HUNHAN Metanoia
by seluminati
Summary: [UPDATED:EXTRA STORY WRITTEN by PARK HANEUL ] Metanoia (n.) Perjalanan untuk merubah pikiran,hati,diridan arah hidup. Main cast: Luhan,Sehun,Ziyu and Haowen. Pairing: HunHan / SeLu, Kaisoo,BaekYeol. M-Preg, Parenting!SeLu
1. Chapter 1

Dan selama perjalanannya itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa hati yang paling rapuh sekalipun dapat belajar menyayangi, kehilangan, dan menyayangi lagi.

-The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane

CHAPTER 1

"Appa!"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar teriakkan itu. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya, tak kalah antusias dengan anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan berlari kearahnya.

"Appa!Bogoshipeo!"

Ucap bocah laki-laki itu saat ia melompat kedalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun mendekap anaknya erat,mengangkat anak satu-satunya itu dipangkuannya.

"Nado Ziyu-ah.." balasnya pelan sambil menciumi wajah anaknya. Ziyu terkikik kegelian mendapat kecupan-kecupan Sehun disekitar wajah imutnya.

"Sehun.."Sehun menghentikkan kecupannya lalu menaruh Ziyu ke bawah dengan perlahan saat ia mendengar suara yang –sangat- ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hai Luhan Hyung,sudah lama tidak bertemu.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum. Suasana terasa Canggung untuk keduanya. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku jeans'nya,menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Luhan. Ia sadar jika ia memeluk Luhan –sebagai teman tentu saja- suasana akan menjadi lebih canggung.

"Hyung?Kenapa Appa memanggil Baba dengan sebutan Hyung?" tanya Ziyu polos sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sehun. Sehun berlutut,menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Ziyu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tatapan polos anaknya. Ziyu mirip sekali dengan Luhan,pikir Sehun. Ia mempunyai Mata bulat,hidung bangir dan bibir merah seperti Luhan. Tidak ada jejak wajah Sehun di wajah polos Ziyu. Tapi Sehun bersyukur,karena ia tidak ingin merusak wajah imut anaknya dengan Struktur wajahnya yang lebih tegas.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anaknya yang menggemaskan ini mempunyai Alis setajam dan setebal dirinya.

Ziyu mempunyai wajah turunan Luhan,dan untuk Sehun itu lebih dari cukup.

"Karena Baba usianya lebih tua dari Appa Ziyu.." Jawab Sehun sambil mengacak rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tapi Appa temanku tidak pernah memanggil Hyung kepada Eomma'nya?" tanya Ziyu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena mereka pasangan suami istri Ziyu mereka sudah menikah.." jelas Sehun lagi.

"Tapi Appa dan Baba juga sudah menikah!" Jawab Ziyu tidak mau kalah.

Sehun terdiam. Bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan kepada anaknya kalau antara dirinya dan Luhan sudah-

"Ziyu,Appa memanggil baba dengan sebutan Hyung untuk mengajarkan Ziyu rasa hormat dan menghargai kepada yang lebih tua. Kalau Ziyu bertemu dengan teman yang lebih tua dari Ziyu, Ziyu juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Arra?" Jelas Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Ziyu lembut.

"Hmm Arraseo Baba.." ucap Ziyu sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Ah Appa sebelum kita pergi bolehkah aku bermain dulu? Aku ingin naik ayunan itu!" Ucap Ziyu sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Baba akan menunggumu di sini. Hati-hati ya Ziyu jangan sampai terjatuh."

Ziyu berteriak "Yeaayyy!" dengan keras sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah ayunan yang ia tunjuk.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang begitu antusias bermain.

"Ia mempunyai otak seperti dirimu.."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Ia mempunyai otak yang cerdas sepertimu. Ah dan juga keras kepala,seperti dirimu Sehun.." Ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" canda Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menindik kupingmu Hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari anting hitam ditelinga sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Ah,iya aku menindiknya bersama Jongdae.." Ucap Luhan Malu-malu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Cocok.." ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Luhan.

"Thanks.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Luhan tidak berubah banyak dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Kulitnya tetap putih,wajahnya tetap cantik dan indah. Ia memang memangkas rambutnya hingga lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan juga mewarnainya dengan warna cokelat yang lebih tua. Tapi itu semua tidak merubah kekaguman Sehun terhadap pesona Luhan.

Bagaimanapun tampilan Luhan,ia selalu mempesona.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah..." gumam Sehun. Luhan mendongak,mata berkilaunya bertemu dengan mata Sehun .

"Apakah itu hal yang bagus?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk sambil bergumam dengan pelan,

"Ya.."

Luhan tertawa malu-malu. Tangannya yang kurus berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka lebar mempertontonkan giginya yang putih, ujung matanya mengkerut dan untuk Sehun itu adalah pemandangan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Sehun jadi mengingat pertama kali ia menyatakan cinta pada Luhan saat masa SMA dulu. Luhan juga bersikap seperti ini. Tertawa malu-malu dengan pipi mulusnya yang merona merah.

_"Hyung jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Sehun sambil berlutut didepan Luhan._

_"Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

_"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu Hyung!" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk Luhan._

_"Ta-tapi bukankah kau masih .. Normal?" tanya Luhan ragu. Luhan sudah menyadari dirinya Gay sejak ia SMP. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa teman dari masa kecilnya ini juga Gay. Hell,walaupun ia menyukai Sehun sejak dulu ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun menjadi seorang Gay dan membalas perasaannya._

_"Well,itu sebelum aku menyadari kalau kau lebih mempesona dari perempuan-perempuan di dunia ini Hyung.. Bahkan dari bidadari sekalipun." ucap Sehun mantap._

_Luhan tertawa malu-malu._

_Oh,rasanya ia ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh dan menertawakan bidadari-bidadari disana karena menurut Sehun Luhanlah yang lebih mempesona dibanding mereka._

_"Se-Sehun.."_

_"Hyung.. Kau pantas dicintai . Kau pantas dihargai karena kau memang sangat berharga, Kau pantas menerima semua pujian karena kau cantik-"_

_"Aku tidak cantik!" bantah Luhan memotong 'Pernyataan cinta' Sehun._

_"Ya maksudku bukan cantik yang seperti perempuan tapi cant-"_

_"Aku tampan Sehun!"_

_Sehun terdiam._

_"Baiklah terserah. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya._

_Memang rencana pernyataan cinta Sehun tidak semulus yang ia rencanakan (karena Luhan tidak mau dibilang cantik) tapi setidaknya Luhan menerima cintanya dan Sore itu diakhiri dengan Ciuman yang manis dan menyenangkan._

"Sehun,ini barang-barang Ziyu untuk sebulan ke depan." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan Koper kecil bergambar Bambi kepunyaan Ziyu.

"Jangan Lupa memakaikan jaket padanya jika kalian akan pergi bermain, Selalu siapkan Obat asma Ziyu kemanapun kalian pergi, Jangan biarkan Ziyu menonton Tv terlalu dekat,Jangan lupa sebelum tidur buatkan susu cokelat kesukaannya dan saat ia tidur-"

"Dan Saat tidur jangan mematikan lampu karena ia takut gelap dan temani ia sampai tertidur. Ya ya aku mengerti Hyung. Aku juga ayahnya,kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,terlihat ragu.

"Entahlah Sehun,kau meninggalkan kami selama 3 tahun dan-"

Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas, "Dan aku takut kau tidak akan mengenal Ziyu karena kau melewatkan banyak hal tentangnya.." Ucap Luhan khawatir.

Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Maaf.." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Maaf sudah tidak ada artinya lagi untukku Sehun.." Lirih terdiam sesaat. Masih berdiri sambil berhadapan satu sama lain. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil memandang Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memarahi Luhan dan berteriak 'Memangnya menurutmu apa alasanku untuk pergi?!Apa kau tidak mengerti?!' . Tapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Luhan. Sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu sudah terlihat rapuh. Sehun tidak mau menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang buta terhadap kondisi dan perasaan Luhan. Sudah cukup dirinya menyakiti Luhan.

Dan sudah sepantasnya Luhan tidak menerima kata maaf yang seharusnya ia ucapkan dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku harus kembali ke Kafe..." ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Tolong jaga Ziyu untukku.." Lirih Luhan sambil memperhatikan Ziyu yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Luhan tidak peduli jika Sehun beranggapan kalau dirinya cengeng atau seorang Drama Queen, tapi berpisah dengan buah hatinya –walaupun hanya sebulan-, membuatnya Sedih. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan selama 3 tahun hidup berdua.

"Hey,Aku akan menjaganya. Kau dan Ziyu tidak berpisah untuk selamanya,hanya sebulan. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya jika kau mau.." ucap Sehun sambil menggapai tangan Luhan. Luhan meringis lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun,membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi.." Ucap Luhan gemetar. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya yang tergantung dan menunduk sedih.

'Apa sebenci itu Luhan padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Bahkan disentuh olehnya-pun Luhan tidak mau.

"Appa!" Teriak Ziyu sambil berlari kearah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari anaknya berlari kearahnya menangkap Ziyu lalu menggendongnya.

"Baba ke mana? Kenapa ia tidak memberi Ziyu ciuman perpisahan sebelum pergi?" ucap Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo Kyeopta! Baba ada kerjaan Ziyu. Ia janji akan menelepon Ziyu jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.." jelas Sehun sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Tapi Ziyu ingin dicium Baba!" rengek Ziyu.

"Mmmm Bagaimana kalau dicium Appa saja?" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir diseberang taman.

"Andwae! Appa sudah menciumi wajah Ziyu tadi! Dan itu Membuat Ziyu kegelian!"

"Ah maksud Ziyu mencium Ziyu seperti ini?!" ucap Sehun lalu menciumi Ziyu lagi. Ziyu terkikik geli sambil memukuli pundak Sehun.

"Appa! Hentikan!" ucap Ziyu disela tawanya. Sehun berhenti lalu ikut tertawa dengan anaknya.

"Baiklah,sekarang Ziyu duduk dan pakai sabuk pengaman ya!" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh Ziyu di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Ziyu. Setelah memastikan Ziyu aman,ia berputar lalu masuk ke pintu pengemudi.

"Sudah siap?!" Tanya Sehun riang pada Ziyu. Ziyu mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil berteriak "Yaaa!" Dengan girang. Lalu Duo ayah dan anak itupun pergi meninggalkan taman bermain menuju rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ziyu yang memegang tangan Sehun, mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru ruangan. Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'Wow' dengan takjub saat melihat keadaan rumah Appanya yang besar dan modern.

"Ah jagiya, kau sudah datang?" ucap seorang wanita sambil menuruni tangga besar tepat didepan ruang utama rumah Sehun.

"Ne. Lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku?" ucap Sehun sambil mendorong pelan Ziyu.

"Omo Lucu sekali ! Kau pasti Ziyu? Ziyu-ah aku hyemi eomma! Bangapta!" ucap Hyemi riang sambil berlutut didepan Ziyu dan mencubit pipinya. Ziyu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Eomma?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tapi Ziyu tidak punya Eomma. Yang Ziyu punya hanya baba dan appa." Ucap Ziyu polos.

"Ziyu,Hyemi Eomma ini kekasih appa. Ia adalah pasangan appa, jadi Ziyu juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma.." jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kekasih?Pasangan? Tapi pasangan appa adalah Baba!" teriak Ziyu.

Hyemi menatap Sehun heran dan Sehun balas menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Apa Tante Hyemi yang membuat appa pergi dari Ziyu dan Baba?" tanya Ziyu. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sehun yang lebih besar, takut jika sang Appa meninggalkannya dan bersanding dengan wanita yang berdiri didepannya dengan kikuk.

"Ah!Bukan begitu Ziyu! Appa tidak pergi karena Hyemi eomma.." ucap Sehun panik saat melihat Ziyu menangis.

"Lalu kenapa Appa pergi? Apa karena Ziyu tidak baik? Apa Karena Appa tidak menyayangi Ziyu dan baba lagi?" tanya Ziyu sambil terisak. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil.

"Ziyu. Maafkan appa hmm? Appa sangat menyayangi Ziyu. Mianhae,Appa tidak akan meninggalkan Ziyu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Ziyu. Hati Sehun begitu sakit melihat anaknya menangis. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul saat ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Luhan saja yang ia sakiti, tapi juga buah hatinya.

"Sekarang Ziyu berhenti menangis ya? Appa dan Hyemi Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Ziyu! Pasti Ziyu menyukainya.." Ujar Sehun lalu menarik tangan anaknya untuk naik ke atas. Ziyu mengikuti sang appa hingga mereka sampai disalah didepan pintu kamar bercat putih dengan nama ZIYU yang tertermpel dan terangkai lucu didaun pintu.

"Ta-da! Ini kamar Ziyu!" ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu berwarna putih didepannya. Ziyu masuk dengan mata dan bibir yang terbuka lebar,takjub dengan ruangan yang sekarang dimasukinnya.

"Waahh! Bambi!" teriaknya saat kamar berwarna biru langitnya terisi penuh dengan barang-barang bertema Bambi,figur favoritnya. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi girang anaknya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ziyu ketika ia mendengar Hyemi berdeham.

"Ah jagi,maafkan Ziyu. Ia tidak bermaksud kasar,ia hanya belum mengerti tentang kondisi ini.."

"Ya,ya aku tahu." Balas hyemi, "Butuh waktu untuknya mengerti dan akan berusaha agar lebih dekat dengan Ziyu. Bagaimanapun Ziyu akan menjadi anakku kelak.." Ucap Hyemi sambil memperhatikan Ziyu yang sedang bermain dengan Boneka bambi kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pinggang Hyemi agar lebih mendekat dengannya lalu mencium pipi Hyemi.

"Tapi omong-omong,kapan kau akan mengurus perceraianmu?" tanya Hyemi.

"Ah ya segera.." jawab Sehun ragu. Hyemi memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Sehun. Setiap aku bertanya tentang ini semua kau selalu menjawab dengan segera atau nanti. Dan nyatanya sudah 3 tahun kau belum bercerai dengannya. Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu mengurus itu semua?"

Sehun terdiam.

Karena ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang, begitu sulit untuknya memutus tali pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

* * *

"Ziyu.." panggil Sehun malam itu sambil masuk membawa susu cokelat favorit Ziyu.

"Appa!" jawab Ziyu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dongeng yang sedang ia lihat ditempat tidurnya.

"Waktunya tidur baby. Ini susu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan mug favorit ziyu dengan perlahan.

"Minum dengan hati-hati Ziyu. Susunya masih panas.." ucap Sehun sambil membantu Ziyu meminum susunya.

"Ahh! Susunya sangat enak!" ucap Ziyu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sehun tertawa."Ucapkan terima kasih pada Hyemi eomma. Ia yang membuatkanmu susu ini Ziyu.." bohong Sehun pada Ziyu. Yah setidaknya ia berbohong agar Ziyu lebih menyukai Hyemi. Mau bagaimanapun Hyemi akan menjadi ibu Ziyu kelak.

"Jinjja?Wahhh Baiklah!Ziyu akan berterima kasih padanya nanti!" ucap Ziyu riang sambil berbaring dikasur empuknya. Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk di kasur,disebelah tubuh kecil Ziyu. Ia lalu mengelus pelan rambut Ziyu sambil bersenandung kecil untuk mengantar Ziyu tidur.

Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jari-jari kecilnya bergerak membuka dan tertutup, berusaha menggapai Sehun.

"Appa! Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu!" rengek Ziyu. Sehun tertawa lalu ikut berbaring disebelah Ziyu. Ziyu menangkup wajah tegas Sehun yang berada dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Appa,Kau lebih tampan dari yang kulihat dikomputer baba..." ucap Ziyu takjub sambil mengelus wajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium telapak tangan anaknya.

"Appa,jangan pergi lagi ya? Ziyu lebih suka Appa yang ini daripada Appa yang berada dikomputer Baba. Memang sih tidak kalah tampan tapi ia tidak bisa memeluk Ziyu seperti sekarang." Ucap Ziyu sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Saat pertama kali melihat Sehun dilayar komputer babanya,Ziyu memandangnya dengan takjub. Appanya terlihat sangat tampan dan kuat. Pertama kali Luhan memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Ziyu melakukan Video Chat dengan Sehun,Ziyu tidak berani untuk menatap ayahnya dan selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan sambil mengintip sedikit Sehun yang tertawa melihat sikapnya. Akhirnya Ziyu mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sehun,mereka melakukan Video Chat setiap tiga hari sekali. Dan setiap appanya harus mengakhiri sesi 'Video chat'nya bersama Ziyu,Ziyu sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih merindukan sang ayah dan ingin memeluk sang ayah yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Ya Appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Ziyu lagi.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Ziyu. Ziyu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Selamat tidur Appa.." Ucap Ziyu lalu mencium pipi Sehun dan berbaring lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Selamat tidur anakku. Appa menyayangimu.." ucap Sehun lalu merengkuh anaknya lebih erat.

Sehun pikir selama ini ia tidak akan menyesali semua yang ia lewati setelah ia pergi. Tetapi dengan anaknya yang sudah berumur 4 tahun berada didekapannya sekarang,Sehun baru sadar ia sudah melewati banyak hal tentang Ziyu dan mulai menyesali semuanya.

.

.

.

"Apa Ziyu sudah tidur?" tanya Hyemi saat Sehun masuk ke kamar utama.

"Ya ia sudah tidur.."

Hyemi mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja saat dirumah? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ziyu kalau kau lebih sering memangku Laptopmu ketimbang dia!" sindir Sehun sambil melepas dasinya.

"Oh Sehun,Jangan pernah menghubungkan masalah pekerjaan dengan keluarga ok? Lagipula aku ada rapat,untuk proyek perusahaan yang akan dimulai tanggal 8 agustus nanti!" bela Hyemi masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"8 Agustus.." gumam Sehun pelan.

8 agustus.

_"Bagaimana kalau 8 Agustus?!" Ucap Luhan antusias sambil memainkan jari Sehun yang sedang meraba perutnya yang sudah membesar._

_"Kenapa 8 Agustus Lu?" tanya Sehun._

_"Karena pada bulan itu anak kita pasti sudah lahir! Ah! Dan juga 8 Angka yang bagus Sehun-ah! Angka 8 tidak mempunyai ujung dan bentuknya sama seperti lambang tak terhingga. Jadi jika kita menikah ditanggal itu aku harap pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah terputus dan cinta kita terus tumbuh hingga tak terhingga..." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum puas. Sehun terkikik geli._

_"Apa Sisi gombalmu ini timbul akibat dari kehamilan juga hyung?" tanya Sehun Jahil._

_"Yak! Aku serius Oh Sehun! Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak sih?" tanya Luhan sambil menghadap Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada._

_"Ya,8 Agustus. Kita akan menikah 8 Agustus nanti.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya mendekat dan mencium bibir Luhan._

_"Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya._

_"Nado saranghae Luhan.."_

"Sehun?" tanya Hyemi yang tanpa disadari Sehun sudah berada dibelakang dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Hyemi lagi.

"Ah tidak." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang dasinya yang sudah tidak terikat dilehernya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktuku di rumah dengan bekerja. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ziyu.." jelas Hyemi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Sehun.

"Ya,terima kasih Hyemi-ah.." ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Hyemi yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Saranghae Sehun.."

_Saranghae Sehun-ah_

"Nado Saranghae..."

_Luhan_


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter-Sweet past

Chapter 2: The Bitter-Sweet Past

_Sebuah Hubungan berakhir bukan karena ditakdirkan untuk berakhir. Mereka berakhir karena satu atau keduanya,membuat pilihan untuk menyerah._

Sehun menghela napas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tubuhnya ia tumpu ke pintu kamar asramanya. Hari ini begitu menyebalkan untuknya. Pelanggan dikafe tempat ia bekerja tak henti-hentinya menggoda ia dikasir,membuat antrian menjadi panjang dan manager kafe memarahinya karena kinerja Sehun yang dinilai sangat lambat. Memang salahnya para pengunjung wanita sengaja berlama-lama memilih orderan demi menawan hatinya? Kalau boleh jujur ia juga kesal melihat wanita-wanita genit itu menggoda dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik mereka dengan rambut ikal yang selalu mereka pilin dengan –sok- manja.

Apakah mereka tidak tahu? Setebal apapun mereka berdandan,segenit apapun mereka menggoda,mereka tidak akan pernah menawan hati Sehun.

Karena Hati Sehun hanya milik Luhan seorang.

Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika nama Luhan terbesit diotaknya. Ah begitu rindunya ia kepada sang kekasih. Dari dua tahun yang lalu,Luhan sudah masuk Universitas favoritnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang sudah di tingkat akhir masa sekolah menengahnya. Hari-harinya begitu sunyi tanpa Luhan. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol sepupunya dan kekasihnya Baekhyun yang berisik selalu ada disisinya,tapi tetap saja tanpa Luhan hari-harinya tidak menyenangkan. Luhan sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas kampusnya akhir-akhir ini,hingga ia tidak sempat mengunjungi Sehun di asrama.

Sehun cemberut, alis tebalnya saling bertaut.

Jika dihitung-hitung sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Luhan? 5 harikah?Seminggu?Sebulan?

"Aish!" gerutu Sehun sebal sambil menghempaskan dirinya dikasur. Kamarnya begitu sepi karena Jongin teman sekamarnya pasti sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya.

Oh ayolah ini malam Minggu Sehun. Siapa yang tidak pergi berkencan dengan orang terkasih?

Mungkin hanya para lelaki single. Dan juga dirinya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memandang foto Luhan yang menjadi Home screen di ponselnya. Luhan memakai jas hitam,kemeja putih dan berdasi hitam dengan senyum cerah terpancar diwajahnya. Senyum itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Sehun kembali jatuh cinta lagi pada Luhan.

Seketika itu ponselnya berdering,nama Luhan tertera dilayarnya. Dengan cepat ia angkat teleponnya dengan hati yang hampir meledak kegirangan.

"Baby!" panggil Sehun antusias.

"Se-Sehun..." Ucap Luhan pelan. Suara Luhan yang begitu lirih menyesakkan dada Sehun. Wajah tampannya yang tersenyum lebar kini memberengut,sedih.

"Baby,ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sehun,a-aku ada didepan kamarmu.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun segera berlari kearah pintu asramanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok pria mungil yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan berdiri didepannya.

"H-hyung?"

Luhan mendongak,mata yang penuh air mata dan dengan kantung yang sudah membengkak itu menatap Sehun dengan sayu.

"Sehun.." lirihnya sambil menyeruduk Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehun yang sempat terkejut akhirnya merespon Luhan dengan memeluk tubuh itu erat didekapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Mereka sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita.." ucap Luhan disela isakannya.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Orang tuaku.."Sehun terdiam sesaat. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu?'

'Bagaimana respon mereka?'

'Well tentu saja respon mereka tidak bagus Sehun,lihat!Kekasihmu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Apa yang kau harapkan?'

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Perih terasa dihati Sehun. Bahkan hanya mendengar kata 'Meninggalkan' terucap dari bibir kekasihnya hati Sehun sudah sesakit ini. Lalu bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

"La-lalu-"

"Tentu aku tidak mau Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menghela napas yang tanpa ia sadari,sedari tadi sudah ditahannya.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Sebelum mereka pergi mereka menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah pulang ke Beijing dan mengakui mereka sebagai orangtua jika aku masih bersamamu.."

Luhan menangis lebih keras. Luhan begitu menyayangi dan menghormati orangtua'nya. Bahkan saat orangtua Luhan menitipkannya kepada bibinya di Korea 15 tahun yang lalu dengan alasan mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengurusi Luhan,ia menurut saja. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melewatkan sehari saja tanpa berpikir untuk menelepon orang tuanya, sekedar bertanya kabar dan saling mengucap rindu. Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan di Negara yang asing bagi dirinya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan orang tuanya,dan Luhan rela melakukan apapun untuk memenuhinya. Bahkan dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya sekalipun.

Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini Luhan tidak ingin lagi berkorban. Ia ingin mempertahankan Sehun. Memang ia terdengar begitu durhaka,mementingkan kekasih dibanding orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang tidak ingin mempertahankannya? Orang tua Luhan sudah membuangnya sejak lama,jadi kenapa mereka repot-repot mengurusi 'sampah' yang mereka buang?

Luhan sudah lelah berkorban. Sekarang saatnya ia mengutamakan kebahagiaannya. Dan sumber kebahagiaannya hanyalah Sehun.

"Sayang.." panggil Sehun lembut. Luhan tersadar dari kemelut pikirannya,lalu merespon Sehun dengan remasan dikaus yang menutupi punggung Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luhan polos. Sehun tertawa kecil,lalu memeluk Luhan dengan gemas.

"Aku akan menjagamu,melindungimu dan mencintaimu setiap harinya. Memastikan bahwa keputusan yang kau buat benar dan kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Kenapa aku harus menyesal jika aku merasa bahagia?" ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit,membentuk bulan sabit.

Dari beribu ekspresi Sehun yang Luhan tahu (dan mungkin hanya Luhanlah yang tahu),ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini adalah ekspresi favoritnya. Apalagi jika alasan Sehun memasang senyum selebar itu adalah dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,jadilah milikku.." ucap Sehun sesaat sebelum mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun. Karena dari ciuman,sentuhan dan dari Namanya yang luhan Desahkan malam itu, Sehun sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya.

Dan Luhan adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah pesta kelulusan Sehun,ia membawa Luhan kerumahnya. Ia berniat untuk mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan menolak ajakkan Sehun,karena untuk apa dikenalkan? Mereka sudah bertetangga selama 15 tahun! Kenapa harus berkenalan lagi?

Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Luhan protes sepanjang jalan.

"Hey,mereka memang mengenalmu Hyung. Sebagai temanku,bukan sebagai kekasihku. Ya kan?" ucap Sehun.

Dan saat ia mendengar helaan napas panjang dari Luhan ia tahu bahwa Luhan akhirnya menyerah.

Sehun sudah memprediksikan semuanya dari malam sebelumnya. Sehun tahu pasti orang tuanya akan terkejut,tapi mereka tidak akan merespon seperti orang tua Luhan. Mereka menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun,mereka sangat memanjakan Sehun karena Sehun anak satu-satunya. Bahkan jika Sehun meminta godzilla dihari ulang tahunnya mereka tidak akan ragu untuk mencarinya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan mereka memisahkan Sehun dengan kebahagiaannya?

Tapi prediksi Sehun salah.

Orang tuanya sama saja dengan orang tua Luhan. Lebih dramatis menurutnya. Ibunya menangis sampai pingsan. Ayahnya mendengus dan berteriak membentaknya. Bahkan ia menampar Sehun keras saat Sehun ingin membela diri.

"Kau keluar dari rumah ini! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu!" ucap ayah Sehun geram.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengkerut dibelakang Sehun sudah menarik Sehun untuk pergi. Tapi Sehun yang egois tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas. Seringaian terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Baik,baiklah. Aku juga tidak sudi mempunyai orang tua yang tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya!Aku pergi,terima kasih atas jamuanmu tuan Oh.."

Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan pergi dari rumahnya.

"Sehun!Apa yang kau katakan tadi! Apa kau sudah gila?! Mereka orang tuamu!" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Tapi Sehun terus melangkah dengan cepat,genggamannya ditangan Luhan tak melonggar sedikitpun.

"Ah Sehun! Tanganku sakit!" rintih Luhan. Sehun mengentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Astaga,maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun sambil menciumi pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan terkikik kegelian menerima kecupan-kecupan Sehun ditangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan iba,lalu memeluk Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan .." ucap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Luhan sambil membalas pelukkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab,punggungnya bergetar karena tangisan yang akhirnya ia keluarkan.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata kasar kepada orang tuanya. Tapi Sehun juga ingin mempertahankan Luhan selayaknya Luhan mempertahankan dirinya. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan begitu saja.

Jadi jika orangtuanya menentang,Sehun akan tetap bersikeras. Karena semua yang ada didiri Luhan adalah semua yang Sehun perlukan untuk mengisi hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke apartemen Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diapartemen itu. Berbagi suka duka dan berbagi cinta.

Tapi Hidup tidak semudah mengatakan 'Cinta' terhadap satu sama lain. Tidak akan pernah semudah itu. Sehun dan Luhan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi yang sangat parah. Pekerjaan Sehun sebagai barista kafe,pekerja bangunan pada malam hari dan pekerjaan paruh waktu Luhan sebagai guru Les tidak bisa memenuhi biaya hidup mereka. Sehun harus mengkandaskan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penari profesional karena ia tidak mempunyai biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah seni manapun. Tapi Sehun tidak apa-apa. Karena kelangsungan hidupnya dengan Luhan lebih berharga dari semua impiannya.

Malam itu setelah Sehun kembali dari pekerjaannya sebagai buruh bangunan. Sehun dan Luhan bersantai disofa yang mereka dorong ke balkon. Luhan duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang sedang memeluk dan menghirup aroma Leher Luhan yang wangi dari belakang.

"Sehun... Besok Jatuh tempo biaya sewa apartemen kita.." ucap Luhan resah.

"Aku tahu.." balas Sehun tenang masih sambil menyesap harum Luhan. Luhan mendecak sebal. Kenapa kekasihnya masih bisa tenang dikondisi seperti ini? Apa Sehun lupa? Pemilik apartemen ini membenci mereka dan mempunyai mulut yang jahat. Luhan tidak ingin lagi memohon tenggat waktu yang dihadiahi cemoohan dan sindiran sadis yang melukai hatinya dari sang pemilik apartemen. Luhan masih ingat jelas kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut wanita berbisa itu. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya bulu kuduknya meremang dan Hatinya terasa sakit bukan main.

_"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu jika kau bayar tepat waktu! Tapi Walaupun aku mengusir kalian memangnya tempat bekas pasangan homo seperti kalian akan laku?Cih Menjijikkan.."_

Setelah itu ia masuk ke apartemennya dan menangis di pelukan Sehun. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun,tapi Sehun mengerti. Luhan tidak perlu mengatakan apapun,karena Semua yang Luhan rasakan juga bisa Sehun rasakan.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau memikirkan apa?" ucap Sehun sambil meraih wajah Luhan untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidak.." bohong Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

"Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong?" ejek Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Luhan. Katakan ada apa hmm?" ucap Sehun sambil menyapu hidung bangir Luhan dengan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Aku memikirkan kita.." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Ia mengistirahatkan dahinya di bahu Sehun yang lebar.

"Ada apa dengan kita?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil memainkan rambut Luhan.

"Entahlah,Ada apa dengan kita?" ucap Luhan berbalik tanya.

"Well kita punya wajah yang lumayan tampan. Oke,sebenarnya kita sangat tampan. Dan orang-orang pasti iri karena laki-laki tampan seperti kita sudah mempunyai satu sama lain.." Canda Sehun. Luhan tertawa dibahu Sehun. Entah kenapa,walaupun usaha Sehun menghiburnya terdengar bodoh dan memalukan tapi hal itu berhasil membuat hati Luhan tenang.

"Hei,jangan hiraukan ucapan orang orang okay? Kita baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh opini mereka,karena yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu..." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendongak,menatap Wajah Sehun yang begitu rupawan. Ia tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Aku juga. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu Sehun.." ucapnya lalu menarik wajah Sehun mendekat dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, tangan Sehun sudah menelusup kedalam kaos longgar Luhan. Tepat sebelum ia memainkan _nipples_ Luhan, Luhan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ah! Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya sewa apartemen kita Sehun?" ucap Luhan disela ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Uh-Baby. Bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti?Kita sedang ditengah-tengah sesi 'panas' kita dan kau tiba tiba saja membahas topik yang bisa menurunkan gairahku.."

"Hei tapi ini penting! Kita bisa diusir jika tidak bayar! Apa kau mau kita melakukan sesi 'panas' di pinggir jalan?!" ucap Luhan ketus sambil beranjak dari paha Sehun. Luhan hampir tertawa saat melihat tonjolan di celana training Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau masuk kedalam celanaku kau harus mencari jalan supaya kita mendapat uang segera atau membujuk pemilik apartemen untuk memberi kelonggaran. Arra?" ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu masuk menuju kamar,meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan nenek sihir itu! Napasnya Bau! Dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku setengah 'berdiri' seperti ini LUHAN!"

.

.

.

Paginya,Sehun akhirnya menuruti perintah Luhan. Ia menemui pemilik apartemen mereka dan memohon kelonggaran. Wanita itu memang memberikan tenggat waktu seminggu untuk mereka tapi setelah mulut jahatnya menyindir dan mencemooh Sehun. Sehun begitu kesal dan tangannya terkepal erat. Jika saja ia bukan wanita mungkin Sehun sudah menyumpal mulut sadis itu dengan kaos kakinya yang belum ia cuci selama sebulan. Well sebenarnya walaupun ia wanita suatu saat Sehun akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia kembali ke apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa,sebentar lagi Luhan harus berangkat kuliah dan ia belum menyiapkan sarapan apapun untuk kekasihnya itu. Sehun dengan cepat mengolesi selai _strawberry _favorit Luhan keatas roti gandum. Ia melipatnya rapi lalu menyusunnya dipiring. Tak lupa ia menuangkan susu untuk Luhan. Dan tepat sesudah sarapan sederhananya siap,Luhan keluar dari kamar. Rambut pirangnya yang tebal basah,dan aroma buah-buahan dari rambut Luhan menyeruak,menerpa hidung Sehun.

"Pagi baby.." ucap Sehun sambil menunggu Luhan menghampirinya. Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun dan menghadiahkan 'Morning kiss' untuk kekasihnya.

"Pagi Sehunku.. Bagaimana?Sudah berbicara dengan nyonya Gong?" tanya Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ya sudah,Nenek sihir itu memberikan waktu 1 minggu sebelum kaki gempalnya menendang kita keluar.."

Sehun berbalik,mengambil sepiring roti yang sudah ia buat khusus untuk sang kekasih yang akan melangsungkan Ujian semester hari ini.

"Kau membuat sarapan Sehun-ah? Wah,tumben sekali!" Luhan mengambil piring itu dengan tatapan takjub. Sehun mendengus.

"Ya! Aku sebenarnya ingin saja setiap hari membuatkanmu sarapan! Tapi aku tidak ingin kau ketagihan dan menjadi gemuk!" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan keras. Luhan berteriak sakit dan cemberut.

"Sehun!" teriaknya sambil memukul tangan Sehun. Yang dipukul tangannya hanya tersenyum jahil lalu mengambil setumpuk roti dan menyuapinya ke mulut Luhan.

"Makan yang banyak baby. Agar nanti kau tidak kelaparan saat Ujian.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti. Walaupun ia lebih tua 2 tahun daripada Sehun,tapi ia suka dimanja seperti ini. Dan Sehun juga tidak keberatan memanjakan Luhan karena Sehun mengerti dan memaklumi sifat _Childish_ dari Luhan . Walaupun Sehun lebih muda tapi ia sadar benar bahwa dirinyalah yang paling dewasa (bahkan dalam masalah ranjang sekalipun) dibanding Luhan. Sehun mengerti kondisi Luhan yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, dan untuk itu selain menjadi kekasih,Sehun berperan sebagai pengganti orang tua Luhan.

Sehun rela menjadi siapapun untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang mencuci piring ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi dengan pelan. Tidak mungkin Luhan sudah pulang,pikirnya. Tidak mungkin ia sudah selesai mengerjakan ujian dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

"Baby?" panggil Sehun sambil mendekat kearah pintu. Bahu tegap dan lebarnya merosot saat melihat sosok Luhan duduk menukuk Lutut didepan pintu. Punggungnya bergetar dan suara tangisan terdengar dari kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Baby ada apa hmm?Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun Lembut sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya. Luhan mendongak,lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat,wajahnya ia sembunyikan didada Sehun yang hangat.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut ujian,karena aku belum membayar uang semester lalu Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas lalu mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Pengawas ujian mengusirku dengan kasar,ia menggusurku keluar hingga terjatuh. Dan saat itu Tidak ada yang mau membantuku,mereka malah menertawaiku dan memandangku dengan jijik. Kenapa mereka seperti itu Sehun?! Aku bukan binatang yang membawa penyakit menular!" Luhan menangis lebih keras,suara tangisnya begitu pilu terdengar dikuping Sehun. Air mata mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi Sehun mencoba kuat. Ia harus kuat untuknya dan untuk Luhan.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun. Jika ia mengatakan 'jangan menangis' bukankah itu terdengar keterlaluan?

Jika ia mengatakan maaf atau 'aku tahu rasanya' bukankah terdengar tidak tulus?

Jika ia mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja bukankah itu terdengar klise?

Tapi hanya itu semua yang bisa ia katakan dikondisi seperti ini. Walaupun harus berkali-kali mengatakannya, karena memang hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia berikan untuk menguatkan kekasihnya.

"Lu,Jangan menangis..."

_Karena tangisanmu menyakitiku._

"Maafkan aku.."

_Maaf karena aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu._

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

_Karena aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan hidupmu._

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Luhan tidak berangkat Ujian,ia berdiam diri dikamar, bergelung dibawah selimut dan sesekali menangis. Sementara Sehun mengambil cuti untuk mengurus Luhannya dirumah atau sekedar memeluk Luhan hingga ia berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Dihari kelima, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk bekerja. Ia meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sendirian di apartemen. Lagipula Sehun harus bekerja untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemen mereka. Maka dari itu,dengan terpaksa Sehun pergi bekerja.

Setelah Sehun pergi,Luhan terduduk di sofa,mata rusanya menatap kosong kedepan. Ia berpikir,bukannya dirinya juga harus mencari suatu pekerjaan? Ia tidak bisa membebani semua masalah hanya kepada Sehun. Kekasih macam apa dirinya? Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari pekerjaan.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, ia masuk dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang membutuhkan seorang pekerja. Tapi tidak satupun dari tempat-tempat itu yang menerima Luhan. Saat dirinya mulai putus asa ,seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan setelan kemeja yang rapi sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai,aku Dokter Kim. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang melamar pekerjaan disebuah kafe. Apakah kau sedang membutuhkan uang?" tanya Pria itu ramah. Luhan melangkah mundur dengan takut. Bagaimana kalau orang asing ini bermaksud jahat kepadanya?

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Aku mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Apa kau mau berbincang sebentar?"

Luhan bisa saja lari menjauh dari laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tapi sisi lain dirinya juga penasaran dengan tawaran yang disinggung pria didepannya ini. Maka dari itu Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Dokter Kim duduk disebuah kafe.

Sehun melap keringatnya,lelah. Entah kenapa hari ini kafe begitu ramai dan riuh. Tidak hanya itu,hari ini juga tiba-tiba banyak pelanggan menjadi ceroboh dan menumpahkan minuman mereka di lantai dan meja.

Sehun sedang melap genangan Kopi yang berada disebuah meja ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisakah aku memesan satu Oh Sehun dengan ekstra gula?Karena ia tidak terlalu manis.." canda Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei sedang apa kau disini baby?" ucap Sehun sambil berbalik lalu mencium dahi Luhan.

Manager Sehun yang melihat adegan itu berdeham keras. Sehun meringis sambi mengucapkan maaf dengan pelan. Ia lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dimeja yang baru ia bersihkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah baby,asal jangan menggodaku saat aku bekerja ok?Enjoy the show~" Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kembali bekerja.

Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan walaupun ia bekerja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya yang mempesona duduk sendirian di kafe yang penuh dengan anak-anak muda labil yang mungkin saja mengincar Luhan. Dan perkiraan Sehun benar, seorang laki-laki tua dengan kemeja rapi duduk dihadapan Luhan.

'Usir keparat itu baby..' ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil mengelap meja tak jauh dari meja Luhan.

Tapi Kenapa Luhan malah tersenyum?Kenapa ia terlihat akrab dengan lelaki itu? Oh Luhan tidak akan tersenyum saat melihat gigi laki-laki itu berterbangan setelah dipukul oleh tangan Sehun yang sedang terkepal erat.

"Aish lihat saja nanti kau Laki-laki tua sialan dengan wajah seperti tumpukkan kot-"

"Sehun!" Panggil Luhan riang sambil menyuruh Sehun menghampirinya.

Sehun dengan langkah cepat menghampiri mereka. Laki-laki keparat-penggoda-kekasih-Sehun itu mendongak lalu tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkul pinggang Luhan untuk menunjukkan pada laki-laki tua itu bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Luhan.

"Dokter Kim,ini kekasihku Sehun yang sudah kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya.."

"Hai Sehun aku Dokter Kim. Salam kenal.." ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun masih menautkan alis tajamnya. Terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran dokter kim dan kenyataan bahwa Dokter Kim dan Luhan pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku bertemu dokter Kim dijalan,lalu ia mengajakku berbincang dan aku menceritakan hubungan kita.." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Ya,hubungan kalian sangat manis.. Luhan juga menceritakan masalah ekonomi kalian,dan aku berniat untuk membantu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lengan posesif Sehun melonggar dipinggang Luhan. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa terancam lagi,karena ia melihat cincin pernikahan dijari dokter Kim yang berada diatas meja.

"Membantu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ya,Sehun-ah! Dokter Kim sangat baik! Bahkan tadi ia sudah membayar biaya sewa apartemen kita!" Ucap Luhan antusias. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau membiarkannya membayar sewa apartemen? Itu tanggung jawab ku. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain Luhan!" Luhan cemberut saat Sehun dengan cepat menoleh kea rah dokter Kim dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah maaf Dokter Kim,sudah merepotkan. Aku pasti akan membayarnya segera. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf. Lagipula aku membayarnya karena Luhan sudah setuju untuk membantuku..

"Sehun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Apa yang Luhan akan lakukan untuk membantu dokter ini? Luhan bukan mahasiswa jurusan medis,jadi kenapa Dokter ini butuh bantuan Luhan?

"Aku meminta Luhan menjadi sukarelawan dalam eksperimen Tim medis rumah sakit kami.." jelas Dokter Kim saat melihat kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

"Sukarelawan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya Sehun! Aku menyukai eksperimen dokter Kim! Jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya!"

"Tunggu sebentar,eksperimen apa?"

"_Male pregnancy.._"jawab Dokter Kim mantap.

"A-Apa?!"

"Kehamilan pada pria Sehun! Aku bisa mengandung anak kita!"

Kepala Sehun terasa pening. Dokter Kim,eksperimen,kehamilan pada pria . Semuanya menyerang kepala Sehun hingga rasanya ingin pecah.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Luhan?"

"Well aku kebetulan melihatnya melamar kerja,dan kulihat ia sangat butuh uang. Aku sendiri memang sedang mencari relawan,saat aku melihatnya aku tertarik pada Luhan. Aku juga bertambah yakin Luhan adalah orang yang tepat ketika ia bercerita tentang hubungan sesama jenis kalian." Jelas Dokter itu.

Sehun meneguk salivanya. Sebenarnya rasa kesal dalam hatinya sudah meluap-luap. Sialan! Luhannya ini adalah laki-laki paling berharga didunia!Bagaimana bisa Dokter ini menganggap Luhan sebagai kelinci percobaan?!

"Maaf aku menolak. Luhan bukanlah kelinci percobaan yang bisa kau pakai untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah membayarkan biaya sewa apartemen kami. Tapi aku akan tetap menolak. Aku akan membayar uang yang sudah kau pakai. Jadi bisakah kau pergi membawa serta percobaan medis keparatmu itu?" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi Datar dan keras andalannya. Luhan hanya bisa diam. Jika sudah seperti ini,walaupun nada bicaranya sangat tenang, Luhan tahu pasti Sehun sedang sangat marah. Sekali. Dan ia tidak ingin membantah Sehun yang sedang marah.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu . Jika kalian berubah pikiran hubungi aku. Sampai Jumpa Luhan-ssi,Sehun.." Ucap Dokter Kim sambil beranjak pergi.

"Luhan,sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memutuskan sesuatu sesuai kehendakmu! Kau harus membicarakannya dulu denganku!" Mata tajam Sehun menusuk Luhan yang menciut takut.

"Ta-tapi Sehun.. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Kita butuh uang! Dan tawaran Dokter Kim adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan.." lirih Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun mendecih sebal.

"Mudah?! Kau Pikir memasukkan janin ketubuhmu itu mudah?! Bagaimana kalau percobaan itu gagal?! Bagaimana kalau percobaan itu membuatmu meninggal?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu Luhan?!" Sentak Sehun sambil menggebrak meja. Luhan terkejut melihat sikap Sehun. Ia memang sedang marah,tapi haruskah bersikap kasar seperti itu?Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan. Ia masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyentak dan memarahinya seperti ini. Apakah Sehun tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Tap-tapi Sehun,Uang yang ditawarkan dokter Kim sangat banyak ,kita butuh uang dan-"

"Uang tidak lebih berharga dari Keselamatanmu Luhan!"

Manager Sehun berdeham lagi,memperingatkan Sehun untuk berhenti berteriak.

"Oh Sehun,masuk keruanganku." Perintah Managernya.

"Fuck.." umpat Sehun pelan.

"Kita akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dirumah. Tunggu aku dirumah, dan sebelum aku kembali Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghubungi dokter Kim tanpa persetujuanku. Arra?"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja." Ucap Sehun sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk terpaku.

….

Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya?Sehun menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun.

Dihidupnya, hanya dua hal yang penting untuknya.

Kedua adalah bernapas dan yang paling pertama tentu saja kebahagiaan Luhan.

Maka malam itu diapartemen, Saat Luhan menangis sambil memohon pada Sehun untuk setuju dengan tawaran Dokter Kim Karena Luhan akan sangat bahagia jika mereka punya anak, Sehun dengan terpaksa menelepon dokter Kim dan menyetujui tawarannya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan tahap pertama percobaan yaitu proses fertilisasi pada hari sabtu,Hari dimana Sehun libur bekerja. Ia ingin Sehun berada disisinya,karena jika laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu berada disisinya, Luhan tidak akan merasa takut. Sehun yang menemani Luhan dikamar sebelum operasi hanya bisa mengelus-elus tangan Luhan lembut,ia tahu kekasihnya ini takut maka dari itu walaupun ia juga merasa takut ia harus terlihat tegar dan berani.

Mereka Datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit bersalin dimana Dokter Kim bekerja. Sehun mengenal rumah sakit ini karena dulu ia dilahirkan disini. Appanya selalu menunjukkan rumah sakit ini jika mereka lewat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dokter Kim dan asistennya menyediakan kamar VIP untuk Luhan beristirahat sebelum dan sesudah operasi. Luhan juga disuruh untuk memakai gaun rumah sakit berwarna hijau yang jelek. Tapi walaupun gaun itu jelek dan terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Luhan,tetap saja bagi Sehun,Luhannya sangat mempesona.

"Aku bersumpah jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu akan kuruntuhkan rumah sakit keparat ini..." ancam Sehun sambil mendengus. Luhan tertawa lalu menangkup wajah Sehun,mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Hey,Aku akan baik-baik saja hmm? Kau tidak usah khawatir.." ucap Luhan sambil mencium ujung hidung mancung Sehun.

"Aku,akan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan selamat.."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan dan Sehun mencium bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Karena kau harus tetap hidup agar kita bisa menikah.." ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni rambut Luhan.

Tepat sesudah itu Dokter Kim masuk dengan beberapa perawat untuk membawa Luhan.

"Luhan apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Dokter Kim ramah. Luhan mengangguk antusias Lalu duduk di kursi roda yang dibawa seorang perawat.

"Biar aku saja yang dorong.." Ucap Sehun lalu mendorong kursi roda keluar kamar,diikuti oleh Dokter Kim.

"Jadi nanti kita akan memberikan Luhan hormon wanita yang cukup agar Luhan bisa menerima kehamilan. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan fertilisasi vitro (a/n: Pembuahan diluar tubuh wanita. Luhan bukan wanita kan?) untuk menginduksi kehamilan ektopik dengan menanamkan embrio dan plasenta ke dalam rongga perut, tepat di bawah selaput perut Luhan.." jelas Dokter Kim disela perjalanan mereka ke ruang operasi. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Embrio? Jadi ia langsung diberikan Embrio?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya,kecuali kalau kau mau 'membuahi' Luhan dulu setelah proses penanaman hormon.."

"Ya!Ya! Aku ingin Sehun yang membuahiku!" ucap Luhan antusias.

Sehun tidak mejawab dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mendengar perkataan polos kekasihnya. Ia paling tidak bisa membicarakan hal-hal intim dengan bebas seperti ini. Menurutnya pembicaraan seperti itu tidak penting,Karena Ia adalah tipe orang yang 'talk less do more'. Maka dari itu setelah proses fertilisasi yang lama ,Sehun dan Luhan bercinta di kamar rawat. Bahkan dengan gaun rumah sakit jelek yang masih Luhan gunakan.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Proses fertilisasi Luhan dilakukan,pagi itu Sehun dan Luhan masih tertidur dikamar mereka. Sehun yang terbangun lebih awal memeluk Luhan lebih dekat. Sehun senang memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertidur,wajahnya polos seperti bayi. Walau kadang Luhan mendengkur atau air liur mengalir disudut bibirnya,untuk Sehun, Luhan yang sedang tertidur masih terlihat menggemaskan. Ia tersenyum ketika Luhan dengan pelan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Morning baby.." sapa Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan. Luhan memberikan Senyum kecil sambil menatap Sehunnya.

"Morni-" Luhan tiba-tiba merasa mual,ia mendorong Sehun lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Ia berlari kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya diwastafel.

Sehun yang mengikuti Luhan membantu memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

"Baby,Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?" Luhan kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun,Menumpu berat badannya ditubuh Sehun.

"Ya baiklah. Kita kembali ke kamar.."

Sehun membopong Luhan keluar lalu merebahkan Luhan diranjang.

"Aku akan ke apotik,kau istirahat ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

Sehun pergi ke apotik untuk membeli obat dan vitamin. Ia sempat berdiri dengan ragu di rak khusus _test pack_ kehamilan sebelum mengambil 2 pack dari rak. Sehun pernah lihat tanda-tanda orang hamil,persis seperti apa yang sedang Luhan alami. Jadi mungkin saja kan kekasihnya itu juga sedang mengandung?

Saat Sehun kembali keapartemen ia membangunkan Luhan untuk makan dan meminum obat yang ia beli. Ia juga menyuruh Luhan untuk mengetes kehamilannya. Luhan menurut,dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

20 menit lamanya Luhan di kamar mandi. Saat ia membuka pintu,senyum sumringah terlihat diwajahnya yang indah.

"Sehun,Aku hamil!" ucapnya riang sambil melompat kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ne! Kita akan mempunyai anak!" jawab Luhan antusias. Sehun memutar badan mereka dengan bahagia. Entahlah,walaupun awalnya terasa aneh membayangkan seorang laki-laki bisa hamil tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa perasaannya sekarang Senang bukan main.

Luhan langsung mengabarkan berita kehamilannya pada Dokter Kim. Dan seperti yang sudah Sehun duga,Dokter Kim juga merasa senang atas kehamilan Luhan (Well karena percobaannya berhasil dan terlebih lagi ia bakal mendapat untung yang banyak dari percobaan ini) .

Setiap minggu Dokter Kim mengontrol kehamilan Luhan, dan di umur kehamilan Luhan yang ke 2 bulan Dokter Kim mengundang banyak wartawan dan memamerkan hasil kerjanya pada dunia.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda bisa hamil tuan Lu?Apa anda tidak malu?"

"Apa orang tua anda tahu anda hamil?"

"Apa anda tidak risih dilihat banyak orang?"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang bahu Sehun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diteriakkan para wartawan membuatnya muak. Ia tidak ingin diekspos seperti ini. Bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta judul headline news di siaran langsung berita membuatnya merasa dipermalukan.

"Sehun.. Aku ingin pulang.." bisiknya. Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan hoodie Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan. Rahangnya mengeras,wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi keras dan datar. Jika waktu itu sehun sangat sangat marah sekali,sekarang Luhan bisa memastikan bahwa Sehun sedang teramat sangat sangat marah sekali.

"Maaf Luhan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian lagi. Ia Lelah dan harus istirahat. Permisi."

Sehun lalu membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana hah?! Wawancara belum selesai!" ucap dokter Kim sambil mengejar sepasang kekasih itu.

"Bukankah kau juga melihatnya tadi?! Mereka mempermalukan Luhan! Mereka memperlakukan Luhan seperti sebuah eksperimen langka!"

"Bukankah ia memang eksperimen langka? Tepatnya eksperimenku!" jawab dokter Kim.

Kesabaran Sehun sudah habis. Dengan keras Sehun meninju wajah Dokter Kim hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Luhanku bukan eksperimen,keparat!" Ucap Sehun nyalang.

"Sehun! Sudah! Ayo pulang!" rengek Luhan sambil menarik Sehun.

"Mau kemana kalian hah?! Kembali! Aku akan membayar kalian dengan uang yang banyak! Apa kalian lupa?!" teriak Dokter Kim sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Simpan uangmu itu pria busuk! Kami berhenti dari percobaanmu ini!"

"Oh lalu bagaimana dengan kandungan Luhan?Bagaimanapun juga itu bagian dari percobaanku.." tanya dokter Kim sambil tertawa mencibir.

"Kami akan menjaganya..." ucap Sehun mantap.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Bayi kami bukan hasil percobaan. Ia adalah anugerah dari tuhan.."

Ucap Sehun sebelum berbalik pergi membawa Luhan dan buah hati mereka.

"Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal! Aku akan membuat kalian menderita!Camkan itu!" Teriak Dokter Kim yang diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

Dokter Kim tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia mengatakan semua hal buruk tentang Sehun dan Luhan dibeberapa siaran televisi. Hingga banyak orang yang membenci mereka berdua. Mereka sering mendapati surat-surat ancaman yang menyeramkan dibalik pintu mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang mencoret-coret pintu depan dan tembok apartemen mereka dengan kata-kata kasar. Tidak jarang juga tetangga apartemen mereka menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen mereka dengan keras untuk mengusir mereka keluar. Jika seperti ini Luhan hanya bisa meringkuk didalam pelukkan Sehun. Mendengarkan Sehun membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

'Apakah hidupku tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini?' keluh Sehun dalam hati.

Pertanyaan retorik Sehun mungkin dianggap sebuah tantangan oleh semesta. Setelah masalah Dokter Kim dan fitnah-fitnahnya,sekarang Sehun dihadapi dengan masalah dimana Luhan mulai sakit-sakitan diusia kandungan 5 bulan. Saat ia memeriksakan Luhan ke dokter,ia di diagnosis menderita kurang gizi. Sehun juga sadar Luhan tidak pernah mengidam seperti ibu hamil lainnya. Mungkin Luhan menahan keinginannya karena kasihan pada Sehun.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun saat mereka sedang berpelukkan dikasur. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang semakin kecil dipelukannya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Apa ya?Aku mau Sup rumput laut saja seperti biasa.." jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak bosan makan sup rumput laur? Ayolah katakan padaku apa yang kau mau,bayi kita juga pasti ingin makanan yang enak." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium perut Luhan.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya,terlihat ragu. Sehun yang menatapnya memberikan Luhan senyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu semua yang kau mau.."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan dipipi Sehun sebelum mengabsen semua makanan yang ia mau. Dari Samgyupsal hingga macaron strawberry yang ia suka.

Terakhir,dengan puppy-eyes andalannya, Luhan meminta pindah dari Apartemen sesak mereka.

Mereka akhirnya pindah ke daerah Bucheon di Gyeonggi-do,Dengan menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana untuk mereka tinggal. Sehun meminjam uang sewa rumah mereka dari sebuah jasa peminjaman. Usia Kehamilan Luhan sudah mencapai 7 Bulan kala itu. Malam pertama mereka tinggal di Bucheon,mereka habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan,duduk santai disofa menikmati suasana Bucheon yang lebih nyaman daripada Seoul.

"Sehun.. Kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama.

"Kapan kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Bagaimana kalau 8 Agustus?!" Ucap Luhan antusias sambil memainkan jari Sehun yang sedang meraba perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Kenapa 8 Agustus Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena pada bulan itu anak kita pasti sudah lahir! Ah! Dan juga 8 Angka yang bagus Sehun-ah! Angka 8 tidak mempunyai ujung dan bentuknya sama seperti lambang tak terhingga. Jadi jika kita menikah ditanggal itu aku harap pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah terputus dan cinta kita terus tumbuh hingga tak terhingga..." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum puas.

Sehun terkikik geli.

"Apa Sisi gombalmu ini timbul akibat dari kehamilan juga hyung?" tanya Sehun Jahil.

"Yak! Aku serius Oh Sehun! Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak sih?" tanya Luhan sambil menghadap Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Ya,8 Agustus. Kita akan menikah 8 Agustus nanti.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya mendekat dan mencium bibir Luhan.

"Saranghae Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut sambil memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Nado saranghae Luhan.."

.

.

.

Pada bulan Juli,Luhan melahirkan anaknya. Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit segera setelah Luhan mengeluh perutnya terasa mulas. Sehun menemani Luhan didalam ruang operasi,para perawat sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan operasi_ Caesar_ untuk Luhan. Sementara sang dokter menyuntikkan morfin kedalam tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Ya Sayang?" jawab Sehun sambl menciumi tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak merasakan sakit diperutku. Apa yang disuntikkan dokter padaku?"

Dokter yang sedang memakai sarung tangan karet tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang kesadaraannya mulai menurun.

"Morfin.." Jawab dokter itu, "Aku memberikanmu Morfin.."

"Morfin?Sehun-ah apa kita bisa membeli morfin?Morfin membuatku bahagia.." ucap Luhan melantur. Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan karena rasa kantuk yang melandanya.

"Kau tidak perlu morfin. Aku akan memastikan kau hidup bahagia Luhan.." jawab Sehun lembut sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Benarkah?Kita akan bahagia selamanya kan Sehun?"

Sebelum Sehun menjawab,Luhan sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Operasi pun dilakukan. Sehun dengan resah terus membisikkan doa ditelinga Luhan. Saat suara lengkingan tangisan bayi terdengar,Sehun merasakan hatinya mencelos. Air matanya mengalir,ia menangis bahagia. Saat perawat mengangkat bayi kecilnya,sehun serasa terbang kelangit ketujuh. Bayi laki-lakinya terlihat begitu Lucu. Suara tangisan terdengar dari bibir kecilnya yang merah. Suster membawanya untuk dimandikan. Setelah bayinya bersih, ia memberikannya pada Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menimang bayi kecilnya.

"Selamat tuan Oh. Kau mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang lucu." Ucap perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memandangi bayi laki-lakinya dengan takjub.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu malaikat kecilnya ini masih menangis dengan keras,tapi saat Sehun menggendongnya perlahan tangisan itu mereda,dan anaknya kembali tertidur dengan tenang.

"Sayang,ini appa. Selamat datang didunia anakku. Appa menyayangimu.."

.

.

.

Luhan tersadar beberapa jam setelah operasi.

Saat Sehun memberikan bayi mereka kedalam gendongannya,Luhan langsung memerhatikannya dengan takjub.

"Sehun,ia anak kita.." ucapnya takjub.

"Ya,dia anak kita. Terima kasih Lu,kau memberikanku malaikat kecil yang menggemaskan.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum lalu memainkan jemari kecil anaknya.

"Hai pria kecil,aku ayah yang melahirkanmu.." ucap Luhan sambil mencium jemari kecil anaknya. Luhan menertawakan kata-katanya sendiri. Ayah yang melahirkanmu terdengar aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ia memang Seorang ayah yang baru saja melahirkan bayinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Nama apa yang mau kau berikan padanya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ziyu.. Aku ingin menamakannya dengan Ziyu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya,aku setuju. Oh Ziyu.. Oh Luhan.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan dan mencium pipi Ziyu dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Saat Usia Ziyu sudah lebih dari 30 hari mereka menikah disebuah gereja kecil. Chanyeol sepupu Sehun datang bersama kekasihnya Baekhyun (yang kebetulan juga adalah teman dekat Luhan).

Di altar, mereka berjanji untuk saling melindungi ,mencintai dan bahagia selamanya.

Tapi ,benarkah selamanya itu nyata?

* * *

Luhan tidak bisa menyusui Ziyu. Hal itu membuat mereka harus membeli susu formula yang terbaik untuknya. Dan harga susu formula zaman sekarang benar-benar mahal,ditambah perlengkapan Bayi lain yang menghabiskan setengah dari Gaji Sehun sebagai penjaga loket parkir dan pelayan disebuah restoran. Ia sampai pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya membayar tagihan listrik,air dan juga membayar hutang yang ia punya.

Kepalanya bertambah pusing ketika Ziyu terus-terusan menangis sepanjang malam.

"Shit Luhan! Bisakah kau membuat Ziyu diam?!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Sehun! Jangan berkata kasar didepan anakku!" ucap Luhan sambil menimang Ziyu.

"Kalau begitu buat Ziyu diam! Hingga aku tidak perlu mengumpat kesal!" erang Sehun.

"Hey kalau ingin ia diam,belikan ia susu! Susunya sudah habis! Dan hari ini aku hanya memberinya air putih!"

"Kau pikir aku mesin uang eoh?! Kalau aku ada uang,daritadi sudah kubelikan Ziyu sekaleng susu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ziyu membutuhkan gizi! Tidak mungkin ia minum air putih terus!"

"Kalau begitu akan kucari wanita untuk menyusui Ziyu!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

Ziyu didekapan tangannya masih menangis kelaparan."Apa maksudmu ingin mencari wanita untuk menyusui Ziyu?Kau ingin menikahi wanita karena aku tidak cukup untukmu begitu?!"

Sehun berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan. Tidak tahukah Luhan kalau ia sedang pusing? Kenapa Luhan menambah sakit kepalanya dengan mengomel tak jelas?

"Iya,aku mau mencari wanita yang cantik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti dirimu.."

Ucap Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan ,tanpa melihat Air mata Luhan menetes ke pipi yang biasanya ia elus dan ia cium.

Sehun masuk kesebuah bar untuk menghilangkan stres, walaupun tidak ada uang dikantongnya ia tetap masuk dan memesan banyak minuman keras. Ia memilih untuk mabuk dan melupakan masalah-masalahnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertengkar dengan Luhan. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar hanya gara-gara Sehun menumpahkan kaleng susu Ziyu yang tak sengaja ia menyenggol susu tersebut. Aneh rasanya saat ia harus menyentak kasar Luhan yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Setiap kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan begitu terasa pahit dan membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang suami maupun ayah. Sehun sedang frustasi pasti Luhan mengerti,maka dari itu ia tidak pernah protes jika Sehun memarahinya atau ketika Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar saat mereka sedang bercinta.

Sehun tertawa pahit. Jika ada penghargaan untuk 'Ayah dan Suami terburuk' ia pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Sehun sedang mabuk berat ketika bartender menyuruhnya membayar dan pulang. Sehun yang sedang mabuk mengatakan dengan jujur kalau ia tidak punya uang,hingga ia dihadiahi pukulan dan tendangan dari penjaga klub. Ia ditendang keluar,tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika angin malam menusuk luka-luka lebamnya.

"Sehun?" ucap seseorang sambil memegang bahunya erat.

"Jo-Jongin?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang membantunya berdiri.

"Yeah sobat ini aku,teman sekamarmu.." ucap Jongin sambil membopong Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin? Wah sobat! Sudah lama sekali! Hahhahahaha.."

"Wah sepertinya kau mabuk berat. Aku akan membawamu ke hotel tempatku menginap.."

Lalu Jongin membawa Sehun ke hotelnya. Ia menaruh Sehun dengan pelan dikasur lalu mengelap darah yang tertempel di wajah Sehun dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kau tahu Jongin?Hidupku sangat menyebalkan! Dan membosankan! Setiap hari hanya bekerja bekerja bekerja untuk memberi makan suami dan anakku! Tidak ada waktu untukku bersenang-senang.. sekalinya ingin bersenang-senang aku dipukuli haha. Lihat! Aku menyedihkan kan?" ucap Sehun melantur.

"Ne,kau menyedihkan. Sekarang cepat tidur!"

"Ya ya Aku akan tidur!Selamat tidur Luhan. Aku menyayangimu.." Ucapnya sambil memeluk guling dan akhirnya tertidur,walaupun sakit terasa disekujur tubuh dan juga hatinya.

Sehun terbangun saat mentari pagi menyeruak masuk menyilaukan matanya. Ia terkejut ketika ia mendapati dirinya disebuah tempat asing. Ia hampir mati berdiri ketika terdengar pintu terbuka dan sosok laki-laki muncul dihadapannya.

"Fuck!Jongin?!"

"Yak! Kau baru bangun sudah mengumpat seperti ini! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sehun!"

"Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kujelaskan setelah kita makan.." ucap Jongin lalu menyiapkan makan untuk mereka berdua.

Jongin bercerita bahwa dirinya sedang berlibur di Bucheon. Jongin sekarang menjadi trainee disalah satu manajemen artis terbesar di Korea. Fakta itu membuat Sehun takjub sekaligus iri.

"Ah ya,Perusahaanku membuka audisi tahun ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Jongin.

"Entahlah.." jawabnya ragu.

"Oh Ayolah Sehun ini kesempatan bagus! Aku tahu benar bakatmu, kau pasti akan diterima dan debut dengan mudah!"

Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk,setuju dengan tawaran Jongin. Tidak mungkin ia melepas impiannya selama ini. Sudah cukup dirinya menaruh impian itu dalam-dalam. Sekarang saatnya ia mengambilnya kembali.

Maka dari itu saat malam tiba ia dan Jongin berjanji untuk bertemu di stasiun untuk pergi ke Seoul pukul 11 malam nanti.

Sehun mengendap-endap masuk kerumahnya,dengan pelan ia masuk kekamarnya bersama Luhan. Luhan terlihat sedang meringkuk,tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil bajunya dalam lemari dan memasukannya ke ransel. Sebelum pergi,ia menyelipkan amplop berisi surat dan beberapa lembar uang yang ia pinjam dari Jongin dibantal yang biasa ia pakai. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi ia mencium Dahi Luhan dan membisikkan kata cinta yang mungkin sudah tidak ada artinya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus terdiam dikereta. Rasanya ia begitu bersalah meninggalkan Luhan dan buah hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa hidup seperti dulu terus. Menurutnya jalan hidupnya yang dulu betul-betul salah. Jadi bukankah kalau kita salah arah kita harus berbelok dan mencari arah lain? Maka inilah yang dilakukan Sehun. Hidup dijalan yang berbeda, atau menurutnya memilih jalan yang lebih baik.

Kehidupan Sehun sebagai trainee tidak terlalu buruk. Melakukan hal yang ia sukai membuatnya bahagia dan menikmati masa-masa trainee yang sulit. Sehun kembali bekerja di cafe untuk menambah penghasilannya,kadang Sehun mendapat pekerjaan untuk menjadi _Back dancer_ artis dari manajemennya. Setengah dari uang yang ia hasilkan ia kirimkan ke Bucheon. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tetap harus menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk Ziyu.

Suatu malam Sehun sedang berbaring sambil memegang ponselnya. Hari ini manajemennya mengizinkan Sehun untuk menngambil dan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Sehun menatap ponselnya,ia ragu apakah ia harus menelepon Luhan atau tidak. Luhan pasti membencinya. Tentu saja,ia pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Sebelum ia memencet nomor Luhan,nama Luhan sudah muncul dilayar Hpnya. Dengan buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan Lirih. Hati Sehun berdebar saat mendengar suara yang bergetar itu. Terakhir kali Luhan meneleponnya dengan suara seperti itu,hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Lu?Ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir..

"Sehun.." Ucap Luhan lagi. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Sebelum ia bisa menjawab,telepon terputus. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin menahan tangan Sehun.

"Luhan! Ia sepertinya dalam bahaya!" Jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ia tadi meneleponku sambil menangis. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab ia sudah menutup teleponnya.." jelas Sehun dengan cemas. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan iba.

"Mungkin Luhan merindukanmu Sehun. Tapi kau tidak bisa keluar untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan peraturan disini?"

Sehun mendesah frustasi.

"Berpikir positif Sehun. Luhan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah,3 minggu lagi kau bisa pulang dan menemuinya.." ucap Jongin menenangkan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Sehun akhirnya kembali ke kamar. Ia menelepon Luhan berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat. Walaupun ia khawatir,ia tetap berpikiran positif. Mungkin Luhan hanya merindukannya. Seperti ia merindukan Luhan saat ini.

Di akhir bulan Juni Sehun mendapat hari Libur. Ia memanfaatkan liburannya mencari Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Ziyu yang pertama. Ia memilih sebuah boneka bambi berukuran sedang untuk Ziyu. Dan sebuah gelang kulit berwarna coklat yang disambung cincin emas untuk Luhan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dibulan Agustus.

Sehun naik kereta menuju Bucheon malam itu. Membayangkan Ziyu yang sudah besar serta senyum cerah Luhan saat melihat gelang pemberiannya . Karena tidak terlalu jauh,Sehun memilih berjalan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya. Didepan pintu, Luhan sedang menghadap seorang lelaki berjas hitam. Dan napas Sehun hampir terhenti ketika lelaki itu mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun yang geram berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan rumahnya sudah melesat jauh. Dengan keras ia menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Suaminya berdiri didepan pintu.

Sehunnya pulang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun saat melihat napas Sehun yang memburu dan eksperinya yang galak.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Ziyu.." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan boneka Bambi dari ranselnya.

"Dan juga menyatakan bahwa aku ingin bercerai.."

Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar teriakkan Luhan yang memanggilnya dan suara kaki Luhan yang berlari mengejar dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak butuh penjelasan karena semuanya sudah jelas. Dari dulu,Semuanya sudah jelas salah.

Ia menyesal sudah pulang. Ia menyesal sudah kembali ke jalan hidupnya yang salah.

Sehun kembali ke Seoul. Perasaannya yang kalut membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dalam berlatih. Berkali-kali ia melakukan kesalahan dan dimarahi pelatihnya. Sehun juga mulai membuat keonaran. Seperti berkelahi dengan seorang trainee dan mabuk-mabukkan dikamar asramanya. Kesalahan yang ia buat sudah menumpuk hingga akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dari tempat trainee. Sehun sempat menjadi gelandangan karena ia tidak punya uang. Uang dari hasilnya menjual ponsel tidak cukup untuk memberinya tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Maka ia tinggal distasiun bawah tanah bersama gelandangan lainnya. Menari dilorong stasiun untuk membeli makanan.

Pada suatu hari di stasiun bawah tanah,Sehun membantu seorang Kakek-kakek tua yang hampir dicopet. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih,Kakek itu mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal dirumahnya dan bekerja menjadi pelayannya. Kakek itu sangat kaya dan memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana tapi ia hidup sebatang kara. Ia juga sering terkena penyakit karena tubuhnya yang sudah renta. Sehun bekerja mengabdi pada Kakek itu dengan setia dan Kakek itu menyayangi Sehun seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Sekaya apapun diriku aku tetap orang miskin.. Karena aku mempunyai segalanya kecuali cinta."

Ucap kakek itu suatu hari saat Sehun sedang menemaninya berjalan-jalan di taman.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakek itu. Karena bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ia merasa miskin kalau ia mempunyai harta yang berlimpah?

Tapi setelah dua tahun menjalani usaha yang diwarisi Kakek itu pada Sehun sebelum meninggal,Sehun mengerti.

Malam itu Sehun berbaring di kasur empuknya,ia menerawang memandang langit-langit sekarang mempunyai semua hal yang bahkan lebih dari yang ia impikan.

Tapi ia masih merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Hatinya terasa kosong.

Harta berlimpah,Perusahaan dimana-mana,berkeliling dunia dengan pesawat pribadi serta didampingi wanita cantik.

Tapi Seorang Oh Sehun tetap tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jealousy can really show how much someone really cares_.

Pagi itu Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang hambar. Biasanya ia akan terbangun dan langsung melihat wajah imut malaikat kecilnya. Tapi hari ini pertama kalinya ia bangun dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Luhan menghela napas,sedih. Baru semalam ia ditinggal sang anak tapi ia sudah begitu merindukannya. Luhan segera menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Sehun.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar,Sehun akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo ?Sehun?"

"Hei.." Sapa Sehun dengan suara parau, "Oh Selamat pagi sayang.."

Oh tidak suara ini..

Jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Sayang?

"Se-sehun?"

"Ah ya?Maaf Hyung,tadi Hyemi mengajakku berbicara jadi aku tidak mendengarmu."

Luhan tertawa getir.

Dasar bodoh,tentu saja ia memanggil sayang kepada Hyemi. Kenapa Luhan berharap terlalu tinggi?

Lihatlah Lu,akibat kau menaruh harapanmu terlalu tinggi sekarang saat kau terjatuh rasanya begitu sakit.

"Apa Ziyu sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan lemas.

"Sepertinya belum,kenapa?Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"Ya,Aku rindu.."

_Pada Ziyu.. Padamu.._

Sehun tidak menjawab,tapi Luhan bisa mendengar suara langkah Sehun dan pintu yang dibuka dengan perlahan.

"Ah ia masih tidur Hyung.. Apa kau ingin aku membangunkannya?" Ucap Sehun dari seberang.

"Tidak Usah! Biarkan ia tidur.. Apa ia rewel tadi malam?"

"Tidak,ia bersikap baik. Bahkan ia masih tertidur dengan tenang saat aku mematikan lampu.."

Luhan lalu menanyakan beberapa hal lagi tentang Ziyu,bahkan ia menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dari 'Piyama warna apa yang Ziyu pakai?' hingga 'Apa Ziyu mencuci kakinya sebelum tidur?'.

Kalau boleh jujur,alasannya terus bertanya –pertanyaan yang konyol- pada Sehun adalah ia ingin mendengar suara Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu lebih lama.

Luhan tidak menyangkal jika ia masih punya perasaan pada Sehun. Hell,Dia masih mencintai calon mantan Suaminya itu seperti dulu. Saat Sehun melangkah pergi Luhan begitu terpukul dan sangat sedih. Tiap harinya ia menunggu Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Tapi selama 1080 hari ia menunggu,ketukkan itu tak kunjung ia dengar dari balik pintu.

Luhan mengerti kenapa Sehun pergi,tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kenapa selama ini ia masih tetap menunggu?

Pertama kali Luhan mendengar kabar Sehun adalah dari Baekhyun,sahabatnya saat SMA. Baekhyun menjadi pelanggan Kafe yang Luhan rintis siang itu. Mereka melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah ketika Baekhyun datang ke upacara pernikahannya dan Sehun. Dan semenjak itu Baekhyun tinggal di Hongkong untuk urusan bisnis kekasihnnya,Chanyeol. Kala itu sebenarnya Luhan ragu menanyakan kabar Sehun pada Baekhyun karena ia belum siap dengan apapun jawaban yang Baekhyun beri. Jika Sehun tidak bahagia,tentu saja Luhan akan sedih dan Jika Sehun bahagia ia juga bahagia,namun tidak dipungkiri hati kecilnya merasa sedih karena Sehun menemukan kebahagiaan lain selain dirinya. Tapi akhirnya Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Dan jawaban dari Baekhyun sukses membuatnya meringkuk dibawah selimut,menangis pilu saat malam menjelang.

Sehunnya sudah mempunyai cinta yang baru.

"Hyung?Bagaimana?Apa hari ini kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Sehun,menyadarkan Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Apa?"

Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa diseberang telepon. Sehun mempunyai tawa yang khas. Dan Luhan menyukai suara tawa Sehun. Sejujurnya,Luhan menyukai semua hal tentang Sehun.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Jika sudah melamun tidak akan ada yang akan kau dengar Hyung,bahkan suara bom atom sekalipun.." canda Sehun.

Oh untung saja mereka berbicara lewat telepon. Jika tidak,mungkin Sehun bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi Luhan.

Sehun masih mengingat kebiasaannya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungimu ke kafe bersama Ziyu. Apa boleh? Baru sehari Ziyu tidak bertemu denganmu ia sudah merasa rindu.."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia sudah menyangka Ziyu akan bersikap seperti itu. Ia dan Ziyu terbiasa hidup berdua dan ia tahu pasti Ziyu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya terlalu lama.

Tapi yang tak ia sangka dan yang tidak ia sadari adalah bukan hanya Ziyu saja yang merindukan dirinya.

"Bisakah aku memesan satu kopi hitam plus senyuman manis dari pemilik kafe?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari counter dan memandang Laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

"Minseok!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Lu.."

"Pagi!Eh kenapa kau ada disini?Memangnya kau tidak ada praktek hari ini?"

"Ada sih,tapi aku ingin menemuimu dulu.."

Luhan tertawa sambil mendorong Minseok pelan.

"Ya!Jangan mulai! Baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan,kopi dan senyuman pesanan anda akan saya siapkan.." canda Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Minseok memilih menunggu di meja dekat jendela favoritnya. Ia senang duduk disini karena ia masih bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang bekerja di counter.

"Ini Kopimu.." ucap Luhan sambil menyuguhkan Kopi hitam pesanan Minseok.

"Thanks!"Luhan duduk diseberang Minseok,memandang dengan Puas Minseok yang sedang menyeruput Kopi yang ia suguhkan dengan nikmat.

"Lu,kopimu memang yang terbaik!" ucap Minseok sambil mengacungkan Jempolnya.

"Tentu saja. Kafeku terkenal bukan tanpa alasan Minseok-ah.." ucap Luhan bangga sambil tertawa jahil.

"Baba!"

Luhan langsung menoleh kearah suara dan melihat rambut jamur anaknya yang tengah menoleh kekiri dan kekanan,mencari dirinya.

"Ziyu!" panggilnya lalu beranjak mendekati Ziyu.

Senyum Ziyu merekah saat ia menemukan sosok babanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ziyu berlari mendekati Luhan lalu merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong.

"Baby,apa kau merindukan baba?" tanya Luhan sambil mendekap erat Ziyu ditangannya.

"Ne! Ziyu rindu sekali dengan baba! Ziyu rindu sekali dengan nyanyian baba untuk menemani ziyu tidur. Karena nyanyian Appa jelek!"

"Ya!" teriak Sehun tak terima sambil berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi hmm?nyanyian appa tidak bagus?" ucap Sehun sambil menggelitik Ziyu. Ziyu meronta kegelian. Luhan yang sedang menggendong Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak dan (calon-mantan) suaminya itu.

"Wah Ziyu kelihatannya senang sekali.." ucap Minseok yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

"Ah Minnie Ahjussi!" teriak Ziyu sambil merentangkan tangan meminta Minseok untuk menggendongnya. Dengan senang hati Minseok menggendong Ziyu dan bercanda tawa dengannya.

Sehun terdiam,memandang Minseok dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus. Luhan yang sedari tadi ikut bercanda dengan Minseok dan Ziyu menoleh kehadapannya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa mengenalkanmu dengannya. Dia Minseok ,dokter yang merawat Ziyu dan juga-"

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Matanya yang tajam masih menatap Minseok dengan sinis. Sementara Minseok hanya tersenyum.

"Iya aku kekasihnya.." jawab Minseok santai.

"H-hei!Apa yang kau katakan?Ti-tidak Sehun bukan seperti itu.." Luhan terbata-bata,ia gugup sekaligus takut.

"Kalau dia kekasihmu,Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sehun acuh.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan menjemput Ziyu sore nanti.." pamit Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang diam mematung,dan merasakan pahit didadanya.

Sehun benar. Jika Minseok kekasihnya,memangnnya kenapa? Tentu itu bukan masalah untuk Sehun. Kenapa ia berharap Sehun akan terganggu dengan hal itu?Kenapa ia berharap Sehun akan cemburu?

.

.

.

Sehun membanting file yang ada di tangannya dengan keras.

"Ya! Apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa membuat laporan keuangan yang benar saja tidak bisa?! Kau Lihat?!Ini kesalahan fatal! Font yang kau pakai dihalaman ini dan halaman selanjutnya berbeda dan ukurannya lebih kecil!" ucap Sehun kesal sambil menyodorkan laporan kehadapan pegawainya. Pegawai itu menatap Sehun dengan takut sekaligus heran. Sejak kapan font yang berbeda adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal?

"Apa kau mau dipecat?" teriak Sehun nyalang, sementara pegawainya hanya duduk terpekur takut.

"Sudahlah! Benarkan ini dan serahkan kepadaku 2 jam lagi. Jika masih ada kesalahan,aku akan memecatmu hari ini juga! Keluar!"

Sang pegawai mengangguk mengerti,lalu bergegas keluar,menyelamatkan diri dari 'serigala' yang sedang mengamuk.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya sebentar dikursi kerjanya yang empuk. Oh kenapa moodnya hari ini begitu buruk? Entahlah,ia sedang ingin memarahi dan membentak semua orang. Bahkan _office boy_ yang malang menjadi korbannya hari ini,karena ia memotong dan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna pirang. Seperti warna rambut Minseok.

"Brengsek.." gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa yang brengsek Jagi?" ucap Hyemi sambil mengurut dahi Sehun dari belakang.

"Hyemi?Aish,kapan kau masuk?" tanya Sehun terkejut. Namun membiarkan kekasihnya mengurut kepalanya yang pusing.

"Sejak 5 menit yang lalu,kurasa. Saat dahimu mulai berkerut pusing.." ucap Hyemi sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun ikut tertawa dan mulai menikmati pijitan Hyemi dikepalanya yang panas.

Sungguh bersyukur ia mempunyai kekasih seperti Hyemi. Hyemi Selalu ada di saat yang tepat. Disaat ia membutuhkan teman,dukungan dan cinta. Ia bertemu dengan Hyemi setelah proses pemakaman Kakek hyemi sekaligus kakek yang memberi Sehun tumpangan hidup. Saat pertama bertemu tidak ada perasaan spesial yang timbul, mereka sekedar bertegur sapa dan saling bertukar nomor telepon. Dan setelah itu saat kehidupan Sehun terasa hambar dan Kosong,Hyemi datang menemuinya. Menyuguhkan sejuta perhatian dan cinta hingga Sehun merasa Hyemi-lah orang yang tepat untuk memenuhi hidupnya yang kosong.

"Sehun sebentar lagi natal tiba.." ucap hyemi lembut.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne,Kau mau merayakannya dimana?Restoran perancis langganan kita? Atau kita berlibur disebuah hotel?" tanya Hyemi antusias.

"Tidak,kita rayakan natal dirumah saja bersama Ziyu. Ia pasti lebih senang merayakan natal dirumah daripada harus menginap disebuah hotel mewah.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik Hyemi kepangkuannya. Hyemi mengangguk mengerti lalu mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Ya,jika itu yang kau mau.." ucap Hyemi menyetujui keputusan Sehun.

"Ah Sehun,bagaimana kalau natal nanti kita juga bertunangan?" tanya Hyemi. Matanya yang menatap Sehun berkilat penuh harap.

"Hyemi-ah-"

"Aku tahu Aku tahu. Kau belum bercerai dengan Luhan. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggumu bercerai dulu sebelum menikah. Tapi bisakah kita bertunangan dulu? Sekedar menunjukkan bahwa kita sudah terikat.." jelas Hyemi.

"Apa kau khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sehun. Hyemi mendesah,lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Natal nanti kita bertunangan. Ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mencium tangan Hyemi. Hyemi mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya?Cepat pulang,aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kita harus makan malam bersama.." ucap Hyemi sambil mengecup pipi Sehun dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

….

Sehun sampai digedung apartemen Luhan malam itu. Ia memarkir mobilnya dibasement lalu naik menuju apartemen Luhan. Sebenarnya ia malas menemui Luhan,karena entah kenapa ia masih merasa sebal terhadap Luhan, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput anaknya malam ini (padahal apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya?Jangan-jangan kau cemburu Sehun.).

Berkali-kali ia memencet bel,tapi Luhan tidak kunjung keluar untuk menemuinya. Sehun sudah kesal,ia tidak suka menunggu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Luhan dari sebelang telepon. Disisi lain,Sehun hanya diam,kemarahan dan gerutuan kesal yang ia sudah siapkan untuk memarahi Luhan tiba-tiba saja memudar mendengar suara Lembut itu menjawab teleponnya.

"Hyung,kau dimana?Aku ada didepan apartemenmu.." ucap Sehun akhirnya. Dengan lembut,tentu saja.

"Ah Sehun! Maaf,tadi kami makan malam dulu dengan Minseok. Aku sudah dekat,tunggu ya.." ucap Luhan dan setelah itu menutup telepon. Sehun termangu.

"Sialan,jadi aku menunggu disini sementara mereka bertiga makan malam layaknya keluarga kecil bahagia.. Cih keluarga bahagia apa! Itu keluargaku!" Gerutu Sehun kesal sambil memukul pintu apartemen Luhan.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan trio-keluarga-bahagia itu tak kunjung datang. Karena bosan,Sehun dengan iseng memainkan tombol password digagang pintu apartemen Luhan.

"20 april.." gumamnya sambil memencet angka 20 dan 04 ditombol password,menimbulkan suara 'Bip!Bip!' yang keras karena password yang ia masukkan salah.

"26 Juni.." gumamnya lagi. Oh tentu saja password apartemen Luhan adalah tanggal ulang tahun anak mereka Ziyu,Luhan memang gampang ditebak. Tapi Sehun salah, monitor kecil itu kembali mengeluarkan suara 'Bip!Bip!' bertanda password yang ia masukkan masih salah. Sehun berpikir sebentar, apa mungkin password Luhan adalah kombinasi tanggal ulang tahun dirinya dan Ziyu. Oh! Sehun tidak bermaksud narsis,tapi ya bisa saja kan?

Sehun mencoba kombinasi ulang tahun Ziyu dan ulang tahunnya di tombol password apartemen Luhan.

"2612" ujarnya pelan. Tapi kombinasi angka itu tetap salah. Ia tidak berhenti mencoba dan membalikkan angkanya menjadi 12 26. Dan pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka.

"Yeah!" Sehun besorak gembira,entah karena kejeniusannya memecahkan password apartemen Luhan atau kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih menggunakan tanggal ulang tahun dirinya untuk kunci pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Sehun?"

Sehun membeku,dengan terburu-buru ia menutup pintu apartemen Luhan dengan keras.

"Oh Hai Hyung! Pintumu tidak terkunci tadi,kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?!" Ucapnya gugup.

"Benarkah?" Luhan memandangnya bingung sementara Ziyu sedang tertidur pulas digendongannya.

"Ah dia memang selalu ceroboh.." Ucap Minseok sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

_'Well,memangnya aku bertanya padamu?!Bocah bulat sialan..'_

"Ya! Aku tadi sudah menguncinya!Eh, Apa memang belum ya?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Lucu. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu lucu dan-

"Sudahlah,bagaimana kalau kau masuk?Kasihan Ziyu kedinginan.." ucap Minseok sambil mengusap pipi Ziyu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

_'Terima kasih karena sudah menghancurkan khayalanku,sialan..'_

"Ah ya baiklah,terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Minseok.." Ucap Luhan tulus.

Minseok tersenyum.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti kutelepon.." ucap Minseok sambil melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya masuk kedalam lift.

Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen diikuti Sehun yang alisnya sudah berkerut,kesal.

"Aku tidak menyukainya.." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menyender di pintu kamar Ziyu.

"Baguslah,ia juga tidak menyukaimu." Canda Luhan sambil menaruh Ziyu ditempat tidur.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Ia tidak baik untukmu dan Ziyu. Bagaimana bisa tubuh pendek seperti itu bisa melindungimu dan Ziyu?"

Luhan menoleh lalu memicingkan mata.

"Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu Sehun! Lagipula ia baik. Setidaknya selama ini ia ada disisiku saat Ziyu sakit." Sindir Luhan sambil berjalan keluar melewati Sehun.

"Ok Maaf! Tapi sekarang aku ada disini kan untuk menjaga Ziyu? Kau tidak perlu dia atau laki-laki lain.."

"Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya disini Sehun." Lirih Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa,karena ia sadar bahwa perkataan Luhan memang benar. Ia tidak akan sepenuhnya ada untuk Luhan.

"Sudahlah Hun. Aku lelah dan pusing. Pulanglah,biarkan Ziyu tidur disini. Aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahmu besok.." ucap Luhan sambil duduk lemas disofanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Lagi-lagi amarahnya meluruh melihat Luhan yang begitu lemah dan rapuh. Mana mungkin ia marah kalau ia sadar benar dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan terlihat serapuh ini?

"Tidak,aku baik baik saja.."

Sehun tentu tidak percaya,maka ia duduk disamping Luhan lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Luhan,mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Astaga kau panas! Kau sakit hyung! Kenapa masih bilang kau baik-baik saja hmm?" ucap Sehun panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun! Pulanglah.." ucap Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun dari dahinya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengurusmu.. Aish dokter macam apa si Minseok itu,membawa orang sakit keluar malam-malam seperti ini.." gerutu Sehun sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam gendongannya.

"Ya!Oh Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

Luhan meronta didalam gendongan Sehun.

"Aish diamlah Hyung!Kau berat!" gerutu Sehun sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Luhan otomatis diam,dengan rasa bersalah ia memandang Sehun.

"Benarkah aku berat?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. Sehun tertawa.

Memang seru sekali menggoda Luhan seperti ini. Melihat mata rusanya berkaca-kaca memandangnya dengan sayu. Melihat bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu dan merajuk.

"Iya,maka dari itu diam saja ok?" Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sehun. Ia malu jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun. Apalagi Sehun sedang menggendongnya menuju kamar. Mengingatkannya pada malam pertama mereka setelah resmi menikah.

Tubuh Luhan ditaruh diranjang dengan pelan oleh Sehun,ia lalu melepaskan kaos kaki Luhan dan menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut.

"Diam disini Ok,aku akan membawa kompres dan obat untukmu.." ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi dahi mulusnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk,patuh. Ia terlalu lemas untuk protes. Dan lagi pula ia memang tidak ingin protes dan membiarkan Sehun mengurusnya.

Kepala Luhan benar-benar terasa pusing,badannya menggigil dan kepalanya terasa panas. Keadaannya diperparah dengan keberadaan Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengompresnya,dan mengelap sedikit keringat yang berada diwajah dan lehernya. Sehun sesekali berdecak,kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sehun.." panggilnya lirih.

"Berhenti mencemaskanku,jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. "

_'Jangan membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi.'_

Mata Luhan terasa perih,dan air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu,jika kau terlihat lemah seperti ini hmm?" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membayar ketidak hadiranku selama ini. Ya?"

Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan dan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat suhu tubuh Luhan mencapai 39 derajat. Dengan segara ia membuka kemeja putihnya hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Ia juga membuka kaos biru muda Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan kaget. Ia hanya diam saat Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisakkan boxer hitamnya,ia terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. Atau memang tidak mau memberontak.

"Kau panas sekali Hyung.." Ucap Sehun sambil ikut masuk di selimut yang menutupi Luhan. Ia lalu memeluk Luhan erat dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun,lepas.." Luhan memberontak pelan. Namun tentu saja tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar.

"Diamlah. Ini pertolongan pertama yang hanya bisa kulakukan. Ketika aku kecil,Ayahku sering melakukan ini jika aku demam. Katanya untuk memindahkan suhu tubuh yang sedang sakit ke orang yang memeluknya. Dan itu berhasil.." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi,ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil. Aku bukan anak kecil sehun.."

"Well,tidak salahnya kan mencoba?" tanya Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pasrah saja dalam pelukan Sehun. Toh ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan,bahkan ia merasa senang bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan Sehun disekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun ia merasa ia tidak akan lebih sehat karena jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

Benar saja,metode kuno ala ayah Sehun ternyata berhasil membuat suhu badan Luhan menurun. Luhan sedang tidur nyaman disamping Sehun. Sementara Sehun juga masih tertidur dan membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan kepala Luhan. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar suara tawa anaknya. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang sudah terang. Dilihatnya Luhan masih tertidur,menghadap kearahnya. Bibir kecil Luhan yang merah terbuka sedikit,mengeluarkan suara napas Luhan yang menderu. Matanya menutup,mempertontonkan bulu mata lentiknya yang selalu Sehun kagumi. Untuk Sehun,Luhan yang sangat tidur betul-betul polos dan indah. Maka dari itu dulu,setiap pagi ia berusaha bangun lebih dulu dari Luhan,menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk diam menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Suara tawa Ziyu terdengar lagi olehnya membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ziyu?" panggilnya sambil beranjak bangun,melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pinggangya lalu membenarkan selimut sampai menutupi dada Luhan yang telanjang. Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan,dan menghela napas lega karena suhu tubuhnya yang sudah menurun. Setelah memastikan Luhan tidur dengan nyaman ia mencari kaos di lemari Luhan dan tersenyum saat mendapati Kaos belel bertuliskan 'Nirvana' kepunyaannya masih terlipat rapi dilemari Luhan. Ia lalu memakai kaos favoritnya itu dan menggendong Ziyu yang sedari tadi menarik-narik celananya.

"Ziyu Lapar appa!" Gerutu Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tertawa lalu mencubit gemas hidung anaknya.

"Baiklah appa akan membuatkanmu sarapan! Ayo kita ke dapur,biarkan babamu tidur. Ia sedang sakit.."

"Baba sakit?" tanya Ziyu. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa ke dokter? Minseok ahjussi pasti bisa menyembuhkan baba!"

Sehun ,mendecak sebal lalu menaruh anaknya di kursi dapur.

"Tidak! Babamu sudah sembuh berkat appa! Ingat ya,hanya appa yang bisa menyembuhkan babamu!" ucap Sehun sambil menyiapkan semangkuk sereal untuk anaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukkan ditempat tidur ?" tanya Ziyu polos. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sereal pada anaknya.

"Bukankah kalau orang dewasa berpelukkan itu berarti mereka pasangan? Appa bilang pasangan appa itu Hyemi ahjumma! Jadi kenapa appa memeluk baba?" tanya Ziyu bertubi-tubi. Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya,bingung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Anaknya ini memang sangat cerdas.

"Itu cara Appa untuk mengobati babamu Ziyu.." jawab Sehun akhirnya. Ziyu mendecih.

"Appa sebenarnya memilih Baba atau Hyemi ahjumma sih? Waktu itu Ziyu disuruh memilih antara crayon warna biru dan pink oleh bu guru. Tapi karena Ziyu bingung,Ziyu memilih keduanya. Dan saat dicampur ternyata warnanya sangat jelek!" jelas Ziyu dengan sereal memenuhi mulut kecilnya.

"Kalau appa tidak memilih nanti appa akan menyesal dan sedih seperti Ziyu. Baba dan Hyemi ahjumma juga akan sedih. Dan salah satu dari mereka akan hilang seperti crayon Ziyu yang hilang karena ia kesal Ziyu mencampur warnanya dengan warna lain." jelas Ziyu sambil cemberut. Ziyu masih ingat crayon pink kesukaannya hilang setelah ia pakai dan campur dengan warna biru. Sementara sang Ayah tertegun mendengar ucapan Ziyu. Oke,anaknya memang terlampau cerdas.. Bagaimana bisa omongan anak 4 tahun yang mungkin terucap asal dari bibirnya bisa menghantam Sehun tepat di hatinya?

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau membuat Sedih Hyemi maupun Luhan. Ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan dan Ziyu lagi. Tapi nantinya Sehun memang harus memilih kan? Antara membuat Hyemi terluka ataupun kehilangan Luhan lagi. Walaupun ia tahu resikonya,Sehun sudah tahu dan yakin siapa yang ia pilih,bahkan saat Ziyu menanyakannya bayangan wajah seseorang sudah tergambar jelas dipikirannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu,maka Sehun akan menjatuhkan pilihannya.

* * *

"Kami pulang!" seru Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Hyemi turun dari tangga lalu berdiri didepan Sehun sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya menuntut. Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hingga sekarang dan lupa memberitahu Hyemi bahwa ia menginap di apartemen Luhan.

"Luhan sakit ,dan aku harus merawatnya. Maaf,aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ziyu sudah berlari menuju kamar,bermain bersama pembantu rumah tangga Sehun.

Hyemi berdecak sebal.

"Sehun, apa sepenting itu Luhan untukmu?"

"Ayolah Hyemi! Jangan mulai oke? Aku betul-betul pusing dan butuh istirahat." Sehun berjalan melewati Hyemi menaiki tangga menuju kamar utamanya. Kepalanya begitu pusing, dan badannya terasa menggigil.

"Sehun! Jangan berlagak tidur!Jelaskan dulu padaku kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak pulang?! Apa kau lupa janji makan malam kita?! Aku sudah memasak untukmu dan kau tidak pulang! Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu hah?!" teriak Hyemi sambil memukul-mukuli tubuh Sehun.

"Apa Luhan lebih penting untukmu ketimbang diriku?!Jawab aku Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menangkap tangan Hyemi yang sedang memukulinya. Dengan galak ia menatap Mata Hyemi.

"Iya. Luhan memang lebih penting darimu! Kau puas?!" ujar Sehun lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan keras,membuat Ziyu yang sedang main terkejut karenanya. Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati Ziyu yang sedang duduk dilantai. Ia lalu berbaring dibelakang Ziyu,lalu memeluk anaknya itu dari belakang.

"Appa! Ziyu sedang main!" gerutu Ziyu kepada ayahnya. Ia jadi sulit bermain karena tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya serta wajah ayahnya yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"Mmm Ziyuu! Appa ngantuk,Appa ingin tidur didekat Ziyu!" rengek Sehun sok manja. Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Appanya merengek seperti anak kecil.

Akhirnya Ziyu membiarkan saja ayahnya tidur sambil mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang sementara ia kembali bermain dengan dua boneka rusa kesayangannya. Ziyu mempunyai dua boneka rusa yang ia beri nama 'Selu' dan 'Lulu'. Selu adalah pemberian dari Sehun saat ia berumur satu tahun dan Lulu dibelikan oleh Luhan saat Ziyu merengek karena 'Selu' tidak punya teman. Ziyu sedang main rumah-rumahan, dan Lulu sedang sakit. Ia membaringkan Lulu disebelah Selu yang ia pegang. Kedua kaki depan Selu ia rentangkan agar bisa memeluk Lulu yang sedang sakit. Dengan pelan Ziyu mendekatkan moncong Selu kearah Lulu. Ia lalu membuat suara 'Cup!' yang keras ketika Moncong Selu menyentuh moncong Lulu. Ziyu tertawa,lalu menutup bibirnya yang kecil ketika Sehun bergerak,merasa terusik.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dan menyadari dirinya tertidur di kamar Ziyu. Ia tertidur dilantai berkapet,diselimuti oleh selimut bambi Ziyu. Kepala kecil berambut hitam menyembul dari balik selimut. Saat Sehun menyingkap selimut tersebut terlihat anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas berbantalkan tangan kanannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Wajah Anaknya yang sedang tidur benar-benar lucu. Bulu mata lentik,pipi tembam yang memerah akibat kepanasan serta bibir mungil yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Boneka bambi didekap erat oleh tangannya yang mungil.

Ziyu sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

Sehun mencium dahi Ziyu lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Ziyu untuk ia pindahkan ke kasur. Setelah memastikan Ziyu sudah kembali tertidur dengan lelap Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Saat ia masuk ia melihat Hyemi sedang meringkuk tertidur dikasur. Ia masuk perlahan dan duduk disebelah Hyemi. Hyemi terbangun dan dengan mata yang menyipit menatap Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Hyemi lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" Tanya Sehun, "Kau pasti takut tidur sendirian.."

Hyemi mengangguk lemah lalu duduk dan memeluk Sehun.

"Ya aku merasa kesepian tanpa dirimu Sehun.. Maafkan aku telah membentakmu dengan kasar kemarin."

Sehun membalas pelukan Hyemi dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu terlebih karena aku yang melakukan kesalahan. Lain kali aku akan mengabarimu dulu jika aku tidak akan pulang atau pulang terlambat.."

"Ya aku memaafkanmu.."

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat bersiap-siap,hari ini ada rapat penting,kau ingat? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.." ucap Hyemi sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan sudah memakai jas yang rapi Sehun menyambar ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan untuk Luhan.

**To:Luhan**

**Bagaimana keadaanmu Hyung? **

**Apa sudah baikkan?**

Tak lama setelah itu ponsel Sehun berdering menampilkan pesan masuk dari Luhan.

**From: Luhan**

**Ya begitulah**

**Terima kasih atas pertolongan pertamanya Sehun-ah ****J**

**Sepertinya itu sangat membantu kkkkk :p**

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Luhan. Ia jadi membayangkan wajah Luhan saat kemarin ia peluk hingga tertidur. Begitu polos dan indah. Sehun tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah itu lagi.

**To: Luhan**

**Syukurlah.**

**Aku bersedia melakukan pertolongan pertama itu lagi jika diperlukan.**

**Oh iya,natal tahun ini bisakah kau kerumahku?**

**Aku juga mengundang Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Jongin.**

**Ziyu pasti senang.**

Tak lama Luhan kembali membalas dan Sehun tersenyum lebar saat membacanya.

**From: Luhan**

**Tentu saja aku bisa Sehun-ah.**

**Aku akan senang jika merayakan natal dengan kalian.**

Malamnya setelah pulang dari kantor Sehun dan Hyemi sedang mengerjakan laporan diruang TV. Sementara Ziyu sedang berlari-larian disekitarnya. Hyemi sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya sementara Sehun sedang berbincang dengan mitra bisnisnya melalui telepon. Ziyu cemberut melihat Appanya. Ia kesepian dan bosan. Daritadi ia meminta Sehun untuk bermain dengannya tapi ayahnya itu mengabaikannya dan malah menyuruh Ziyu untuk main sendiri. Ziyu bermaksud untuk mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pahanya ketika kakinya tersandung Kaki Hyemi hingga ia jatuh menyenggol kopi Hyemi hingga menumpahkannya keatas berkas-berkas penting yang berserakkan dimeja.

"ASTAGA ZIYU!" teriak Hyemi kesal sambil berdiri dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya yang sudah basah.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakkan Hyemi memutuskan teleponnya dan langsung menatap Hyemi yang sedang menatap tidak percaya berkas-berkas ditangannya lalu menatap Ziyu yang bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ziyu menumpahkan kopiku keatas berkas-berkas ini! Ini berkas-berkas yang penting. Aku tidak mungkin mengetiknya ulang,disini ada tanda tangan klienku dari kanada!"

"Ziyu? Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati hmm?" Tanya Sehun, "Ayo sekarang minta maaf kepada Hyemi Eomma."

"Ziyu Tidak sengaja! Kenapa Ziyu harus minta maaf? Ziyu jatuh appa! Harusnya Hyemi ahjumma yang meminta maaf pada Ziyu karena kakinya telah membuat Ziyu jatuh!"

"Ziyu!" bentak Sehun. Ziyu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Appanya. Air mata sudah mengancam jatuh dari matanya yang bulat.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Sekarang cepat minta maaf kepada Hyemi eomma atau Appa tidak akan menemani Ziyu tidur malam ini!" ancam Sehun sambil bergacak pinggang tidak beranjak sekalipun untuk mendekati Ziyu yang berharap Appa menggendongnya dan mennyambuhkan rasa sakit dilututnya.

"Ziyu Tidak apa-apa tidur sendiri,dari dulu memang Appa tidak pernah mau menemani Ziyu!" teriak Ziyu sambil menangis, "Ziyu tidak mau meminta maaf karena Ziyu tidak nakal!"

"Cukup! Sekarang masuk kekamarmu anak muda! Dan pikirkan apa perbuatanmu dan kau baru boleh keluar setelah kau menyadari kesalahanmu!"

Ziyu mengeratkan genggamannya dikaos putihnya.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Aku bisa menyuruh sekretarisku untuk terbang ke kanada dan meminta tanda tangan klienku lagi. Jangan terlalu kasar pada Ziyu." ucap Hyemi menenangkan Sehun sambil mengusap-usap tangan Sehun.

"Tidak! Ziyu tetap harus diberi pelajaran! Ia harus belajar bertanggung jawab pada apa yang ia lakukan!"

"Aku sangat benci padamu Appa! Ziyu ingin kembali ke Baba!" teriak Ziyu sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang diam,terkejut dengan kata-kata anaknya.

Ziyu masuk kekamar lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya,berteriak memanggil Baba. Ziyu sedih appanya marah padanya dan sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaannya. Hey! Dia terjatuh,dan lututnya memerah karena membentur lantai. Tapi Ayahnya malah tidak peduli dan terus menyalahkannya.

Ziyu yang kesal buru-buru menelepon Baba dari telepon rumah yang berada di kamarnya. Beruntung Ziyu mempunyai otak yang cerdas hingga ia bisa membaca nomor ponsel baba yang tertulis di notes kecil yang baba bawakan untuknya.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Luhan dari seberang. Ziyu kembali menangis mendengar suara babanya.

"Ziyu? Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan panic.

"Ba-baba.." panggil Ziyu terbata-bata, "Ziyu ingin pulang…"

"Ingin pulang? Kenapa?"

Ziyu kembali menangis. Isakannya membuat Luhan ingin segera berlari dan memeluk anaknya hingga ia tenang.

"Appa memarahi Ziyu. Appa tidak menyayangi Ziyu lagi. Zi-ziyu terjatuh tadi dan lutut Ziyu sakit baba! Ziyu ingin pulang dan diobati oleh baba!" rengek Ziyu sambil melap lendir yang keluar dari hidung kecilnya. Ziyu menceritakan kejadian tadi sambil terisak. Hingga amarah bergejolak dalam diri Luhan.

"Baba akan kesana sekarang. Ziyu tunggu baba mengerti?" Walaupun nada suara Luhan yang rendah terdengar tenang tapi siapapun yang mengenalnya bisa menebak,Luhan sedang marah. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat anaknya bersedih. Tak terkecuali Ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu dengan amarah yang bergejolak ia menutup teleponnya dan segera pergi menuju rumah Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang membantu Hyemi mengetik kembali laporannya terkejut saat pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan keras dan tidak sabaran. Pembantu rumah tangganya buru-buru membuka pintu itu. Sehun mendengar suara langkah cepat dank eras menuju keruang TV dan ia tambah tekejut saat melihat Luhan yang datang kerumahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Mana anakku?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa basi. Luhan mendengus kesal,tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menatap tajam Sehun penuh amarah.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Ia sangat mengenal Luhan,dan ia tahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang sangat marah sekarang.

"Apa ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Luhan. Dan tanpa menunggu Jawaban dari Sehun Luhan beranjak menuju lantai atas. Sehun langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ziyu!" panggil Luhan sambil mencari kamar Ziyu.

"Hyung!" Sehun menyambar lengan Luhan namun Luhan menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau menjemput anakku!"

"Kenapa? Masa liburannya belum berakhir! Kenapa kau menjemputnya sekarang?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena ia sudah tidak betah tinggal denganmu.." jawab Luhan, "Ziyu kau dimana sayang?"

Ziyu membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mengintip Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Luhan yang melihat anaknya langsung masuk kekamar Ziyu dan memeluk anaknya. Ziyu langsung menangis di bahu Luhan,meminta babanya untuk membawanya pulang.

"Tenang sayang baba disini.." ucap Luhan sambil mengecup kepala Ziyu, "Ayo kita pulang.."

Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan segera mengambil tas Ziyu dan memasukan barang-barang Ziyu kedalamnya.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjemput Ziyu?" Tanya Sehun heran. Ziyu yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan mengintip Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Kau menyakiti anakku. Aku tidak mau anakku tinggal dengan orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.." jawab Luhan masih sambil memasukkan barang-barang Ziyu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakkan?" Tanya Sehun tapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya.

"Hyung?"

Luhan tidak bergeming dan tetap sibuk dengan merapikan barang-barang Ziyu.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun kesal sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan sambil meronta,namun genggaman tangan Sehun dilengannya menguat.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa mengira aku menyakiti Ziyu, anak kita?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"K-kau membentaknya hingga ia menangis. Kau memarahinya hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke laporan calon istrimu!" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Ia terjatuh dan kau tidak sedikitpun menanyakan kondisinya! Bagaimana kalau ia terluka parah? Apa kau tetap mementingkan karir dan tunanganmu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan tanggung jawab kepada Ziyu,Luhan." Jelas Sehun lembut.

"Kau tidak berhak mengajarinya! Kau bahkan baru muncul dalam kehidupan kami sekarang!"

"Tapi aku juga ayahnya.."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Luhan menepis tangan Sehun lagi.

"Kau.. K-kau boleh menyakitiku. Tapi Jangan pernah kau menyakiti anakku.."

Sehun menatap bola mata Luhan. Kemarahan terpancar disana,Sehun mengerti. Tapi kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang terpancar menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang mengusik hati Sehun. Ia menyakiti Luhan. Lagi.

Luhan memutus kontak mata mereka dan memutuskan untuk pergi membawa Ziyu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tidak Luhan.." Ucap Sehun panik.

"Ja-Jangan pergi!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan. Sungguh. Ya aku bersalah. Tolong jangan bawa Ziyu pergi dariku.." mohon Sehun.

"A-aku telah kehilangan kalian setelah beberapa tahun. Dan aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan itu lagi. Please Luhan."

Luhan tidak bergeming. Pikirannya masih berdebat,memilih antara pergi atau tetap tinggal. Sehun menatap Ziyu yang sedang menatap dirinya dan Luhan secara bergantian. Ia merasa bersalah karena Ziyu harus melihat kejadian seperti ini.

"Ziyu,Maafkan appa. Ziyu tidak akan meninggalkan Appa kan?" ucap Sehun.

Ziyu rasanya ingin menangis melihat Orang tuanya seperti ini. Kalau saja Ziyu tidak mengadu pada Baba pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini ya kan? Ziyu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Babanya memaafkan Sehun appa.

Ziyu melepas tangannya yang mengait dengan Luhan. Ia lalu mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Maafkan Ziyu juga appa. Ziyu harusnya tidak melawan kata-kata Appa."

"Baba.." panggil Ziyu pada Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap memilih untuk diam. "Baba juga maafkan Appa ya? Appa tidak menyakiti Ziyu kok."

Ziyu mengambil tangan Sehun lalu meraih tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Sekarang,kalian berbaikkan ya? Ziyu tidak mau hidup tanpa Appa lagi."

Ziyu menyatukkan tangan Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun memandang penuh harap pada Luhan.

"Hyung.." panggilnya lembut, "Apa kau mau terus-terusan seperti ini? Kasihan Ziyu. Kau pasti tidak mau Ziyu bersedih kan?"

Luhan menghela napas dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Baiklah sekarang kau kumaafkan. Tapi jika kau membuat Ziyu menangis lagi,aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ucap Luhan sambil cemberut.

"Iya iya.. Aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun menahan tawanya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa melihat Luhan yang cemberut dengan lucu seperti itu. Dulu kalau Luhan marah dan cemberut Sehun suka sekali menggodanya hingga Luhan marah dengan menggemaskan dan akhirnya Sehun harus membujuknya.

Dan cara paling ampuh untuk membujuk Luhan yang sedang marah adalah menciumnya.

Tapi well,hal itu sekarang tidak mungkin kan?

"Hyung!" Rengek Sehun "Kenapa kau masih cemberut? Ayo tersenyum!"

"Kau kenapa sih Sehun!" gerutu Luhan.

"Katanya kau memaafkanku? Tapi kenapa kau masih cemberut? Ayo tersenyum!" bujuk Sehun sambil bertingkah menggemaskan didepan Luhan.

Luhan jijik melihat Sehun bertingkah sok menggemaskan seperti itu. Tapi Setelah Sehun melakukan _bbuing-bbuing_ (yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan) Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ditambah lagi Ziyu yang sekarang berada digendongan Sehun,ikut-ikutan melakukan _aegyo_ untuk Luhan.

"Ah akhirnya kau tersenyum juga hyung!" Ucap Sehun puas, "Kita berhasil Ziyu!" ucap Sehun sambil melakukan _high five _dengan Ziyu.

"Ya ya! Kau memang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terdiam.

Mungkin kata-kata itu tidak mempunyai arti khusus,dan hanya terlontar asal dari bibir Luhan.

Tapi kata-kata itu juga tidak gagal membuat jantung Sehun berdegup cepat dan merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

* * *

Ziyu tak henti-hentinya berlari kesana kemari di ruang keluarga yang begitu Luas. Ia sibuk membantu Sehun menata ruang keluarga mereka dengan tema natal yang meriah. Ia sibuk menghias pohon natal,menggantungkan bola-bola berwarna-warni, _snowflake_,bintang,burung merpati dan juga hiasan lainnya. Sehun mengangkat Ziyu dibahunya untuk Ziyu menancapkan bintang besar dipucuk pohon natal mereka. Ziyu terkagum-kagum melihat pohon natal hasil karyanya,begitu besar dan berkilau.

"Bagaimana Ziyu?Kau suka?" tanya Sehun. Ziyu mengangguk antusias.

"Ziyu suka sekali appa! Lebih besar dari pohon natal tahun lalu!"

Sehun jadi membayangkan Natal-natal tahun lalu Ziyu dengan Luhan tanpa dirinya. Hati sehun sedih membayangkan mereka berdua saling berpelukkan di malam natal yang dingin. Luhan akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal yang menenangkan,sambil mengayun Ziyu dipelukannya hingga tertidur. Dan akhirnya Luhan akan menghabiskan malam natal sendirian,dengan Ziyu yang tertidur lelap dipangkuannya.

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dari bahunya,ia lalu menatap Ziyu yang tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Maafkan Appa ya sayang.." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Ziyu.

"Appa berjanji,natal selanjutnya kita akan terus merayakannya bersama."

"Dengan baba juga?" tanya Ziyu polos. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya tentu dengan baba juga.."

Ziyu berteriak girang digendongan Sehun. Membuat Sehun gemas dibuatnya. Sehun memutar badan mereka cepat,membuat teriakkan Ziyu makin kencang.

"Wah! Kalian sedang bermain? Kenapa tidak mengajak noona hmm?" tanya Hyemi dari belakang Sehun."Ah Hyemi noona ingin diputar-putar oleh appa juga?" tanya Ziyu. Hyemi tersenyum lebar.

Ziyu akhirnya berhenti memanggilnya ahjumma setelah dengan bercanda Hyemi mengeluh,"Apa Hyemi eomma sudah terlihat seperti ahjumma tua?" ia berharap Ziyu mulai memanggilnya Eomma setelah ia mengeluh seperti itu. Memang Ziyu berhenti memanggilnya Ahjumma tapi ia malah memanggil Hyemi dengan sebutan 'Noona'. Ziyu tetap bersikeras tidak ingin memanggil Hyemi 'Eomma' karena menurutnya ia tidak punya orangtua selain Appa dan baba. Karena Lelah,Hyemi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Ziyu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Noona'.

"Tidak ah! Nanti Noona pusing! Oh iya noona membelikan kue untuk Ziyu! Mau?" Ziyu mengangguk antusias lalu meraih kotak kue yang disodorkan Hyemi. Sehun mendudukan Ziyu disalah satu sofa lalu membiarkan anaknya makan Kue coklat favoritnya.

"Gomawo noona!" ucap Ziyu antusias. Hyemi tertawa melihat Ziyu yang memakan kue dengan lahap."Lihat Ziyu begitu menyukai kue coklat sepertimu.."

"Hmm ya.. Keras kepalanya-pun menurun dariku." Ujar Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hyemi tertawa lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" ujar Hyemi manja membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu akhirnya Ziyu meminta maaf pada Hyemi. Hyemi menerima maaf dari Ziyu dan memperingatkan Ziyu agar tidak lagi melawannya dan Sehun seperti waktu itu.

Malam ini mereka akan merayakan Natal dirumah. Sehun tidak suka pesta yang terlalu meriah ,maka ia hanya mengundang kerabat dekatnya. Ia hanya mengundang Jongin dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, Sepupunya chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Luhan. Luhan berencana membawa serta Minseok tapi dengan galak Sehun melarangnya karena Minseok bukan kerabat dekat Sehun. Malah Kalau bisa dibilang Minseok adalah 'Musuh' besar Sehun.

Satu persatu dari mereka datang membawa hadiah natal untuk Ziyu. Dan Ziyu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ketika Luhan datang Ziyu langsung berlari memeluk babanya dengan erat.

"Selamat hari natal baba!"

"Selamat hari natal Ziyu" Balas Luhan sambil menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Hyung Akhirnya kau datang ju-"

Sehun menatap Luhan takjub. Luhan memakai sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna _broken _white yang dipadu dengan celana dan sepatu yang juga berwarna putih. Luhan mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat pekat, sewarna dengan bola matanya yang bersinar.

"Hyung kau betul-betul menakjubkan.." puji Sehun terang-terangan. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa geli. Pipinya merona merah. Ternyata usahanya bersiap-siap selama 2 jam tidak sia-sia.

"Ah Luhan-ssi kau sudah datang? Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain!" ucap Hyemi yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan canggung lalu mengikuti Hyemi masuk keruang keluarga.

"Appa! Boleh kan Ziyu membuka hadiahnya sekarang? Ya?ya? Ya?" bujuk Ziyu dengan lucu. Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelah Hyemi hanya menangguk mengiyakan. Percuma bilang tidak pada Ziyu,karena akhirnya Ziyu akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ziyu dengan antusias membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Hadiah yang pertama ia buka adalah hadiah paling besar yang diberikan oleh Hyemi. Dengan takjub ia memandang hadiah itu. Hyemi memberikannya Rusa dari kayu yang bisa ditunggangi.

"Wah! Gomawo Noona!" ujar Ziyu riang.

"Ya sama-sama Ziyu.. Nanti saja mainnya Ziyu,ayo sekarang buka lagi hadiah yang lain!"

Ziyu mengangguk antusias dan memilih membuka hadiah lainnya. Hadiah terakhir yang Ziyu buka adalah hadiah dari babanya. Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menciut malu,ketika Ziyu memegang kadonya yang terbilang lebih kecil dan murah dibandingkan kado yang diberikan Hyemi dan lainnya. Tentu saja Ziyu akan lebih menyukai kado dari Hyemi ketimbang kado sederhana dari dirinya.

"Wow!" teriak Ziyu takjub. Ia menimang buku yang berada ditangan kecilnya.

"Buku cerita! Judulnya apa ini baba?!" tanya Ziyu antusias.

"Perjalanan ajaib Edward Tulane.."

Ziyu langsung berlari kepangkuan babanya sambil memeluk buku itu didekapannya. Mengacuhkan hadiah-hadiah lain yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat pohon natal.

"Baba Ayo ceritakan dongeng ini untuk Ziyu!" pintanya antusias. Luhan dengan senang hati membacakan cerita itu pada Ziyu. Menceritakannya dengan Ekspresif hingga Ziyu tertawa dibuatnya. Sehun yang melihatnya ikut senang.

Sehun jadi mengerti bahwa Sebuah hadiah tidak diukur dari nilai ataupun kemewahannya. Tetapi sebuah hadiah diukur dari ketulusan dan seberapa berarti hadiah itu untuk yang mendapatkannya.

Hyemi menyiku perut Sehun disebelahnya dan Sehun langsung beralih menatapnya.

"Kau ingatkan kita akan mengumumkan sesuatu malam ini?" bisik Hyemi.

"Oh.." ucap Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Para tamu sekalian aku akan mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting.."

Luhan berhenti menceritakkan buku digenggamannya pada Ziyu untuk memperhatikan Sehun. begitupun yang lainnya.

Sehun berdeham sebelum ia mulai berbicara. Ia menangkap bola mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Seakan tenggelam dalam mata itu,kata-kata yang dirangkai Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti seekor ikan yang kehabisan napas.

"Oy Sehun! Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakkan apa?" teriak Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Ah! Uhm itu.." ucapnya terbata-bata, "Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih telah datang ke rumahku. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kalian dalam kehidupanku. Terima kasih dan selamat natal dari keluarga Oh!" ucapnya terlampau riang dan terkesan kaku.

Semuanya terdiam. Aneh melihat kelakuan Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba lebih riang dari biasanya. Sehun bisa melihat Hyemi tercengang tidak percaya sambil menatapnya. Dan saat ia melihat Luhan. Luhan sedang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya.

Seketika itu juga ia merasa aktingnya tadi tidak sia-sia.

Malam sudah larut,Satu persatu dari teman Sehun akhirnya pamit pulang. Luhan yang terakhir pulang karena Ziyu merengek dan tidak mau lepas dari gendongannya. Setelah menaruh Ziyu ditempat tidur dan memastikan Ziyu tidur dengan nyaman,Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah Sehun,ini untukmu.." ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil untuk Sehun.

"Hanya sebuah _MP3 Player_. Aku tahu kau suka mendengarkan musik,maka dari itu aku membelikannya untukmu. Selamat natal Sehun." Luhan melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari rumah Sehun. Sehun menimang MP3 Player hitam itu ditangannya. Karena Sehun sudah mengerti nilai dari sebuah hadiah,ia memutuskan hadiah dari Luhanlah yang paling bernilai dan berarti untuknya.

.

.

.

Paginya Sehun bersiap menuju kantor. Ia memakai kemeja berbalut jas hitam dan dasi berwarna senada yang diikat dikerahnya. Ia memilih-milih arloji sebentar lalu memilih arloji kesayangannya dan menyimpan kembali arloji yang diberikan Hyemi malam natal kemarin.

"Appa dan noona berangkat dulu ya Ziyu!" pamitnya sambil mencium pipi Ziyu yang sedang sarapan didapur.

"Cepat pulang ya Appa!" teriak Ziyu.

"Ne!" balas Sehun sebelum menyalakkan _MP3 Player_ hitam baru yang diberikan Luhan,menikmati lagu 'All of me' dari john legend yang terputar dari mp3nya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Unwritten Scene_

Ziyu terbangun pagi itu. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat ia menyadari ia tidak tidur dikamar yang berada dirumah Appa,melainkan di kamar yang berada diapartemennya bersama baba.

"Baba?" panggil Ziyu dengan suara serak. Kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki ubin yang dingin lalu melangkah menuju kamar babanya. Ziyu terkesiap saat melihat baba dan appa sedang tertidur sambil berpelukkan.

Ziyu tertawa kecil,ia sangat senang melihatnya karena ia tidak pernah melihat Appa dan baba tidur Ziyu membuat appanya terbangun dan membuka mata pelan. Ziyu kira appanya akan langsung bangun dan memarahinya karena berisik,tapi Appanya malah tidak bergeming.

Sehun appa malah menatap baba Luhan yang sedang tidur sambil Appa memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah Baba. Dan dengan lembut,Appa mencium bibir Baba lama.


	4. Side Story: Ziyu's new hyung

Side Story: Ziyu's New Hyung

Setelah malam natal berlalu. Kafe milik Luhan mendapat banyak pengunjung. Semua orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya hujan salju dengan kopi hangat di kafe Luhan. Saat itu Luhan sedang menjaga kasir. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari anak kecil yang duduk disebuah meja sendirian. 3 jam yang lalu anak itu datang dengan seorang wanita yang Luhan kira sebagai ibunya. Tapi wanita itu pergi dan tidak kembali hingga sekarang.

Karena penasaran Luhan menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai Pria kecil,kemana ibumu?Kenapa ia belum kembali?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk.

"Ibuku?Ia tidak akan pernah kembali.." ucapnya datar. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut,matanya yang tajam hanya menatap kosong gelas hot chocolatenya yang sudah kosong. Anak ini mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang.

Sehun.

Iya,Anak ini mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Mata,Alis,hidung,bibir dan juga struktur wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ia pasti kembali untuk membawamu pulang.." Luhan mengelus rambut hitam anak itu.

"Tapi ia memang tidak akan kembali. Ia sengaja meninggalkan aku disini,agar ada orang lain yang mau mengurusku." Ucap anak itu sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ini tasku,semua bajuku sudah ia masukkan kesini. Ada surat yang ia tulis juga,untuk orangtua baruku kelak.." Luhan bisa melihat mata anak itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia lalu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya hingga selesai,Luhan mendengus dengan kesal. Orang tua mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dengan alasan tidak mampu membiayai kehidupan anaknya?Omong kosong! Jika memang mereka berniat untuk menghidupi anaknya mereka harusnya berusaha dengan keras! Kalau begini sama saja mereka egois dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri!

"Orang tuamu benar-benar gila. Aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anakku da-" omelan Luhan berhenti ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir dipipi merah anak itu. Sebelum akhirnya sang anak kecil menghapusnya dengan cepat. Luhan yang merasa iba,berjongkok disebelah anak itu lalu memegang tangan kecilnya dengan erat.

"Tanganmu dingin. Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Luhan lembut. Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Dengan cepat Luhan melepas syalnya lalu melilitkannya disekujur tubuh kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Haewon.." gumam Haewon pelan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"6 tahun.." Luhan lalu mengelus pipi Haewon yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Dengar,mulai sekarang namamu adalah Haowen. Aku lebih menyukai nama dari bahasa cina ketimbang bahasa Korea.." ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Dan sekarang,kau adalah anakku.." Haowen mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Be-benarkah?Kau mau mengangkatku sebagai anakmu?"

"Tentu saja! Menurutku,Kita berjodoh. Kau memang lahir dari orang lain tapi aku adalah ayah yang dijodohkan tuhan denganmu.." Haowen tertawa mendengarnya. Lucu sekali calon-ayahnya ini,mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan diluar akal sehat. Tapi Haowen tetap senang mendengarnya. Memberikan dirinya harapan baru untuk hidup lebih baik.

"Ya,sepertinya kau memang ayah yang dijodohkan untukku. Appa.."

* * *

Setelah pulang bekerja,Sehun berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan dengan Ziyu sore itu. Dengan alasan 'Ziyu menangis karena merindukanmu'. Padahal yang sedang dibicarakan sedang bermain dengan senang dikamarnya. Sehun terkejut ketika melihat seseorang anak kecil yang membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Alisnya berkerut,melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tidak Senang. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sedang bercermin saat ini.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu keluar polos dari bibir Ziyu.

"Aku Haowen,kau pasti Ziyu adik baruku!" Ucap Haowen,wajahnya berubah drastis saat menegur Ziyu. Lebih ramah ketimbang ia menatap Sehun tadi.

"Hm?Kau kakakku?" tanya Ziyu bingung, sepengetahuannya ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang kakak. Apa selama ini Baba menyembunyikan kakaknya dilemari ?

"Ah Ziyu kau sudah datang!" seru Luhan yang muncul dibelakang Haowen.

"Ziyu,ini Haowen. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anggota keluarga baru kita. Ia kakakmu,jadi panggil dia hyung ya?" Ziyu menatap Haowen takjub.

"Jadi,sekarang Ziyu punya teman bermain?" Luhan mengangguk,mengiyakan.

"Yeay! Hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan!" teriak Ziyu riang.

"Hyung! Ayo kita ke kamar! Ziyu akan mengenalkanmu kepada mainan-mainan Ziyu! Setelah itu kita rapikan kamar bersama ya?" ucap Ziyu antusias. Haowen tersenyum dan mengangguk,setuju. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Ziyu yang sangat bersemangat.

"Kakak?Anggota keluarga baru?Hyung,bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam,menonton adegan 'perkenalan kakak baru Ziyu' akhirnya tersadar dan menuntut penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Aku menemukan Haowen tadi siang di kafe. Orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendiri jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anakku.." jelas Luhan sambil masuk keapartemennya.

"Tunggu dulu. Anakmu? Apa maksudmu anak kita? Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendiskusikannya denganmu? Lagipula aku akan menjadi ayah tunggal untuk Haowen.."

"Hei! Tidak,kau harus tetap menyertakan namaku! Aku masih suamimu,itu berarti aku juga appanya!" Protes Sehun. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Coba saja,jika kau bisa dekat dengan Haowen,aku juga akan menyertakan namamu di surat hak asuhnya."

Sehun mendecih.

"Itu masalah yang mudah. Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah tampan dan hebat sepertiku." Ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia,duduk berhadapan dengan Haowen dimeja makan apartemen Luhan. Luhan dan Ziyu sedang keluar untuk berbelanja keperluan memasak.

"Uh?Hewon.."

"Ha-O-Wen. Namaku Haowen." Ucap Haowen mengeja setiap suku kata namanya dengan jelas.

"Ya Haewon,Haowen siapapun namamu. Aku juga ayahmu,jadi panggil aku appa. Arra?"

"Tidak. Ayahku hanya baba Luhan." Jawab Haowen dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Demi tuhan Sehun merasa sedang bercermin melihat Haowen. Ia mirip sekali dengan Sehun saat kecil dulu.

"Aku adalah suami baba Luhan. Jadi mau tidak mau aku adalah ayahmu juga.."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak hidup dengannya.."

"Memang sih tap-"

"Kau meninggalkan baba Luhan sendiri.."

"Aku ti-"

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Haowen datar.

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia kehabisan kata-kata dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

_'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah tampan dan hebat sepertiku.'_

_'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah tampan dan hebat sepertiku.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar diotak Sehun.

_'Tidak ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona seorang ayah hebat sepertiku. Kecuali Haowen. Haowen adalah iblis kecil. Sehun versi 2.0'_


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_The truth is, if I could be with anyone, it'd still be you_.

Luhan bangun ketika ia merasa mual. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar,langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi yang keras hingga Haowen sang anak terbangun dari tidurnya. Haowen bisa mendengar jelas suara Luhan memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya didalam kamar mandi,karena jarak kamar Haowen dengan kamar mandi sangat dekat.

Dengan hati-hati Haowen menghampiri Baba barunya yang berada di kamar mandi. Luhan sedang terduduk lemas didepan toilet. Tangannya mencengkeram perut yang tertutup kaos dengan erat.

"Baba.." Panggil Haowen pelan. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Haowen langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat,melarang sang anak untuk melengkah lebih dekat. Haowen menurut,dan berdiri ditempatnya. Memandang Luhan yang sedang muntah dengan khawatir.

"Baba,Gwenchana?"

Luhan yang sedang mencuci mulutnya tersenyum dengan lemah.

"Gwenchana . Ayo kita kembali tidur.." ajak Luhan pada Haowen yang sedang memainkan ujung kaosnya,sambil menggigit gigit bibir kecilnya.

"Baba,Bolehkah aku tidur bersama baba?" tanya Haowen ragu. Ia ingin tidur dengan baba,agar bisa menjaga dan melindungi babanya yang sedang sakit.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayo,kita kembali tidur!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya. Haowen tersenyum sekilas,lalu menggapai tangan babanya. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Ziyu membuka matanya dan mendapati hari sudah terang. Sehun appa tidak terlihat lagi disebelahnya,padahal tadi malam Ziyu minta ditemani tidur karena ia takut. Baba Luhan juga tidak ada dan itu membuat Ziyu sedih. Tadi malam Ziyu bermimpi tentang baba Luhan. Dimimpinya Baba Luhan membangunkan Ziyu lalu memberikan Ziyu kecupan selamat pagi. Tapi saat Ziyu bangun tidak ada baba Luhan maupun kecupannya. Ziyu mulai menangis. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan selimut biru bergambar bambi yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Baba.." panggilnya lirih. Ia ingin bertemu baba Luhan, Ziyu begitu rindu dengan Babanya.

Sehun masuk kekamar Ziyu perlahan dan mendapati anaknya meringkuk di dalam selimut. Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati kasur anaknya,ia terkejut saat mendengar isakkan kecil dari balik selimut. Dengan perlahan ia duduk dikasur lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi Ziyu.

"Ziyu,kenapa menangis?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap kepala anaknya lembut.

"Appa.. Ziyu merindukan Baba."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Apa Ziyu ingin menelepon Baba?" tanya Sehun. Ziyu mengangguk antusias.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Luhan.

"Lu-Ah kenapa dengan suaramu?" ucap Sehun saat mendengar suara parau Luhan

"Ah Aku sedang demam,sepertinya akan terkena flu. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Ziyu merindukanmu.."

"Benarkah?Berikan ponselmu padanya.." ucap Luhan.

Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Ziyu. Ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya dimata bulat Ziyu yang merah dan penuh air mata.

"Baba..." panggil Ziyu sambil menangis lebih keras.

"Shhh Ziyu-ya gwenchana.. Baba di sini.." Ucap Luhan berusaha tenang,walaupun sebenarnya air mata sudah mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baba bogoshippeo.. Ziyu ingin pulang ke rumah. Ziyu ingin dipeluk baba.." rengek Ziyu.

"Mmm.. Nanti Baba minta appa untuk mengantarmu kesini ya? Jangan menangis lagi ok?Ah iya apa kau mau berbicara dengan Haowen Hyung?"

Ziyu mengangguk cepat lalu mengatakan "iya!" ketika ia menyadari Babanya tidak akan bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya.

"Ziyu?"

"Hyung! Jaga Baba ok! Ziyu sebentar lagi akan kesana! Jadi tunggu Ziyu ya!"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keheranan ketika tiba-tiba saja Ziyu berhenti menangis dan berbicara begitu antusias dengan Haowen. Sementara Haowen diseberang telepon hanya tertawa mendengar teriakkan Ziyu yang sebenarnya memekakkan telinganya. Tapi asalkan adiknya senang Haowen tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Arraseo! Ziyu tenang saja,Hyung pasti menjaga baba!Sudah ya Ziyu,Hyung harus memijat baba dulu. Daritadi baba mengeluh pinggangnya sakit.." Haowen pun menyerahkan kembali ponselnya pada Luhan dan mulai memijati pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Baba,pinggang baba sakit?" tanya Ziyu polos.

Sehun dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan kecil Ziyu. Lalu mengucapkan "Mianhae Baby.." dengan pelan ketika melihat Ziyu merengek karena ponselnya sudah direbut sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"Hyung,Benar pinggangmu sakit?"

"Ya,pinggangku sedikit sakit dan terasa pegal. Mungkin karena kemarin terlalu keras bekerja di kafe.." Jawab Luhan.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lelah. Kenapa kau masih bekerja sih?Apa uang yang selalu kukirimkan tidak cukup?" tanya Sehun kesal.

Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menurut? Kenapa Luhan selalu membuatnya khawatir?

"Apakah menurutmu ada niat sekali saja untukku menggunakkan uangmu?" tanya Luhan .

"Tapi Aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa kau tidak berniat menggunakannya juga."

"Sudahlah Sehun. Sekarang,bisakah kau mengantarkan Ziyu kesini?"

Sehun menghela napas.

"Ya.. Aku akan mengantarkannya siang ini.." ucapnya sebelum memutuskan telepon. Terlalu sebal untuk mengucapkan 'Sampai Jumpa' sekalipun.

* * *

Luhan sedang berbaring lemas ditempat tidurnya,ketika bunyi bel terdengar dari pintu apartemennya. Haowen yang sedari tadi menonton TV disebelahnya berlari untuk mengecek siapa yang berkunjung keapartemen mereka.

"Uh?Hai.." sapa Minseok bingung saat melihat anak kecil membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Mata tajam Haowen menyelidik Minseok dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Ahjussi siapa?" tanyanya. Mata tajamnya tak penah sekalipun lepas dari sosok Minseok.

"Namaku Minseok,aku teman Luhan. Aku kesini untuk memeriksa kondisinya."

"Tunggu sebentar.." Haowen mengunci pintunya lagi,meninggalkan Minseok yang berdiri kebingungan.

"Baba.. Di Luar ada yang mengaku sebagai teman baba. Namanya Minseok, Apa harus kuizinkan masuk?"

"Ah,iya Minseok ahjussi adalah teman baba. Tolong bawa ia masuk ke kamar ya Haowen.."

Haowen mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke pintu utama.

"Ahjussi,silahkan masuk.." ucap Haowen mempersilahkan Minseok untuk masuk. Minseok masuk dengan ragu. Tas kerja dan sekantung plastik makanan memenuhi tangannya.

"Namaku Haowen,aku anak yang diangkat Baba Luhan. Salam Kenal ahjussi.." Haowen memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Lalu menolong Minseok membawakan kantung plastik yang ada digenggamannya.

"Baba Luhan sedang ada dikamar. Ahjussi tolong bantu sembuhkan Baba ya?" mohon Haowen sambil menatap penuh harap pada Minseok.

"Ya,aku akan berusaha mengobatinya.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ya Haowen.." Minseok mengacak rambut Haowen pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar Luhan.

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mendekati kasur Luhan.

"Oh Minseok-ah.." Sapa Luhan lemah sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Minseok dengan cekatan membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Aku akan memeriksamu,jadi jangan bergerak ya?" Minseok mengambil stetoskop dari tas kerjanya,ia lalu memeriksa Luhan dengan hati-hati. Wajah imutnya merengut, terkadang menatap Luhan dengan khawatir.

"Luhan,Apa yang terasa ditubuhmu sekarang?"

"Aku kadang merasa mual dan pusing.. Pinggangku juga sakit.." keluh Luhan sambil memijat-mijat pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Baba! Ziyu datang!" Teriak Haowen antusias sambil kepalanya menyembul dari pintu kamar.

"Baba!"

Ziyu menerobos masuk kekamar,lalu memanjat tempat tidur Babanya. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri kedalam pelukkan Luhan.

"Baba Sakit apa?" tanya Ziyu sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi. Bibirnya sudah melengkung kebawah dan gemetar,matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Baba hanya pusing Ziyu. Mungkin terlalu rindu dengan Ziyu,Jadinya seperti ini!" canda Luhan sambil menciumi hidung kecil Ziyu.

"Sepertinya Aku harus pergi Luhan. Aku ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit. Ziyu maaf Ahjussi tidak bisa bermain dengan Ziyu! Luhan,sebaiknya kau periksakan diri ke rumah sakit! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu.." ucap Minseok khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan kemari.."

"Ya,tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu. Oh!Aku membelikanmu makanan,jangan lupa dimakan ya! Bye!" Setelah itu Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya menghalangi langkahnya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun yang menyelidik.

Sepertinya Minseok pernah melihat tatapan ini,dimana ya?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memeriksa Luhan. Tentu saja." jawab Minseok santai.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku belum selesai memeriksanya. Tapi aku sarankan ia segera dibawa kerumah sakit."

Sehun tertawa mencibir.

"Tidak yakin?Kenapa bisa?Bukannya kau seorang dokter?"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Minseok akhirnya. Emosinya sudah diambang batas karena sikap Sehun yang kurang ajar pada dirinya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang menghadapi Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Kebetulan saja kau termasuk kedalam tipe orang yang tidak kusuka." Jawab Sehun singkat. Mendengar jawaban Sehun,Minseok tertawa.

"Apa karena waktu itu kubilang aku adalah kekasih Luhan?"

_'Itu kau tahu,bodoh. Lalu kenapa bertanya?'_

"Tenang saja Sehun-ssi, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukan kekasih Luhan.."

"Ah atau bisa dibilang,belum?" lanjut Minseok. Sehun mendelik sebal.

"Dengar Sehun-ssi, Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali meninju wajahmu ketika kita bertemu. Ya aku tahu seberuk apa kau memperlakukan Luhan dulu. Tapi demi Luhan,sampai sekarang aku menahannya."

"Ingat,jika alasanmu kembali kekehidupannya hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi menahan tinjuanku mendarat dirahangmu." Ancam Minseok. Sehun hanya mendengus. Oh jika saja ia tidak melihat Haowen yang sedang mengintip, ia tidak segan-segan untuk memukul pipi tembam si Minseok ini. Sehun adalah ayah yang baik,ayah yang baik tidak boleh mencontohkan kekerasan pada anaknya.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku akan mengambil Luhan darimu. Memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dan bahagia. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati atau aku tidak akan memberikan kau kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya." Minseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya,kesal.

Haowen yang melihat kejadian itu perlahan mendekati Sehun. Ia dengan pelan menarik-narik celana jeans Sehun.

"Mmm.. Apa kau membelikan baba makan? Sebaiknya cepat disiapkan,Baba belum makan dari tadi malam.." Kemarahan Sehun meluntur ketika mendengar suara kecil Haowen. Dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, Sehun mengelus kepala Haowen lembut.

"Kau menjaga Baba dengan baik Haowen.. Anak pintar.." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati satu kantung plastik dimeja makan.

"Ah ,siapa yang membeli ini?" tanya Sehun pada Haowen. Haowen terlihat ragu untuk menjawab,ia memilin ujung kaosnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Uh.. Uhmm Dari Minseok ahjussi.." jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk. Sehun mendecak sebal lalu membuang kantung plastik itu ke tong sampah.

"Hey,aku membuang makanan itu karena babamu alergi terhadap makanan laut. Dan ahjussi bulat tadi memberikannya makanan laut!" ucap Sehun memberi alasan ketika Haowen menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sehun dan Haowen pergi menuju kamar Luhan ketika mereka selesai memindahkan makanan yang dibawa Sehun ke piring. Ziyu sedang bercerita dengan antusias tentang buku hadiah Luhan yang didongengkan oleh Sehun sebelum ia tidur kemarin.

"Ziyu,jangan ganggu babamu dulu. Ia sedang sakit.." Ucap Sehun sambil menaruh nampan di nakas lalu mengangkat Ziyu dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Ini makan dulu.. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah sakit.." Sehun naik ketempat tidur,diikuti oleh dua anaknya. Ia lalu menaruh nampan di atas pahanya lalu menyendok makanan untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"He-hey! Aku memang sakit,tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun.." tolak Luhan lemah.

"Ck! Sudah menurut saja! Ayo cepat makan .. 'Aaaaa'!" Luhan dengan ragu membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan Sehun menyuapi dirinya. Sehun tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Sementara Ziyu tertawa-tawa kecil dibelakang Sehun.

"Oh iya! Haowen Hyung juga belum makan kan?" ucap Ziyu sambil melirik Haowen.

"Astaga! Aku lupa membuatkan sarapan untuk Haowen,maafkan baba ya sayang.." ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah sekalian saja Haowen makan.. Sini Appa suapi.." Sehun menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Haowen,tapi Haowen menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Ayo Haowen cepat makan,nanti kau juga sakit.." bujuk Sehun sambil terus menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Haowen. Dengan ragu Haowen membuka mulutnya lalu memakan nasi yang disuapi Sehun.

"Nah seperti itu! Anak pintar!" puji Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ziyu juga ingin disuapi!" protes Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan dan Sehun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Sehun menyuapi Ziyu dan dengan lahap Ziyu memakan makanan yang disuapi Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menyuapi mereka bertiga. Waktu makan mereka diselingi oleh canda dan tawa. Dan ini pertama kalinya Haowen merasa benar-benar mempunyai sebuah keluarga.

"Sudah habis! Sekarang bersiap-siaplah Hyung! Kita akan kerumah sakit.."

"Tidak Sehun aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Aku akan sembuh setelah beristirahat.."

Sehun tidak menggubris, ia masih membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan menyuruh Haowen untuk bersiap-siap. Haowen dan Ziyu berlari ke kamar mereka untuk membantu Haowen bersiap-siap. Sehun juga pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

Saat Sehun kembali ke kamar,ia mendecak sebal ketika melihat Luhan tidak menurutinya dan memilih untuk tetap duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kenapa belum bersiap-siap?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Sudah kubilang kan Sehun?Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Luhan lemah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Ia memilih beberapa potong pakaian lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Jika Luhan tidak mau bersiap-siap sendiri,berarti dia yang harus membuat Luhan siap kan?

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya dengan bingung. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sehun menarik kaos Luhan keatas hingga terlepas. Ia lalu memakaikan Luhan kemeja yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Kau bersikap seperti ini dan kau masih bilang sifat keras kepala Ziyu menurun dariku?Tidak bisa dipercaya.." sindir Sehun sambil mengancingkan kemeja merah muda Luhan.

"Celananya. Apa mau kugantikan juga?"

Luhan merampas celananya dari tangan Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk malu hingga ia tidak dapat melihat senyuman jahil diwajah Sehun.

"Ehm.. Sehun?Bisakah kau berbalik dulu?Aku mau mengganti celanaku.." ucap Luhan pelan saat melihat Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah Hyung. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Waktu dulu kau tidak malu-malu melepasnya dengan erotis didepanku. Kenapa sekarang harus malu?" ucap Sehun jahil sambil menggerlingkan matanya.

"Yak!Oh Sehun!" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Tapi akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya juga,menuruti permintaan Luhan.

"Hyung,Sudah selesai?"

"Ya sudah.."

Sehun membalikkan badan dan mendapati Luhan tengah duduk sambil melipat tangan didada. Luhan sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi. Di waktu yang sama Haowen dan Ziyu kembali kekamar,dan Haowen terlihat sudah berganti baju.

"Baiklah kajja!" Seru Sehun setelah memakaikan jaketnya ditubuh Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Luhan tidak protes,toh memang ia butuh bantuan untuk berjalan karena badannya terlalu lemas. Haowen memegang tangan Luhan yang bebas. Sementara Sehun menggendong Ziyu ditangan kirinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan,kadang Ziyu bersenandung diikuti dengan Sehun. Haowen hanya terkikik geli melihat Ziyu dengan lucu memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti senandung dari Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Ia akan selalu mengingat momen-momen mereka seperti ini. Tidak hanya momen-momen bahagia saja. Tapi Semua momen akan selalu Luhan ingat asalkan Sehun,Ziyu dan Haowen ada didalamnya.

* * *

"Shit!" Umpat Sehun kesal.

"Kenapa Hun?Apa ada masalah?" tanya Luhan yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Mereka sudah berada dirumah sakit,tepatnya dilorong,duduk didepan ruang praktek dokter yang akan memeriksa Luhan.

"Aku lupa kalau sekarang hari peringatan kematian Kakek angkatku.." ucap Sehun sambil membaca pesan Hyemi. Kenapa ia bisa Lupa hari sepenting ini? Setelah Kakek Lee meninggal 3 tahun lalu Sehun biasanya tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memperingati hari kematian Kakek Lee.

Perlu diingat,Kakek Lee adalah Kakek Hyemi sekaligus Kakek yang memberi tumpangan hidup untuk Sehun beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jinjja?Kalau begitu cepat ke makamnya sebelum sore menjelang!Bagaimana sih kau ini!"

Luhan tahu siapa Kakek Lee itu,karena Baekhyun sudah menceritakannya pada Luhan dulu. Jadi Luhan mengerti seberapa penting dan berjasa kakek Lee untuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja!Kau sedang sakit! Aku bisa mengunjungi makamnya besok.."

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan lembut.

_'Sehun-ah..'_

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar.

_'Kakiku jangan berani kau melemah sekarang'_

Jika kalian belum tahu,ada dua hal yang membuat Sehun melemah.

Yang pertama adalah Luhan dan Kedua adalah Suaranya saat memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehun-ah' . Sehun yang keras kepala bahkan akan tunduk jika Luhan sudah memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menemui dokter sendiri. Kau harus tetap berangkat,Hyemi pasti menunggumu. Haowen dan Ziyu bisa kutitipkan dulu pada Minseok. Ia sedang menuju kesini.."

Sehun hanya menghela napas. Jika Luhan sudah berkata dengan nada selembut ini,Sehun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"Baiklah. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung menuju apartemenmu." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan jaketnya yang ia pakaikan ditubuh Luhan.

"Haowen,Ziyu Appa pergi dulu ya? Jangan nakal dan jaga baba baik-baik!" Haowen dan Ziyu mengangguk serempak.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sehun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Minseok-ssi.." Panggilnya pada Minseok saat mereka berpapasan dilorong rumah sakit. Minseok mendongak lalu menatapnya.

"Kali ini,kutitipkan Luhan padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik.."

"Tanpa kau meminta,aku pasti akan menjaganya.." Ucap Minseok enteng.

Sehun mendelik.

Kenapa Pria bulat ini begitu mengesalkan?

"Dan satu hal lagi,Simpan tinjumu itu. Dan simpan harapanmu untuk bersama Luhan. Karena aku kembali kekehidupannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku,dan aku akan membahagiakannya. Kuharap kau mengerti dan menyerah sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun.." ucapnya tegas lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri disamping Hyemi. Memandangi batu nisan besar dengan nama 'Lee Hongchul' terukir disana. Setelah memberi hormat dan menaruh beberapa tangkai Bunga,Sehun dan Hyemi memilih untuk tinggal beberapa saat. Mengenang kasih sayang Kakek Lee yang tidak habis-habisnya untuk mereka berdua.

"Harabojji pasti sedang tersenyum melihat kita. Ya?" ucap Hyemi sambil merangkul tangan Sehun.

"Aku berterimakasih padanya. Karena berkatnya aku bertemu denganmu,Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. Ya,Jika bukan karena Kakek Lee mungkin Sehun tidak akan seberhasil sekarang. Dan mungkin Sehun tidak akan bertemu Hyemi.

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pesan-pesan terakhir kakek Lee.

"_Jaga cucuku Sehun-ah. Berikan ia cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Aku mengandalkanmu,Oh Sehun. Cucu laki-lakiku yang kubanggakan."_

Pesan itu terus terekam diotak Sehun.

Pesan yang menjadi alasan kenapa selama ini ia memilih Hyemi dan tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya.

Jika Kakek Lee masih hidup,apakah ia akan kecewa jika ia mengetahui isi hati Sehun yang sebenarnya?

Apakah kakek Lee akan kecewa kalau ia tahu,yang Sehun sayangi Bukan cucunya, melainkan seseorang yang Sehun cintai dari dulu. Cinta pertamanya. Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari makam Kakek Lee,Sehun buru-buru menancap mobil sportnya menuju apartemen Luhan. Setelah sampai ia membunyikan bel dan Luhan membuka pintu. Luhan terlihat pucat. Dengan mata yang sembab serta kantung mata yang membengkak.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Lu?Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun.." ucap Luhan cepat sambil menepis tangan Sehun.

"Benarkah?Apa kata dokter tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengekori Luhan.

"Hanya demam biasa. Sudah kubilang kan? Kau terlalu berlebihan,jangan terlalu mencemaskanku.."

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mencemaskanmu hmm?" Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Ia kesal karena sikap Luhan yang terkesan dingin dan sinis terhadapnya.

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku Sehun.." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Luhan berdiri memunggungi Sehun dan tak pernah membalikkan badannya walau Sehun sudah memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Luhan!" sentak Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengurusi kehidupanku! Diantara kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi! Cerita kita sudah selesai.."

Jujur,Luhan begitu lelah untuk Berharap dan menunggu. Kenapa Sehun begitu egois? Kalau ia ingin meninggalkan Luhan,tinggalkanlah ia sepenuhnya. Kalau ia ingin kembali,kembalilah sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti ini,Luhan bagai digantung diujung tebing. Menunggu apakah Sehun akan menariknya atau melepasnya hingga terjatuh.

Sementara disisi Sehun ,hatinya kesal bukan main. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengurusi kehidupan Luhan? Terakhir ia cek,Luhan dan dirinya masih terikat pernikahan secara resmi. Itu berarti hidup Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika ia mengingat Luhan selalu mengembalikkan uang yang ia kirim untuknya. Apa karena ada Minseok, Luhan jadi tidak lagi membutuhkannya?

Tangan Sehun yang semula terkepal erat meraih tangan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan secara kasar,hingga sekarang Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana Jika cerita kita memang belum berakhir?"

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan yang membalas tatapan Sehun dengan nanar.

"Cerita kita sudah berakhir Sehun,bahkan sebelum cerita itu dimulai. Bagaimana jika Aku dan Kau berada di cerita yang berbeda?Walaupun akan berakhir bahagia tapi akhir bahagiaku bukan dirimu.." rintih Luhan. Ia menunduk lemas,air matanya menetes membentur lantai yang dingin. Sehun mempererat genggamannya dilengan Luhan. Luhan merintih dan mendongak,mata tajam Sehun menatap langsung matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu kita buat cerita yang baru. Aku,Kau dan akhir bahagia." Ucap Sehun yakin.

Luhan tercengang.

Apa yang Sehun katakan?Apa kepala laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya ini baru saja terbentur batu yang keras?

"Sehun,Kau sudah mempunyai Hyemi sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengannya?"

Bagai alarm yang berdering diotaknya, kata-kata Luhan menyadarkannya tentang Hyemi. Ya,ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hyemi begitu saja. Hyemi juga sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dilengan Luhan dan mundur dengan gontai menjauhi Luhan.

"L-Lu.. Maafkan aku.."

Luhan tertawa getir, dengan kasar ia mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau,memang tidak pernah berniat mempertahankanku."

Luhan memang tidak berharap banyak. Harapannya sudah kandas sejak Sehun memilih pergi dari hidupnya dulu.

"Bukan begitu Lu. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Sehun,Apakah menurutmu selama ini aku tidak menunggu?Selama 3 tahun,Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak kunjung datang.. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu. Dan tiba-tiba kau ingin membangun semuanya kembali denganku. Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Semuanya sudah selesai.."

"Lu.." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia merentangkan tangannya,menunggu Luhan untuk menggapainya. Tapi Luhan hanya diam.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan membangunkan Ziyu." Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak sedang tenggelam di laut yang dalam kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya dadanya begitu sesak dan ia sulit untuk bernapas? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Luhan saat dirinya meninggalkan dan mengacuhkan Luhan dulu?

Saat Sehun mendongak ia melihat Luhan menggendong Ziyu yang tertidur.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang. Malam sudah larut.." ucap Luhan sambil memberikan Ziyu dengan perlahan pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk pergi saja meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis sambil memeluk lutut saat Sehun keluar dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Esoknya Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan yang kalut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat,memandang kosong tembok kamarnya. Kata-kata Luhan berputar diotaknya,seperti mencemoohnya sebagai laki-laki pengecut. Ia sadar selama ini ia menyalahkan Luhan untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membiayai kehidupan Luhan,ia tidak bisa mempercayai Luhan dan juga ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah karena Luhan harus menderita akibat keegoisan dirinya. Luhan berhak untuk diperlakukan lebih baik.

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin dengan melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya perasaan Sehun akan lebih tenang.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan pelan dan mendapati sang anak sedang sibuk melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel kecilnya.

"Sayang,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk diranjang Ziyu.

"Oh Appa sudah bangun? Ziyu bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah! Ziyu harus menjaga baba karena baba sakit parah."

"Baba sakit parah?Kenapa Ziyu bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena dokter yang baba temui kemarin bilang Baba bisa sembuh jika dioperasi."

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun berlari kekamarnya. Dengan keras ia membuka pintu membuat Hyemi terbangun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyemi ketika matanya yang menyipit melihat Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja.

"Aku harus ke apartemen Luhan. Ia sakit. Bisakah kau menggantikanku di rapat siang ini?" tanya Sehun sambil memakai kaos berkerahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Luhan Lagi?" Hyemi tertawa getir lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun-ah,apakah Luhan lebih berarti daripada aku?" tanya Hyemi sambil berdiri didepan Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Hyemi-"

"Bahkan kau tidak jadi mengumumkan pertunangan kita saat natal. Apa karena Luhan datang?"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf soal itu," Sehun menghela napas, "Dan hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan. Tidak peduli seberapa berartinya ia untukku,ia sedang sakit dan membutuhkanku sekarang."

"Aku peduli Sehun!" teriak Hyemi "Apa menurutmu aku tidak membutuhkanmu juga?!"

"Kau selalu menomor satukan Luhan! Kau tidak pernah menomor satu-kan aku! Padahal siapa yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau hidup menderita dulu?! Siapa yang memberimu kehidupan yang layak hingga sekarang kau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan?!"

"Kau.." Jawab Sehun singkat, "Kau Lee Hyemi. Tapi apakah aku memintamu melakukan itu semua? Tidak. Kau pikir itu semua keinginanku? Tidak. Itu keinginanmu. Semua yang kulakukan adalah keinginan dan mimpimu. Bukan mimpiku. Kalau kau mau mengambilnya kembali silahkan." Ucap Sehun dengan tenang.

"Tapi jangan pernah membandingkan bagaimana aku memperlakukan kalian dengan berbeda. Harusnya kau sadar kenapa aku menomor satukan Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri alasan mengapa aku lebih mementingkan Luhan daripada dirimu?"

Setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Hyemi yang masih tercengang dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya dengan tidak sabar. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di kursi pengemudi. Mobil-mobil didepannya masih tidak bergerak karena macet. Sehun melirik Ziyu yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya. Matanya yang bulat melihat jalanan dan sesekali mengernyit ketika mendengar suara klakson yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Ehmm Ziyu.. Apa Baba mempunyai teman dekat?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ziyu menatap appanya sekilas lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk kecilnya,berusaha mengingat.

"Tentu punya. Chanyeol Ahjussi.." Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya di setir mobil. Chanyeol?! Tega sekali sepupunya itu merebut Luhan dari-

"Baekhyun ahjussi,Kyungsoo ahjussi dan Minseok ahjussi!" Seru Ziyu. Sehun tertawa kecil. Oh hampir saja ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk menantangnya berkelahi, tapi untung saja ia sadar jika yang Ziyu sebutkan tadi adalah (sekedar) teman-teman Luhan. Ya Minseok juga termasuk dalam daftar 'sekedar teman'.

"Oh! Ada lagi sih! Tapi sepertinya ia bukan teman yang baik untuk baba.." ucap Ziyu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ziyu tidak tahu namanya. Tapi ahjussi itu mempunyai mobil hitam yang mewah!"

_Mobil hitam._

Emosi Sehun memuncak. Tangannya memegang erat setir mobil, rahangnya yang tajam mulai mengatup erat. Sehun mengingat pria bermobil hitam itu. Pria yang dengan beraninya mencium bibir Luhan 3 tahun lalu.

"Mobil hitam? Apa Baba sering bertemu dengan ahjussi itu?" tanya Sehun berusaha tenang,walaupun kemarahan sudah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Tidak. Baba takut kepada ahjussi itu. Setiap kali ahjussi itu datang ke rumah,baba akan mematikan semua lampu dirumah kami yang dulu dan mengajak Ziyu tidur. Padahal waktu tidur Ziyu belum tiba!" ucap Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahjussi itu suka menggedor pintu dengan keras. Kalau sudah begitu baba akan memeluk Ziyu,Ziyu ikut takut karena Baba menangis dan tangannya gemetar. Baba juga akan memanggil-manggil namamu appa."

_"Sehun..."_

Entah kenapa Sehun jadi mengingat suara Luhan saat meneleponnya dan memanggil namanya dengan gemetar dan takut ketika Sehun masih menjadi trainee dulu. Ia membayangkan Luhan memeluk Ziyu erat sambil menutup matanya rapat. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya,dan tubuhnya gemetar takut sambil memanggil nama dirinya dengan lemah.

_"Sehun..."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengontrol jantungnya yang berdebar cepat seperti akan meledak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kenapa ia baru tahu hal ini? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah memberitahunya? Oh tapi kenapa saat kau melihat Luhan dicium oleh orang itu, kau langsung pergi tanpa berusaha bertanya dan mendengar penjelasaan Luhan? Sehun kembali lagi menyalahkan Luhan untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Sehun jadi mengerti kenapa Luhan bilang cerita mereka sudah berakhir. Karena dulu, ia sendiri yang mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen Luhan. Sehun terus terpekur,tertunduk dalam diam. Luhan sebenarnya aneh dengan sikap Sehun tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Malam sudah tiba dan Sehun masih berada diapartemen Luhan. Terkadang ia mengecek Ziyu dan Haowen yang sedang bermain. Mengurus mereka saat Luhan beristirahat.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Suara Luhan mengingatkannya kepada kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat Luhan meneleponnya dengan nada takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Walaupun ia berusaha tak acuh,tapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan murung.

"3 tahun lalu.. Aku melihat seorang pria dengan mobil hitam didepan rumah kita.." Ucap Sehun. Mata Luhan membelalak. Wajahnya yang pucat menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku melihatnya menciummu. Siapa pria itu?"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya yang kurus memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

"Luhan! Jawab aku! Siapa pria itu hmm? Tolong jawab aku.." mohon Sehun pada Luhan. Tetesan air mata Luhan membuat hati Sehun sakit.

"K-Kau,Melihatnya denganku ta-tapi kau tidak menyelamatkanku?" suara Luhan gemetar,matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau melihatnya! Tapi tidak melakukan apapun!Kau jahat Sehun!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul keras tubuh Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit saat menerima pukulan keras Luhan. Dengan cepat ia memegang tangan Luhan untuk menghentikkan pukulannya. Luhan terengah-engah dan dengan cepat menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Luhan?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"D-dia menyakitiku! A-aku.. Ia memaksaku. Ia menyentuhku.." lirih Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat,kuku-kukunya menancap keras di kedua belah lengannya menyisakkan bekas-bekas kemerahan.

"Ia memaksaku Sehun.. Ia menggunakan tubuhku." Luhan meraung ,tangannya memukul-mukul tubuhnya keras. Ingatannya tentang kejadian itu membuatnya merasa kotor. Sehun tertegun,air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya melesat jatuh juga.

"A-apa,dia.. Dia memperkosamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab,ia meraung dan terus memukul-mukul tubuhnya keras. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Walaupun Luhan meronta dan sempat memukul Sehun ia tetap memeluk Luhan erat.

"Tolong berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri.. Kau menyakitiku Luhan.." lirih Sehun sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku..Tolong maafkan Aku.." ucap Sehun berkali-kali. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai dapur. Luhan masih menangis dengan keras sementara Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan walau dirinya juga berlinangan air mata.

Ziyu dan Haowen melihat semuanya. Ziyu memeluk Haowen dengan takut. Mereka sedari tadi berdiri dipintu dapur ketika mendengar keributan dari sana. Haowen menenangkan Ziyu dengan mengusap-usap kepala Ziyu.

"Baba dan appa tidak akan berpisah kan hyung?" tanya Ziyu dengan pelan. Mata Haowen yang tajam memandangi Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan,mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak Ziyu,mereka saling menyayangi. Appa tidak akan meninggalkan Baba. Jangan khawatir.." ucap Haowen yakin sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang terus menenangkan Luhan.

* * *

Sehun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berdua terduduk dilantai dapur. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kapan Luhan berhenti menangis dan akhirnya tertidur didekapannya. Matanya yang sembab memandang wajah Luhan yang berada didekapannya. Hidungnya memerah,jejak air mata masih membasahi pipinya,sementara kelopak matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu mencium kedua belah mata Luhan yang tertutup.

"Maafkan aku sayang.." lirihnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kekamar. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan Luhan agar ia tidak membangunkan Luhan, tapi tetap saja Luhan terbangun. Luhan membuka kelopak matanya pelan,tangannya yang lemas meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." lirih Luhan. Air mata menetes lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?Kenapa kau memilih orang lain?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah dan panas karena demam tinggi yang kembali menerpanya.

"Kau salah. Jika aku bisa memilih siapapun,aku akan tetap memilihmu.." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Tidurlah Luhan. Tubuhmu panas." Sehun mencium dahi Luhan lalu menyelimuti Luhan.

Luhan sudah kembali tertidur saat Sehun datang lagi dengan membawa kompres.

Malam itu Sehun tidak tertidur,ia memilih untuk menjaga Luhan. Memberikan waktunya untuk Luhan sepenuhnya. Membayar semua kesalahannya dengan waktu,dengan porsi hidupnya yang tak akan pernah kembali.

**TBC**

**VISIT PAGE AUTHOR YANG BARU DI:  
**

**Facebook: SeLuminati**

**AsianFanfics: SeLuminati**


	6. Luhan's terrible memories

**Luhan's terrible memories**

* * *

_**Hati hancur berkali-kali**_

_**dan tetap bertahan.**_

_**Kita harus melalui**_

_**kegelapan yang makin pekat**_

_**dan tidak gentar karenanya.**_

_**\- "The Testing-Tree",Stanley Kunitz**_

Luhan terbangun pagi itu,menyipitkan matanya yang perih saat sinar matahari menusuk. Luhan memegang kepalanya yang sakit,yang berdenyut seperti dihantam oleh palu besar. Luhan beranjak duduk dikasurnya dan ia tersadar bahwa sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain masih kosong dan dingin.

Sehun tidak kembali lagi.

Sudah dua malam Sehun tidak pulang dan hal itu membuat kepala Luhan pusing dan hatinya terasa perih. Luhan melipat selimutnya dengan rapi,merapihkan sprei yang membalut kasurnya dan mengatur ulang bantal yang ia tiduri. Saat Luhan mengambil bantal Sehun, ia mengernyit saat sebuah amplop terletak dibalik bantal itu. Luhan mengambilnya dan terkejut saat mendapati beberapa lembar uang berjumlah 100.000 won dan sepucuk surat didalamnya. Luhan mengambil surat yang terlipat itu,membukanya perlahan dan hatinya terasa perih (lagi) saat melihat tulisan tangan yang ia begitu kenal.

**Untuk Luhanku tersayang,**

**Maaf,**

**Apakah kata itu cukup untukmu memaafkan diriku Luhan? **

**Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu,maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu sedih dan terluka dengan perkataan dan perbuatanku,maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu. **

**Aku sadar akulah yang salah,Aku bukan suami yang berguna untukmu dan itu membuatku merasa kesal. Dan tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu.**

**Luhan,Apakah kau akan memaafkan aku jika kubilang sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul?Aku bertemu Jongin,dan ia menawarkanku sebuah pekerjaan yang aku impikan sejak dulu. Apa kau ingat impianku? Kau tentu ingat, Kita sering membicarakannya sebelum tertidur,hingga akhirnya hanya bisa mewujudkannya dalam mimpi. Aku ingin menjadi penari profesional,maka ketika kesempatan itu datang aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Maafkan aku karena aku bersikap egois,dan meninggalkanmu dan Ziyu. Tapi aku berjanji,aku akan tetap membiayai hidupmu dengan Ziyu. **

**Dan ketika aku sukses nanti,aku akan menjemput kalian berdua. Kita akan hidup lebih bahagia di Seoul.**

**Kau bersedia menungguku kan Luhan?**

**Percayalah padaku.**

**Aku mencintaimu Lu.**

**Dari Suamimu,Sehun**

Mata Luhan terasa perih dan terbakar ketika (lagi-lagi) air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ya,Luhan mempercayai Sehun. Dan ya,ia akan menunggu. Walaupun sulit untuknya hidup tanpa Sehun,ia akan menunggu. Sehun tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya,bukankah begitu?

Namun, semakin lama Luhan menunggu,Semakin memudar Janji Sehun dan akhirnya menghilang. Sudah enam bulan lebih setelah Sehun pergi tapi ia tidak memberi kabar maupun uang padanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak begitu membutuhkan uang dari Sehun,karena ia bisa mencarinya sendiri. Tapi ia butuh keberadaan Sehun disisinya. Walaupun mereka kesulitan secara materi tapi jika mereka hidup berdua,Luhan akan tetap bertahan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk bekerja disebuah restoran cina. Ia tidak bisa hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Ziyu butuh asupan Gizi untuk ia tumbuh dengan baik dan Luhan juga harus memenuhi biaya hidup mereka.

Pada jam kerjanya,Luhan akan menitipkan Ziyu kepada tetangga sekaligus pemilik rumah sewaan yang ia tempati. Seperti biasa,pagi itu ia menggendong Ziyu untuk menitipkannya dirumah Dahae. Setelah Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Dahae,tetangganya itu membukanya dengan malas-malasan dan Luhan memberinya senyum simpatik,merasa bersalah karena selalu membuat tetangganya itu kesusahan.

"Maafkan karena selalu merepotkanmu Dahae-ssi," ucap Luhan sambill memberikan Ziyu ke gendongan Dahae.

"Ya tidak apa,memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau harus bekerja untuk membayar uang sewa rumahmu padaku." Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum,ia sudah kebal dengan kata-kata tajam Dahae.

"Sekali lagi maaf,aku akan segera membayarnya bulan ini." Luhan membungkuk sedikit,dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat arloji yang Dahae kenakan.

"Kenapa? Kau suka dengan arloji baruku?" ucap Dahae dengan senyum sombong menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah ya," ucap Luhan kikuk. "Arloji itu sangat bagus dan pas dikenakan olehmu."

"Ya tentu saja arloji ini bagus. Harganya sangat mahal,kau pasti tidak akan bisa membelinya."

Luhan tersenyum , "Ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Dahae-ssi terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Ziyu untukku."

Setelah Luhan pergi,Dahae membawa Ziyu kedalam rumah. Ziyu memainkan arloji yang dikenakan Dahae dan dengan gemas Dahae mengangkat Ziyu tinggi hingga bayi berumur 8 bulan itu tersenyum geli.

"Aigoo Ziyu-ya,Apa kau menyukai arlojiku juga?" tanya Dahae dengan gemas saat melihat Ziyu memainkan arloji dipergelangan tangannya.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Appamu. Dia yang membelikanku arloji ini dengan uangnya yang ia kirimkan kepadaku setiap bulan." Dahae menyeringai.

Sehun selalu mengirimkan uang untuk Luhan dan ia mengirimkannya ke rekening tabungan Dahae karena Luhan tidak mempunyai rekening tabungan di Bank. Tiap Bulan Sehun mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit,menitip pesan kepada Dahae agar Luhan memakainya dengan baik. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Dahae tidak pernah memberikan uang itu pada Luhan. Dahae juga tidak pernah menyampaikan pesan-pesan Sehun kepada Luhan. Ia juga tidak merasa berdosa telah memakai semua uang yang dikirimkan Sehun untuk Luhan. Ia beralasan bahwa uang yang dikirimkan Sehun kepada Luhan sama saja dengan bayarannya menjaga Ziyu selama ini. Toh Luhan juga bekerja jadi ia tidak membutuhkan uang dari Sehun. Dan siapa yang menyuruh Sehun untuk mempercayai Dahae seutuhnya? Salahkan Sehun yang tidak berani menghubungi Luhan,hingga ia tertipu oleh Dahae dan terus mengirimkan uang tanpa tahu Luhan tidak mendapatkan uang itu sepeserpun.

Dahae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar Ziyu mulai merengek. Nafas Ziyu mulai tersengal dan wajahnya memerah. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Ziyu-ya?!" tanya Dahae panik sambil mengayunkan Ziyu. Namun Ziyu tetap merengek. Suara yang ia keluarkan begitu kecil seperti tercekik. Dahae dengan panik menelepon Luhan yang sedang bekerja.

"Luhan-ah!" teriak Dahae saat Luhan mengangkat telepon, "Anakmu sulit bernafas! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Luhan yang sedang mengelap sebuah meja kosong,terkejut. Ia bisa mendengar rengekan kecil dari bibir Ziyu.

"To-tolong bawa ia ke rumah sakit! Aku akan segera menyusul dari sini! Tolong ya Dahae!" Luhan menutup teleponnya dan segera berlari keluar restoran.

"Ya! Luhan! Kau mau kemana!?" teriak pemilik restoran yang melihat Luhan hendak pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Anakku sakit," Jawab Luhan, "Aku harus segera menemuinya!"

"Hey! Kau pikir restoran ini milik orang tuamu sehingga kau bebas pergi kemana saja?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku! Tapi ini keadaan darurat,anakku harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit," Mohon Luhan pada bosnya.

"Aku butuh tenagamu untuk melayani tamu yang datang! Apa kau tidak melihat restoran kita sedang banyak pengunjung?" tanya pemilik restoran itu sambil berkacak pinggang, "Jika kau keluar dari restoranku sekarang,Jangan pernah kembali lagi karena kau kupecat."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

_Persetan! _Batinnya.

Luhan dengan secepat kilat berlari keluar dan memanggil taksi menuju rumah sakit yang juga dituju Dahae dan Ziyu.

* * *

"Anakmu menderita penyakit Asma."

"Asma?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa? Keluargaku tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit asma."

"Asma bisa disebabkan oleh lingkungan yang tidak sehat untuk saluran pernafasannya. Bisa jadi karena udara lingkungan anda yang lembab tuan."

Luhan mendengar penjelasan dokter didepannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,cemas. Ziyu tertidur tenang dipangkuannya,dengan matanya yang sembab serta hidung yang memerah. Dokter itu memberi surat resep untuk Luhan yang ditebusnya dengan harga yang sukses menguras habis isi dompetnya.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Luhan berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Ziyu masih tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. Luhan sangat sedih karena ia tahu Ziyu,buah hatinya,harus menderita penyakit yang disebabkan oleh ketidak mampuannya memberi hidup yang baik untuk Ziyu. Kalau saja ia bisa memberikan tempat tinggal yang baik dan makanan yang bergizi untuk Ziyu,mungkin Ziyu sedang bermain dengan riang seperti bayi-bayi seumurannya yang lain.

Perut Luhan terasa lapar,tapi ia memilih untuk tidak makan dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli obat yang terbaik untuk kesehatan Ziyu. Luhan menghela nafas, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup? Ia yakin ia sudah tidak ada hak untuk bekerja direstoran ,karena ia sudah melanggar perintah bos-nya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang selain ia membutuhkan Sehun. Kalau saja Sehun ada disampingnya,Sehun pasti akan mencari jalan keluar dan memastikan pada Luhan bahwa hidup mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin merindukan Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melihat Sehun berada dirumah,menunggunya pulang sambil duduk disofa hitam yang biasa ia duduki. Lalu Luhan akan memeluk Sehun erat. Mengadu kepada Sehun tentang hal-hal yang ia lalui hari ini. Pasti Sehun akan tertawa. Walaupun Sehun tertawa,Luhan tahu pasti sang suami juga khawatir. Tapi Sehun berusaha tegar dan kuat untuk Luhan. Maka dari itu Sehun akan memeluk Luhan erat. Dan akhirnya menenangkan Luhan dengan kata-kata cinta yang sukses membuat Luhan semakin mencintai Sehun.

Tapi Luhan harus menelan kekecewaan ketika ia sampai dirumah dan saat ia menyalakan lampu,tidak ada sosok Sehun yang menunggunya pulang. Rumahnya begitu sepi seperti biasa. Luhan langsung menuju kamarnya,menaruh Ziyu di kasur dengan perlahan. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya,Luhan ikut berbaring disebelah Ziyu. Dan ia mulai menangis.

Rasa rindu Luhan kepada Sehun sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Luhan sadar bahwa ia semakin menyakiti perasannya sendiri dengan bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup dengan baik tanpa belahan jiwanya? Terkadang Luhan tidur dengan memeluk bantal yang dipakai Sehun,berharap saat ia membuka mata bantal yang ia peluk digantikan dengan sosok Suaminya yang akan menyapanya dengan senyuman. Walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin Sehun kembali dan menepati janjinya, Luhan tetap memegang janji itu erat. Walaupun ia harus terluka karena janji itu,Luhan akan tetap memegang janji Sehun. Ia mempercayai Sehun seutuhnya.

Ia percaya bahwa Sehunnya akan kembali.

* * *

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun karena mendengar ketukan keras dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan gontai ia menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Luhan,ini tagihan listrik dan air rumahmu," Ucap Dahae sambil memberikan dua amplop kepada Luhan.

"Mereka mengirimnya kerumahku tadi pagi. Dan mereka bilang kalau kau tidak membayar tagihannya dalam waktu seminggu,mereka akan memutus listrik dan saluran airmu." Jelas Dahae.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini dalam waktu seminggu," Ucap Luhan lemah saat ia memeriksa jumlah tagihan listrik dan air rumahnya.

Dahae mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Walaupun aku pemilik rumah sewaan ini aku tidak bertanggung jawab akan hal itu."

Luhan menggeram frustasi, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?" tanya Dahae sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Jangan berharap aku akan meminjamkan uangku padamu. Aku juga mempunyai kebutuhan hidupku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti Dahae-ssi. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku mencari sebuah pekerjaan dengan cepat?" mohon Luhan.

Dahae tertawa sinis, "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan dengan cepat jika kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun?Lihatlah dirimu! Kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun kecuali wajahmu yang terlihat tampan."

Dahae menjentikkan jarinya saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah! Sebenarnya ada pekerjaan yang cocok denganmu." Luhan mendongak,menatap Dahae penuh harap.

"Temanku sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi pelayan. Gajinya pun lumayan besar. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Luhan tanpa berpikir panjang mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Baiklah,aku akan menelepon temanku dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Setelah Luhan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih padanya, Dahae akhirnya pulang. Dan Malam itu Dahae mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan yang berisi alamat restoran tempat Luhan akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan mempekerjakannya.

Luhan berpakaian dengan rapi malam itu. Dengan kemeja polo berwarna biru dan celana jeans yang pas dikenakan olehnya. Dahae duduk disampingnya sambil menggendong Ziyu, sementara Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Apalagi saat mengetahui restoran yang menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon bos adalah restoran mewah. Berbagai pemikiran melintas dibenaknya. Bagaimana jika bosnya mengira Luhan tidak menghargai pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana jika ia tidak diterima menjadi pekerja karena sang bos tidak menyukainya?

Dahae menepuk pundak Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan tidak gugup. Luhan tersenyum,bersyukur karena Dahae mau menemaninya. Ternyata Dahae mempunyai sisi baik juga. Bahkan Dahae memesankan segelas Jus untuknya. Luhan meminum Jus itu dengan sekali teguk karena ia terlalu gugup. Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit,Luhan tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Dahae menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan berjanji akan membangunkan Luhan ketika temannya sudah datang. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan langsung tertidur.

.

Dahae menyeringai,dengan cepat ia menelepon seseorang dan langsung terhubung padanya.

"Mmm Oppa! Ya Luhan sudah siap,Pelangganmu bisa menjemputnya sekarang juga," Ucapnya bersemangat, "Baiklah! Berikan uang bagianku besok ok!"

Dahae menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Luhan,kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena besok kau akan mendapatkan banyak uang dari pekerjaan yang kuberi,"

Dahae tersenyum sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertidur direstoran tersebut.

* * *

"_Baby.."_

_Luhan membuka mata mendengar suara itu dan merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya lembut._

"_Sehun?"_

_Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang, "Ya ini aku."_

_Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun akhirnya pulang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya diseputar leher Sehun dan menarik suaminya itu mendekat._

"_Sehun-ah aku merindukanmu."_

_Bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya lembut,dan sebelum Sehun memperdalam ciumannya ia berbisik,_

"_Kau sangat cantik baby." _

Luhan membuka mata saat ia merasakan perih di bibirnya. Saat ia menatap seseorang yang sedang menciumnya,Ia terkejut dan berusaha mendorong seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenal menindih tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan pria itu, "K-kau siapa?!"

Pria itu menyeringai lalu menangkup kasar pipi Luhan dengan tangannya, "Aku adalah pemilikmu malam ini! Dan sebagai budakku kau harus memuaskan aku!"

Pria itu mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Namun Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pria itu dan mencakar tubuhnya. Luhan berhasil mendorong pria itu menjauh dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari pria itu, namun karena kepalanya yang pusing,Luhan dengan segera memilih untuk masuk ke ruangan yang paling dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Dengan tangan gemetar,Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menghubungi satu-satunya nomor telepon yang terlintas diotaknya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Hati Luhan berdesir saat mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan Lirih. Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan saat itu hingga ia tidak mampu berucap.

"Lu?Ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir..

"Sehun," panggil Luhan lagi. Isak tangis mulai meluncur dari bibirnya. Rasa rindu,sedih, dan rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya hingga yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menangis.

"Ya!"

Luhan terkejut mendengar teriakkan pria yang hampir memperkosanya itu dan dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya dari tangannya yang gemetar.

"Buka pintunya kalau tidak akan kuhancurkan pintu ini!"

Luhan dengan panik segera mengambil ponselnya yang hancur berantakkan dan hendak menyusun kembali ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara kayu yang hancur dengan keras dan tangan besar menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Beraninya kau lari dariku!" ucap pria itu sambil menghantam wajah Luhan dengan knop pintu yang ia genggam. Luhan tersungkur dan merasakan sakit di wajahnya,bibir bawahnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu menarik tubuh Luhan keluar dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur.

"Kali ini,kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku." Pria itu menyeringai lalu kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Luhan meronta dan berteriak namun ia tetap tidak bisa lari dari pria tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit saat tangan itu menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia lebih baik dibakar hidup-hidup daripada harus disentuh orang lain selain Sehun.

Malam itu,pertama kalinya ia menyatu dengan orang lain selain dengan Sehun, orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

Mentari pagi masuk kedalam kamar hotel,memantul dikulit Luhan yang putih. Luhan masih duduk melipat kakinya didada sambil gemetar ketakutan. Lubang anusnya terasa perih dan bau anyir darah tercium dari sprei yang mengalasi kasur yang ia duduki. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya erat,bayangan-bayangan kejadian tadi malam terus menghantui pikirannya membuat ia kembali menangis dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras ke dinding.

Pria itu sudah meninggalkannya tadi malam,melempar setumpuk uang ke kasur dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali kepada Luhan.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Dengan membenturkan kepalanya kedinding hingga kepalanya bocor atau melompat dari gedung yang tinggi hingga tubuhnya hancur. Luhan lebih baik merasa sakit karena tubuhnya hancur daripada harus merasa sakit karena bayang-bayang kejadian tadi malam.

Namun ia teringat tentang Ziyu,anak Luhan satu-satunya. Kalau ia mati,siapa yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi Ziyu? Ziyu masih membutuhkan dirinya.

Luhan sadar, sekarang ia hidup bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri,tapi juga untuk Ziyu. Dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil setumpuk uang yang tergeletak di kasur. Luhan tidak munafik,ia membutuhkan uang itu untuk membeli kebutuhan Ziyu. Walaupun harga dirinya hancur,Demi Ziyu, Luhan akan menerima uang itu.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumah Dahae. Tangannya yang mengetuk pintu rumah Dahae bergetar karena menahan amarah yang mengancam untuk meluap. Dahae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Kau menjebakku!" teriak Luhan pada Dahae.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Dahae dengan melipat tangannya didada.

"Kau!K-kau menjual tubuhku kepada seorang pria!A-aku, dia memperkosaku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku memberimu sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan dengan mudah! Lagipula bayaran yang kau terima juga tidak kecil! Seharusnya kau bersyukur!"

"Sudahlah," ucap Luhan pasrah, "Dimana Ziyu?"

Dahae mendecak sebal dan berbalik meninggalkan Luhan sambil menggerutu, "Cih sudah bagus kuberi pekerjaan, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas,mencoba sabar. Ia harus sabar.

Tapi Kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu bersabar?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Dahae kembali dengan menggendong Ziyu. Ziyu tertawa senang melihat Luhan, tangannya yang kecil terentang berusaha meraih Luhan. Tindakan menggemaskan Ziyu membuat Luhan tersenyum, Ia juga merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ziyu.

"Aigo, anakku , apa kau merindukan baba hmm?"

Ziyu tertawa dan Langsung memeluk Luhan, merebahkan kepala kecilnya dibahu Luhan.

"Mmmm Baba juga merindukan Ziyu," ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Ziyu.

"Aku permisi dulu Dahae. Terima kasih sudah merawat Ziyu selama ini."

Luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah Dahae. Ia bersumpah,ia tidak akan menginjak lantai rumah Dahae lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Selama seminggu, yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah diam dikamarnya,mengurung diri dari lingkungan luar, dan bergulung diselimutnya. Terkadang, setelah memastikan Ziyu tidur lelap, Luhan akan mengurung diri dikamar mandi. Menangis sambil berteriak histeris, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air _shower_ yang dingin. Karena setelah kejadian itu, Luhan selalu merasa tubuhnya kotor.

.

Bulan Juni sudah datang, dan hari itu Ziyu berulang tahun yang pertama. Luhan dengan semangat membuat kue coklat untuk sang anak. Setelah selesai mengoles krim di kue tersebut. Luhan dengan senyuman riang melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dimana Ziyu sedang duduk didepan meja kayu yang rendah.

"Ta-da! Ini kue ulang tahun Ziyu!" ucap Luhan bangga sambil menaruh kue itu dihadapan Ziyu.

"Bambam!Bam-bam!" ucap Ziyu senang sambil menunjuk gambar bambi yang Luhan buat dengan memakai krim diatas kue ulang tahun Ziyu.

"Bambi. Bam- Bi," eja Luhan.

Ziyu mengikuti gerak bibir baba-nya, berusaha untuk mengatakan bambi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap gagal dan tetap mengucapkan 'Bambam, bambam.' Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Tidak terasa ya Ziyu sekarang sudah satu tahun," ucap Luhan sambil menyuapi Ziyu dengan kue buatannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Apa Appa ingat sekarang ulang tahun Ziyu?"

Apakah Sehun ingat ia mempunyai keluarga?

Pemikiran itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas sedih. Apakah Sehun tidak mau pulang?

Walaupun sekarang hari ulang tahun anak mereka?

Luhan harap Sehun datang walaupun untuk satu hari,atau satu jam, satu menit. Ia ingin Sehun berada disini, duduk bersila disampingnya sambil memakan kue buatan Luhan. Kalau Sehun ada disini mungkin ia sedang berpura-pura merengek minta disuapi seperti Luhan menyuapi Ziyu.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan adegan itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan,walaupun mereka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Ziyu dengan meriah. Yang penting mereka bisa bersama hingga perayaan ulang tahun Ziyu yang lain.

-Tok Tok-

Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Ia diam,mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Pintu rumah Luhan diketuk lagi.

_Tidak mungkin._

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu. Luhan membukanya dengan semangat dan saat ia melihat lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintunya, rasa takut kembali muncul dalam hatinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Luhan dengan suara gemetar. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam gagang pintu hingga warna buku jarinya menjadi putih.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pelacurku. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu," ucap Luhan mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

"Cih Jangan berpura-pura jual mahal seperti itu manis," ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengelus dagu Luhan.

Luhan mengerang tidak suka.

"Kalau kau bukan pelacurku, kau tidak akan menerima uangku dan menghabiskannya."

Luhan terdiam.

Laki-laki itu benar. Luhan memang mengambil uang itu. Dan menggunakannya untuk membeli keperluan Ziyu.

"A-aku akan mengembalikannya!"

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan sekarang."

Luhan mengernyit. Kenapa lelaki itu tahu semua hal tentang Luhan?

Ah,Dahae. Pasti ia yang memberi tahu pria brengsek ini dimana Luhan tinggal dan bagaimana kondisi Luhan.

"Uangmu habis kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia mencoba menutup pintu namun pria itu menahannya.

"Ow Jangan kasar seperti itu sayang,aku masih bersikap baik padamu."

"Kau tidak mau kan aku bermain kasar dan menyakitimu?" ancam pria itu.

Luhan meneguk salivanya. Tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan kembali kejadian pada malam itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tubuhmu," jawab pria itu enteng, "Tidak sekarang. Aku masih sibuk dan tidak bisa bermain-main denganmu."

"Tapi aku akan kembali nanti, dan kau harus bersiap-siap. Kau tidak bisa menolak karena aku tidak suka penolakkan." Pria itu menyeringai melihat Luhan yang menciut takut.

"Hey aku akan memberimu uang," ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "Asalkan kau mau menciumku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Tidak sudi. Sampai matipun Luhan tidak akan sudi.

Bibirnya hanya milik Sehun seorang.

"Kau tidak butuh uang? Bukankah anakmu ulang tahun."

Benar.

Sekarang Ziyu sedang ulang tahun. Luhan ingin sekali membelikan hadiah untuk Ziyu,tapi ia tidak mempunyai uang.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya digagang pintu,hingga pintu rumahnya terbuka lebih lebar. Ia menutup matanya rapat.

Pria itu menyeringai lalu mencengkeram pipi Luhan dan menciumnya.

_Kau,menjijikkan Luhan._

_Apa bedanya dirimu dengan seorang pelacur?_

Pikirnya.

Pria itu menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang disaku celana Luhan lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan kembali sayang, jangan rindukan aku."

Pria itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat menutup pintunya rapat.

Dengan kasar ia melap bibirnya. Berusaha menghapus jejak bibir pria brengsek itu walaupun ia tahu ia tidak bisa.

Pintu rumahnya kembali diketuk. Namun sekarang ketukkannya lebih kencang dan kasar.

Luhan menegang.

_Apa pria itu datang lagi? Kenapa?_

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu. Dan saat ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan hoodie putih dan tas hitam yang Luhan kenal (tentu saja,ia yang membeli tas itu), hatinya terasa lega.

"Sehun?"

Akhirnya Sehun pulang, akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan melindunginya,memeluknya, dan kembali menjalani hidup bersama dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, ingin sekali ia memeluk Sosok Sehun,Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam serasa membunuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun masih tersengal,napasnya memburu. Sehun sedang marah, Luhan tahu itu. Tapi karena apa?

Tanpa menjawab,Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan, "Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Ziyu.."

Luhan mengamati boneka ditangannya, boneka bambi. Sehun mengingat ulang tahun Ziyu.

"Dan juga menyatakan bahwa aku ingin bercerai.."

_Apa?_

Kata-kata Sehun seperti anak panah yang menusuk hatinya.

_Bercerai? Kenapa?_

Sebelum Luhan bisa bertanya,Sehun sudah berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Se-Sehun," panggilnya sambil berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Luhan berhenti mengejar sosok Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Sehun ingin berpisah dengannya. Apapun alasannya,Luhan tidak akan menyalahkan Sehun.

Semuanya memang sudah berakhir. Kenapa Luhan tidak sadar juga?

Kisahnya dengan Sehun memang sudah berakhir sejak Sehun meninggalkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luhan bisa melaluinya.

Namun kenyataannya, Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan sekali lagi dari penolakan,perpisahan,sakit hati,kekosongan, atau kecemasan karena ia tahu ia tidak cukup baik untuk siapapun bahkan untuk suaminya sendiri, Sehun.

Karena Luhan mencintai Sehun, dengan alasan itu, cara tebaik untuk mengekspresikannya adalah membiarkan Sehun pergi dan hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Setelah Sehun pergi, sulit untuk Luhan hidup seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Luhan terkadang bangun dipagi buta, memandangi kasur disebelahnya yang kosong. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan menatap fotonya bersama Sehun dan Ziyu yang menjadi _wallpaper ponselnya._

Tanpa ia sadari,ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri,mengingat memori yang ia punya bersama Sehun lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mengingat memori dimana Sehun mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sehun. Dan sekarang Ia ditinggalkan sendiri. Tersakiti.

Suatu hari pria yang menidurinya malam itu kembali lagi. Luhan berusaha menghindarinya dengan mematikan semua lampu rumahnya dan bersembunyi dikamar bersama Ziyu. Pria itu datang berkali-kali dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Ziyu sambil berdoa agar pria itu tidak memaksa masuk.

Setahun berlalu dan kehidupan Luhan sudah membaik. Pria itu tidak pernah kembali ke rumah Luhan setelah Luhan dengan sengaja menempelkan tanda bahwa rumah itu dijual didepan gerbang rumahnya. Luhan bekerja menjadi kasir disebuah supermarket. Walaupun gajinya tidak terlalu banyak,Luhan masih bersyukur karena setidaknya Ziyu tidak akan kelaparan.

"Apakah ada tambahan lain?" tanyanya kepada pelanggan laki-laki yang menyodorkan keranjang belanja ke meja kasirnya.

"Tidak," Jawab laki-laki itu.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang berada diranjang dan menghitungnya dimesin kasir.

"Namamu Luhan?" tanya pelanggan itu.

"Ya tuan,namaku Luhan," jawab Luhan dengan ramah.

"Aku Kyungsoo," ucap pria itu, "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Bucheon. Aku butuh pemandu wisata. Apakah kau mau membantuku?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat jahat. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sangat imut seperti siswa sekolah dasar. Membuat Luhan ingin memeluknya,mengambilnya dan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Tentu," jawab Luhan, "Pekerjaanku akan selesai pukul 3 nanti. Kalau kau mau,kau bisa menungguku didepan supermarket."

Kyungsoo benar-benar menunggu Luhan didepan supermarket tepat pukul 3. Dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti hati ia tersenyum kearah Luhan dan Luhan membalas senyuman itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

Dua hari menjadi pemandu wisata Kyungsoo di Bucheon, Luhan mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah penulis novel yang sedang mencari referensi di Bucheon. Kyungsoo juga bilang kekasihnya membuatnya penat hingga ia memutuskan untuk menulis diluar.

Luhan juga mengetahui sifat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian, bahkan ia menawarkan pekerjaan untuk Luhan di Seoul dengan gaji yang besar.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena kau mengerti aku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bodoh, "Aku butuh asisten yang mengerti diriku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan orang lain itu baru bertemu denganku dua hari yang lalu."

Luhan percaya bahwa niat Kyungsoo benar-benar tulus untuk menolongnya. Jadi tanpa ragu ia menyetujui penawaran Kyungsoo.

Esoknya, Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya didepan rumah dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil yang ia sewa untuk mengangkut barang-barang Luhan.

Hari itu Luhan dan Ziyu pergi meninggalkan Bucheon, meninggalkan hidup mereka untuk pergi ke Seoul, ke kehidupan baru mereka yang lebih cerah.

* * *

Menjadi asisten Kyungsoo adalah pekerjaan termudah yang pernah Luhan lakukan. Pekerjaannya hanyalah membuatkan Kyungsoo kopi kesukaannya, menemani Kyungsoo menulis atau berlibur, dan mendengarkan curahan hati Kyungsoo tentang Jongin, kekasihnya. Dengan pekerjaan semudah itu Kyungsoo masih menggaji Luhan dengan jumlah besar, bahkan membelikannya sebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan gaji yang besar, Luhan bisa menabung untuk membangun kafe yang selalu ia impikan.

Setelah uangnya cukup untuk menyewa sebuah bangunan bertingkat satu,Luhan membuka kafe'nya sendiri. Bahkan Kyungsoo membantunya dengan (lagi-lagi) berinvestasi dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Di hari pertama pembukaan kafenya, pelanggan yang datang sangat banyak. Dan dari sekian banyak pelanggan yang datang, Sehun adalah salah satu diantaranya.

"Se-sehun?"

"Hi Hyung," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Ini kafemu?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan linglung. Masih tidak percaya,setelah sekian lama, dengan sekian banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, dan tanpa disangka, ia bertemu Sehun disini.

"Wah akhirnya impianmu tercapai juga, selamat hyung!"

Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun masih mengingat impiannya?

"Well kalau begitu aku memesan satu _Americano_,"

Luhan mencatat pesanan Sehun dan oleh dirinya sendiri,ia membuatkan pesanan Sehun.

"Ini_ Americano_ pesananmu," ucap Luhan berusaha tenang, walaupun jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang.

"Thanks," ucap Sehun sambil membayar kopi'nya, "Bagaimana kabar Ziyu?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ia baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Sehun, "Lain kali, bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Tentu, ia anakmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat,keadaan begitu canggung. Luhan yang menunduk,mencuri pandang pada Sehun. Sehun masih berdiri didepan kasir sambil menikmati kopi buatannya. Penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat dari Sehun yang ia kenal dulu. Rambutnya ia pangkas pendek dan ia cat dengan warna coklat pekat, ia memakai Jas abu dan kemeja hitam yang terlihat mahal.

Sehun berubah.

Tapi ia tetap tampan.

Lebih tepatnya, Semakin tampan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering disaku celemek yang ia pakai, Luhan mengambilnya dan melihat nomor yang tidak ia kenal meneleponnya.

"Itu nomorku," Ucap Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya, "Ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hyung. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Tunggu dulu.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun menelepon Luhan?

Rasanya Luhan belum memberikan Sehun nomor telepon barunya.

Darimana Sehun mendapatkan nomornya?

* * *

_EPILOG_

Sehun sedang menyender dipintu mobilnya sambil menyesap kopi buatan Luhan ketika seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah map tebal.

"Ouch!" pekik Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau memang hebat Oh Sehun. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu yang kau lakukan hanya memesan _Americano_?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku tahu. Aku sangat bodoh kan? Tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Melihat wajahnya setelah tiga tahun,membuat aku susah untuk berkata-kata."

"Ia begitu menawan,Kyung."

"Yeah aku tahu,apa sekarang kau menyesal meninggalkannya? Apakah kau ingin kembali bersatu dengannya?"

"Tidak mungkin Kyung," ucap Sehun, "Tidak mungkin."

"Ah iya. Kau seorang pengecut,bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Yang kau bisa lakukan hanyalah marah dan pergi begitu saja."

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkan Luhan ketika ia membutuhkanmu."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Rasa bersalah sudah membebaninya selama tiga tahun,haruskah Kyungsoo menambah bebannya lagi?

"Sudahlah,aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau kembali hanya untuk menyakitinya lagi,kau lebih baik pergi dan menyerah."

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak membuatnya terpesona tadi, mungkin Sehun sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Luhan. Mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan setegang dulu.

Kalau saja ia tidak terpesona oleh wajah Luhan, Mungkin dadanya tidak akan berdebar kencang seperti ini.

-**TBC-**

Ini ceritanya pas Sehun pergi dari Luhan sampai pas Sebelum Sehun ngajak Ziyu untuk ketemu dan tinggal sama dia selama sebulan ! :3

di chapter selanjutnya bakal diceritain pertemuan pertama Ziyu sama Sehun Appa /Yippie!/

Jangan lupa like page FB aku: **SeLuminati  
**


	7. SideStory:Ziyu's 1st Encounter with Appa

"Ziyu," panggil Luhan lembut,namun Ziyu masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu memberi isyarat untuk Ziyu mendekatinya, "Ziyu bagaimana bisa Appa melihat wajah Ziyu kalau Ziyu sembunyi seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Ziyu, "Ziyu ingin melihat Hun Appa tapi Ziyu tidak ingin Hun Appa melihat Ziyu."

"Kenapa?"

Ziyu menunduk dan bermain dengan tangan kecilnya, "Ziyu takut Hun Appa pergi meninggalkan kita lagi baba."

"Ziyu Baby," panggil Luhan lembut sambil menghampiri Ziyu, "Appa tidak meninggalkan kita. Appa hanya sedang berpetualang untuk menggapai mimpinya seperti seorang ksatria didalam buku dongeng Ziyu. Setelah Appa mendapatkan mimpinya, nanti ia akan kembali dan membagi mimpi itu bersama Ziyu."

"Ziyu ingin melihat mimpi Appa kan?"

Ziyu mengangguk antusias, "Pasti mimpi Appa sangat keren!"

Luhan tertawa sambi mengelus pipi Ziyu dan menciumnya, "Sekarang ayo kita bertemu dengan Hun Appa lewat komputer Baba."

Luhan menarik tangan ziyu menuju meja komputernya. Ziyu sedang duduk dipangkuan Luhan dan memeluk tubuhnya saat Sehun menghubungi akun _skype _Luhan.

"Nah Appa sudah menelepon!" Seru Luhan, membuat Ziyu terkesiap lalu turun dari paha Luhan dan bersembunyi dibalik kursi yang Luhan duduki.

"Hai Sehun," Sapa Luhan ketika wajah Sehun sudah muncul di layar komputernya.

"Hai Hyung," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Dimana Ziyu?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dimana Ziyu sedang bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Hai Ziyu, ini Appa."

Ziyu mengintip Sehun dari punggung Luhan. Ziyu terkesima dengan wajah Appa'nya yang tampan. Baba selama ini benar, Appa'nya seperti pangeran berkuda putih didalam dongeng.

"Ziyu, Ayo berikan salam kepada Appa," perintah Luhan. Ziyu dengan ragu melangkah maju dengan kaki kecilnya. Ia lalu membungkuk dalam untuk memberi salam pada Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo A-" Ziyu dengan ragu melirik Luhan.

Luhan memberikan senyum untuk menyemangati Ziyu.

"A-Appa."

Sehun tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat anaknya, bayi kecilnya, sekarang sudah bisa berjalan,berbicara dan memanggilnya Appa.

"Annyeong Ziyu!" balas Sehun dengan riang, "Kenapa Ziyu tidak ingin melihat Appa?" ucap Sehun sedih

Ziyu yang menunduk dengan cepat mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat dan berkilaunya (Matanya mirip dengan mata Luhan,pikir Sehun), "Ti-tidak! Ziyu mau melihat Appa kok!"

Sehun tertawa, "Appa senang Ziyu mau melihat Appa."

"Karena itu Appa akan memberikan Ziyu hadiah,ini dia!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan bantal dengan gambar bambi kepada Ziyu.

Dan dengan dipancing oleh bantal Bambi, Ziyu akhirnya mulai nyaman berbincang bersama Sehun selama tiga jam.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Ziyu lewat media _skype _sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk Sehun.

Setiap jam istirahat dikantornya, ia akan menghubungi akun _skype_ Luhan dan melakukan video _chat_ singkat dengan Ziyu. Di akhir minggu video _chat_ yang dilakukan akan berlangsung lama. Sehun tidak keberatan mendengar celotehan anaknya hingga berjam-jam atau sekedar melihat Ziyu bermain dengan mainannya.

Namun malam itu Ziyu terlihat berbeda. Ia duduk ,diam didepan komputer sambil menunduk.

"Ziyu _baby_, ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Bogoshipeo Appa," Ucap Ziyu sambil melap air mata yang menggenang dimatanya.

"Nado," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum sedih, "Apa Ziyu mau bertemu Appa besok ditaman?"

Ziyu mendongak, "Apakah boleh? Bukankah Appa sedang mengejar Mimpi Appa?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu Boleh. Appa sudah berhasil mendapat mimpi apa kok! Dan sekarang Appa ingin mengejar mimpi Appa yang paling indah. Yaitu Ziyu."

Ziyu tersenyum cerah membuat Sehun ikut merasa bahagia.

"Kalau begitu Besok kita bertemu di taman ya Appa! Ziyu akan mengatakannya pada baba!" ucap Ziyu riang sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari dan memanggil-manggil Luhan.

Ziyu kembali lagi sambil menarik Luhan dengan kaos putih bergambar _donald duck_ untuk mengikutinya. Setelah mereka sudah berdiri didepan komputer (masih terhubung dengan Sehun) sambil melompat-lompat, Ziyu menceritakan rencana yang ia buat bersama Appanya.

"Besok Appa mengajak kita bertemu ditaman baba! Appa sudah menemukan mimpinya! Besok Appa akan kembali bersama kita lagi!" teriak Ziyu sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Appa sampai bertemu besok," ucap Ziyu, "Jangan bagi mimpi Appa dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Ziyu dan baba ok?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sana tidur. Appa ingin berbicara dengan baba."

Ziyu terkikik geli lalu mencium layar komputer Luhan, "Saranghae Appa."

"Nado saranghae Ziyu,"

"Mimpi Indah Appa!" Ziyu lalu berlari ke ranjang dan melompat keatas ranjang. menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur dibalik selimut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum,walaupun ia ragu ia bisa mimpi indah. Karena mimpi-mimpi iidnahnya sekarang berada dihadapannya. Salah satu mimpi indah Sehun, Sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

Dan mimpi indah Sehun yang lain, Sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan memakai kaos putih bergambar _donald duck._

-**TBC-**

Ini sehari sebelum Sehun ketemu Luhan dan Ziyu ditaman (Chapter 1.)

Enjoy!

Jangan lupa like page fb aku: **SeLuminati**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Appa."

Sehun terperanjat bangun ketika ia mendengar suara kecil memanggil dirinya. Ziyu sudah berdiri disana,mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk.

"Ziyu-ya," panggil Sehun dengan suara parau, "Kemari."

Ziyu berjalan dengan gontai menuju Sehun yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Luhan, ia langsung naik kepangkuan appanya.

"Bagaimana kondisi baba?"

"Kondisinya membaik. Apa Ziyu khawatir?"

Ziyu mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan khawatir baba akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Apa Ziyu lapar?"

"Ya, Ziyu lapar appa! Buatkan Ziyu makanan!"

Sehun tertawa, "Arraseo, Ayo ke dapur."

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dan mengajak Ziyu pergi ke dapur. Ia membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan dan kedua anak mereka.

"Ziyu,buburnya sudah siap. Cepat bangunkan kakakmu,kita makan bersama."

Ziyu dengan semangat berlari ke kamarnya. Dari dapur Sehun bisa mendengar Ziyu merajuk dan erangan protes Haowen yang masih tertidur. Tak lama mereka berdua kembali ke dapur, Ziyu berjalan dengan semangat sementara Haowen berjalan dengan malas-malasan.

Sehun tersenyum,ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini tiap paginya.

"Haowen ini bubur untukmu," ucap Sehun sambil memberikan Haowen porsinya, "Dengar, Aku harus pergi. Kalau baba bangun berikan bubur ini untuknya, arraseo? Jaga baba baik-baik ya?"

"Appa tidak makan dengan kami?" ucap Ziyu sambil menyuap bubur kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak,appa akan makan nanti. Appa berangkat dulu ya."

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia cari tahu dari Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu,masa lalu Luhan, yang belum ia tahu dan itu mengusik perasaannya.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit Sehun duduk diruang tengah rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin namun ia belum mengatakan apapun kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Rasa penasaran bercampur dengan rasa takut untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Sehun harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya, namun ia masih takut mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, "Katakanlah, aku tahu kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Luhan," jawab Sehun akhirnya, "Aku kesini karena Luhan."

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Ya ia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mengetahui masa lalunya."

"Apa ia pernah bercerita tentang," Sehun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tentang kejadian dimana ia di perkosa?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun namun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku kyung?! Kalau saja Luhan tidak mengatakannya kemarin aku tidak akan pernah tahu! Membayangkannya hal itu terjadi pada dirinya." Sehun gemetar,ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hal seburuk itu terjadi pada Luhan. Luhannya yang lemah dan rapuh. Karena dirinya,Luhan harus mengalami hal seburuk itu.

"Sehun!" panggil Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu karena aku tahu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan kau akan merencanakan hal bodoh yang akan membahayakanmu!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau hal itu memang terjadi karena salahku!" teriak Sehun sambil mencengkeram kepalanya, "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya. Harusnya aku tidak seegois itu."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Penyesalanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun dimasa lalu. Hal itu sudah terjadi."

Sehun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Ia hanya bercerita hal buruk itu direncanakan oleh Dahae, tetangga lamamu."

"Dahae?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Wanita sialan. Aku mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga Luhan dan ia yang menjerumuskan Luhan kedalam bahaya!"

"Tenang Sehun, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh! Hal itu sudah terjadi di masa lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu untuk mengungkitnya lagi."

"Aku tahu, yang kulakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun di masa lalu. Tapi setidaknya mereka yang menyakiti Luhan harus merasakan penyesalan yang kurasakan seperti sekarang. Aku akan memastikan mereka menyesal telah menyakiti Luhan."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya memandang mata tajam Sehun yang penuh dengan amarah. Ia tahu Sehun akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Luhan.

Kyungsoo tahu pasti akan hal itu, karena Sehun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sehuna, ak-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti karena deringan ponsel Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melihat nama Luhan terpampang disana.

"Halo? Luhan?"

"A-appa."

Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti saat ia mendengar Haowen memanggilnya Appa sambil berisak tangis.

"Ya Sayang? Ada apa?"

"Baba," ucap Haowen masih sambil terisak, "Baba pingsan. Tolong baba ,Appa! "

* * *

Luhan terbangun beberapa lama setelah Sehun pergi. Rasa sakit dibagian perutnya masih terasa dan ia masih merasa mual namun ia menahannya.

"Selamat pagi Baba!" teriak Ziyu dan Haowen yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan sambil menopang dagu mereka.

Luhan terkejut lalu tersenyum saat ia menyadari anak-anaknya tersenyum dengan cerah, "Selamat pagi Ziyu,Haowen."

Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari.

"Apa baba lapar?" tanya Haowen, "Appa membuatkan bubur yang enak untuk Baba!"

"Benarkah? Kemana appamu?"

"Ia sudah pergi," ucap Haowen sambil turun dari kasur Luhan, "Aku akan membawa buburnya kesini! Jangan kemana-mana dan tetap ditempatmu baba!"

Luhan tertawa melihat Haowen (yang biasanya tidak seriang dan seekspresif pagi ini) berlari dengan semangat menuju dapur.

"Baba," panggil Ziyu.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau menelepon Appa?" tanya Ziyu, "Appa tidak makan pagi ini! Padahal ia menjaga baba semalaman, bagaimana kalau Appa sakit?"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar perkataan Ziyu, walaupun ia menyangkal ia sedikit tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya.

"Baiklah Baba akan menelepon Appa untuk menyuruhnya makan."

Luhan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang terletak dimeja. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan,perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ah!" teriaknya sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Baba!" Luhan mendengar Ziyu memanggilnya ketika ia terjatuh lemas,masih mencengkeram perutnya.

Luhan pingsan ketika Haowen kembali kekamar setelah mendengar teriakkan Ziyu. Dengan cepat Haowen menghampiri Babanya yang sudah terbaring lemas dilantai.

"Baba bangun!" teriak Ziyu sambil menangis, "H-hyung ada apa dengan baba? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?"

Haowen sebenarnya ingin menangis juga, memeluk babanya hingga sang baba siuman. Tapi ia sadar, ia adalah anak Luhan yang paling besar, ia harus menjadi Hyung yang kuat untuk Ziyu. Maka dari itu ia menahan tangisnya dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya. Menelepon Sehun.

Dengan tangan kecilnya ia menghubungi Sehun memakai ponsel Luhan.

"Halo? Luhan?"

Setelah mendengar suara Sehun, tangis yang sedari tadi Haowen tahan sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia begitu lega mendengar suara Sehun.

"A-appa."

"Ya Sayang? Ada apa?"

"Baba," ucap Haowen masih sambil terisak, "Baba pingsan. Tolong baba ,Appa! "

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir mobilnya seperti orang gila. Memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, menekan klakson dengan keras dan bahkan melanggar beberapa rambu lalu lintas. Ia tidak peduli, Polisi-polisi bisa menahannya, yang penting ia bisa sampai ke apartemen Luhan secepatnya.

Sehun sampai didepan gedung apartemen Luhan dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Ia berlari masuk tanpa mematikan mesin mobil dan tanpa mendengar teriakkan resepsionis yang melarangnya meninggalkan mobil disana. Sehun memencet tombol lift dengan panik, ia berdecak karena lift turun terasa begitu lama untuknya. Sehun memilih untuk naik tangga melalui pintu darurat dan tanpa terasa sampai dilantai 4 dimana apartemen Luhan berada.

Ia masuk ke apartemen Luhan dan melihat kedua anaknya sedang mengerubungi Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Appa!" teriak Ziyu yang sedang menopang kepala Luhan dengan pahanya.

Sehun dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam pangkuannya dan menyuruh Haowen dan Ziyu mengikutinya untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar mandi didepan pintu unit gawat darurat. Ia menggigit-gigiti kukunya bertanda ia sedang panik dan gugup. Hyemi yang melihat itu merasa risih dan ia menyuruh Sehun untuk tenang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hyemi?! Luhan masih didalam! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!" teriak Sehun panik membuat Hyemi akhirnya diam.

Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan akhirnya keluar dan dengan spontan Sehun berlari menghampirinya, "Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Sang Dokter menghela nafas, "Ginjalnya sudah rusak. Kita harus segera mendapat donor ginjal baru untuknya."

"Se-sebentar," ucap Sehun, "Ginjalnya rusak? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa anda belum mengetahuinya? Tuan Luhan menderita gagal ginjal."

Sehun menutup wajahnya,sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter.

Kenapa ia baru tahu akan hal ini?

"Tuan, Kita harus cepat mencari donor untuknya."

"Aku bersedia," Jawab Sehun cepat, "Aku bersedia mendonorkan ginjalku padanya."

"Sehun!" teriak Hyemi sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun, "Kau harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Hyemi, "Ini sudah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya."

Hyemi melepaskan cengkeramannya dikemeja yang Sehun pakai dan membiarkan Sehun mengikuti Dokter untuk melakukan tes kecocokkan organ ginjalnya dengan Luhan.

Saat Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangannya Hyemi baru tersadar.

Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Hyemi menunggu didepan ruang pemeriksaan sambil menggendong Ziyu yang sedang tertidur. Jongin,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang sebelumnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemaninya menunggu didepan ruang pemeriksaan sementara Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Haowen menunggu Luhan di kamar rawatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama dokter yang memeriksa Sehun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan senyum yang cerah, "Ginjal tuan Sehun cocok dengan tuan Luhan."

* * *

"Ginjalku cocok?" tanya Sehun sambil berbaring di ranjang pasien.

Sang dokter mengangguk membuat Sehun tersenyum riang, "Wow, Itu sebuah keajaiban!"

"Itu bukan keajaiban nak," ucap Dokter yang memeriksa Sehun, "Bisa kubilang itu sebuah takdir."

"Takdir?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Sang dokter tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Kau tahu, Jantung istriku juga cocok dengan jantungku. Itulah mengapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," ucap Dokter itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bahkan kami bukan saudara kandung tapi kami mempunyai jantung yang cocok. Bukankah takdir yang mempertumakanku dengannya?" ucap dokter itu, "Ketika kau dijodohkan oleh seseorang, setiap bagian dari dirinya menjadi pelengkap dari bagianmu yang hilang. Mereka saling melengkapi."

"Jadi, itu bukan keajaiban nak," lanjut dokter itu, "Itu adalah takdir. Cinta adalah sebuah takdir."

Sehun tertawa mendengar kata-kata puitis dari sang dokter.

Tapi sebenarnya, ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter tersebut.

Sebelum dibawa ke ruang operasi, Hyemi dan kawan-kawan Sehun menemuinya di kamar rawat. Hyemi yang begitu cemas terus menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan sambil memegang tangan Hyemi dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Jangan cemas," ucap Sehun, "Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan yang menghantuiku. Aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Dan setelah itu, aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Hyemi mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan genggamannya ketika suster mendorong kasur rawat Sehun dan membawanya menuju ruang operasi.

Sehun dibawa menuju ruang operasi. Disepanjang lorong Sehun hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit, memandangi lampu neon panjang yang ia lewati.

Saat sampai di ruang operasi, ranjangnya diletakkan disebelah ranjang Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan melihat seorang suster sedang memasangkan alat bantu bernapas untuk Luhan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan namun ia tidak bisa menggapainya karena ranjangya terlalu jauh. Seorang suster laki-laki melihat Sehun yang berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membantu Sehun dengan mendorong ranjang Sehun lebih dekat dengan ranjang Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya bisa menggapai tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menggenggam Luhan. Setelah ini, ia akan melepaskan Luhan seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar,setelah beberapa jam akhirnya operasi itu selesai. Sehun dibawa ke kamar yang berlawanan arah dengan kamar rawat Luhan.

Sehun tersadar beberapa jam paska operasi, Hyemi masih terjaga disampingnya.

"Sehun?"

Hyemi segera bangkit dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Sehun yang masih lemas menatap hyemi.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Hyemi tidak habis pikir, bahkan disaat seperti ini yang dipikirkan Sehun adalah Luhan.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun bilang ia belum sadarkan diri."

Sehun mengangguk,merasa lega mengetahui Luhan baik-baik saja dan akhirnya tertidur lagi.

Sehun akhirnya bangun esok paginya. Ia beranjak duduk dengan susah payah, perutnya masih terasa nyeri dan perih. Hyemi sudah pergi bekerja dan meninggalkannya. Kesempatan itu ia gunakkan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Luhan dikamar rawatnya.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Suster yang melihat Sehun membantunya untuk berjalan dan Sehun meminta untuk diantarkan kekamar Luhan.

Saat ia sampai dikamar Luhan, ia melihat Minseok berada didalam dari jendela kencil dipintu Luhan. Minseok duduk sambil memperhatikan Luhan, sesekali melap wajah Luhan dengan handuk bersih ditangannya.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya masuk kekamar Luhan dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia didepan kamar Luhan.

"Oh,Sehun?" tanya Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Hey Minseok," sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau menjenguk Luhan?" tanya Minseok, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Sehun menggeleng dan berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu."

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung karena Sehun mencari dirinya.

"Kau benar," ucap Sehun, "Kau benar, aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Yang kulakukan hanya menyakitinya, hanya membuatnya menderita."

Sehun mengalirkan air matanya dan tertawa, "Ah Maaf,aku sangat emosional. Memalukan."

Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis merasa iba melihat Sehun.

Setelah menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas Sehun mencoba tersenyum, "Dengar, Luhan takut ketinggian jadi kusarankan kau tidak membawanya berkencan ditempat-tempat yang tinggi. Ia menyukai selai strawberry, dan tidak menyukai selai rasa nanas. Ia sedikit childish, mungkin ia akan merengek sesekali," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pahit, "Tapi Ia terlihat menggemaskan hingga kau tidka punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaannya."

"Dan satu hal lagi," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Minseok, "Puji dia, katakan betapa indahnya ia setiap hari karena terkadang ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Tunjukkan betapa kau mencintainya karena terkadang ia lupa betapa berharganya ia untukmu."

"Sehun."

"A-aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada aku. Aku percaya kau bisa mencintainya lebih besar dariku. Jaga ia untukku,Please?"

Minseok menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" mohon Sehun.

"Tentu saja Sehun," ucap Minseok sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak berpikir aku melarangmu menemuinya dengan serius kan? Masuklah. Ia sudah sadar,namun obat bius masih mempengaruhinya sehingga ia masih tertidur."

Sehun mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan tenang. Sehun duduk perlahan di kursi tempat dimana Minseok duduk tadi.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya, "Maaf karena kau terus menderita karenaku."

"A-aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap tangan Luhan, "Tapi kau harus tahu, aku akan tetap melindungimu. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Luhan tersadar setelah beberapa jam,pandangannya yang masih buram menangkap sesosok pria disampingnya.

"Sehun?" panggilnya pelan.

"Luhan kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengedip dan akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas Minseok yang berada disampingnya.

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis, ternyata sebuah tangan yang menghangatkan tangannya sedari tadi bukan tangan milik Sehun.

* * *

Malam itu,setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Sehun sedang berada dikamar Ziyu, Membacakan buku cerita yang Luhan hadiahkan untuknya di malam natal.

" 'Berakhir?', ucap Abilene.

'ya,' ucap Palegrina, 'berakhir.'

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin.'

'Mengapa itu tidak mungkin?' tanya Pallegrina."

Sehun membalik halaman buku itu dan kembali bercerita,

" 'Karena cerita itu berakhir terlalu cepat,' jawab Abilene, 'tidak ada yang hidup bahagia selamanya diakhir cerita itu, itu alasannya.'

'Oh,karena itu,' ucap Pallegrina sambil mengangguk, 'coba jawab ini: Bagaimana sebuah cerita berakhir bahagia tanpa cinta didalamnya?',"

Sehun masih terdiam setelah membaca kalimat itu dibuku yang ia pegang. Suara Ziyu yang menguap ngantuk membuyarkan lamunannya dan Sehun tersenyum, "Apa Ziyu sudah mengantuk?"

Ziyu mengangguk lucu dan memeluk tubuh Sehun, "Ya, Ziyu ingin tidur sambil memeluk Appa."

Sehun menaruh buku dongeng itu dimeja dan menyamankan posisinya, "Tidurlah, Appa akan memeluk Ziyu sampai Ziyu tertidur."

Ziyu kembali mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sehun melamun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Ziyu lembut.

'Bagaimana sebuah cerita berakhir bahagia tanpa cinta didalamnya?'

Kalimat dari buku dongeng itu terus terngiang dikepala Sehun.

Sehun berpikir, 'Bagaimana sebuah cerita berakhir bahagia tanpa cinta didalamnya?"

Lalu ia kembali berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan hidupnya? Bagaimana Hidupnya akan berakhir bahagia tanpa ada Luhan didalamnya?"

**TBC**

**Mulai dr sekarang aku bakal update 2 hari sekali**

**happy holiday guys! jgn lupa like page fb aku: SeLuminati :)**


	9. Sehuna's revenge

**Side Story: Sehuna's Revenge**

Pagi itu Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa kosong dan rindu didadanya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha bangun,berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sedih dihatinya.  
Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol yang ia teguk tadi malam. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu dan mendapatkan hari cuti dari perusahaan yang dipimpinnya,Sehun mengisi harinya dengan melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus. Kadang ia akan melamun,sesekali sampai air matanya menetes. Ia juga minum minuman beralkohol sampai ia mabuk dan dihadiahi omelan dari Hyemi.

Ia mendecak sebal ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering lagi, menambah rasa pusing dikepalanya. Dengan kasar ia menyambar ponselnya di nakas.

"Ya?Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Tuan,Aku sudah mendapatkan data-data yang telah kau minta.." Ucap Jumyoon,sekretaris Sehun dari balik telepon, "Apa Kau mau memeriksanya?"

"Ya,Tolong kirimkan _ke E-mail_ku.." Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malas.

"Sudah ku kirim,Kau bisa mengeceknya tuan.."

Sehun berjalan dengan malas ke ruang kerjanya lalu menyalakan PCnya yang terletak di Meja. Ia membuka _E-mail_nya dan melihat beberapa foto yang dikirimkan oleh Junmyoon.

"Aku sudah membukanya.." Ucapnya sambil mengecek foto-foto yang dikirimkan Junmyoon, "Jelaskan padaku Informasi yang terdapat dalam foto ini."

"Ah Ya,seperti yang kau lihat, Foto pertama adalah foto nyonya Gong pemilik apartemenmu yang lama. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan gedung apartemennya,kecuali untuk berbelanja di pasar."

Sehun bergumam,lalu menyuruh Junmyoon untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sementara Foto kedua adalah Tuan Gong ketika ia masuk ke Sebuah Klub malam di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Tuan Gong kesana untuk berjudi,dan bartender klub itu bilang Tuan Gong selalu bertaruh dengan uang yang banyak dan menang. " Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menyelidik foto yang berada dilayar komputernya. Lalu sebuah Ide muncul diotak Sehun.

"Ah! Bisakah kau bawa Daesung,Sungwoo,Woohyun dan Hyunbin datang ke rumahku hari ini?" Perintah Sehun. Dan tanpa penolakkan (karena memang Junmyoon tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang bos) Joonmyun berjanji akan datang bersama keempat penjaga keamanan perusahaan yang di pimpin Sehun.

Malamnya, Junmyoon datang ke rumah Sehun dengan keempat orang tersebut sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun. Mereka Berempat dibawa keruang kerja Sehun untuk menemui Sehun yang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Ah kalian sudah datang! Silahkan masuk.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sajangnim?" tanya Junmyoon saat melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat.

"Ne,Aku baik-baik saja.." balas Sehun dengan senyum kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya kondisinya masih belum pulih benar.

"Silahkan duduk tuan-tuan.."

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari bos?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Begini, Aku ingin kalian membantuku dalam menyelesaikan suatu hal yang penting.." ucap Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas Meja kerjanya.

"Hal penting apa bos?" tanya Woohyun.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Balas dendam," Ucapnya dingin, "Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk membalas dendam kepada orang-orang keparat yang sudah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi.."

* * *

Suatu malam mereka menjalankan rencana 'balas-dendam-sehun' yang sudah mereka rancang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ke empat anak buah Sehun sudah berada di Klub malam yang tuan Gong sering kunjungi. Mereka berempat bermain Judi dengan tuan Gong dan bermaksud untuk membuat Tuan Gong kalah. Sementara Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Klub malam tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisi disana?" Tanya Sehun saat ia sedang menelepon Sungwoo,salah satu anak buahnya.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Bos. Ia sudah kalah berkali-kali dan kami sudah menguras habis semua kantungnya,tidak ada yang tersisa.."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan mulus malam ini.

"Bagus, terus buat ia kalah dalam permainan. Aku akan berada disana sebentar lagi."

Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya dan duduk dengan kaki jenjangnya yang menyilang dan seringaian menyeramkan (namun tidak bisa dipungkiri,tetap tampan) di Mobil Limo hitamnya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan.." Ucap sopirnya sambil berhenti didepan sebuah Klub malam dipinggiran kota Seoul. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Penampilannya yang berkelas ditambah wajah yang tampan langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang melihatnya. Para wanita pekerja seks langsung menawarkan diri pada Sehun dan ditolakya dengan halus. Sementara para remaja memekik sambil mengambil foto dirinya.  
Sehun lalu masuk dan langsung mencari keempat anak buahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada disini. Saat ia melihat anak-anak buahnya sedang duduk melingkar dengan seorang pria disudut ruangan,Sehun dengan langkah bak model pria berjalan di _catwalk_ langsung menghampiri mereka. Sehun berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh berkeringat yang sedang meliuk-liuk,berdansa mengikuti musik yang menggelegar kesemua penjuru klub. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok langsung menghinggapi indra penciumannya yang mancung.

"Hei! Kalau kau kalah kenapa kau masih main huh Brengsek!" ucap Daesung kasar sambil menarik kerah Tuan Gong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ma-Maaf A-aku akan membayar kekalahanku,tapi kumohon beri aku waktu!"

Hyunbin mendecih sebal lalu membanting kartu poker yang ada ditanganya.

"Waktu?! Waktu bokongmu hah?! Bagaimana kalau kau berikan waktu hidupmu saja pada kami hmm?!" ancam Hyunbin sambil menodongkan pistol (mainan) pada laki-laki tua itu.

Sehun tertawa melihat akting sempurna para anak buahnya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk melipat gandakan bayarannya nanti.

Keempat anak buahnya mulai menyerang Tuan Gong dan ini saatnya Sehun masuk kedalam pertunjukan.

"Hey!Hentikkan!" perintahnya, "Ada masalah apa ini tuan-tuan?" tanyanya polos.

"Tuan Gong?" tuan Gong langsung melirik Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya,berusaha mengingat-ingat pria yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Aku Sehun. Aku pernah menyewa apartemenmu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tuan Gong mengucapkan "Oh.." sambil mengangguk-angguk ketika akhirnya ia mengingat Sehun,remaja penyuka sesama jenis yang pernah tinggal digedung apartemennya.

"Hey! Hey! Ini bukan waktunya mengadakan reuni! Ini waktunya kau membayar uang yang kau pertaruhkan kepada kami!" teriak Sungwoo menyela percakapan Sehun dan Tuan Gong.

"Tuan-tuan tenang, Aku adalah teman dari tuan Gong. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Pria brengsek ini bertaruh 20 juta won pada kami dan saat ia kalah,ia tidak mau membayarnya!" jawab Daesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kasar tuan Gong.

"He-Hey! Aku bukan tidak ingin membayarnya! Hanya saja sekarang uangku habis!" Bela tuan Gong takut-takut.

"Cih! Tutup mulutmu atau kusumpal dengan moncong pistolku!" ancam Hyunbin membuat tuan Gong kembali mengerut takut.

"Aku akan membayar uang taruhan tuan Gong.." Ucap Sehun santai. Tuan Gong menatap Sehun penuh harap. Sehun menjentikkan jarinya kebelakang,dan Junmyoon pun muncul dengan koper kerja Sehun ditangannya.

"Berikan aku lembar Cek ku.." perintah Sehun. Dan secepat kilat lembar cek sudah berada ditangannya. Dengan santai ia menulis jumlah uang dan namanya di cek itu. Terakhir, ia menanda tangani cek itu lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Sungwoo.

"Ini Cek sebesar 20 Juta Won.." Ucap Sehun santai. Woohyun mengambil cek itu lalu memeriksanya. Ia mengangguk-angguk puas dan memperlihatkan cek itu pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hutangmu Lunas Gong! Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih karena kami sekarang melepaskanmu!"

Keempat anak buah Sehun'pun pergi dan keluar dari 'pertunjukkan'.

"Te-terima kasih Sehun-ssi! Jika tidak ada dirimu mungkin aku sudah habis babak belur dipukuli oleh mereka."

Sehun tertawa ,lalu menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya dikursi.

"Sama-sama tuan Gong. Well,Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah penawaran yang lebih menarik untukmu ketimbang cek 20 juta itu.." Sehun tersenyum licik saat melihat tuan Gong yang terlihat tertarik, "Aku akan memberikan 3kali lipat.. Ah tidak 10 kali lipat dari 20 Juta won.."

Tuan Gong menganga tak percaya.

"Asal kau memberikan sesuatu padaku.."

"Apa?Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Tuan gong antusias. Sehun melipat tangannya didada dan menyeringai puas.

Rencananya berjalan lebih mulus dibanding dengan yang ia kira.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia sampai disebuah gedung apartemen Lusuh dipinggiran kota Seoul.  
Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu menyampirkannya disaku dada yang ada di jasnya.  
Sudah hampir 5 tahun ia tidak menapaki Apartemen ini. Apartemen pertamanya bersama Luhan. Kenangannya selama tinggal disini,yang baik maupun yang buruk terlintas lagi didalam otaknya seperti tak akan pernah bosan mengingatkannya bahwa ia dan Luhan pernah mempunyai kenangan bersama.  
Sehun membetulkan jas biru pekat yang membalut badan tegapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah angkuh ia masuk bersama sekretarisnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.  
Sehun berdiri dikamar utama lantai dasar,tempat pemilik apartemennya yang menyebalkan tinggal. Sehun mengetuk pintu lusuh itu beberapa kali sampai seorang wanita tua membukanya dengan kasar.

"Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya Gong." Nyonya Gong menatap Sehun dengan bingung . Ia meneliti Sehun dari kaki sampai kepala hingga akhirnya ia mengenali Sehun. Sehun remaja yang tinggal digedung apartemennya bersama kekasihnya dulu. Sehun yang sekarang ia lihat begitu berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang dulu tinggal diapartemennya. Dulu Sehun hanyalah seorang remaja berbadan tinggi dan kurus yang sering kali memakai pakaian kasual seadanya. Tapi sekarang,Sehun yang berdiri didepannya begitu berbeda. Sehun sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat (senada dengan alis tebalnya yang juga begitu menggoda) dinaikkan keatas,Rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas dan bahunya melebar. Badannya cukup atletis dibalut Jas bermerk yang bisa Nyonya Gong tebak, harganya melampaui harga sewa apartemennya.

"Oh! Kau Sehun kan?"

"Ya.." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku Sehun, Seorang Homo menjijikkan yang tinggal di lantai dua apartemenmu.."

Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastik. Dulu,Nyonya Gong sering kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Homo menjijikkan' dan tentu saja Nyonya Gong masih mengingat kelakuannya itu.

"Aigo! Nak Sehun kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa menyebalkan, "Ada apa Kau kemari nak?" Ucap Nyonya Gong dengan sangat ramah. Sehun tertawa. Oh kenapa perempuan tua menyebalkan ini tiba-tiba bertingkah terlampau ramah padanya. Bukannya dulu nyonya Gong memperlakukannya seperti sampah?

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa tanah dan gedung apartemenmu ini sudah menjadi milikku.."

"A-Apa?!" tanya Nyonya Gong tak percaya, matanya melotot seperti burung hantu ditengah malam.

"Aku adalah pemilik baru gedung apartemenmu ini." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang,dan dengan sigap sekretarisnya memberikan selembar kertas kontrak pada Sehun, "Pemilik yang Sah."

Nyonya Gong mengambil kertas itu dari Sehun dan dengan cepat ia membaca isinya. Nyonya Gong menutup bibirnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tangannya yang keriput.

"A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi," ucap Nyonya Gong tak percaya

"Bukankah disitu sudah tertulis jelas? Pemilik tanah ini menjual tanah ini padaku."

"Aku pemilik tanah ini!Dan aku tidak pernah merasa aku menjualnya padamu!"

"Kalau boleh aku koreksi, Suamimulah yang memiliki tanah ini. Dan ia telah menjual tanah ini padaku," Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum licik, "Tepatnya tadi malam.."

Nyonya Gong masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sementara Sehun,dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dimana Suamiku sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Gong pelan. Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin," Ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang, "Tapi mungkin sekarang ia sudah pergi ke Jeju bersama selingkuhannya membawa uang 200 Juta Won yang kuberikan untuk membayar tanah ini.."

Nyonya Gong membeku. Tangannya yang sedang meremas surat sertifikat tanahnya (yang sekarang menjadi sertifikat tanah milik Sehun) terasa dingin dan gemetar.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini secepatnya. Karena dalam 30 menit anak buahku akan kesini untuk mendekorasi ulang tempatmu yang menjijikkan ini. Kalau kau belum pergi juga,aku sendiri yang akan mengusirmu. Dan aku tidak menjamin,aku masih bisa berlaku sopan padamu Nyonya Gong.." Sehun menyeringai lalu berbalik meninggalkan Nyonya Gong yang masih gemetar takut.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi kota Seoul dari balkon apartemennya bersama Luhan dulu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat kenangan yang terjadi di Balkon ini. Tepat disini, setiap malam setelah Sehun bekerja,Sehun dan Luhan akan duduk di Sofa yang mereka tarik dari ruang TV. Luhan akan duduk diantara kaki Sehun dan Sehun akan memeluknya dari belakang. Atau jika sedang manja,Luhan akan duduk dipangkuannya. Mereka akan saling menggenggam dan berciuman. Membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka yang bahkan mereka belum tahu arahnya akan kemana. Merajut mimpi bersama dan terkadang tertidur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka juga pernah melakukan seks di balkon ini. Dan saat Sehun mengingatnya wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Tuan,pemilik apartemen itu sudah pergi," ucap anak buah Sehun,membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sehun berdeham kikuk,ia yakin anak buahnya menyadari wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Bagus. Ah!Apakah kau sudah memberitahu orang-orang yang tinggal diapartemen ini kalau gedung ini akan kubuat menjadi sebuah hotel?"

"Ya sudah. Mereka juga sudah menerima uang ganti rugi dan siap pindah di hari Minggu."

"Ya kerja yang bagus," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum puas, "Ah sebentar!"

"Saat kalian memperbaiki gedung ini,aku ingin kamar ini tidak berubah sedikitpun. Perbaiki agar lebih bagus tapi jangan ada yang diubah. Balkon,letak dapur,ruang Tv dan lain-lain harus tetap seperti ini. Dan kamar ini tidak akan kusewakan karena kamar ini khusus untukku dan keluargaku jika kami berkunjung kesini. "

Anak buah Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali mengenang masa lalunya bersama Luhan dibalkon apartemennya.

_1 Poin untukmu Luhan. 2 Lagi dan semua penderitaanmu akan terbayar.._

* * *

Sehun tersenyum miris saat melihat rumah kecil yang dulu ia tempati bersama Luhan di Bucheon. Rumah berwarna putih pucat itu sudah menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan mereka yang rumit. Rumah itu menjadi pendengar setia setiap kata cinta yang mereka saling utarakan,dan juga kata-kata pahit penuh amarah saat mereka bertengkar.

Rumah kecil itu terlihat kosong dan lusuh. Debu menyelimuti jendela –jendela hingga menghalangi cahaya matahari menembus kedalam rumah tersebut. Digerbang tergantung sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "FOR RENTED" yang dituliskan dengan asal memakai cat hitam. Sehun menghubungi nomor ponsel yang tertera dipapan. Tanpa menunggu lama telepon diangkat. Suara wanita terdengar menyapanya dibalik telepon.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia mengenali suara itu.

"Dahae-ssi sudah lama tidak berjumpa.."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan angkuh,tangannya terlipat didada,Senyum kecil yang mengintimidasi menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia terus memandang Dahae yang duduk tertunduk diseberang kursinya. Terus menusuk tubuh wanita tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jika sepasang mata bisa membunuh, Dahae mungkin sudah tewas bersimbah darah.

"Jadi Dahae, Apakah kau menjaga Luhan dengan baik saat aku tidak ada?"

Dahae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Sesaat setelah (Mantan) tetangganya ini meneleponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu,Dahae sudah merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Saat melihat sosok Sehun duduk disalah satu meja di kafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu,Dahae tahu Hal burk akan terjadi padanya. Aura disekeliling Sehun begitu mengintimidasi. Tubuh Sehun tak begitu besar,ia ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. Tapi entah kenapa Dahae lebih takut melihat Sehun ketimbang Penjaga keamanan berotot besar yang menjaga Klub malam tempat ia bekerja.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Medengar suara berat dan sengau milik Sehun,Dahae tersentak kaget, "Apa Kau menjaganya seperti apa yang kupinta?"

"I-iya te-tentu saja Sehun-ssi.." Dahae sadar suaranya terdengar gemetar,tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Mata tajam Sehun membuat Dahae takut hingga rasanya ia ingin mengompol dicelana jeans ketatnya.

"Oh Benarkah? Wah kau memang baik Dahae-ssi.. Terima kasih.."

Dahae hanya tersenyum memaksa. Ia ingin Cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, dari hadapan Sehun. Selamanya. Ia kira Sehun masih tidak tahu soal kejadian buruk yang menimpa Luhan. Maka dari itu sebelum terlambat,ia harus segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi aku perm-"

"Kau tahu?" Ucap Sehun memotong, "Luhan adalah segalanya untukku. Ia milikku."

Oh,tetapi Dahae, semuanya sudah terlambat. Berdoalah semoga Oh Sehun tidak menguliti tubuhmu.

"Jika seseorang menyentuhnya dan menyakitinya. Sedikit saja. Aku tidak segan-segan melukai orang itu berkali-kali lipat. Hingga ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima dan akhirnya memilih untuk mati saja."

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya membual?" Sehun bertanya dan Dahae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah apa harus kuberikan contoh?"

"Saat kami SMA dulu. Seseorang menggodanya dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia menangis. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya,amarah membutakanku hingga akhirnya kuhabisi orang brengsek itu.." cerita Sehun sambil menerawang, dan tertawa sinis.

"Untung saja ia tidak mati. Well,Hampir saja."

"Dan aku dengar,saat aku pergi seseorang telah menyentuh dan menyakiti tubuhnya.." Dahae,lagi-lagi meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Bahkan ia menidurinya.. Apa benar?" Emosi Sehun sudah diambang batas saat ia mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Dahae hanya terdiam dan semakin tertunduk. Ia berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia lebih baik terbakar bara api perut bumi daripada terbakar oleh pandangan dan mulut tajam Oh Sehun.

"Oh dan aku juga tidak menyukai orang yang berbohong.." tubuh Dahae menegang,rasa takut terpancar dari wajahnya yang memucat.

"Berbohong padaku. Memperlakukanku seperti orang tolol dan menyangka aku tidak mengetahui kebenarannya..."

"Jika ia menyakiti Luhanku dan berbohong padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun pada Dahae yang terdiam, "Apakah aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak takut oleh polisi. Persetan jika aku harus ditangkap karena membunuh orang. Asalkan orang-orang yang menyakiti Luhan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpa." Lanjut Sehun sambil mendecih.

"Dahae-ssi.."

Nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu rendah,dan menyeramkan ditelinga Dahae. Rasanya jiwanya ingin merangkak pergi dari hadapan Sehun sekarang juga.

"Aku rasanya ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga..."

"Sehun! Maafkan aku!" ucap Dahae sambil berlutut didepan Sehun.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku.. Tolong.." Dahae mencium sepatu mengkilat Sehun sambil menangis. Sehun memandang Dahae dengan jijik.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?Aku tidak suka dibohongi. Jadi tolong ceritakan padaku tentang kejadian itu.."

Dahae melirik Sehun dengan takut-takut. Dan dengan bibir dan suara gemetar ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun.

Dahae menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun, Sehun mendengar dengan baik, tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Kau tidak memberikan uang yang kukirim untuk Luhan?!" Sehun bertanya dengan galak,matanya terpejam saat tangannya mengurut-urut dahinya yang mengkerut.

Dahae mengatakan "Ya" dengan suara yang begitu pelan sambil tetap menunduk dan duduk melipat kakinya dihadapan Sehun.

"Dan Kau menjual Luhan pada orang lain?! LUHANKU?!" Sentak Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar. Dahae tersentak kaget sampai ia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sehun.. Maaf.. " Tangannya menyatu,memohon sambil terus bersujud didepan Sehun.

"Harusnya kau meminta maaf pada Luhan.. Bukan padaku. Karena sudah jelas,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Sehun dingin.

"Tolong Sehun.. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu dan Luhan. Tapi tolong,jangan membunuhku.."

Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Dahae dengan perlahan. Sepatu hitamnya mengeluarkan suara ketukkan yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Dahae hingga membuatnya beringsut mundur.

"Kau tidak akan kubunuh. Tidak sekarang. Hanya dengan satu syarat."

"Temui aku dengan laki-laki yang telah memperkosa Luhan."

.

.

.

Hari itu pukul 10 malam,Dahae duduk dengan resah disebuah ruang VIP di klub tempatnya bekerja. Dahae melirik keatas sebentar dan mendapati 3 kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang Sehun disudut atas ruangan tersebut sedang mengawasinya seperti elang. Dahae memegang ponselnya yang ia pakai untuk menghubungi Asami,pria yang membeli atau lebih tepatnya memperkosa Luhan beberapa tahun lalu. Dahae mendapatkan nomor ponsel Asami dari bosnya. Dan dengan berani (atau karena terpaksa) ia menghubungi Asami dan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan telah kembali. Dan tentu saja,Asami pengusaha muda dari jepang yang sudah tertarik dengan Luhan itu,terpancing dengan kebohongan Dahae. Asami tanpa ragu mengajak Dahae bertemu di ruang VIP Klub tempat Dahae bekerja malam ini tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang akan ia temui adalah Sehun dan rasa dendamnya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Dahae melihat Asami masuk dengan dua _bodyguardnya_.

Dahae meneguk salivanya kasar.

Jika ia tidak mati ditangan Sehun pilihan lainnya adalah ia akan mati ditangan Asami.

"Hey! Mana Pria kecil yang cantik itu hmm? Kau bilang ia ada disini?"

"Ya,ia memang ada disini.." bohong Dahae, "Tapi ia pergi ke toilet sebentar,ia bilang ia mau menyiapkan pertunjukan spesial untukmu.."

Asami hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman ke sofa. Seorang pelayan masuk keruangannya dengan membawa senampan minuman untuknya. Asami terlihat bingung dan akan menanyakan kenapa ia diberikan Minuman tanpa ia memesan sebelumnya tepat saat seseorang berjubah hitam masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"_It's Showtime_.." Bisik Dahae pada Asami.

Orang berjubah hitam itu berdiri didepan Asami dan Asami tersenyum jahat saat melihatnya. Oh membayangkan Luhan yang manis dan imut ternyata ada dibalik jubah hitam itu dan mendadak membuka jubah dihadapannya sudah membuat Asami terangsang. Tapi Asami harus mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan nakalnya itu karena yang muncul dari balik jubah itu bukan Luhan.

"Kejutan keparat!" teriak Woohyun sambil membuka jubah hitamnya. Dua pistol sudah berada ditangannya dan dengan cepat ia menembak _bodyguard_ Asami yang berjaga disamping Asami. Asami yang terkejut,langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan pistolnya tapi pelayan yang membawakannya minum dengan tangkas memukulkan gelas kaca kekepala Asami. Darah keluar dari Luka yang diakibatkan goresan kaca tajam dikepala Asami. Dan dengan satu pukulan telak Asami akhirnya ambruk.

"Ouch sepertinya sakit," Ucap Woohyun pada Dongwoo yang menyamar sebagai pelayan itu.

"Tidak cukup sakit untuk penjahat seukuran keparat ini," ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu.

"Bawa mereka ke gudang." Perintah Sehun sambil berjalan keluar diikuti dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang membopong Asami dan bodyguardnya menuju gudang yang telah disewa Sehun untuk rencana 'balas dendam'nya.

Sehun berdiri dengan angkuh didepan Asami yang berlutut dengan kedua tangan terentang dan diikat kuat ke sebuah tiang besi disebelahnya. Sehun sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh pria brengsek yang telah melukai Luhannya ini. Tapi jika Asami langsung mati,ia tidak akan merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Luhan. Jadi dengan alasan itu,Sehun tetap bersabar dan mengubur niatnya untuk membunuh Asami dalam-dalam.

Asami menggeliat dan dengan susah payah membuka matanya. Kepalanya yang terus mengucurkan darah terasa perih hingga saat ia mendongak, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia memicingkan mata saat bayangan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya,dan saat matanya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas ia melihat sesosok Pria berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan kesaku celananya.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun Asami-ssi," sapa Sehun seramah mungkin saat melihat Asami sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Asami galak, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

Sehun tertawa lalu berjalan mendekat menuju Asami.

"Siapa Aku? Kau ingin tahu siapa aku dan apa yang kuinginkan darimu?" Sehun menarik rambut Asami hingga Asami mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Aku kekasih Luhan dan Aku ingin kau mati.."

Sehun mundur lalu mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang dipegang Sungwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sambil menimang-nimang tongkat besi itu Sehun berjalan mendekati Asami lagi.

"Kau masih ingat Luhan kan? Oh tentu saja kau ingat, alasanmu ada disini adalah karena kau mengira akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan." Sehun berhenti didepan Asami dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Lu-han-ku." Ucapnya mengeja setiap suku kata.

Asami tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya aku masih ingat dengan Luhan.." ucap Asami, "Dan aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana rasa tubuhnya."

Asami menyeringai jahat. Sehun yang kesal akhirnya mengibaskan tongkat baseball ditangannya hingga membentur keras tulang rusuk Asami. Asami terbatuk dan menyemburkan bercak-bercak darah.

"Maka dari itu,karena kau telah menyentuhnya,menyentuh milikku,kau harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal." Ucap Sehun.

"Ini untuk tubuh kotormu yang telah merasakkan setiap inci kulit tubuhnya." Sehun melayangkan pukulan keras keperut Asami hingga ia tertohok dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ini untuk tiap tetes airmata yang ia keluarkan ketika kau memaksanya untuk melayanimu." Ucap Sehun sambil memukul dan menohok keras alat kelamin Asami dengan tongkat baseball berkali-kali hingga ia berteriak kesakitan dan darah merembes dari celananya.

Sehun berhenti memukuli Asami ketika Junmyoon menghampirinya dan memberitahunya bahwa seseorang tamu dari _Las Vegas _meneleponnya.

"_Hello Mr. Barney. Yes this is me, Oh Sehun,._" Sapa Sehun.

"Kau sudah sampai? Ya anak buahku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu kesini." Ucap Sehun dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, "Ya ,ia sudah siap. Sesuai dengan yang kau minta.."

Sehun Melirik Asami sebentar lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Maaf ia tidak akan semulus yang kau kira," Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tubuh Asami yang penuh luka lebam akibat pukulan darinya, "Yah Luka-lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Aku yakin Kau bisa memperbaikinya sendiri.."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu ," ucap Sehun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Dengar," Ucap Sehun pada Asami "Tuan _Barney_,akan menjemputmu untuk memberimu pekerjaan baru.."

"Pekerjaan yang baru? Apa maksudmu keparat?!" Tanya Asami marah.

"Ah ya!" Seru Sehun sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku lupa memberitahumu,bahwa aku sudah melaporkanmu kepada Polisi. Perusahaanmu baik yang Legal ataupun tidak,sudah disegel. Para Polisi sudah menangkap kaki tanganmu. Dan kau Asami-sama, diberitakan sudah mati ,terjatuh dari gedung perusahaanmu saat berusaha untuk melarikan diri."

Sehun tersenyum licik saat melihat Asami terdiam dan tercengang kaget.

"Sialan kau! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!" amuk Asami sambil menarik-narik tangannya agar terlepas dari ikatan yang erat.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku akan membuatmu menderita, merasa tersiksa seperti yang kau lakukan pada Luhanku.."

"Karena aku terlalu baik," Lanjut Sehun, "Aku sengaja memanipulasi kematianmu dan membawamu kesini lalu mencarikan sebuah pekerjaan baru karena, ya bisa dibilang kau sudah bangkrut.."

"_Mr. Barney _adalah pemilik klub _gay_ sekaligus mucikari di Las Vegas.." Sehun menggunakan ujung tongkat baseball untuk mengangkat wajah Asami yang sudah menunduk lemah agar menatap dirinya, "Kau akan bekerja disana,menjadi pemuas nafsu para pemuja seks di Las vegas. Bersiaplah.."

"Oh dan maaf aku memukul organ vitalmu dengan keras.. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi.." Asami meringis saat ujung tongkat Baseball bersentuhan dengan kenjantannya yang terluka.

"Bos,_Mr. Barney_ sudah sampai disini.." ucap HyunBin. Seorang pria Asing bertubuh gempal masuk kegudang dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ disisinya.

_"Welcome to Korea Mr. Barney,"_ Sambut Sehun sambil menghampiri dan menyalaminya.

_"Hi Mr. Sehun," _Sapa Mr. barney sambil tersenyum, "Well,jadi dimana ia ? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pekerja baruku."

Sehun dengan senang hati mengantar _Mr._ _barney _untuk bertemu Asami yang sedang terikat dan berlutut lemah di tengah gudang.

"Sempurna.." Gumam saat melihat Asami. "Bagaimana energi dan _endurance-_nya ?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Barney padanya.

_"Well Let's found out,"_ Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan tongkat baseball pada Mr. Barney , "Silahkan kau bisa mengetes daya tahan lubangnya dengan tongkat ini.."

Mr. Barney tertawa lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Ah Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu bersenang-senang. Aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan.."

_"No,it's Ok._ Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Mr. Sehun." Ucap Mr. Barney sambil bersalaman dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Selamat bersenang-senang.."

Sehun melirik sebentar kepada Asami dan memberikannya seringai penuh kemenangan. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Asami yang dengan marah berteriak memanggilnya.

_2 Poin kemenangan untukmu Luhanku sayang. Kau menang._

* * *

Sehun duduk diam dimobilnya,memandangi pohon-pohon yang berkelebat cepat dibalik jendela mobil limo'nya.

"Tuan?" Panggil Junmyoon pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya?" Ucap Sehun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dokter kim sedang ada dibandara Incheon untuk pulang ke Thailand. Apa kau tetap ingin menemuinya?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya.." Dengan pelan.

.

.

Sehun berjalan disepanjang lorong menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan di bandara. Junymyoon menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun tersenyum, dan dengan percaya diri menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Dokter Kim?"

Dokter Kim mendongak lalu terlonjak kaget saat melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sehun?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hai Dokter Kim,sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk lalu duduk bersama dengan Sehun disebuah Sofa.

Mereka terdiam lama. Dokter Kim duduk resah disebelah Sehun sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dokter Kim dengan canggung.

"Aku baik," Ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Keadannya juga baik," jawab Sehun. Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali terdiam.

"Sehun," Panggil dokter Kim setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Dokter Kim akhirnya.

"Maaf karena aku telah memperlakukanmu dan Luhan dengan buruk waktu itu," ucap Dokter Kim sambil tersenyum miris, "Harusnya aku memperlakukan kalian dengan lebih baik karena bagaimanapun juga kalian telah membantuku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bahkan bayaran dariku kau kembalikan. Membuatku lebih merasa bersalah."

"Sepertinya Aku mendapat karma karena sudah memperlakukan kalian dengan tidak adil.."

Sehun memandangi dokter Kim dan masih mendengarkan Dokter Kim dengan baik.

"Setelah aku mempertunjukkan hasil kerjaku,banyak kalangan masyarakat yang menentangku dan mencaci makiku. Mereka tidak pernah menerima _male-pregnancy _yang sudah kuciptakan dengan susah payah. Aku menderita. Dan saat itu aku teringat perlakuanku pada kalian. Aku akhirnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kalian terima akibat ulahku," cerita Dokter Kim. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan rasa bersalah kembali merasuk kedalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa Dokter Kim. Aku dan Luhan memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau yang telah membuat kami bisa mendapat Anak yang luar biasa seperti Ziyu."

"Ziyu? Apa itu nama anakmu?" tanya Dokter Kim.

"Ya,Ziyu adalah nama anak laki-laki yang lahir dari Luhan berkat kerja kerasmu," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Ia sekarang berumur 4 tahun,ia cerdas,periang dan sehat.."

"Bisa aku melihat foto Ziyu?" pinta Dokter Kim. Sehun dengan senang hati menunjukkan foto Ziyu beserta Luhan yang ia simpan (dengan diam-diam) di ponselnya. Dokter Kim tercengang takjub melihat foto Ziyu yang sedang dipeluk oleh Luhan. Anak yang ia 'hasilkan' pertama kali terlihat begitu Lucu dan sehat. Ternyata, percobaannya telah berhasil dengan sempurna sejak lama.

"Ia sangat sempurna," Ucap Dokter Kim takjub, "Boleh aku meminta foto ini? Untukku memajangnya di klinikku?"

"Aku ingin semua pasienku tahu bahwa Luhan adalah pasien pertamaku. Dan aku menghargainya. Bolehkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengirimkan foto Luhan dan Ziyu kepada ponsel Dokter Kim.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kalian akan selalu menjadi pasien pertamaku yang akan selalu kubanggakan.."

"Ah sepertinya pesawatku sudah akan berangkat," Ucap dokter Kim saat mendengar pengumuman dari _speaker_ yang dipasang disudut ruangan.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun-ssi. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf."

Sehun tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Dokter Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter Kim."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh dan aku berharap kalian akan terus bersama.." ucap Dokter Kim tulus, "Pertama aku melihatmu,aku langsung bisa menebak seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya.."

Mendengar ucapan dokter Kim,Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Saat kau melindunginya aku tahu bahwa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, hatinya terasa perih mendengar kata-kata dokter Kim. Karena semua yang dikatakan Dokter Kim terdengar klise,terdengar dibuat-buat ditelinga Sehun. Karena ia sadar bahwa ia bukan takdir Luhan.

Setelah Sehun mengantar kepergian Dokter Kim ia kembali menaikki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan bandara. Sehun bersandar di kursi mobilnya dengan malas. Junmyoon tahu suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak bagus maka dari itu ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Sehun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Telepon Sehun berdering,memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun malas setelah mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Luhan sudah sadar," Jawab Kyungsoo.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Dan rasa senang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_Ya!_

_Ya!Ya!Ya!_

_Aku ingin menemuinya!_

Tentu saja ia ingin menemui Luhan. Rasa rindunya sudah diambang batas hingga ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrolnya. Terkadang ia terlalu rindu hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. Terlalu sering hingga dipikirannya selalu ada Luhan dan semakin membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun ingin sekali bertemu Luhan.

"Tidak Bisa," Ucap Sehun, "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan.."

Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, "Semenitpun kau tidak bisa?"

"Tidak Kyung. Aku baru saja pulang dari Bucheon. Aku lelah.."

"Sehun?Astaga Sehun! Jangan bilang kau-" Kyungsoo menghentikkan kata-katanya dan menghela nafas lagi, "Kau benar-benar melakukan rencana balas dendam konyolmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya. Aku melakukannya," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Astaga Sehun! Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?! Rencanamu itu sangat Gila!" Kyungsoo tentu tahu rencana balas dendam Sehun dan ia mengecam berat rencana gila tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Rencana yang dijelaskan Sehun bisa membuatnya ditangkap polisi atau lebih parahnya terbunuh ditangan Asami,pengusaha Jepang yang memperkosa Luhan.

"Aku akan lebih gila jika aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membalas penderitaan Luhan.."

"Tapi tidak begini caranya Sehun!" ucap Kyungsoo, "Dasar manusia lilin!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Manusia Lilin? Maksudmu?"

"Iya kau manusia lilin. Kau membakar dirimu sendiri hingga habis hanya untuk menerangi Luhan. Manusia lilin yang bodoh."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Manusia Lilin. Ya aku menyukainya.."

Jadi Lilin . Jadi apapun, Sehun bersedia.

Bukannya sudah dikatakan sebelumnya? Sehun akan menjadi apapun demi Luhan.

"Aish Sehun aku serius!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kau kira aku tidak serius?" tanya Sehun, "Aku serius menjalani rencana itu dan kau tidak usah khawatir karena rencana itu sudah kujalankan dan berhasil."

"Sudah ya Kyungsoo. Jaga Luhan untukku. Bye."

Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi mobilnya.

"Tuan," Panggil sopir Sehun, "Jadi kemana tujuan kita sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit S." Jawab Sehun, "Rumah sakit tempat tuan Luhan dirawat.."

Sehun dengan hati-hati berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Mengintip kedalam dari kaca kecil dipintu kamar Luhan. Didalam,terlihat Luhan sedang duduk diranjangnya. Ziyu duduk dipangkuannya sementara Haowen duduk disebelahnya. Luhan sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya termasuk Minseok. Sehun tersenyum lega melihatnya. Ia bersyukur tidak ada penolakan dari tubuh Luhan terhadap organ yang didonorkannya.  
Untuk Sehun,walaupun tidak bertemu pandang dengan Luhan, melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

_4 poin kemenangan untukmu Luhan._

_1 Poin dari nyonya Gong. Sekarang ia tidak akan lagi menghinamu karena ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain mulut busuknya._

_1 Poin dari Dahae. Ia sudah jera dan sekarang sampai selamanya akan hidup diliputi rasa bersalah._

_1 Poin dari si brengsek Asami. Ia sudah mendapat akibatnya sayang. Ia sekarang merasakan betapa tersiksanya dririmu saat ia menyentuh tubuhmu dengan paksa._

_Dan untuk poin tambahan. _

_1 Poin dariku. Yang akan selalu kalah, dan mengalah karena pesonamu._

Luhan tertawa saat mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pintu untuk mengecek kedatangan Sehun.  
Iya, Luhan sangat berharap Sehun datang.  
Ia mendesah kecewa karena pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka. Atau jika pintu itu terbuka,yang muncul bukan Sehun melainkan perawat atau teman-temannya yang ingin menjenguk.

Saat ia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar,Luhan selalu memimpikan Sehun. Ia bermimpi duduk dipelukkan Sehun dan Sehun memeluknya protektif. Ia juga bermimpi Sehun mencium bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dalam mimpi itu Luhan ingin berteriak 'Jangan pergi!' namun suaranya tidak terdengar dan Sehun tetap menjauh. Dan ketika ia bangun,ia berharap wajah yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun. Bukan wajah Minseok.

**TBC**

AHAHAHAH SEHUN GONE MAD!  
YEHET!

Jadi gimana gimana? Puas kah? hehehehe

One more Chapter dan Metanoia akan segera berakhir huhu

tapi tenang saja masih banyak Proyek dari author yang akan memuaskan hasrat para byuntae readers tercinta ini!

LOL

Ok kl begitu aku pamit!

Yang mau tanya-tanya,chit chat bisa like fb page aku : **SeLuminati**


	10. Last Chapter

_'Lihat Aku!Ucap Edward. Lihat aku! Harapanmu terwujud. Aku telah belajar tentang Cinta. Dan itu hal yang buruk. Aku hancur. Hatiku hancur. Tolonglah aku. Kembalilah. Perbaiki aku.' -The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_

**LAST CHAPTER**

Luhan termangu disalah satu meja di kafenya. Bertopang dagu sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat. Sudah sejak enam hari yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit namun Si Bedebah-tidak-bertanggung jawab (Panggilan baru Sehun dari Luhan) tidak kunjung datang menemuinya atau sekedar menghubunginya lewat telepon.

"Aish Bocah bedebah!" Umpatnya pelan, "Sudah tidak pernah menjengukku dirumah sakit!Sekarang meninggalkanku begitu saja!" gerutunya sambil cemberut.

"Katanya ingin melindungiku! Pembohong!"

"Hey! Kenapa sih bos cantikku ini merengut terus?!" ledek Jongdae sambil menyiku lengan Luhan.

"Aish Jongdae!" Gerutu Luhan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba.

Jongdae tersenyum jahil, "Kau kenapa sih bos?" Tanya Jongdae sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Dari kemarin kau terlihat murung terus. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kau begitu riang dan ramah terhadap pelanggan," Ujar Jongdae sambil menatap Luhan, "Aku merindukan tawa lebarmu yang membuat rahangmu terlihat seperti akan copot."

Luhan mendecih sebal mendengar kata-kata jahil dari bibir Jongdae.

"Aku sedang sebal," jawab Luhan sambil menopang dagu, "Jadi jangan menambah rasa sebalku!"

"Sebal kepada siapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sehun.."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Mengucapkan namanya saja membuat Luhan merasa sedih dan... Well, sedikit rindu.

"Oh si _stalker_mu itu?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Jongdae. Tidak bisakah Jongdae serius sebentar saja? Luhan heran kenapa ia masih mengandalkan Jongdae untuk menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan hati.

"Jongdae Please, Kau tahu siapa 'Sehun' yang kumaksud," ucap Luhan jengkel, "Aku sering menceritakannya padamu!"

"Iya Luhan,aku tahu siapa Sehun yang kau maksud. Dan Sehun benar-benar _stalker_mu!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

Memang sih Sehun sempat menjadi_ 'stalker'_ Luhan saat masih di sekolah dasar hingga membuat Luhan kesal dan mengadu kepada bibinya. Tapi pada saat itu mereka belum bertemu Jongdae. Jadi kenapa Jongdae bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sehun _stalker_ku saat SD dulu?"

Jongdae mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Kau membicarakan apa sih.. Tentu saja aku tahu,aku sering melihatnya mengawasimu dari seberang kafe."

Apa Jongdae serius? Tidak mungkinkan ia menjahili Luhan dikondisi Luhan yang seperti ini? Walaupun Jongdae jahil bukan main, ia tahu kapan ia harus serius menanggapi Luhan. Karena Jongdae teman yang baik,ia selalu menjaga perasaan Luhan.

Sebelum Luhan ingin bertanya lebih jauh,tiba tiba saja seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Sebuah harapan bahwa tangan yang menutup matanya adalah tangan Sehun muncul dibenaknya.

"Coba tebak,siapa aku Luhanniee?"

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan saat ia mengenali suara itu. Tanpa ia sadari suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar kecewa.

"Cih! Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar kecewa seperti itu?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyapa Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ia kecewa Baekhyun-ssi, yang Luhan harapkan untuk datang itu bukan kau, tapi Sehun.."

Luhan memelototi Jongdae, memperingatkan bahwa perkataan Jongdae sudah tidak masuk akal. Dan Jika Jongdae berani membuka mulut dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi Luhan tidak akan segan-segan memotong gaji Jongdae bulan ini.

"Kau merindukan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo _to-the-point-of-Luhan's-heart._

"Tidak!" bantah Luhan cepat, "Aku tidak merindukannya! Untuk apa aku merindukan bedebah yang tidak pernah menghubungiku!"

"Menjenguk dirumah sakit saja tidak." Lanjut Luhan pelan sambil cemberut.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Astaga! Temannya ini begitu Lucu dan benar-benar gampang ditebak. Terus saja ia menyangkal,padahal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia merindukan Pemuda berwajah_ stoic_ bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Lu sudahlah,tidak perlu menyangkal," ucap Baekhyun santai, "Kau merindukan sehun kan?" Goda baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. Wajah Jahilnya membuat Luhan menyerah dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan..

"Ya Baekhyun,aku merindukannya," aku Luhan, "Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemuiku atau sekedar menelepon. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih saja berharap untuk bertemu dengannya." ucap Luhan lemas sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Bukankah itu artinya kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya kyungsoo polos..

"Mungkin.."

Mungkin iya.

Mungkin terlalu besar..

Mungkin terlalu dalam hingga yang bisa Luhan pikirkan hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun..

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua begitu bodoh?Sehun juga masih mencintaimu!tapi kenapa kalian berdua malah saling menjauh?" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam..

"Tidak Baekhyun,ia tidak mencintaiku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Sehun masih mencintaimu Luhan Babo.. dan akan selalu begitu!"

Luhan mendengus sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Stop! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Tolong baekhyun!Ia meninggalkanku! Ia pergi dari kehidupanku! Bagaimana mungkin ia masih mencintaiku?" Ucap Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum saat melihat luhan tertunduk lesu dikursinya..

"Kau salah," ucap kyungsoo sambil melepas tangan Luhan dari kupingnya, "Apa kau pikir selama 3 tahun ini ia benar-benar pergi?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Baekhyun benar,Sehun masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang." ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum .

"Jadi kau masih belum sadar juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, "Ia selalu ada untukmu,Ia tidak akan bisa pergi darimu.. Ia tetap menjadi pengaruh besar dari hidupmu.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan kyungsoo-ah?aku tidak mengerti," tanya Luhan. Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pengaruh besar katanya? Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya jika selama ini menunjukkan batang hidung saja ia tidak pernah.

Sehun masih mencintainya katanya? Ck terdengar konyol dan mengada-ada. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecil Luhan ingin sekali percaya. Ingin sekali kata-kata Kyungsoo itu memang benar adanya.

"Kaupikir pertemuan kita 3 tahun lalu hanya sebuah kebetulan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia sepertinya sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan ia tidak menyukainya. Karena bisa saja apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo akan membuatnya tambah berharap dan menambah raca cintanya pada sosok Sehun. Dan rasa itu akan membuat dadanya bertambah sesak.

"Ya 3 tahun lalu Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu..." Kyungsoo menghela napas,"Tapi aku berani bersumpah pertemanan kita selama ini bukan pura-pura.."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia percaya dengan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya,dan Luhan bisa merasakan semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo bukan sebuah paksaan, melainkan ketulusan hati seorang sahabat.

"Well waktu itu,saat kami sedang makan malam untuk merayakan kenaikkan jabatannya menjadi CEO di perusahaan Kakek Lee, Ia memintaku untuk menemuimu dan membantumu.."

"Kenapa ia menyuruhmu?kenapa ia tidak menemuiku sendiri?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama," ucap kyungsoo sambil menerawang.

"Tapi,dengan wajah sedih ia menjawab, _'Aku ingin menemuinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menemuiku kyung?Luhan pasti sudah membenciku' _" Jelas Kyungsoo menirukan suara Sehun.

"Jadi akhirnya aku menemuimu.. Menjadi jembatan antara dirimu dan Sehun. Saat itu ia yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu direstoran dan menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan."

"Kau juga tidak habis pikir-kan kenapa Penulis sepertiku ini dengan percaya diri menawarkan gaji yang melimpah padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang diberi anggukan lemah oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya semua gajimu adalah pemberian Sehun. Ia bilang kalau ia yang langsung mengirimnya untukmu kau tidak akan menerimanya," Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah dan kau tahu siapa yang membelikanmu apartemen?"

_Sehun. Tentu dirinya._

"Sehun yang membelikannya. Dengan bersikeras ia memilihkan gedung apartemen yang terbaik untukmu. Dan memilih apartemen yang paling nyaman untukmu dan Ziyu tinggal. Ia juga membelikanmu apartemen di lantai dasar karena ia tahu kau tidak suka ketinggian."

"Apa kau tahu gedung apartemenmu itu dekat dengan kantor Sehun?" Tanya kyungsoo .

Luhan tercengang.

Tidak ,selama ini ia tidak tahu.

"Ia sengaja membelikan apartemen didekat kantornya agar setiap pulang kerja ia bisa mampir dan mengawasimu."

"Kau tahu Luhan?setiap pulang kerja,selama 3 tahun,Sehun akan mengunjungi apartemenmu. Berharap kerinduannya akan terbayarkan hanya dengan menatap jendela apartemenmu. Ia akan berada disana,menjagamu hingga lampu apartemenmu mati ,memastikan kau dan ziyu tidur dengan aman."

Kyungsoo menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Setiap malam sehun akan menelepon Kyungsoo,menanyakan keadaan luhan dan kegiatan luhan pada hari itu sambil duduk menyandar dimobilnya yang terparkir didekat gedung apartemen Luhan. Ia duduk sambil memandangi jendela apartemen Luhan yang tertutup Gorden sambil Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan membayangkan kegiatan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan didalam. Terkadang Sehun bisa melihat bayang-bayang Luhan atau Ziyu yang terpantul lampu dari balik Gorden. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa dekat dengan keluarganya.

Luhan hanya tercengang tak percaya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan bibirnya terbuka lebar .

"Bukan hanya itu saja," ucap kyungsoo, "Iya juga masih mengingat impianmu untuk memiliki sebuah cafe."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam luhan.

"Ya Luhan itu mungkin. Semua hal tentang dirimu ia ingat dengan jelas. Maka dari itu ia yang menginvestasikan uangnya untuk membangun kafemu,bukan aku."

"Wah! Benarkan dugaanku! Aku sudah curiga pasti ada alasan terselubung kenapa Sehun menjadi _stalker_mu selama ini! Si Sehun itu sering kesini juga ya kan?" Tanya jongdae pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya ia juga sering kesini.."

"Ia begitu memujamu luhan. Ia begitu mencintaimu!" Lanjutnya

"Kau pikir alasannya waktu itu menemuimu hanya untuk mengajak Ziyu menghabiskan libur natal bersama?" Tanya kyungsoo, "Tidak. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu karena Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya padamu.. Apa kau masih meragukan cintanya?"

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua kenyataan tentang Sehun yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah kalau masih ragu bagaimana kalau ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil mencondongkan badannya, "Ginjal yang sekarang berada ditubuhmu itu adalah ginjal Sehun."

"Apa?!"

"Alasan ia tidak menjengukmu adalah karena ia juga sedang dalam masa pemulihan paska mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu."

Luhan memegangi perutnya. Meremas erat kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Luhan lemah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Yang kau harus lakukan adalah mencintainya. Mengambilnya kembali untuk menjadi milikmu. Kau akan melakukan itu kan Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Ya, ia akan melakukan semua hal itu. Jika Sehun tidak kembali padanya, biar ia yang menarik Sehun kembali kepelukannya.

.

.

.

Hari itu setelah Luhan mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo, kedua sahabatnya,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,membujuknya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Awalnya ia menolak. Ia merasa malu kalau sekarang harus menelepon Sehun. Ia juga belum siap mendengar Suara Sehun yang selalu membuat tubuhnya terasa tersengat aliran Listrik. Tapi akhirnya setelah memberanikan diri, Luhan menelepon ponsel Sehun. Berkali-kali Teleponnya tak dijawab namun ia tidak menyerah dan akhirnya Sehun mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Dada Luhan berdegup cepat,dan tangannya gemetar ketika mendengar suara sengau Sehun yang mendayu.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan jerit gembira keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku dikantor," Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan.

Oh rasanya ia seperti kembali kesaat dimana ia dan Sehun baru pertama kali menjalin kasih. Rasa gugup dan rasa senang yang terasa persis seperti pertama kali ia dan Sehun mengobrol dari telepon setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku Hyung?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ah ti-tidak," ucap Luhan gugup "Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu. Setelah kau mengantarkan Ziyu ke apartemen,kau tidak pernah lagi menghubungi kami." Ucap Luhan sedih.

"Oh eh maksudku menghubungi Ziyu. Ya menghubunginya,bukan aku," Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh gugup. Sementara Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka,melihat tingkah bodoh temannya yang sedang gugup.

"Ah ya, Maaf aku sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak sempat memberi kabar.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Si-siapa aku?" Tanya Luhan gugup, "A-Aku baik. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil memilin ujung _sweater_nya. Oh Ayolah Luhan kau bukan seorang gadis remaja. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta?

"Apa kau di kafe?" Tanya Sehun,lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ya aku dikafe."

"Aku akan kesana jam 9 malam nanti. Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya ya?"

Tanpa Sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan Luhan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ia akan kesini. Menemuiku," Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

Luhan duduk dengan tidak nyaman dikursinya. Masih menunduk menghindari tatapan Sehun yang duduk bersilang kaki dihadapannya. Setelah 10 menit Sehun datang mereka tidak berkata apapun. Luhan sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat sementara Sehun yang bersikap dingin memilih diam.

Luhan mengintip sebentar kearah Sehun. Malam ini Sehun terlihat begitu tampan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat lelah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, tapi pesonanya tetap tidak berkurang dan tetap membuat Luhan terkagum-kagum. Sehun mengubah gaya rambutnya. Poni warna coklatnya ia jatuhkan kebawah,menutupi dahinya yang mulus. Gaya rambut Sehun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa sekolah dulu.

Saat tinggi dan tubuh Sehun tidak seatletis sekarang.

Saat pertama kali Sehun membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Luhan.." Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. Rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak saat suara favoritnya itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sehun sambil memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk membawa orang tersebut.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya ketika Anak buah Sehun menarik sebuah rantai yang tersambung kepada kalung kulit dileher Dahae.

"Dahae?!"

Dahae yang ditarik kasar hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya terseret dilantai kafe Luhan yang dingin.

"Sehun? Ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa Dahae disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung pada Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang ia ingin bertemu denganmumu," jawab Sehun, "Cepat,katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya," Perintah Sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Bahkan kulit Luhan meremang,mendengar Sehun memerintah Dahae dengan nada seperti itu.

"Luhan., ucap Dahae lemah sambil beringsut mendekati Luhan.

"Tuan Luhan untukmu," Koreksi Sehun sambil menatap Dahae yang terlihat ketakutan. Anak buah Sehun yang mendapat sinyal dari Sehun langsung memencet suatu tombol yang mengalirkan listrik ke kalung kulit yang terikat di leher Dahae erat hingga Dahae menjerit kesakitan.

"Sehun! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Tuan Luhan," Ucap Dahae sambil berlutut dikaki Luhan, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik tuan," ucap Dahae sambil terisak.

"Tolong maafkan aku," ucap Dahae sambil menciumi sepatu Luhan.

"Hentikan Dahae!" perintah Luhan sambil mengangkat tubuh Dahae, "Apa yang terjadi Sehun?!Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menuntut.

"Perempuan ini pantas diperlakukan seperti binatang,karena ia juga memperlakukanmu seperti itu.." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang Dahae dengan penuh kebencian, "Apa kau lupa? Perempuan ini menjualmu pada seseorang bagai sebuah barang!"

Amarah Sehun bergejolak lagi,namun ia menahannya.

Demi Luhan,ia menahannya.

"Nyonya Gong dan Pria busuk yang memperkosamu juga sudah menerima ganjarannya," lanjut Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu Sehun-ah?" ucap Luhan pelan, "Kau bukan seseorang yang dengan tega menyiksa orang lain."

"Karena mereka menyiksamu Luhan!" teriak Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "Membayangkanmu menderita,membuat hatiku tersiksa.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Menjadi siapapun. Bahkan menjadi pria kejam yang selama ini tak akan pernah menjadi bagian diriku. Demi dirimu. Demi membalas penderitaan yang selama ini kau terima," lanjut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Dahae."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Jika kau akan melakukan apapun untukku,tolong lepaskan Dahae," ucap Luhan memohon, "Aku sudah memaafkannya.."

Sehun mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan lembut, "Lepaskan Dahae. Kumohon.."

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyerah.

Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan permintaan Luhan.

Wow,Kau kalah dari Luhan lagi, Sehun.

"Lepaskan perempuan itu," perintah Sehun pada anak buahnya.

"Sekarang Pergi dari hadapan kami dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku," Perintah Sehun pada Dahae, "Karena jika aku melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Dahae mengangguk takut lalu menghadap kearah Luhan dengan senyum penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Terima kasih," Ucapnya sebelum lari meninggalkan kafe Luhan.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ah tunggu Sehun!" panggil Luhan sambil menangkap tangan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau memberikan aku tumpangan?" Tanya Luhan, "Aku tidak membawa mobil."

Sehun memandang Luhan aneh. Perasaan ia tadi melihat mobil Luhan terparkir diluar.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Tidak ada jalan untuknya menolak Luhan apalagi dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sekarang tengah memandanginya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Luhan duduk sambil tersenyum-senyum disebelah Sehun yang sedang termenung menopang dagu. Pandangan Sehun tak pernah lepas dari jalanan yang mobilnya lalui.

"Oh ya Sehun! Besok Baekhyun mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesembuhanku. Kau bisa datang?" Tanya Luhan riang.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Luhan cemberut.

'Apa jalanan Seoul lebih menarik ketimbang diriku Oh Sehun?' gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali. Ah kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku,Haowen dan Ziyu ke taman bermain dihari minggu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, "Bukankah kita tidak pernah pergi ketaman bermain bersama anak-anak? Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Ah kalau kau mau aku akan-"

"Luhan" panggil Sehun memotong pembicaraan Luhan, "Hentikan."

"Hentikan? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang haru kuhentikan?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Semua ini," jawab Sehun, "Hentikan jebal."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dada Sehun terasa sesak,namun ia tidak ingin Luhan bersikap seperti ini terus ke padanya. Bisa-bisa pertahanannya hancur dan ia kembali mengalah kepada pesona Luhan.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seolah kita masih bersama?" Tanya Sehun, "Hentikan ini semua Luhan. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi. Dan aku tidak mau menyakiti dirimu lagi."

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Sehun," ucap Luhan sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Luhan-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kalaupun aku tersakiti olehmu aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Luhan,yang kau rasakan saat ini bukan Cinta.."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun, "Menurutmu apa Sehun?"

_Entahlah._

Dibenak Sehun tidak ada satupun jawaban terlintas kecuali Cinta.

Luhan Mencintaimu Sehun. Kenapa kau masih ragu?

"Tuan Luhan,kita sudah sampai," Ucap sopir Sehun sambil menurunkan kaca yang membatasi kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang dibelakang.

"Masuklah han. Sudah larut malam,anak-anak pasti menunggumu," Ucap Sehun sambil membuang muka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah selamat malam Sehun," ucapnya sambil keluar dari mobil limo Sehun.

Sehun menoleh,lalu memperhatikan sosok Luhan yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu gedung apartemennya.

_Selamat malam juga,Luhan._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun kembali keperusahaan-nya. Gedung itu sudah terlihat sepi karena para pegawai sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Keamanan yang bertugas menjaga gedung itu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan menyapanya dengan sopan dan Sehun membalasnya.

Sehun masuk keruang kerjanya,dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekursi empuk kerjanya.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

Ia menyelamati dirinya sendiri karena sudah berhasil mengontrol perasaannya didepan Luhan.

Jika saja ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, ia pasti sudah memeluk Luhan saat pertama kali ia melihat Luhan duduk sendirian menunggunya di salah satu meja kafe. Jika saja ia tidak mengontrolnya ia mungkin sudah membawa Luhan Pulang ,menciuminya, dan mengucapkan rindu berjuta-juta kali hingga Luhan bosan.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Kalaupun aku tersakiti olehmu aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintaimu.."_

Kata-kata Luhan berputar diotaknya. Wajah Luhan dan Matanya yang berbinar saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu masih terbayang jelas dibenak Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku?" gumamnya.

Sehun semakin frustasi memikirkannya. Ia merasa begitu sesak harus terhimpit diantara pilihan percaya pada Luhan atau tidak. Kembali kepada Luhan atau terus pergi menjauh darinya.

Ia akhirnya memilih menelepon sahabatnya,Baekhyun. Mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya memutuskan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

"Halo Baekhyun?"

"Hai tampan~ Bagaimana kencannya?" goda Baekhyun dari balik telepon.

"Kencan?Kencan apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, "Kencanmu dengan Luhan bodoh! Kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Kami tidak berkencan," Ucap Sehun, "Kami hanya bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu. Tidak lebih."

"Jangan bilang Luhan hanya menraktirmu secangkir kopi untuk berterima kasih karena kau telah mendonorkan ginjal padanya?"

Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Huh?Memangnya ia tahu aku yang mendonorkan ginjalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya ia tahu. Aku yang memberitahunya tadi siang."

Sehun mengurut-urut dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Sehun, "Bagian mana dari 'Luhan tidak boleh tahu masalah donor ginjalku untuknya' yang tak kau mengerti?!"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ups! Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun, "Lagipula aku memberitahunya demi hubungan kalian.."

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Ya ya demi hubungan kami. Thanks Baekhyun! Kau memang teman yang baik."

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan melemparkan ponselnya ke meja dengan kesal.

Sehun tertawa pahit.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya dan kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Luhan hanya sekedar merasa tidak enak karena Sehun sudah mendonorkan ginjal padanya.

Ini cara Luhan untuk membalas budi kepadanya.

Bukankah begitu?

Sehun sudah menduganya bahwa itu bukan cinta.

Tapi kenapa hati Sehun masih mengharapkan bahwa Cinta di hati Luhan memang benar adanya?

* * *

Esoknya Sehun mengadakan sebuah rapat besar di aula perusahannya. Ia berdiri tegak diatas podium. Terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana berbahan katun yang pas dikaki jenjangnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya sekalian," Sapanya Dengan Senyum yang menawan.

"Pagi ini aku mengundang kalian berkumpul,untuk mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting."

"Jabatanku diperusahaan ini hanya sementara," Ucap Sehun, "Tuan Lee memerintahkanku untuk memimpin perusahaan hingga cucu perempuannya,Hyemi, siap memimpin perusahaan ini."

Sehun melirik Hyemi, yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan memberikannya senyuman.

"Dan kupikir, Sekaranglah saatnya. Nona Hyemi sudah siap memimpin perusahaan ini."

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya,bisik-bisik terdengar menggema diaula.

"Maka dari itu,Aku Oh Sehun mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku dan menyerahkan jabatan yang sudah seharusnya aku berikan kepada tunanganku, Lee Hyemi."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan proyek-proyekku dan dengan resmi mengundurkan diri sampai semua pekerjaanku selesai di akhir bulan ini. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan pada pagi hari ini. Terima kasih."

Sehun turun dari podium dan Hyemi langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Hyemi sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Sehun.

"Karena yang berhak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini bukan aku. Tapi dirimu," jawab Sehun sambil masuk keruang rapat diikuti oleh sekretaris dan beberapa pegawainya.

Hyemi menghela nafas. Di surat wasiat kakek Lee memang tertulis ia mewariskan semua perusahaannya untuk Hyemi. Dengan catatan jika Hyemi sudah siap. Jika belum, Wakil yang ditunjuk Hyemi-lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Maka dari itu Hyemi menunjuk Sehun. Alasannya adalah karena Hyemi jatuh cinta kepada Sehun,Pria yang selalu ia temui dirumah kakeknya itu. Hyemi juga berpikir,jika ia menunjuk Sehun, Sehun tidak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Diruang rapat,Sehun sedang mendengarkan presentasi dari pegawainya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di meja rapat.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya,lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

**From: Luhan**

**Selamat pagi Sehun**

**Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?**

**Oh iya apa kau bisa datang ke kafeku siang ini?**

**Aku membuat kue coklat!**

**Kau suka kue coklat kan?**

Sehun mengabaikan pesan itu dan kembali memperhatikan presentasi dari pegawainya. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya.

**From:Luhan**

**Hun-ah,**

**Kenapa tidak membalas?**

**Apa kau sibuk?**

Sehun lagi-lagi mengabaikannya berharap Luhan tidak lagi mengirimkan pesan kepada dirinya. Namun ia salah, beberapa menit setelah itu Sehun berkali-kali menerima pesan dari Luhan. Dan getaran ponselnya mengusik rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Para pegawai menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya dengan cepat Sehun membalas pesan Luhan dengan singkat, **"Aku Tidak bisa datang."**

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan itu dengan malas. Saat ia membaca pesan itu tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup cepat dan wajahnya terasa panas.

**From: Luhan**

**Kalau begitu,**

**Bolehkah aku menemuimu dikantor?**

**Aku merindukanmu….**

* * *

Sore itu sesudah perayaan kecil-kecilan yang direncanakan oleh Baekhyun untuknya,Luhan duduk disalah satu meja kafe sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Minseok. Atau bisa dibilang duduk sambil mengacuhkan Minseok yang sedang berbicara. Luhan diam sambil menopang dagu. Jarinya Mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan cemas. Ia terus memperhatikan ponsel yang terletak dimeja,menunggu pesan balasan dari Sehun.

"Oh Iya Lu. Ada yang ingin kubica-"

Perkataan Minseok terhenti,saat ia melihat Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya tidak lagi memperhatikan pembicaraannya.

Minseok tersenyum,"Lu.."

Luhan tidak mendengar.

"Luhan," panggil Minseok lagi.

Luhan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya yang berada di meja, "Apa?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Apa?!" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Minseok tersenyum, "Menikahlah denganku.."

Luhan masih tercengang sambil menatap Minseok tak percaya.

"Minseok, Aku-"

"Menikahlah denganku. Itu kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan padamu tadi," Ucap Minseok, "Sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku karena kau akan tetap mencintai Sehun," lanjut Minseok.

Luhan menghela nafas,lalu memandang Minseok dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Minseok," ucapnya menyesal, "Aku bisa saja berkata Ya jika kau menanyakannya. Tapi aku akan menyesal,karena kata 'ya' dariku pasti akan menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengerti Minseok-ah."

Minseok tersenyum walau hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sesuatu yang bukan miliknya? Ia bukan pencuri.

Luhan hanya milik Sehun.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Saat masih dirumah sakit,Sehun menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk membahagiakanmu.."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Ya,ia pikir ia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Ia pikir ia akan menyakitimu," ucap Minseok sambil tertawa, "Bukankah ia bodoh? Jika saja ia tidak sibuk merasa takut untuk menyakitimu ia pasti sadar hanya ialah yang bisa mencintaimu seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum. Merasa begitu beruntung mempunyai Minseok disisinya. Minseok begitu baik dan pengertian. Ia tidak menuntut untuk Luhan membalas cintanya. Karena Minseok sendiri sadar,cintanya tidak harus memiliki.

Keheningan disekitar Minseok dan Luhan terpecah saat Ponsel Luhan berdering.

**From: Sehun**

**Ya,**

**Kau boleh kesini.**

Luhan menutup bibirnya,menahan teriak girang yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ah Sehun mengizinkanku untuk menemuinya malam ini," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Minseok, "Ayo cepat temui Sehunmu itu."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Luhan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sambil membawa sekotak kue Coklat yang ia sisakan untuk Sehun.

Minseok tertawa getir sambil memerhatikan Luhan yang dengan semangat berlari menuju mobilnya.

'Ini yang terbaik Kim Minseok. Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Minseok tersentak kaget saat seseorang meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini," ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Minseok tertawa, "Thanks.." ucapnya sambil menyesap Kopi yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Wow! Kopi ini sangat nikmat! Sesuai dengan kopi seleraku."

Jongdae terkekeh lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Dan kau juga tidak menambahkan banyak gula," selidik Minseok, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kopi favoritku?"

Semburat merah terlihat dipipi Jongdae.

Tentu ia tahu.

Jongdae selalu memperhatikan Minseok jika ia disini. Untuk itu Jongdae tahu kopi seperti apa yang Minseok suka.

Jongdae akan tersenyum senang jika ia melihat Minseok menyesap kopi buatannya dengan nikmat.

"Ah aku benar-benar kagum melihat barista hebat sepertimu.."

Jongdae tak henti-hentinya tersipu malu. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini bukan khayalan siang bolong yang selalu ia pikirkan kan?

"Jongdae-ssi," Panggil Minseok, "Namamu Jongdae kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Maukah kau mengajariku cara membuat kopi senikmat ini?"

Jongdae tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk.

"Ya,tentu saja."

* * *

"Masuk.." ucap Sehun saat mendengar ketukkan pelan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Luhan masuk,lalu menutup ruang kerja Sehun perlahan.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendongak ,berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, "Hi Hyung. Ada apa kau kemari?"

Luhan mendekati Sehun lalu meletakkan kotak kue di meja kerja Sehun.

"Ini aku bawakan Kue coklat favoritmu," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks," ucap Sehun singkat. Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengintip laporan yang sedang ditanda tangani Sehun.

"Kau pasti lelah harus kerja lembur seperti ini," ucap Luhan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang kasihan Haowen dan Ziyu."

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk mengusirku?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menghela napas berat sambil meletakkan bolpoinnya, "Hyung-"

"Kenapa sekarang kau menyerah? Kau bilang kau ingin mengawalinya kembali denganku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah mengusirku? Kita saling mencintai,lalu apa yang salah dari itu?"

"Karena yang kau rasakan bukan cinta Luhan!" teriak Sehun akhirnya, "Kau tidak kembali mencintaiku Luhan. Kau hanya merasa kasihan."

"Aku mendonorkan ginjalku bukan untuk mendapat balasan darimu Luhan. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua," lirih Sehun.

"Ya aku memang berterima kasih karena kau telah mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku." Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahagia karena bagian dari dirimu ada dalam diriku."

"Untuk apa aku kembali mencintaimu jika cinta itu memang tidak pernah pergi?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Sehun.

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan di meja kerjanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung," ucapnya, "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat cerai kita ke apartemenmu."

Luhan tertawa getir. Hatinya begitu sakit dan air mata mengancam untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi," ucap Luhan.

"Tapi aku akan menunggumu di kafe hingga jam 11 malam nanti. Jika kau tidak datang,aku akan menandatangani surat cerai itu dan berhenti mengusikmu.."

"Luhan-"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu?" potong Luhan, "Maka aku akan menunggumu Sehun." Luhan berbalik hendak pergi namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ah dan satu hal lagi. Apa- Apa kau masih ingat alasanmu mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menjawab , "Tidak." dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sehun.

Sehun menatap pintu kantornya yang ditutup pelan oleh Luhan lalu berganti menatap sekotak kue coklat yang Luhan bawa.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Ya. Tentu saja Sehun masih ingat jelas alasan ia mencintai Luhan.

Sehun mengambil kotak Kue dari Luhan dan membukanya. Sebuah tart Coklat berbentuk hati berada didalamnya dengan tulisan 'Sehun-ah! Hwaiting' yang ditulis dengan krim vanilla.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Luhan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Sehun terkejut ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dengan kasar dan keras. Hyemi masuk dan berjalan cepat kearahnya. Hyemi terlihat kesal dan tanpa Sehun sadari tamparan keras sudah melayang ke pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!" Teriak Hyemi. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

Sehun masih tercengang sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih dan panas.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?!" Tanya Hyemi lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyemi?"

Hyemi mendecih sebal.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh!" Teriak hyemi, "Jawab dengan jujur,apa kau masih mencintai Luhan?"

Sehun mendesah pelan dan tidak menjawab. Tapi Hyemi bisa menebak jawabannya saat melihat kotak kue yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

"Apa itu kue dari Luhan?" Tanya Hyemi pelan. Sehun melihat kotak kue yang berada ditangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang kotak itu erat.

"Ya,ia tadi kesini," jawab sehun seadanya.

"Dan kau membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Hyemi lagi.

Sehun mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?!" Nada hyemi meninggi. Ia jengkel melihat sikap Sehun yang masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini semua?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengurut dahinya, "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menceraikannya.."

Hyemi melihat surat cerai Sehun dan Luhan diatas meja dan merebutnya kasar.

"Kau mau menceraikannya?" Tanya Hyemi sarkastik "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menanda tangani surat ini selama 3 tahun?!" Hyemi tertawa sinis lalu merobek surat cerai itu dengan kasar hingga menjadi keping-keping kecil.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Kau masih mencintainya Oh Sehun!" Teriak Hyemi sambil terisak.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya kejar dia sekarang! Jangan mempermainkan hatinya Sehun!" Hyemi mengusap air matanya kasar, "Jangan mempermainkan hatiku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Tapi jika bersama diriku kau hanya menuai Luka. Untuk apa kita bersama?" Lirih Hyemi.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan hyemi dengan otomatis melangkah menjauh.

"Hyemi ak-"

"Stop.. Jangan mendekat," potong Hyemi, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.."

"Dan aku sadar,kebahagiaanmu hanya Luhan," lirih Hyemi sambil tersenyum, "Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu Sehun. _Please_. Jangan membuat rasa bersalahku bertambah dengan menahanmu kembali pada Luhan."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Maafkan aku Hyemi. Maaf."

"Jangan," ucap Hyemi sambil menggeleng, "Jangan berkata maaf. Kalau kau meminta maaf,itu tandanya kau melakukan kesalahan.."

"Dan rasa cintamu untuk Luhan sama sekali bukan sebuah kesalahan," Lanjut Hyemi.

"Cepat kejar dia bodoh!" sentak Hyemi akhirnya.

Sehun menatap Hyemi dengan perasaan bersalah dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar untuk mengejar Luhan.

Hyemi tersungkur kelantai dan menangis lebih keras.

'Kau hebat Hyemi. Kau hebat..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Melepas Sehun adalah keputusan yang benar.

Jika saja ia tidak bertemu Luhan di Lift tadi,ia mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar,

Bahwa Sehun memang bukan untuknya.

Saat itu Hyemi sedang berada di lift untuk mengunjungi kantor Sehun ketika ia bertemu Luhan yang hendak masuk ke lift yang dinaikinya.

Luhan tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum kepada Hyemi .

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyemi-ssi," sapa Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hyemi.

"Ah aku baru saja menemui Sehun," jawab Luhan.

"Kau menuju lantai berapa Hyemi-ssi?" Tanya Luhan saat ia masuk kedalam lift.

"Ke lantai yang sama denganmu," jawab Hyemi. Tanpa curiga,Luhan menekan tombol lantai tujuannya.

"Kenapa kau masih menemui Sehun?" Tanya Hyemi akhirnya, "Sehun adalah tunanganku.."

Luhan menatap Hyemi lalu tersenyum "Ia juga masih suamiku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menemuinya," jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kalian akan bercerai. Apa kau tidak membencinya?" Tanya Hyemi sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintainya sama sepertimu."

Hyemi mendesah lalu menghadap kearah Luhan, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?jika ia memilihmu aku akan melepaskannya. Dan jika dia memilihku kau harus melepaskannya dan berhenti mengganggunya.. Bagaimana?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menatap Hyemi, "Maaf aku menolak. Sehun bukan seseorang yang bisa dipertaruhkan. Ia lebih berharga daripada itu."

"Aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Jika ia memang memilihmu dan ia bahagia karenanya,tentu aku akan melepaskannya. Untukku,kebahagiaannya lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanku."

Lift berdenting saat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hyemi-ssi," pamit Luhan sambil keluar dari lift,meninggalkan Hyemi yang masih terpaku.

Luhan salah.

Rasa cintanya tidak sama dengan Hyemi.

Rasa cintanya lebih besar,lebih berharga. Dan Hyemi sadar cintanya sudah kalah jauh dari cinta Luhan untuk Sehun.

* * *

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan resah kesetir mobil. Deretan mobil didepannya masih diam terjebak dalam kemacetan.

Sehun menghela nafas frustasi ketika melihat arlojinya sudah menunjuk jam setengah sebelas malam. Jika ia tidak keapartemen Luhan dulu tadi untuk menjemput Haowen dan Ziyu lalu ke apartemen Kyungsoo untuk menitipkan mereka berdua, Sehun pasti datang sampai lebih awal ke kafe Luhan. Lagipula Kemana semua orang-orang dalam mobil yang ada didepannya akan pergi malam-malam seperti ini?! Kenapa kemacetan di Kota Seoul terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat?!

Ponselnya berdering dan dengan cekatan Sehun memencet tombol _'answer'_ di _headset wireless_nya untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun!ini aku Baekhyun!"

Sehun meringis ketika teriakkan antusias Baekhyun memekakkan telinganya.

"Ya Baek aku mengenalmu."

Siapa lagi yang bisa berteriak sekencang itu selain sang diva Byun Baekhyun?

"Hey! Apa Luhan menemuimu?"

"Ya ia menemuiku," jawab Sehun sambil mendecak sebal karena mobilnya hanya bisa maju sedikit dan kembali terjebak kemacetan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun terlalu antusias.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sehun balik, "Ia hanya memberikanku kue dan pulang."

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya hanya itu," Sehun menjawab, "Tapi aku dalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya di kafe."

"Benarkah?ah syukurlah!" Seru baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ah tidak! Aku hanya takut kau terlambat," jawab Baekhyun, "Apa kau tahu? Minseok melamar Luhan."

"A-Apa?!" Tanya Sehun sambil berteriak. Dan giliran Baekhyun yang menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya yang berdengung setelah mendengar teriakkan Sehun.

"Iya dan rencananya Luhan akan menjawabnya jam 11 malam ini.."

Sehun menengok arlojinya.

"Fuck! 10 menit lagi sudah jam 11!" Umpat Sehun, "Kafe Luhan dua blok lagi dan aku masih terjebak macet!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya lalu berdeham , "Ya kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cintamu, Luhan."

"Aish!Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ucap Sehun panik, "Hey lampunya sudah hijau! Maju lebih cepat keparat!" Umpat Sehun sambil menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali. Sementara Baekhyun masih mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sehun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung dan memarkirkannya disana.

"_Shit_ aku akan berlari ke kafe Luhan! _Thanks_ Baek!" Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kafe Luhan.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disofa apartemennya.

"_Babe_,kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil memakan popcornnya.

"Ah aku tadi membohongi sepupu bodohmu kalau Luhan sedang dilamar Minseok dan sekarang ia sedang lari terbirit-birit menuju kafe Luhan," jawab Baekhyun masih sambil tertawa.

"Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Dia percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kubilang. Sepertinya dia percaya saja apapun yang kukatakan tentang Luhan," jawab baekhyun sambil mengusap airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah jahil kekasihnya.

"Sehun pasti akan kesal dan memberikanmu pelajaran," ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menonton TV. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu meringkuk lebih dekat kedekapan kekasihnya..

"_Angdwaeyooo~_" ujarnya manja, "Sebaliknya ia akan berterima kasih padakuu!" serunya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan kembali menonton film yang diputar di televisinya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dimeja panjang kafe yang menghadap jendela. Malam itu kafe sepi karena sudah tutup. Luhan juga sudah menyuruh Jongdae untuk pulang mendahuluinya.

Luhan menatap jam yang berdetak didinding. Hampir Pukul 11 malam. Dan Sehun belum datang juga.

'Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin kembali padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaan Luhan terjawab saat ponselnya berdering. Nama Sehun tertera disana. Dan dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat dan senyum yang ia kulum,Luhanpun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya. Sehun tidak menjawab,hanya terdengar suara nafas Sehun yang terengah-engah.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lagi. Ia khawatir karena Sehun masih terengah-engah. Sehun kenapa? Apa dia habis berlari maraton?

"Katakan padaku. Apa selama 3 tahun ini kau selalu menungguku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya, "Duduk sendirian di kafe yang gelap dan sepi."

Sehun masih mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil memandang Luhan yang tengah menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari dirinya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari sosok Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang mencarinya. Dengan cepat ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri,matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti anak kecil. Persis sama dengan Ziyu.

"Aku ada diseberang kafe. Ditempat yang selama 3 tahun ini kugunakan untuk mengawasimu setiap harinya.."

Luhan mencari sosok Sehun di seberang jalan dan ia menemukannya.

Cintanya. Belahan jiwanya.

Sedang berdiri disana dengan ponsel yang masih menempel dikupingnya. Sehun sudah tidak lagi memakai jasnya. Sehun hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kusut dan dengan lengan kemejanya yang ia gulung . Kancing atasnya tebuka memperlihatkan Dadanya yang naik turun,berusaha mengatur nafas. Ujung Poninya dibasahi keringat yang mengalir turun ke pahatan indah struktur wajahnya.

"Sehun," gumam Luhan pelan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tunggu disitu. Aku yang akan kesana," Ucap Sehun, "Aku yang akan kembali padamu.."

Sehun menutup teleponnya lalu berlari menyeberangi jalan. Dengan keras ia mendorong pintu kaca kafe Luhan dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir merah Luhan.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku masih mengingat alasanku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun sambil menyatukan dahi mereka dan mengelus pipi Luhan, "Tentu,aku selalu mengingatnya."

"Aku mencintaimu karena untukku kau manusia terindah. Bahkan lebih indah dari bidadari. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya?" Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan merona malu. Ya Luhan ingat Sehun pernah mengatakannya saat Sehun menyatakan Cinta untuk Luhan.

"Dan aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Well sekarang tidak lagi," Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan, "Karena sudah ada ziyu dan Haowen. Kau bukan satu-satunya lagi. Maaf."

Luhan tertawa sambil memejamkan mata ,menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Dengar,Maafkan aku karena sudah egois dan meninggalkanmu," ucap sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan yang berkilau penuh cinta, "Tapi kau harus tahu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun. Apapun Luhan,demi kebahagiaanmu."

"Sehun..."

Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka lagi. Menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon. Kembalilah padaku. Ja-jangan terima lamaran Minseok. Kumohon," lirih Sehun.

Luhan tercengang. Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu?

Oh, Baekhyun..

Luhan hanya menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang menceritakannya lagi pada Sehun.

Dasar cerewet.

"Sehun.."

"Tidak tidak," potong Sehun, "Jangan mengatakan apapun luhan.."

Sehun menggeleng dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan. Saat ia menggengam tangan Luhan, Sehun merasa sedang menggenggam hidupnya,dunianya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kita awali cerita kita yang baru. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku ingin semua darimu. Selamanya,setiap harinya. Antara kau dan aku. Kita mulai Cerita kita bersama dengan akhir yang bahagia."

Luhan terdiam. Membiarkan saja suaminya mengatakan kata-kata gombal dan manis kepada dirinya. Toh ia menyukainya dan memanfaatkan dengan baik saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Luhan, aku ti-" perkataan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan menciumnya. Sehun terbelalak dan diam saja membiarkan Luhan melumat bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga," ucap luhan sambil tertawa, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang berbicara."

Sehun dengan patuh mengangguk.

"Minseok memang bermaksud melamarku tapi ia tidak melakukannya," jelas Luhan, "Karena ia tahu aku hanya mencintaimu.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu." Luhan mengusap lembut pipi Sehun dan Sehun meleleh kedalam sentuhan Luhan, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci pria yang kucintai?"

"Sehun-ah. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Bahagia. Selamanya,setiap harinya. Membuat cerita baru seperti yang kau bilang," ucap Luhan sambil mencium pucuk hidung mancung Sehun, "Ya. Aku mau."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Ciuman Sehun lebih ganas dan bergairah dari sebelumnya. Ciuman itu begitu panas,mengalirkan kerinduan yang selama 3 tahun Sehun pendam. Sehun mendorong Luhan mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur meja. Tangan Sehun masuk,menelusup kekaos biru Luhan. Bibir Sehun berpindah kerahang Luhan,menggigit kecil rahang Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh.

"Se-Sehun jangan," ucap Luhan susah payah sambil mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Sehun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Luhan," ucap Sehun dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam hingga membuat kulit Luhan meremang. Luhan menatap sayu mata Sehun yang tajam dan berkilat penuh gairah.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." Sehun kembali mencium Luhan . Luhan sudah pasrah dan membiarkan saja lidah sehun masuk dan menyapu rongga mulutnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya sebentar lalu mengangkat Luhan,mendudukannya di meja. Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menarik kaos Luhan dan melemparnya asal. Sehun melihat badan Luhan dengan takjub. Dulu Luhannya begitu kurus kering. Tapi sekarang tubuh Luhan kembali terisi. Masih seramping dulu namun Sehun bisa melihat dada Luhan yang bidang dan otot kecil diperutnya yang rata.

"Wow," gumam Sehun takjub, "Kau luar biasa.."

Luhan merasa malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sehun . Dan dengan inisiatifnya ,tangan lentiknya menarik kemeja Sehun sehingga Sehun berdiri lebih dekat,disela kedua kakinya.

"Jangan membuang waktu," ucapnya malu-malu., "Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

Sehun terkekeh dan membiarkan saja Luhan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Luhan lalu melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh atletis Sehun dan menjatuhkannya pelan kelantai.

"Di lantai. Aku tidak mau Jongdae mengomel karena meja yang rusak akibat perbuatan kita."

Sehun tertawa, "Oh sial kenapa kau begitu Lucu hmm?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Luhan.

Sehun dengan hati-hati merebahkan Luhan dilantai. Luhan bergidik kedinginan saat tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh lantai.

Bibir Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan lagi dan mereka saling berpagut,berciuman dengan panas.

"Ahh!" Desah Luhan saat tidak sengaja kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana.

_"Damn!_" umpat Sehun.

"Kenap tubuhku selalu bereaksi terhadap apapun yang kau lakukan Luhan?" tanyanya sambil membuka kancing celananya dengan terburu-buru, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku menunggu selama 3 tahun untuk melakukan ini denganmu. Jadi jangan harap aku akan melakukannya dengan sabar dan perlahan.."

Luhan meneguk salivanya saat melihat _full-naked_ Sehun menyeringai kearahnya.

Oh tuhan,tolong kuatkan Luhan.

.

.

"Ah! Se-Sehun pelan-pelan," ringis Luhan sambil mencengkeram keras lengan berotot Sehun. Sehun meringis saat lubang Luhan menghimpit keras kejantanannya.

"Tahan sebentar Lu.. Ughhhh.."

Akhirnya Kejantanan Sehun masuk dengan sempurna dilubang Luhan yang berkedut kesakitan. Luhan menangis menahan perih. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Luhan tidak pernah mengingat bahwa Sehun terasa sebesar ini dilubangnya.

Sehun dengan pelan bergerak,menggenjot kejantanannya kedalam lubang Luhan.

Kecepatannya bertambah dan ia menggenjot Luhan dengan lebih keras dan cepat.

Luhan menggelinjang,merasakan _sweet spot_nya ditumbuk keras oleh kejantanan Sehun.

_"Babe_,apakah disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencium leher dan rahang Luhan.

"Ya- akhhh- ya ya disitu oohhh Sehunn.." Luhan terpejam,merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menjalar didalam tubuhnya.

"Apa si Asami sialan itu melayanimu seperti ini?" ucap Sehun sambil menhujamkan kejantanannya lebih keras.

"Apa ia membuatmu mendesah kenikmatan seperti ini Luhan?" Tanya Sehun . Luhan memekik dan menggeleng keras.

Luhan mengalirkan air matanya. Kenikmatan sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya hingga ia menyongsong pergerakkan Sehun.

"Ti-tidak.. Ahhhh… Hanya kau Sehun—Hanya kau yang akkhh bisa membuatku seperti i-ini.."

"Le-lebih cepat Sehun-ahhh.."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Dan ia bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan kirinya memijat-mijat bokong Luhan sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menuju kejantanan Luhan yang terhimpit dan bergesekkan dengan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Luhan.

"O-ooohh.. Se-sehun Aku.. Se-sebentar lagi ahhh.."

Luhan mendongak,air matanya terus mengalir. Tidak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ya Sayang,aku tahu," Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. Meciumi air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Argghhh!" teriak Sehun ketika klimaksnya datang. Cairannya menyembur,memenuhi Lubang Luhan. Luhan yang mengalami klimaks diwaktu yang sama menyemburkan cairannya diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan yang naik turun,mengatur napasnya. Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang berdetak cepat. Dan Sehun tersenyum senang. Karena detak jantung itu, berdetak dengan cepat, karena dirinya.

Sehun bangun,menopang berat tubuhnya pada lengan yang memerangkap luhan dibawahnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan membalas senyuman itu,dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar dileher Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan,mengusap keringat dari kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau Cantik," Ucap Sehun.

"Cantik seperti wanita?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun tertawa, " Tidak.." tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan, "Cantik seperti Luhan_. Beautiful Luhan_."

Sehun mencium bibir yang sedang mengerucut itu dan Luhan tersenyum karenanya.

Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan mengernyit ketika menyadari bekas luka dibibir bawah Luhan.

"Lu,Luka apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan takut.

"Sayang,jujurlah padaku," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menjawab dengan cepat, "Luka ini aku dapatkan saat pria itu memaksa untuk menciumku."

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya,menunggu respon dari Sehun. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

Luhan terhenyak ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun," lirihnya.

"Tunjukan padaku Luka-lukamu," Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa?Tapi aku tidak mempunyai Luka la-"

"Aku ingin melihat berapa kali kau terluka, beberapa kali kau membutuhkanku dan aku tidak ada disana," lirih Sehun. Air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Maafkan aku." Sehun terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi didada Luhan.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun. Mencium pucuk kepala Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan, "Tidak ada Luka lain ditubuhku. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau mencintaiku dengan benar. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau cemaskan."

Sehun mendongak, "Aku akan selalu mencemaskanmu. Bahkan ketika kita tidak bersama,ketika kita jauh, jauh dari satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan Sehun sambil membelai pipinya, "Tapi sekarang kau disini. Kau dekat denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah terluka,karena aku akan selau kau lindungi."

"Ya aku aku pasti akan melindungimu dari orang lain," ucap Sehun. "Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang melukaimu?Bagaimana caraku menjagamu dari diriku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah melukaiku Sehun. Walaupun nantinya kau melukaiku aku tidak akan apa-apa. Hanya kau,Sehun, yang kubiarkan untuk melukaiku. Karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Luhan sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Sehun.

Tidak.

Sehun juga tidak akan pernah melukai Luhan. Karena ia juga mencintai Luhan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia pernah melukai hati Luhan dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia lebih baik mati daripada harus melukai Luhan sekali lagi.

"Saranghae Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup hidung bangir Luhan.

Sehun lalu menjawab dengan sepenuh hati,

"Nado Saranghae Luhan.."

Ya,ini benar.

Memang seharusnya cerita mereka berjalan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah berciuman dan bermesraan dilantai kafe dan mengepel lantainya sedikit, akhirnya mereka memakai pakaian mereka dan keluar dari Kafe. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menuju Mobil Sehun yang terpakir jauh dari Kafe Luhan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan.

Luhan merona,lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Tahan sebentar ya?" ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan tangan mereka yang terkait ke saku celananya. Luhan berjalan lebih dekat dan dengan pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gedung tempat mobil Sehun terparkir. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel terdekat yang juga akan menjadi tempat Sehun menginap sampai pekerjaannya diperusahaan kakek Lee selesai.

Luhan sedang memasukkan kemeja dan celana Sehun ke keranjang cuci ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya sementara dadanya yang basah ia biarkan telanjang. Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Dan Luhan memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun jahil, "Apa kau kecewa aku menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku?"

Luhan yang tersadar mulai salah tingkah. Ia lalu melemparkan kaos putih polos yang sempat mereka beli disupermarket kearah Sehun.

"Ck! Dasar Mesum! Cepat pakai kaosmu!"

Sehun tertawa puas. Bukannya mengindahkan perintah Luhan,ia malah mendekati sang suami dengan seduktif. Luhan kembali salah tingkah,dengan gelagapan ia melipat lipat bajunya dan berdiri cepat menghindari Sehun. Tapi dengan cekatan Sehun menangkapnya,dan memerangkap Luhan didalam dekapannya.

"Kau mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup dan meniup kuping Luhan. Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

"Uh lepaskan aku! Aku ma-mau mandi."

"Mandi? Apa perlu kutemani?" goda Sehun.

"Ya!" Luhan mendorong Sehun kuat, "Jangan main-main! Aku harus mandi ,tubuhku bau keringat!"

"Kau tidak bau. Kau harum," Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi leher Luhan. "Uh Aku tidak akan bosan untuk menciumi tubuhmu Luhan."

Luhan yang jengkel Karena Sehun menggodanya terus mencubit pipi Sehun hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun atau aku tidak akan tidur bersamamu!" ancam Luhan.

"Aw! Baiklah!" Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan Luhan.

"Huu Sakit," keluh Sehun (sok) manja, "Mandinya cepat ya?Sehabis itu kita tidur sambil berpelukkan dikasur.."

Sehun tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Tidak! Tidur sambil Berpelukkan membuatku gerah!" teriak Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidah dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun sempat menangkapnya.

Setelah memakan waktu yang lama untuk berendam di _bath tub,_Luhan akhirnya selesai mandi. Ia keluar dengan baju yang sudah lengkap (mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Sehun yang mesum menerkamnya). Saat ia membuka pintu, lampu kamar sudah mati dan terlihat siluet Sehun sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Luhan berjalan pelan untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Lampu dari balkon yang masuk dari sela gorden menyinari wajah Sehun yang tampan.  
Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan terpesona dengan wajah Sehun yang berstruktur tegas itu.  
Dengan perlahan Luhan naik kekasur dan menyelimuti Sehun dan juga tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengecup pipi Sehun dan membisikkan 'Mimpi indah Sehun-ah' sebelum ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan terlelap dengan kepalanya menempel dipunggung Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum.

_Ya, Aku bermimpi indah. Kau,mimpi indahku, Luhan._

* * *

Sebulan setelah itu Sehun resmi mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan kakek Lee dan pindah ke Apartemen Luhan. Haowen dan Ziyu menyambutnya dengan riang dan mereka membantu Appa mereka membereskan barang-barangnya.

Malam itu Sehun duduk menyandar di tempat tidur Haowen. Ziyu duduk dipahanya sementara Haowen duduk disampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Sehun.

"Edward Tulane menunggu.

Musim berganti tahun.

Edward Tulane menunggu." Ucap Sehun menceritakan buku '_The Miraculous journey of Edward Tulane'_ digenggamannya.

"Edward mengulang kata-kata si boneka tua berulang kali sampai terukir menjadi harapan dalam benaknya: _Akan ada yang datang akan ada yang menjemputmu._

Dan boneka tua itu benar. Memang ada yang datang…"

Ziyu melompat-lompat kegirangan saat ayahnya bercerita,Ziyu senang karena akhirnya ada yang datang untuk Edward,si boneka kelinci.

"…. 'Edward?' panggil Abilene.

Ya,Kata Edward..

'Edward,' Abilene berkata lagi,kali ini dengan yakin.

Ya,Sahut Edward, ya,ya,ya.

Ini Aku.

Selesai."

Sehun menutup bukunya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Ziyu.

"Selesai?" Tanya Ziyu.

"Ya selesai." Jawab Sehun.

"Apakah akhirnya Edward hidup dengan bahagia Appa?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Haowen yang mendongak,menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala anak tertuanya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sehun, "Tentu Edward Bahagia karena ia bertemu lagi dengan Cinta dan pemilik pertamanya,Abilene.."

Haowen mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah! Saatnya para Jagoan Appa tidur!" Ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Ziyu ketempat tidurnya sendiri yang hanya dipisahkan meja kecil dari tempat tidur Haowen.

"Selamat malam Ziyu," Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening anaknya.

"Selamat malam Appa," balas Ziyu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun berpindah kedekat tempat tidur Haowen dan menyelimuti anak tertuanya.

"Selamat malam Haowen," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Haowen.

"Appa." Panggil Haowen sambil menarik lengan piyama Sehun.

"Ya sayang?"

Haowen sempat ragu namun akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kau akan tetap tinggal disini kan bersama kami?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Haowen.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Bersama kalian,bersama keluargaku. Aku akan tetap disini melihatmu dan Ziyu tumbuh besar. Jadi anak yang baik dan pintar. Buat diriku dan Baba bangga ya?"

Haowen tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Sehun dengan pelan menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan pergi menuju kamar dirinya bersama Luhan. Saat ia masuk,ia melihat Luhan masih bercermin,mengoleskan Krim wajah ke wajahnya yang mulus.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Tidak heran kenapa kau masih terlihat Cantik sama seperti masa sekolah dulu.."

Luhan tertawa, "Jangan menggombal Sehun. Aku tahu ini caramu untuk merayuku agar kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan gemas.

"100% tepat sekali Luhan!" Ucapnya jahil sambil menciumi Leher Luhan.

Luhan menatap bayangan Sehun dari cermin.

Waktu itu saat Sehun tidak ada, ia akan berdiri sendiri didepan cermin ini. Membersihkan wajahnya dan setelah itu tidur sendiri disebelah kanan ranjang besarnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda,ada Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Ada Sehun yang akan selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata mesum sebelum tidur. Dan ada Sehun yang akan tidur menemaninya,melengkapi dirinya, disebelah kiri ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang melamun di cermin.

Luhan tersenyum lalu berbalik dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bersyukur karena sekarang kau disini.." Luhan mendongak lalu mencium bibir Sehun, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lalu turun kepipi Luhan.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena sekarang aku ada disini," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah menunggu.."

Mereka lalu berciuman. Mengalirkan rasa cinta masing-masing disetiap pagutan bibir mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit,Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya hari minggu ini sebaiknya kau dan anak-anak bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke pesta," Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju ranjang. Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang sementara Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan satu surat undangan dari saku celana tidurnya.

"Pesta pembukaan Hotelku. Ah tidak,hotel kita."

Luhan membaca undangan tersebut dan membelalak kaget saat alamat hotel bernama _'Selusion'_ itu sama dengan alamat Apartemen lamanya bersama Sehun.

"Kau kaget?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum senang, "Aku membeli gedung apartemen itu dengan uang tabungan serta sedikit pinjaman dari Chanyeol dan mengubahnya menjadi hotel yang mewah, " jelasnya.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan dari gedung itu. Maka aku sengaja membelinya untukmu. Dan kamar apartemen kita dulu sengaja kubuat sebagai kamar khusus untuk keluarga kita jika berkunjung."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia senang bukan main. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya ia kepada pengorbanan suaminya ini untuk dirinya.

"Sehun terima kasih." Luhan terisak saat air mata harunya memaksa untuk keluar.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengigit gemas hidung Luhan.

"Yaa ya Terima kasih juga untukmu,sayang."

"Saranghae Sehun-ah.," ucap Luhan sambil mencium dahi Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae Luhan.."

.

.

Suatu hari, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan,belahan hatinya. Ia menjadi seorang trainee disebuah manajemen artis terkenal.

Suatu hari Sehun kembali dan melihat cintanya direbut paksa oleh orang lain. Dan saat itu Sehun bersumpah takkan melakukan kesalahan dengan menyayangi lagi.

Suatu hari Mimpi Sehun menjadi seorang penari hancur ,ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mimpinya. Karena tanpa cinta mimpinya bukan apa-apa.  
Lama ia tinggal dilorong kereta bawah tanah, berdansa untuk membeli sebungkus makanan untuknya bertahan.

Suatu hari, seorang kakek membawanya ke kehidupan bergelimangan harta. Derajat Sehun naik,ia menjadi pemuda kaya namun hatinya tetap miskin.  
Sehun bertemu dengan cintanya yang lain. Namun ia sadar. Cintanya untuk Luhan masih unggul dan menang.

Suatu Hari, Sehun kembali membuka hatinya dan menyayangi Luhan lagi.

Dan seperti si kelinci porselen di buku dongeng milik Ziyu,Edward Tulane, Sehun akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang menuju Luhan,Belahan hatinya.

**END**

**YEHET AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HAHAHAHA**

**Bagaimana readers?Puas?**

**Semoga puas deh :')**

**Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan di FF ini hiks**

**Ada yang sedih gak sih metanoia udahan? /dih pd amat/**

**JANGAN KHAWATIR!**

**Masih ada projek Metanoia yang baka laku post secepatnya :D**

**tunggu aja yaa!**

**anyway thanks udh baca!**

**Ditunggu reviewnya!**

**kisseu/chuu/**


	11. Sequel:Our Home

**Our Home**

Pagi itu di apartemennya, Luhan sedang mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ diatas roti panggang. Pagi itu sangat sunyi,membuat Luhan merasa tenang dan damai. Luhan bersenandung riang saat sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"_Good Morning Sunshine_," bisik Sehun, "Kau terlihat begitu senang untuk seorang ayah dari 2 anak laki-laki."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan Sehun mencium pipinya. Dengan malas-malasan Sehun duduk dimeja makan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Pagi itu terasa damai untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan suara merdu Luhan mengisi dapur apartemen mereka. Tidak sampai Ziyu,anak bungsu mereka berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Baba!" teriak Ziyu, "Gwenchana?"

"Ziyu,ini masih pagi jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" ucap Luhan sambil menggendong Ziyu dan meletakannya di kursi disamping Sehun.

"Ta-tapi Ziyu khawatir dengan kondisi baba!" ucap Ziyu.

"Memang kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada baba?" tanya Sehun sambil merapikan rambut Ziyu yang berantakkan.

"Tadi malam Ziyu dengar baba berteriak! Ziyu pikir ada monster dikamar baba dan appa!" Ziyu bercerita dengan sangat ekspresif,mata bulatnya terbuka dengan lebar, "Baba berteriak 'Ahh Ahh! Cukup!Aku tidak tahan lagi!'"

Sehun yang sedang memakan rotinya tersedak mendengar cerita Ziyu. Luhan yang juga terkejut langsung memberikan Sehun air mineral. Ziyu masih dengan semangat bercerita dan meniru suara teriakkan (desahan) Luhan tadi malam.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada monster yang masuk kekamar mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya , 'monster' Sehun yang masuk kedalam lubang Luhan yang membuat Luhan berteriak seperti itu tadi malam.

.

.

.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, "Jadi tadi malam kalian bercinta dan Ziyu mendengarnya?"

"Ya," jawab Luhan dengan muka kusut, "Dan ia kira ada monster dikamar kami!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi,memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terus tertawa.

"Oh Luhan, ini saatnya kau memasang dinding kedap suara dikamarmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan, "Percayalah Luhan, Bahkan jika Ziyu tidur didepan kamarmu ia tidak akan pernah mendengar desahan kerasmu lagi."

"Kamarku sudah sempit _okay_, jika aku memasang dinding kedap suara aku dan Sehun tidak akan bisa bernafas disana."

"Kalau begitu beli rumah baru!" usul Baekhyun, "Usaha Hotel milik Sehun berjalan dengan sukses, malah ia sedang membuka cabang-cabang di kota lain. Lalu apa yang membuat kalian tetap tinggal di apartemenmu yang dulu?"

Luhan hendak menjawab saat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau menjual apartemen itu karena di apartemen itu terlalu banyak memori yang tak bisa kau tinggalkan. Itu jawaban klise."

Luhan cemberut, "Padahal aku akan menjawab seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan meminum kopinya, "Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi alasan lain kami belum pindah rumah adalah Sehun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga kami tidak sempat membicarakan tentang hal ini." Luhan menghela nafas lalu menopang dagunya lemas.

"Untung saja pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal jadi aku sempat membuatkannya sarapan. Biasanya ia sudah berangkat ketika aku bangun dan pulang ketika aku hendak tidur."

"Kau harus memakluminya," ucap Baekhyun, "Hotel yang ia dirikan banyak mengundang perhatian beberapa perusahaan besar. Jadi tidak aneh jika sekarang ia begitu sibuk mengurusi kontrak-kontrak kerja sama yang dikirimkan perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut."

"Aku tahu," ucap Luhan sambil mendesah pelan, "Tapi aku juga merindukannya."

"Awwww, Kau bertingkah layaknya pengantin baru. Kau tidak bosan melihat Sehun dari kecil? Aku saja melihat Chanyeol dari SMP sudah bosan bukan main!"

Luhan tertawa kecil dibuatnya, "Ya ya! Aku ingat saat SMA kau menendang Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dibangku lain selama seminggu karena kau bosan melihat wajahnya."

Baekhyun mengingat saat-saat itu. Chanyeol harus duduk dimeja kantin dekat tong sampah karena entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kesal hanya dengan keberadaan Chanyeol disisinya.

"Ya aku ingat!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa, "Tapi aku hanya bisa tahan selama beberapa jam. Akhirnya aku datang kerumahnya dan meminta maaf."

"Dan kalian berakhir saling berdekatan. Dikamar Chanyeol. Dengan kau diatas tubuhnya." goda Luhan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "Hey!"

Luhan tertawa dan terus menggoda sahabatnya itu hingga wajah Baekhyun semerah kepiting rebus.

* * *

Hari itu saat Luhan bangun, lagi-lagi Sehun sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia begitu merindukan Sehun. Bahkan di akhir pekan seperti ini Sehun masih pergi kekantor untuk rapat bersama Chanyeol. Sehun juga pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dikantor (karena kalau ia bekerja dirumah, ada Ziyu yang bisa mengganggu pekerjaannya seperti saat ia menggambar olaf dikertas laporan keuangan yang dibawa Sehun).

Maka dari itu Luhan berencana untuk membawa makanan untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol ke kantor Sehun.

Di mobil, Luhan mendapatkan ide untuk mengajak sahabatnya Baekhyun untuk menemui kedua suami mereka. Luhan menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun sebelum pergi menjemput Baekhyun kerumahnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Luhan terkejut saat mendengar suara berat itu mengangkat teleponnya.

Itu suara Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya hyung?" ucap Chanyeol parau. Ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau ada dirumah? Kupikir kau sedang ada rapat bersama Sehun."

"Huh? Rapat apa? Kurasa tidak ada jadwal rapat hari ini."

Luhan menggenggam setir mobilnya erat.

Sehun bohong kepadanya.

"Oh Baiklah kalau begitu, kututup teleponnya ya Chanyeol."

Setelah Luhan menutup telepon, ia kemudian menghubungi sekretaris Sehun, Ren.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku tuan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ren, Apakah ada jadwal rapat untuk Sehun hari ini?"

Ren meminta Luhan untuk menunggu sementara ia melihat jadwal Sehun di agendanya.

"Tuan Luhan,maaf anda lama menunggu. Kulihat tidak ada agenda apa-apa untuk hari ini."

Luhan menghentikkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat,membuat dadanya sesak.

Sehun bohong kepadanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan mencoba untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. Ia berbaring dikasurnya sambil menunggu Sehun untuk pulang. Sehun pulang kerumah pukul 11 malam. Dengan hati-hati ia masuk kekamar lalu menyalakan lampu.

"Luhan?" sehun terkejut ketika melihat Luhan masih bangun. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia langsung memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab selama beberapa menit, "Aku dari kantor." Ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Luhan.

Dada Luhan terasa sesak. Sehun berbohong kepadanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu begitu banyak?"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan dan menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan, "Ya begitulah."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi. Setelah itu kita bisa tidur dengan nyaman."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Luhan. Ia segera melepas jas hitam dan kemejanya lalu mengambil handuk sebelum pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah Sehun pergi, dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mengambil jas Sehun. Mencari benda apa saja yang bisa menjadi bukti kemana suaminya pergi.

Di kantong jas Sehun ia menemukan sebuah kartu nama berwarna merah muda.

Luhan tidak membaca jelas semua informasi yang tertulis disana karena air mata sudah menetes saat ia baru saja membaca nama yang tertera disana. Kim Daeun, dan Luhan yakin itu adalah nama seorang wanita.

* * *

Setelah menemukan kartu nama disaku jas Sehun ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan selalu menangis kapanpun Sehun ,Haowen dan Ziyu tidak ada didekatnya. Luhan pikir sudah cukup dirinya menangis tanpa menyelesaikan malasah yang ada. Apakah Sehun selingkuh? Ia harus menanyakan ini kepada Sehun, apapun penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun Luhan harus menerimanya.

Sehun pernah pergi meninggalkannya dahulu dan hidup bersama dengan wanita lain. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika sekarang Sehun mengkhianatinya lagi.

Luhan menangis lebih keras. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk. Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Sehunlah yang meneleponnya. Dengan cepat ia mengatur nafasnya, mengelap air mata dipipinya lalu mengangkat telepon dari Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sayang," ucap Sehun dari balik telepon, "Kau ada dimana?"

"Di kafe. Tepatnya di toilet," jawab Luhan dengan jujur.

Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa, "_Babe_ jangan bilang kau sedang buang air?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiranku disini."

Sehun terawa lagi,membuat Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa Sehun bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah antara mereka?

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan menggigit tangannya menahan tangis. Apakah benar Sehun merindukannya? Apakah ia hanya pura-pura?

Entahlah, tapi Luhan ingin sekali percaya bahwa Sehun tulus mengatakannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Luhan berusaha terdengar biasa saja walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi makan malam bersama anak-anak?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu jam 8 malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ya baiklah," ucap Luhan datar.

"Sampai Jumpa. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan segera menutup teleponnya , tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sedih yang terasa dihatinya. Sudah cukup, ia tidak akan menjadi Luhan yang pasrah seperti dahulu. Ia akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun malam ini. Dan jika hubungan mereka memang harus berakhir, Luhan akan menerimanya dengan tegar.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai diapartemen tepat pukul 8 malam. Senyum sudah menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Ia memeluk Luhan dan Luhan hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

"Siap untuk pergi?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil membelai pipi Luhan.

"Appa! Kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Ziyu sambil berlari diikuti dengan Haowen yang selalu menggerutu agar Ziyu berhati-hati.

"Ra-Ha-sia!" jawab Sehun sambil menggendong Ziyu.

"Baba?" panggil Haowen kepada Luhan yang masih melamun dan terdiam, "Apa Baba baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,sayang. Ayo kita berangkat." Luhan memegang tangan Haowen dan pergi menyusul Sehun dan Ziyu.

Dimobil Ziyu dan Haowen masih heboh bercerita tentang kartun pororo yang mereka tonton sebelumnya, sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan, "Kau terlihat begitu lemas."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan datar.

Di lampu merah,saat mobil mereka berhenti, Sehun melepaskan jasnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh tidur, ketika kita sampai aku akan membangunkanmu."

Luhan hanya menggumam dan kembali menatap jalanan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya? Kenapa ia begitu murung akhir-akhir ini. Ini membuat Sehun cemas. Bahkan Luhan terlihat cuek kepadanya. Luhan tidak memeluk Sehun ketika mereka tidur, Luhan tidak membalas kata cinta Sehun ketika mereka bertelepon.

Apa Luhan merasa bosan kepadanya?

Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya sebelum pemikiran itu menyesakkan dadanya. Mereka baru saja kembali menjalin hubungan dari 8 bulan yang lalu. Mereka harus kembali membangun kepercayaan satu sama lain. Maka dari itu Sehun percaya kepada Luhan. Jika Luhan memang benar-benar bosan kepadanya Luhan pasti sudah mengusirnya dari dulu.

Luhan juga tidak sepenuhnya menghindari Sehun. Kurir sering mengirim makan siang untuk Sehun walaupun sang kurir tidak mengatakan siapa yang mengirimnya, Sehun tahu pasti bahwa masakan yang ia terima adalah dari Luhan.

Luhan masih peduli padanya, Luhan masih mencintainya. Lalu ada masalah apa sehingga sikap Luhan berubah?

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!"

Ziyu lompat ke tengah,diantara Jok Luhan dan Sehun, dan mengintip dari mobil, "Ini rumah siapa Appa?Kenapa kita kesini?Bukankah kita akan makan malam di restoran?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kita akan makan malam disini."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur dibangkunya dengan jas Sehun menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya.

Luhan terbangun merasakan tangan Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun bingung dan Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Huh? Kita dimana?" tanya Luhan.

Masih sambil tersenyum Sehun menjawab, "Dirumah."

Mereka berempat Masuk kedalam rumah minimalis bertingkat dua tersebut. Haowen dan Ziyu menganga tak percaya, terus mengucapkan kata 'Wow!' sambil berjalan menyusuri rumah yang nyaman itu.

"Appa bolehkah kita ke atas?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil memeperingatkan agar mereka hati-hati dan jangan sampai terluka.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan takjub. Rumah bernuansa warna putih itu terasa nyaman, pintu kaca memisahkan mereka dari taman kecil yang ada dibelakang.

"Suka dengan rumahnya?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Rumahnya sangat bagus. Apa kita akan membeli rumah ini?"

Sehun tertawa lalu membalik tubuh Luhan, "Kita sudah membeli rumah ini."

"Apa?!" Luhan terkesiap.

Sehun mencium pucuk hidung Luhan, "Rumah ini sudah menjadi milik kita Luhan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku diam-diam mencari rumah untuk kita karena apartemen itu sudah tidak bisa menampung 2 orang dewasa dan 2 orang monster kecil dikeluarga kita lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku terlebih dulu?"

"Umm Kejutan?" ucap Sehun, "Apa kau tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng keras, "Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-apa kau mencari rumah ini diakhir pekan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya kau benar. Ketika aku bilang aku ada pekerjaan di kantor,aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku pergi untuk mengecek beberapa kondisi rumah yang kutemukan iklannya di koran dan internet. Maafkan aku karena berbohong padamu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, akhirnya pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui benaknya sedikit demi sedikit terjawab.

"Butuh waktu beberapa minggu untukku mencari rumah yang tepat. Aku mulai putus asa karena aku tidak menemukan rumah yang sesuai dengan kita dan karena aku jarang bertemu denganmu," ucap Sehun sambil cemberut, "Tapi untungnya aku bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini,nyonya Daeun."

"Huh? Daeun?" tanya Luhan sambil membelalakkan matanya, "Kim Daeun?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Aku menemukan kartu namanya di jasmu dan kupikir Kau berselingkuh dengan-"

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ah," ucap Sehun sambil menganggukan kepala, "Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku pergi dan berselingkuh dengan Daeun begitu?"

Luhan akhirnya melepas tangan yang menutupi bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Luhan? Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, "Bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku selalu merasa takut kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan kekuranganku dan berpikir aku tidak sebaik apa yang kaupikirkan. Aku takut suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkanku setelah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Jika suatu saat aku menemukan kekuranganmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Malah,aku yang akan melengkapinya."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Aku mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan, "Tapi bahkan ketika aku bekerja ,walaupun aku tertekan dan lelah, jika aku membayangkan dirimu aku akan tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat. Karena aku tahu, ada kau,Ziyu,dan Haowen yang membutuhkanku dan yang akan menungguku pulang dan membuatku kembali tersenyum."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu?"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut,dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kalau kau meninggalkanku dan berselingkuh, aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dan melindas penismu."

Sehun tertawa dan kembali memeluk Luhan, "Kau mengerikan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu dan kau milikku!"

Sehun tersenyum dan menempelkan pipinya dikepala Luhan, "Kau mengerikan tapi aku menyukainya."

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, merasakan nyamannya dada Sehun.

"Appa!" teriak Haowen dari atas, "Disini kamarnya begitu Luas! Bolehkah kita tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja! Kita akan pindah kerumah ini besok!" ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.

Kedua anak mereka berteriak kegirangan dan segera berlari kekamar yang tadi mereka lihat.

"Oh Sebentar," ucap Luhan dan menatap Sehun, "Apa kamar kita memakai dinding kedap suara?"

* * *

Keluarga Oh akhirnya pindah ke rumah baru mereka yang lebih luas dan nyaman. Mereka sudah tinggal disana selama 3 bulan.

Hari itu Luhan sedang menemani Haowen dan Ziyu menonton TV ketika sebuah lagu terdengar dari taman dibelakang rumah mereka.

Luhan dan kedua anaknya pergi ke balkon dan melihat Sehun sedang berdiri ditengah taman dengan memakai Jas pernikahan. Balon-balon putih menghiasi taman kecil mereka.

Sehun berdiri ditengah sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Lagu romantis masih mengalun dari tempat dimana Sehun berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan appa?" tanya Haowen.

"Appa ingin menikah dengan babamu sekali lagi," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Bisakah kau turun pengantin pria? Calon suamimu ini sudah kepanasan."

Luhan tertawa dan turun bersama Haowen dan Ziyu. Ia langsung menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri didepan suamnya yang terlihat begitu tampan.

"Saat kita tumbuh dewasa bersama,saat kita berubah karena usia, ada satu yang tidak akan pernah berubah," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Luhan tersenyum manis, bermain dengan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Jadi Luhan," ucap Sehun, "Bersediakah kau hidup bersama denganku selamanya? Dalam susah maupun senang? Bersama dengan anak-anak kita ketika mereka nakal maupun baik?"

Luhan tertawa lalu mengambil bunga ditangan Sehun, "Ya aku bersedia Oh Sehun."

"Dan sekarang kalian resmi menjadi pasangan yang akan terus hidup bersama," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan, "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun,senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Luhan akan terbangun pada jam 3 pagi karena tidak bisa tidur.

Ia akan melihat ke sisinya dan Sehun akan ada disana.

Tidur dengan damai, walaupun keriput sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar, dunianya tidak akan pernah terasa sepi lagi.

**END**

**It's really end.**

**Tapi tenang aja! Masih ada 3 cerita ekstra yang bakal aku post hari sabtu nanti!**

**Jangan lupa like halaman facebook aku:SeLuminati**


	12. Ekstra Story: World cup vs Me

**FF Ini ditulis oleh author aria. sweden!**

**Terima kasih sudah menulis FF sekeren ini dan terima kasih karena sudah membagi ilmu menulisnya :D**

* * *

Title: Hunhan metanoia; World Cup VS Me

Pairing: metanoia!Sehun/Luhan

Rating: Mature

Genre: married life!AU, Romance, smut.

Words count: 2050 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Metanoia originally belongs to SeLuminati

Summary: Luhan keranjingan bola sampai mengacuhkan Sehun (dan jatah malamnya.) sex by Slutty!Luhan and Angry!Sehun.

.

.

"_GOAAAALLLLLLL_!"

Sehun menatap bosan ke samping, memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu kecil. Ini sudah seminggu lebih dan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Luhan sibuk sendiri dengan bola dan dunianya. Mengabaikan Sehun dan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Sehun terheran-heran bagaimana bisa Luhan benar-benar disibukkan oleh urusan bola. Memang, mulai dari minggu kemarin pertandingan bola dunia memang sudah digelar. Sehun juga bisa tolerir jika Luhan sampai keranjingan bola, yang memang Sehun sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Luhan, yang terlihat imut dan manis itu, ternyata gila bola juga. Jongin dan Chanyeol juga begitu. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa urusan pertandingan sepak bola membuat Luhan menjadi lupa segalanya. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Luhan salah meletakkan buku pelajaran Ziyu ke tas Haowen tiga hari yang lalu karena matanya yang hanya menatap ke layar televisi dan komputer sepanjang hari. Sampai anak itu dihukum gurunya karena tidak membawa buku pr-nya. Sehun pikir dia sudah cukup bersabar untuk Luhan, harusnya pria manis itu mengerti.

"Luhan-ah."

"..."

"Luhan-ah."

"..."

"Sayang, kau mendengarku?!"

Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun, lalu berdecih pelan. "Aku mendengarmu, Sehun-ah. Jangan berteriak. Aku tidak tuli."

Oh, sekarang Sehun yang mendelik kesal. Sehun tentu tahu Luhan tidak tuli, tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya. "Kalau tidak tuli kenapa tidak menjawab ku?!"

Luhan akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke samping, berhadapan dengan Sehun di atas sofa merah ruang tengahnya. Oh, akhirnya dia memberi perhatian juga pada Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun-ah. Tapi aku sedang menonton, kau tidak lihat?" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk TV mereka, "Belanda; tim favoritku, sedang berjuang untuk menjadi pemenang. Jadi jangan ganggu aku. _Okay_?"

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan kembali berbalik menatap ke arah _LCD_ televisi mereka.

"Iya, tapi kau harus menyiapkan seragam sekolah Haowen dan Zi-"

"Sudah aku siapkan sejak tadi sore."

"Tapi kau juga ha-"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun cepat.

"Sehun-ah!" Rengeknya manja, "Berhenti menggangguku, tim kesayanganku sedang bertanding. Aku tidak bisa fokus!" Sehun benar-benar kaget, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengacuhnya karena masalah sepele seperti pertandingan sepak bola?

Oh, sepertinya _supporter_ bola satu ini harus diberi pelajaran.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama-lama, tapi yang dijadikan objek tatapan pura-pura tidak peduli. Tidak sampai tangan Sehun mengusap-usap penis Luhan dari luar celana kain selututnya. Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan mendesah pelan. Sehun pikir ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali perhatian Luhan tapi Luhan malah mempelototinya dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari daerah terlarangnya.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang sepatutnya harus marah tentang ini." Sehun mendorong kedua bahu Luhan kuat hingga Luhan terlentang di sofa. Luhan berusaha menegakkan badannya kembali tapi Sehun tetap menahan bahunya kuat. "Lepas Oh Sehun! Kau mulai keterlaluan! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti saat sadar dia menyakiti Luhan. Oh, tidak.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun datar.

Sehun segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Luhan, berpindah ke sofa di sisi lain ruangan, mengambil buku yang diacuhkannya sejak tadi sore, dan kembali membacanya. Membiarkan Luhan meliriknya khawatir.

Sehun tetap pada posisinya; bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil membaca buku. Sehun bisa melihat dari ekor matanya saat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurut mu?!"

Luhan menatap aneh pada Sehun, sebelum akhirnya duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Menurutku kau marah padaku." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Sehun masih tetap pada posisi awalnya; membaca buku dengan tenang. Luhan mendengus saat hanya mendapat gumaman kecil dari Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar marah?"

Sehun tetap membaca buku manajemen bisnis yang sudah pernah dia baca berkali-kali itu. Dan masih setia menatap rentetan kalimat di kertas itu tanpa menatap Luhan. "Sudahlah Luhan. Tadi kau yang tidak ingin diganggu. Tonton saja tim kesayanganmu itu." Sehun menarik nafas perlahan. Berusaha membaca kembali buku yang ada di tangannya dan mencoba mengacuhkan si manis Luhan yang sedang bergerak-gerak diatas pahanya.

Luhan yang dari tadi bersandar pada bahu Sehun menegakkan badannya segera. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun menjadi sangat pemarah sekali. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Luhan, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Mulai sekarang kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Jangan memperdulikan aku." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Oh, jadi benar si tuan Oh Sehun ini marah padanya.

"Sehun-ah."

"..."

"Sehun-ah."

"..."

Sehun mengacuhkannya, dan Luhan tidak pernah suka itu. Dia menyayangi Sehun dan tidak ingin masalah kecil seperti ini membuat hubungan mereka berantakan. Luhan menatap Sehun dari samping sekilas sebelum mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Sehun. Sehun terkejut namun tetap berusaha mengabaikan Luhan.

Oh, hebat juga pertahanan Oh Sehun ini.

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun; menghembuskan napas ke telinga Sehun.

"Sehun-aaah." Luhan berbisik sambil mendesah ke telinga Sehun. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya yang menduduki penis Sehun yang masih tertutup celana. Luhan tersenyum nakal saat dia merasakan tonjolan besar menyodok bokongnya.

"Sehun-ah... Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku ya, Sehunie _baby_.. Hmm?" Ucap Luhan manja sambil menggesek-gesek hidung Sehun dengan hidungnya. Sehun sempat berdeham, berusaha menata kembali 'pertahanan'nya yang hampir hancur.

Luhan mendelik kesal karena pertahanan Sehun yang hampir hancur kini sudah berdiri tegak lagi, Sehun sudah kembali membaca, mengabaikan Luhan yang membuat kabar selangkangannya buruk sekali.

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan yang tidak tahan diacuhkan akhirnya meremas penis besar Sehun dari luar celana jeans panjangnya. Membuat Sehun tidak lagi bisa membaca apapun dari buku di tangannya. Sehun akhirnya berbalik menghadap Luhan, melempar buku yang tadi di genggamannya hingga ke lantai dan mencium bibir Luhan ganas. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya, melumat bibir penuh Luhan kuat-kuat sampai Luhan mendesah. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka , membiarkan Luhan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Luhan yang sudah merah sekali.

"Kau nakal sekali, Luhan. Mau main-main denganku, eoh?"

"Iya, tuan Oh Sehun yang tampan."

"Ah, tapi aku masih marah padamu. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain pura-pura tidak peduli. Luhan mendengus pelan, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum nakal.

"Kalau begitu hukum aku, tuan Oh."

Luhan kembali mendekat ke arah Sehun, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Menjilat-jilat telinga dan rahang keras Sehun seperti anak kucing. Oh, Sehun selalu suka sisi lain dari Luhan yang ini. Sehun selalu tahu, terkadang Luhan bisa menjadi sangat baik, sangat ramah, terlalu polos, atau bahkan nakal dan liar seperti ini. Sehun selalu suka saat-saat Luhan bisa menempatkan sifatnya di saat yang tepat. Sehun juga merasa beruntung karena bisa menjadi orang yang mendapatkan si cantik Luhan; juga menjadi orang yang memiliki semua yang ada pada diri Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan lalu menghempaskan tubuh itu ke sofa mereka yang lebih panjang, membuat punggung Luhan bertubrukan dengan sofa. Dia menarik kaos putih milik Luhan dengan cepat, membuangnya ke lantai dengan kasar. Sehun bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan yang menyuruh mereka pindah ke kamar. Otaknya sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh nafsu dan niat untuk 'menghabisi' Luhan malam ini .

"Sehun, jangan di sini. Nanti-uhh.. oh!"

Luhan rasa Sehun sudah benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka bercinta di ruang tengah? Bisa-bisa kedua anak mereka yang sudah tertidur bisa terbangun -mengingat Luhan seorang vokal aktif di ranjang-. Luhan ingin memberi tahu Sehun kalau mereka harus pindah, tapi suaminya itu sudah lebih dulu menciumi dan meraba setiap inci kulit tubuhnya, membuat Luhan hilang akal dan akhirnya mendesah pelan.

Hancur sudah rencananya malam ini untuk mendukung tim Belanda di semi final. Ia harap Belanda masih bisa menang walaupun salah satu _supporter_-nya malah sibuk menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan pasangannya.

Luhan sibuk mendesah-desah karena Sehun yang menggigiti leher dan bahunya dari tadi. Sehun dengan cepat membalik tubuh Luhan, berbalik membelakanginya. Sehun meremas-remas bokong Luhan sebelum menanggalkan celana Luhan dari kaki rampingnya.

"Sehun, celana dalamku masih tersangkut di pergelangan kaki kiriku." Luhan merengek dan berusaha menendang celana dalamnya agar terlepas dari kaki kirinya; berharap celana dalam warna putih itu terjatuh dari pergelangan kakinya. Tapi dia tidak merasa ada pergerakan atau tanda-tanda dari Sehun untuk menolongnya menarik celana dalamnya. Sehun malah sibuk menciumi dan menjilati punggungnya yang mulus.

"Sehun!"

"Maaf Luhan, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Dengan secepat kilat jari tengah laki-laki yang lebih muda itu meraba-raba ke bokong Luhan, mencari-cari lubang anusnya. Gerutuan Luhan terganti dengan desahan-desahan keras karena jari Sehun yang panjang mulai memasukki lubang anusnya.

"Lu-Lube.. Sehun.." gumam Luhan saat merasakan dua jari Sehun yang tanpa 'pelicin' bergerak-gerak dilubangnya.

"Sehun, sudah ku bilang pakai lubrikan. Ki-kita sudah menyepakatinya, kan?"

Tangan Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya bergerak ke belakang hendak menarik jari-jari Sehun yang membuatnya agak kesakitan. Tapi Sehun lebih ahli, Luhan selalu tahu. Jari-jari Sehun semakin ditekannya ke prostat Luhan sampai Luhan menggelinjang. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram pergelangan Sehun erat.

"Maaf Luhan-ah, tapi kau harus dihukum karena sudah mengacuhkanku dan jatah malamku seminggu terakhir ini." Luhan hanya meringis karena jari-jari itu semakin cepat menyodok prostatnya membuat perutnya serasa teraduk. Tapi suara datar dan dingin Sehun lebih membuat hatinya lebih menyesal. Luhan tahu, dibalik nada suara itu, Sehun betul-betul sedih. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang seminggu ini dia hanya fokus pada menonton pertandingan sepak bola hingga dini hari, atau mencari tentang info tim kesayangannya di internet. Dia suungguh-sungguh menyesal tentang itu. Luhan pikir mungkin dengan di 'hukum' seperti inilah ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Luhan bergerak lebih cepat, berbalik menghadap ke belakang dan melepas jari-jari Sehun dari lubang analnya. "Apa lagi? Mau melanjutkan nonton bolamu itu?!" Sehun berkata dengan gusar tapi terdiam setelah tiba-tiba Luhan terlentang sambil mengangkat kakinya hingga dada, mempertontonkan lubangnya yang sudah memerah.

"Sehun-ah, lihat lubangku..." ucapnya sambil melebarkan lubang anus itu dengan kedua jarinya "Lihat ia sudah lapar ingin memakan penismu.."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu. Ugh ini benar-benar murahan, pikir Luhan. Tapi dia harus menebus kesalahannya.

Sehun meneguk _saliva_-nya dengan kasar.

Ia sungguh menyukai sisi Luhan yang seperti ini. Membuat gairahnya tersulut cepat hingga celana katun longgarnya terasa menyesakkan.

Sehun dengan cepat membuka celananya hingga penis besarnya 'terbebas' dari celana yang mengurungnya. Sehun merangkak lalu berlutut diantara kaki Luhan yang melebar. Dengan seringai diwajah tampannya ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perih yang mulai melanda. Sehun kembali memasukkan penisnya membuat Luhan dengan otomatis mencengkeram tangan Sehun, mencakarnya untuk mengalihkan sakit yang ia rasakan. Kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk sempurna dalam lubang anus Luhan. Sehun membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku _babe_." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan. Seberapa besarpun rasa nafsu yang memenuhi diri Sehun, ia tetap tidak akan tega melihat Luhan kesakitan karena dirinya. Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun yang sedang mengusap pipinya lalu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Demi Sehun, ia akan menahan segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sehun dengan perlahan menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk di lubang Luhan. Hingga gerakkan semakin cepat saat mendengar rintihan sakit Luhan menjadi desahan yang menggema keras ke penjuru rumah mereka.

"Oh _baby_, kau begitu hangat, ahhh begitu ketat." Racau Sehun sambil terus menggenjot keras lubang Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa nikmat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan saat ia membuka mata, tepat di layar TV tim favoritnya hampir mencetak gol kedalam jaring gawang lawan.

"AH SIALAN! HAMPIR SAJA SNEIJDER MENCETAK _GOAL_!" teriaknya kesal pada _striker_ andalan tim favoritnya yang gagal mencetak gol.

Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati lubang anus Luhan, langsung membuka matanya. Terkejut mendengar teriakkan kesal Luhan. Ia langsung menatap Luhan yang sedang merengut sambil menonton TV dengan kesal. Sehun terdiam tak percaya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mengeluarkan batang penisnya dari lubang Luhan lalu memakai lagi celananya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung Luhan dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar. Luhan yang bingung, segera berubah menjadi takut ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting dan ditutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan masuk kekamar –Setelah melalui perdebatan batin apakah ia harus menghampiri Sehun yang sedang marah atau tidak- lampu sudah dimatikan dan Sehun sudah menyelimuti dirinya dengan Selimut tebal mereka. Luhan berjalan perlahan dan dengan hati-hati naik ke atas kasur. Sehun membelakanginya dan tampak sudah tertidur. Luhan bisa melihat alis tebal Sehun mengkerut walau dirinya tertidur, itu berarti Sehun sangat kesal. Luhan meneguk _saliva_-nya dan dengan perlahan tangan gemetarnya menyentuh tubuh Sehun.

"Se-sehun.." panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah tertidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan dengan berat hati Luhan merebahkan dirinya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang lebar. Menyesal karena sekarang, akibat ulahnya, ia harus tidur tanpa tangan Sehun yang memeluknya protektif setiap malam.

Luhan membuka mata saat mentari pagi yang hangat menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia beranjak dan menggeliat, mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mendapati dirinya sudah sendiri di dalam kamar.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

Saat ia melirik jam, jam sudah menunjuk pukul 9 itu berarti Sehun dan anak-anak mereka sudah berangkat menuju kantor dan sekolah. Tidak ada pesan atau _notes_ lucu dari Sehun. Luhan bisa memastikan kalau Sehun masih marah padanya.

Saat Sehun pulang ia tidak menggubris Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sehun langsung menuju kamar Haowen dan Ziyu untuk menemani dan mengajari mereka membuat PR. Saat makan malampun Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, atau memulai pembicaraan dengan Luhan. Sehun hanya mengobrol dengan Ziyu dan Haowen yang terkadang menanyakannya beberapa pertanyaan. Luhan cemberut.

Sesudah menidurkan Haowen dan Ziyu, Luhan kembali kekamarnya. Sesaat sebelum masuk, ia diam, kembali melakukan perdebatan di pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika Sehun masih marah?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia perbuat agar Sehun tidak marah lagi?

Mengenyahkan semua kemungkinan yang membuat kepalanya pusing, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar. Sehun sedang duduk bersandar diranjang, tangannya yang panjang sibuk mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan takut-takut sambil berdiri didepan ranjang.

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan dingin.

"Mmm Begini," ucap Luhan ragu, "A-aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tahu kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf.."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus memandangi Luhan.

"Tolong jangan mengacuhkan aku lagi. Aku tahu aku salah tapi sikapmu betul-betul membuatku sedih. Aku benar-benar menyesal Sehun-ah..."

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Luhan dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Buatlah aku percaya kalau kau benar- benar menyesali perbuatanmu."

Luhan terperangah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sehun? Tidak, jika ia menyanyi suaranya akan bergetar karena gugup.

Haruskah ia memberi bunga pada Sehun? Ini sudah malam,Toko bunga sudah tutup Luhan.

Lalu ia harus apa?

Luhan dengan perlahan melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga ia telanjang. Perlahan ia naik keatas kasur. Tidak ada pilihan lain, hal ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang ia bisa lakukan.

Luhan naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan _intens_. Luhan mendorong dada bidang Sehun ke belakang; membuat Sehun menyandar di papan ranjang.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Hari ini biar aku yang bekerja. Silahkan nikmati hidanganmu." Luhan menurunkan badannya membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Luhan menjilat-jilat telinga kanan Sehun membuat Sehun bergetar pelan. Kedua tangan Luhan sudah turun ke bawah, meremas-remas penis Sehun. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendengar Sehun mulai mendesah pelan. Uh, anak ini selalu tidak mau mendesah keras, harga dirinya tinggi sekali.

Luhan sudah menggenggam ujung kaos _Polo_ biru tua Sehun saat tangan pucat Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung. Sekarang apa Sehun yang tidak mau bercinta?

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskan apa-apa dari badanku. Buka saja _zipper_ celananya." Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Hanya melepaskan resleting celananya saja? Lalu Luhan bagaimana? Dia sudah nyaris telanjang kecuali kakinya yang masih terbungkus kaus kaki dengan merek _Disney_ di pinggiran atasnya. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar merasa murahan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu." Sehun menjawab seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Luhan nyaris mengamuk kalau saja Sehun tidak gantian meremas penis mungilnya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Membuat Luhan mendesah-desah. Luhan tetap berusaha menciumi leher Sehun saat Sehun kembali menusuk lubang anus Luhan dengan jari-jarinya tanpa persiapan apapun. Sehun mengaduk-aduk lubang anusnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sesekali tubuh Luhan menegang dan merinding.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, atau kau masih akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku percaya hmm Luhan?" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena lemas. Ini bahkan belum dimulai, ugh.

Luhan berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya saat penis Sehun sudah diposisikan dibawah lubang anusnya. Luhan dengan pelan menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya. Luhan meringis saat sakit mulai dirasakannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Luhan mendesah nikmat sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sehun hanya menggeram sedikit tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong; kalau sebenarnya dia juga sangat menikmati ini.

"Kemari."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membuat tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun meraup dan menciumi bibir mungil Luhan ganas; melumat-lumatnya dengan cepat. Luhan dari tadi hanya sibuk mendesah-desah. Tubuhnya sudah naik-turun makin cepat tidak beraturan. Gerakannya semakin cepat, dia bahkan berteriak kencang sekali. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya saat Sehun makin menekan prostatnya.

"Jadi sekarang tim bolamu masih penting dibanding aku, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil mencium leher Luhan yang sedang mendongak.

"Ahh ti-tidak. Kau yang lebih penting Sehun, ngghh. Kau lebih penting dari segalanya _babyyhh_ le-lebih cepat Sehun ngghhh..."

Luhan kembali menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa Sehun mengerti. Tapi biar saja, toh Luhan tetap meneriakan namanya saat klimaks. Bukan nama tim sepak bola atau _striker_ favoritnya.

Luhan terjatuh ke dada Sehun saat dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dadanya naik-turun mencari oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tapi dia tahu ini belum berakhir. Sehun membalikkan posisi, dia merebahkan Luhan dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat, mencari kesenangannya sendiri. Luhan yang sudah lemas hanya diam saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kuat oleh gerakan Sehun; membuat kasur mereka berguncang hebat. Setelah beberapa saat-yang bagi Luhan serasa berabad-abad-, Sehun mencapai klimaksnya, membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah. Sehun menindih Luhan sesaat lalu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya; bermaksud melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tapi Luhan menarik Sehun hingga Sehun kembali menindih Luhan.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan mementingkan segala hal kecuali dirimu dan anak-anak. Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus wajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum,Oh akhirnya. Ia lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ya _baby_, kau ku maafkan. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. Sehunnya sudah tidak marah,usahanya berhasil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Se- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luhan Melotot horor kearah pintu kamar. Di situ sudah berdiri dua anak polosnya; Haowen dan Ziyu yang menatap mereka terdiam. Haowen segera menutup mata adiknya dengan kedua tangan walaupun tahu itu sudah terlambat. Haowen dan Ziyu buru-buru pergi dari ke kamar tidurnya lalu masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Se-sehun! Aku lupa mengunci pintu! Bagaimana ini?! Kita telah merusak pikiran polos mereka!" ucap Luhan panik. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menyeringai ketika ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Well, well Luhan. Dasar ayah yang nakal. Ckck! Mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik pada anak-anaknya. Bukankah ayah yang nakal juga harus mendapat hukuman, hmm?" Sehun menyeringai dan Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

Ronde kedua Luhan, Semoga berhasil.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu Baba dan Appa sedang melakukan apa, hyung?"

Haowen tergagap dengan pertanyaaan polos adiknya. Dia hanya gelagapan dan melihat ke segala arah asal bukan ke arah adiknya yang memasang tampang penasaran.

"U-uh, Baba dan Appa sedang.. A-ah, bermain kuda-kudaan!" Haowen sedikit bernapas lega karena adiknya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Oh, jadi Baba yang jadi _Cowboy_-nya ya?" Dan pertanyaan Ziyu membuat Haowen semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ya, Baba yang jadi _Cowboy-_nya."

"Tapi kenapa Baba tidak pakai baju? Setahu Ziyu Woody si koboi di kartun Toy Story memakai baju _sheriff_ dan sepatu koboi tapi kenapa Baba malah telanjang?"

"U-uh, i-itu.. Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang cepat tidur, sudah malam. Besok kita harus sekolah." Haowen mencoba mencari cara agar adiknya ini tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya lagi. Dia menidurkan adiknya di ranjang mereka dan memakaikannya selimut. Setelah memastikan adiknya aman, Haowen merebahkan diri disebelah adiknya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata ketika suara adiknya terdengar pelan.

"Uhm..hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Nanti kita main kuda-kudaan seperti baba dan appa, yuk! Pasti seru!"

Haowen menatap Ziyu yang matanya berbinar dan wajahnya terlihat antusias. Haowen rasanya ingin berteriak dan menangis.

.

-end-

.

a/n: wah, ga nyangka bakal bikin NC se-eksplisit ini. maaf ya kalau enggak hot, tangan saya gemetaran ini ngetiknya. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. And big thanks for SeLuminati who'd let me to join in his/her? project.

**Wow terima kasih kembali untuk author karena sudah menulis FF dengan NC se-eksplisit itu! (And im a 'Her' by the way:p )**

**Yang belum baca FF karya author aria. sweden aku rekomendasiin FF2 karya dia bakal lebih bagus daripada metanoia! :D**


	13. Extra Story: Where's Haowen hyung,Appa?

FF ini ditulis oleh teman sesama author**,author shinminmi:D**

terima kasih sudah menulis cerita sebagus ini !

Ohya buat yang bingung. Cerita Metanoia ditulis oleh saya **SeLuminati.**

Tapi Cerita** ekstra** yang saya post kemarin dan sekarang ditulis oleh **Author lain** :)

Bukan Berarti Authornya banyak atau saya punya banyak akun ya!

* * *

**Where's Haowen hyung, appa?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Maret 2015**_

Tahun ajaran barupun telah tiba.

Saatnya untuk peserta didik baru memulai sekolahnya. Saatnya liburan panjang berakhir. Saatnya membuka buku dan kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran. Dan untuk para orang tua, Saatnya untuk mereka bekerja ekstra dipagi hari—membangunkan putra atau putri mereka yang sudah terbiasa bangun siang, menyiapkan sarapan dan kadang pula ada yang harus mengantar putra atau putri mereka sampai sekolah.

Kegiatan diatas tidak jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan yang terjadi dari salah satu keluarga mungil yang hidup bahagia di rumah baru milik mereka.

Suara teriakaan terdengar sampai kesetiap penjuru ruangan di rumah tersebut.

"Haowen! Bangun! Astaga! Ini hari pertamamu untuk masuk ke tingkat sekolah dasar! Cepat bangun! Atau kau mau baba menyirammu dengan air, heh?!" teriak sang baba dari arah dapur yang berdekatan dengan kamar Haowen.

Luhan begitu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Untuk sang suami yang harus bekerja dan sang anak Sulung yang akan memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah.

"Lu, jangan berlebihan." Ucap seorang pria tampan yang sudah rapi dengan Kemeja putih yang lengannya sedang ia kancingkan sambil memberikan _**jatah**__**ciuman selamat pagi **_untuk pasangannya.

"APA?! Apa maksudmu dengan berlebihan, Sehun? Hei! Ini sudah jam 6 lewat 33 menit! Dan Haowen harus masuk sekolah pada pukul 8." ucap Luhan berapi-api,tangannya masih cekatan memasak bekal untuk Haowen dan meletakkannya beserta buah-buahan di kotak bekal.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh. _Luhan sungguh terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang cerewet._—Batin Sehun yang sibuk menonton Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Luhan Melirik jam yang tergantung ditembok dan membelalak kaget.

"ASTAGA! HAOWEN!" teriak Luhan lagi dan sekarang lebih garang dari sebelumnya.

"_Ne_, baba." Jawab Haowen malas-malasan sambil keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk yang mengalung indah dipundaknya. Sehun terkekeh melihat langkah lucu anaknya yang masih mengantuk.

"Mana ucapan selamat pagi untuk appa dan baba hmm?" tanya Sehun gemas.

"Ah, ya. Selamat pagi, appa." —chu. Haowen mencium pipi Sehun sayang.

"Pagi, baby. Ziyu masih tidur?" tanya Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Ne, dia tidur seperti orang pingsan appa. Masa' baba sudah teriak seperti itu dia masih bisa tidur lelap dan berpelukan dengan boneka rusanya." Tutur Haowen sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya, itu menurun dari babamu." ucap Sehun tapi dengan suara yang pelan.

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan yang ternyata masih mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaha.." tawa ayah dan anak itupun meledak sudah,setelah mendengar sang korban 'Gosip' berteriak sebal.

"Haowen, berhentilah tertawa dan cepat mandi! Jangan dengarkan appamu!" ucap Luhan berang.

"Eh? Hee, iya baba." ucap Haowen patuh sambil menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengancingkan seragam Haowen dan memasang dasi dengan rapi di kerahnya.

"Nah! Sekarang anak baba sudah tampan. Ayo, cepat makan sarapanmu. Baba sudah membuatkanmu sereal. Dan ini bekal untuk kau bawa nanti, sayang." Ucap Luhan riang.

"Ah! Ne! _Gamsamhamnida_, baba!" ucap Haowen senang dan langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Luhan.

"Hoam—_anny__eo__ng_ ,Selamat pagi." Ucap suara serak yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan sedang berdiri diambang pintu dapur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu.

"Pagi, Ziyu sayang." Ucap Luhan senang langsung menghampiri anak bungsunya dan mengendongnya.

"Ziyu mau sarapan?" tanya Luhan sayang.

"Ne, baba. Ziyu lapar." Ucap Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Omo! Anak baba lucu sekali, eoh!" tutur Luhan sambil mencubiti pipi Ziyu yang sekarang terlihat sedikit gembul.

"Baba! Sakit!" Ziyu sudah siap merengek kalau saja suara tawa menjengkelkan tidak mengalihkan perhatian Ziyu dan Luhan.

"Eoh? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Luhan garang.

"Pfft. Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik sambil menahan tawanya.

"Appa bilang kalian seperti Rusa liar di kartun bambi!" Sehun buru-buru menutup bibir Haowen dengan tangannya sebelum Haowen melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Appa dan hyung menyebalkan!" tutur Ziyu sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Iya kau benar baby. Mereka memang menyebalkan!" ucap Luhan sambil menyentuh hidung kecil Ziyu dengan hidungnya.

"_Ne_, _ne_. _Mianhae ne_, Ziyu sayang? Maafkan appa dan hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil menampakan wajah bersalahnya.

Ziyu hanya merespon dengan dengusan singkat dan meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya.

Ya, Seperti Itulah keributan kecil saat pagi hari dikeluarga Oh. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis, bukan?—jangan melihat masa lalu keluarga itu yang rumit pastinya. Oh dan jangan pikirkan keributan kecil tidak penting yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"_Cha_! Sudah sampai. Ini sekolah barumu, Haowen." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan memakirkan mobilnya didepan gedung sekolah Haowen.

"Wah, sekolah hyung bagus. Ziyu juga mau masuk disekolah ini, baba." rengek Ziyu sambil menarik-narik baju Luhan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Baba akan menyekolahkan Ziyu disini juga agar Ziyu ada yang melindungi nantinya." Ucap Luhan riang sambil mengusap kepala Ziyu. Ziyu terlihat sangat senang.

"Baiklah, nanti siang akan baba jemput. Jangan nakal ya, Haowen. Jadilah anak manis yang baik, arra?" titah Luhan.

"Ne, arra baba. Tapi baba, baba tidak usah menjemput Haowen. Haowen tahu jalan pulang kok. Dan Haowen tahu pasti baba sibuk di kedai kopi." Ucap Haowen tulus.

"Hmm apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan. Raut wajah Luhan menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada putra sulungnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, baba. Haowen sudah besar." Ucap Haowen sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

_**Kring. Kring.**_

"Baiklah. Nah, sekarang saatnya masuk. Sana masuk, baba akan menunggu sampai kau masuk sekolah. Ingat pesan baba, ne?" ucap Luhan riang.

"Ne! Dadah, baba. dadah, Ziyu." Pamit Haowen sambil berlari memasuki sekolah barunya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Haowen berhenti dan berlari kembali untuk mengecup pipi baba dan adiknya.

.

Dari jauh, tampak seorang wanita setengah baya yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan dan anak-anaknya daritadi. Sesekali bibir tebalnya memperlihatkan seringaian menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah bahagia rupanya. Ck." Ucap wanita setengah baya itu sambil mendengus keras

.

.

.

Seharian ini Haowen sangat senang. Haowen belajar hal-hal baru dan juga mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Terlihat sekali bahwa Haowen menikmati harinya disekolah barunya itu.

Saat tiba waktu istarahat Haowen memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan babanya bersama teman-temannya di taman dekat kantin sekolahnya. Masakan babanya sungguh lezat. Teman-teman Haowen sampai iri melihat bekal Haowen. Dan dengan bangganya Haowen mengatakan "Tentu saja makanan ini lezat, karna babaku memasaknya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang."

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, itu tandanya sekolah Haowen sudah berakhir. Dan waktunya Haowen untuk pulang.

Anak-anak tingkat satu sekolah dasar itu sangat senang menyambut datangnya jam pulang. Tidak terkecuali Haowen, dia teramat sangat senang. Itu tandanya dia akan segera bertemu dan bermain dengan adiknya.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil Haowen menuntunnya untuk pulang, tapi sebelum Haowen sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya, langkah kakinya sudah dihadang oleh seseorang.

Haowen terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Saat sudah melihat wajah **si penghalang****,** Haowen langsung mendengus kesal.

"Hallo, anakku sayang. Apa kabar?" tanya _si penghalang_ itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Haowen dingin.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku ini ibumu. Apa kau sudah lupa pada ibu yang sudah membesarkanmu selama 6 tahun ini?" tanya orang itu dengan suara memelas.

"Ya, dan setelah itu kau membuangku." Jawab Haowen santai. Sungguh Haowen sebal menghadapi wanita tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

"Aigo! Kasar sekali ucapanmu, nak. Apa orang tua barumu mengajarimu berkata sekasar ini pada ibu kandungmu, Haewon?" tanya wanita itu lagi yang ternyata adalah ibu kandung Haowen.

Tiba-tiba Haowen membeku mendengar perkataan —mantan—ibu kandungnya ini.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang keluarga baruku!" ucap Haowen berang. Sungguh Haowen ingin sekali memukul wajah wanita tua ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina keluarga kecilnya. Bahkan jika yang menghina itu adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Dan namaku bukan Haewon tapi Ha-o-wen!"

Wanita itu tertawa jahat, membuat Haowen mengernyit kesal mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Tanya wanita itu sambil membungkuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Haowen.

"Jadi Lelaki penyuka sesama jenis menjijikan itu memberi nama baru untukmu?"

Amarah Haowen bergejolak, hatinya sesak bukan main. Ia tidak akan pernah terima jika keluarga kecilnya dihina seperti itu.

"APA MAUMU WANITA TUA?!" bentak Haowen kasar. Haowen sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Wow, santai Haewon sayang. _Eomma_ hanya ingin kau _melakukan sesuatu_ untuk eomma."

"Cih," Haowen mendecih tidak suka. Sejak kapan wanita tua itu memanggil dirinya sendiri eomma? Menjijikan!

"Jangan begitu sayang—"

"Jangan menyentuhku, wanita tua!" sentak Haowen saat tangan wanita itu akan menyentuhnya.

"Haha kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang _sangat manis_ ternyata." Kekehan wanita tua itu sungguh terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Haowen.

"Bagaimana kalau aku,melaporkan ayah kesayangan Haewon ke polisi?Apa Haewon masih bisa bersikap seperti itu pada eomma?" ancam wanita itu.

"Untuk apa kau melaporkan ayah-ayahku ! Mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Bela Haowen.

"Hahahaha benarkah? Seingatku mereka mengambilmu tanpa seizinku. Bukankah itu namanya sebuah penculikkan?"

Haowen terdiam. Benar juga yang dikatakan penyihir tua ini. Tadi disekolah,Haowen baru saja belajar tentang mencuri. Kalau seseorang mengambil barang tanpa izin itu namanya mencuri dan orang itu harus dihukum dan dipenjara di kantor polisi. Jadi,karena baba tidak pernah meminta izin kepada penyihir ini apakah artinya baba juga seorang pencuri?

"Apa maumu? Cepat katakan!" sentak Haowen lagi.

"Oh, kau tidak sabaran rupanya. Tenang ini permintaan yang _sungguh mudah_.."

.

.

.

Haowen melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan wanita tua itu, wajah Haowen tidak lagi bersinar. Ini semua menyangkut _permintaan_ wanita tua sialan itu.

Saat sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, Haowen kembali teringat dengan _permintaan—ancaman_ wanita tua itu.

"_**Berikan aku uang setiap hari. Maka, keluarga barumu akan selamat."**_

Sialan ini namanya pemerasan!

Haowen bisa saja mengadu pada baba dan appanya kalau dia diancam oleh wanita itu hanya saja . . .

"_**Ku peringatkan kau, jangan sampai keluarga barumu itu t**__**ah**__**u bahwa aku meminta uang darimu. Awas saja . Kau dan keluargamu akan tamat!"**_

.

.

"Ah, hyung! Selamat datang!" sambut Ziyu riang sambil menghampiri Haowen dan bersiap untuk memberi pelukan selamat datang.

"Hyung capek Ziyu. Hyung ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu Hyung." Ucap Haowen dingin.

Ziyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang hyungnya yang tidak biasanya bersikap dingin seperti ini terlintas diotaknya. Tidak biasanya sang kakak menolak ajakannya. Ini sangat aneh.  
Sebenarnya Ziyu ingin bertanya tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Haowen barusan, Ziyu hanya bisa diam didepan tv sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

—_Hft. Padahal aku ingin mengajak Haowen hyung bermain lagi. Aku __dari tadi sudah __kebosanan dirumah!—_ batin Ziyu merana.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tapi Haowen masih mendudukan tubuh kecilnya dipinggir jendela kamar. Dia masih merenungkan perkataan mantan ibunya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang? Haruskah dia bekerja? Tapi siapa yang mau menerima pegawai seorang bocah yang bahkan baru sehari menjadi siswa tingkat satu sekolah dasar. Haruskah Haowen. . .

Mencuri uang baba dan appanya?

Astaga! Itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi itu juga satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya dari jeruji besi.

Haruskah?

.

.

_**Pukul**__**8:10**__**pm**__** KST**_

"Ziyu, tolong panggilkan hyungmu. Tidak biasanya anak itu jam segini masih didalam kamarnya." Ucap Luhan tenang.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Luhan,Sang anak malah merengek,

"Eumm baba.." Ziyu memanggil Luhan sambil mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekat dengan tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Ziyu.

"Hari ini hyung tidak seperti biasanya, baba. Tadi setelah pulang sekolah hyung langsung tidur. Hyung bilang kalau hyung lelah. Wajah Haowen hyung juga tidak secerah biasanya. Sepertinya hyung ada masalah baba.." adu Ziyu sedih.

"Baiklah, baba akan berbicara dengan hyungmu. Jangan khawatir, arra? Sekarang tolong temui Appa diruang kerja ya? Dan katakan kalau makan malam sudah siap. " Ucap Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kamar Haowen.

.

.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Haowen, ini baba. Makan malam sudah siap. Bolehkah baba masuk?" sudah beberapa kali Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya tapi tidak ada tanggapan.

—_**Cklek**_

Terbuka sudah pintu kamar Haowen, tapi Luhan tidak melihat adanya kehidupan dikamar tersebut. Kamar anaknya ini sungguh sunyi, gelap dan dingin. Tempat tidur Haowen pun masih terlihat rapi seperti terakhir kali Luhan membersihkannya tadi pagi. Tidak ada gundukkan diatas sana. Di tempat tidur Ziyu yang ada disamping tempat tidur Haowen pun juga masih sama rapinya..

Seketika Luhan langsung keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berada didapur bersama Ziyu secara tergesa-gesa.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan tidak sabaran.

Sehun yang sedang menata meja makan mendongak.

"Ya Baby?"

Wajah Luhan terlihat pucat,tangannya meremas erat lengan kaos Sehun.

"Haowen." Ucap Luhan lemah.

"Ada apa dengan Haowen?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai pundak Luhan dan membimbing Luhan agar duduk dimeja makan. Sehun dan Ziyu ikut duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Luhan.

"Zi-ziyu, apa seharian ini Ziyu tidak bermain dengan hyung?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Sebagai jawaban Ziyu hanya menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun gusar. Pasalnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantor dan langsung berkutat dengan pekerjaannya diruang kerja,ia baru keluar setelah Ziyu berlari-berlari sambil berteriak agar ia cepat keluar untuk makan.

"Ziyu bilang Haowen terlihat aneh setelah pulang sekolah.." pandangan Luhan menerawang. "Hun, apa menurutmu Haowen tidak menyukai sekolah barunya atau ia tidak suka tinggal dengan ki—" ucapan Luhan terputus saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya tangisannya pecah.

Luhan selalu mempunyai pemikiran itu selama satu tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Luhan selalu mempunyai ketakutan jika suatu saat Haowen akan pergi karena ia sudah bosan atau tidak suka tinggal bersama mereka.

"Mana mungkin, Lu. Kau sendiri yang tadi meneleponku kalau Haowen sangat menyukai sekolah barunya." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. "Dan lagi,ia tidak mungkin membenci keluarga ini. Apakah kau Lupa kebiasaan Haowen sebelum tidur?"

Luhan ingat kebiasaan kecil Haowen sebelum tidur. Haowen akan berlutut disamping kasurnya,berbisik sambil memanjatkan Doa. Luhan pernah menguping doa Haowen karena ia penasaran. Dan doa Haowen sontak membuat ia terenyuh.

"_Tuhan terimakasih kau telah menjodohkanku dengan ayah Sebaik Baba Luhan dan Sehun appa. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikanku adik imut seperti Ziyu. Kumohon jagalah mereka,buatlah mereka menyayangiku selamanya seperti aku menyayangi mereka."_

" Tunggu, Lu. Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? " Tuntut Sehun.

"Haowen tidak ada dikamarnya, Hun!" Isak Luhan makin menjadi.

"APA?!" Ziyu berteriak histeris dan berlangsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"APPA! BABA! KEMANA HAOWEN HYUNG?!" terdengar teriakan memilukan Ziyu dari arah kamarnya. Luhan dan Sehun langsung sigap menyusul Ziyu.

.

.

"Aish Kemana sih perginya anak itu!" geram Sehun frustasi saat ia menutup telepon. Sudah banyak orang yang ia telepon untuk menanyakan apakah Haowen ada dirumah mereka. Ia menelepon Pasangan BaekYeol,KaiSoo,Chen,Xiumin bahkan Hyemi. Tapi jawaban mereka tetap sama, Haowen tidak bersama mereka. Luhan dan Ziyu hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil berpelukkan di kamar Ziyu dan Haowen.

"Sehun,bagaimana ini?Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Haowen?" Ucap Luhan akhirnya dengan suara serak.

"Apa Ziyu yang membuat Haowen hyung pergi? Apa karena Ziyu selalu mengganggu Hyung? Ap—"

"Ssstt. Tidak. Hyung tidak pergi karena Ziyu kok. Sudah Ziyu jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Ziyu. "Lu, kau jaga Ziyu dulu. Aku akan pergi untuk mencari Haowen. Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Saat hendak meninggalkan kamar Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dan Ziyu terlebih dahulu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil uang dan jaket.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, Sehun baru tersadar kalau kunci lemari tempatnya dan Luhan menyimpan uang itu telah tergantung disana. Pasalnya, Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah lupa untuk langsung mencabut kunci itu dan mengembalikan ketempat kunci itu biasanya disimpan setelah menaruh atau mengambil uang didalam sana. —_Apa Luhan lupa untuk mencabut kunci itu? Tapi tidak biasanya. Dan lagi ini belum memasuki bulan gajiannya. Lalu jika tidak untuk menaruh uang, apa Luhan mengambil uang? Tapi untuk keperluan apa? Bukankah seharusnya uang yang ku berikan bulan ini masih ada untuk membeli keperluan dapur. Dan biasanya Luhan akan membahasnya dulu denganku jika ingin mengambil uang. Aneh sekali. _Batin Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan batin yang cukup lama. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti pada Luhan. Yang penting sekarang adalah mencari anak sulungnya,Haowen.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari,dan menanyakan apakah orang-orang disekitar pernah Haowen, akhirnya Sehun pulang dengan tangan kosong. Haowen tidak ada dimanapun,dan orang-orang tidak melihat Haowen pada hari itu.

Saat Sehun pulang,Luhan dan Ziyu langsung menghambur menanyakan bagaimana hasilnya mencari Haowen. Dan dengan menyesal Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Sayang, makanlah dulu. Nanti kita pikirkan untuk mencari Haowen." Bujuk Sehun pada Luhan dan Ziyu. "Lu, ayolah jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kasihan Ziyu. Kalian sudah menangis selama beberapa jam dan Ziyu belum makan apapun." Seakan sadar dengan tindakkan kekanak-kanakannya Luhan langsung menghapus lelehan air matanya dan menatap Ziyu yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"Ziyu, ayo makan dulu. Baba suapi ya?" bujuk Luhan akhirnya.

Ziyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. Luhan tersenyum amat manis dan mencoba menyalurkan ketegaran pada Ziyu lewat senyumannya itu. Ziyu akhirnya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Sehun akhirnya ikut tersenyum melihat sumber kekuatannya juga tersenyum.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Ziyu sudah terlelap dipelukkan Luhan. Luhan masih setia membelai rambut Ziyu sayang. Sehun berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya. Untuk sesaat Sehun melupakan tujuannya menyuruh Luhan untuk segera menidurkan Ziyu dan langsung tersadar dengan rencananya untuk menanyakan suatu hal pada Luhan.

"Lu, bisa kita bicara?" ucap Sehun pelan yang dijawab anggukan lucu oleh Luhan. Luhan dengan hati-hati merebahkan Ziyu di ranjang saat Sehun bergumam kalau dirinya akan pergi ke kamar lebih dulu dan akan menunggu Luhan disana.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ziyu, Luhan membenarkan letak selimut Ziyu. Dan mencium dahi anaknya. Ia lalu berbalik menatap tempat tidur Haowen yang kosong. Ia kembali menghela napas. Rasanya sangat aneh ia harus meninggalkan kamar anak-anaknya tanpa mendengar Doa sederhana Haowen sebelum tidur dan mengecup dahinya.

.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya. Sehun terlihat duduk ditepi tempat tidur mereka sambil membaca sesuatu. Dan lemari tempat mereka menyimpan uang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Mata tajam Sehun masih terfokus pada surat yang ia remas dengan erat dalam tangannya itu

Luhan yang sedang gelisah langsung mendekati Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan was-was.

"Baca saja sendiri!" Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan surat itu kasar pada Luhan. Sehun langsung berdiri berkacak pinggang,menghela napas berkali kali sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan memegang kertas itu dan membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan setelah membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis berantakkan diatas kertas itu.

_**Appa Sehun dan Baba Luhan maafkan Haowen**__** ya.**_

_**Haowen memang bukan anak yang baik**_

_**Haowen tidak pantas **__**mejadi anak kalian.**_

_**Maafkan Haowen karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik.**_

_**Haowen**__** harus**__** pergi**__**.**_

_**Selamat tinggal Baba,Appa,Ziyu.**_

_**Mianhae.**_

Luhan sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Surat itu begitu singkat namun dengan tepat menusuk hati Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Haowen juga pergi membawa seluruh uang kita yang ada dilemari!" ucap Sehun frustasi.

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Haowen berbuat seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau dia memanfaatkan kita?Bagaimana kalau dulu dia tidak benar-benar dibuang oleh ibunya! Dia ber—"

"Tidak, Sehun!" Sentak Luhan, "Tidak! Haowen bukan anak seperti itu!" elak Luhan masih membela dan menggenggam surat Haowen erat. Padalah fakta yang ada didepan matanya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, entah mengapa Luhan masih tidak percaya Haowen yang telah melakukan ini. Ia sangat mengenal anaknya,walaupun Haowen bukan darah dagingnya, Luhan bisa tahu Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Haowen berbuat seperti itu.

"Kau masih bisa bilang tidak, Lu?" ucap Sehun tak percaya sambil menatap Luhan putus asa.

"Hatiku mengatakan ini bukan tindakkan Haowen, Hun." Bela Luhan lagi. "Uang itu—"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang uang, Lu!.." potong Sehun cepat. "Persetan dengan uang!Tapi, tindakkan yang Haowen lakukan!Haowen Lu!Anak yang sudah kubangga-banggakan berani-beraninya ia membohongi kita. Damn!" umpat Sehun akhirnya yang sudah tidak tahan apabila terus menahan amarahnya. Sehun begitu menyayangi dan bangga pada Haowen. Sehun bahkan sudah mempercayai Haowen untuk meneruskan jabatannya di Hotel kelak. Ia percaya Haowen akan membanggakan dirinya. Tapi hal ini membuat kepercayaan Sehun runtuh seketika. Anak yang ia banggakan berani-beraninya mencuri dan sekarang kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Haowen tidak mungkin membohongi kita, Hun. Tenanglah dulu. Kumohon." Cicit Luhan takut.

"Ah Sayang,Maaf. Maafkan aku." Ungkap Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin dan merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Haowen. Ia anak kita Sehun!" rengek Luhan sambil menangis keras didada Sehun.

"Iya,Iya maafkan aku. Besok kita pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan kehilangan Haowen ya? Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Sehun final. Luhan yang sudah mulai tenang hanya menurut saja.

Dan malam itu Luhan terlelap dipelukkan Sehun dengan berbagai pikiran yang masih berkecamuk dibenaknya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan gontai ditengah ramainya jalanan kota Seoul. Anak kecil itu terlihat sedang menggendong tas kecil dipunggungnya yang terlihat sangat penuh. Dibagian tulang pipi sebelah kanannya terlihat ada luka pukulan yang sekarang sudah membiru meninggalkan bekas. Luka itu ia dapat saat berkunjung ke rumah mantan ibunya.

Ya, anak kecil itu ada Haowen.

.

_Setelah mengambil semua uang yang ada di lemari orang tua angkatnya, Haowen memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Karna ia sudah tidak sanggup tinggal di rumah itu. Haowen merasa gagal menjadi seorang anak.__ Haowen merasa ia sudah tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini. __ Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ta__h__u setelah ini harus tinggal dimana. Tapi, sepertinya keluar dari rumah lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan berbohong kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya yang tulus menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati. Haowen tidak sanggup melihat raut kecewa yang terpatri dengan sempurna di wajah kedua orang tua angkatnya._

_Saat akan melangkah keluar__,__ Haowen melihat adiknya yang tertidur dengan lelap disofa yang ada didepan tv itu. Haowen sungguh sayang pada adiknya. Haowen menatap sedih adiknya dan mencium pipi Ziyu dan bergumam 'Selamat tinggal, Ziyu sayang. Hyung sayang padamu.' Dan Haowen __akhirnya pergi__ meninggalkan rumah yang selama satu tahun lebih ini ia tempati bersama keluarga __kecilnya__._

.

_Haowen __sudah__ tiba disebuah rumah kumuh. Rumah itu adalah rumahnya dulu. Rumah yang sungguh tidak layak untuk disebut 'tempat berlindung' __untuknya__. Haowen memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu yang hanya terbuat dari papan tipis itu._

_Dari luar sini Haowen dapat mendengar suara gaduh yang ada didalam. Nyalinya semakin ciut saat melihat seorang pria__ besar__ yang membukakannya pintu._

"_Hik..kau siapa? Hik.." tanya pria itu. Dari aromanya saja Haowen sudah ta__h__u kalau pria ini sedang mabuk._

"_Siapa yang berkunjung?" tanya seorang wanita dari arah dalam. Haowen hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak ta__h__u hik.. __K__au saja yang bertanya padanya hik.." akhirnya pria mabuk tadi pergi dari hadapan Haowen dan me__ninggalkannya bersama__ wanita sialan itu._

"_Eoh? Sayang, ada apa berkunjung malam-malam? Apa kau sebegitu merindukan eomma?" tanya wanita itu menyebalkan. Haowen sungguh kesal mendengar suara wanita itu._

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu." Jawab Haowen singkat._

"_Apa itu?" tanya wanita itu penasaran._

"_Uang. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" ucap Haowen galak, "Tapi Sebelumnya, ijinkan aku untuk tinggal disini." Ucap Haowen memberi penawaran._

"_Kau?! Ingin tinggal disini?__" Tanya wanita itu tak percaya sambil tertawa, "Membiayai hidupku sendiri saja sulit!__Bagaimana aku bisa membiayaimu?!"_

"_Lagipula jika kau pergi dari rumah itu. __Lalu siapa yang akan memberiku uang setiap har__i?__ Bodoh__!__" maki wanita tua itu._

_Haowen kesal bukan main. Ternyata keputusannya untuk kesini benar-benar salah. Perempuan sialan ini hanya memikirkan uang,uang dan uang. Tidak heran kenapa ia tega meninggalkan Haowen di kafe Luhan dulu._

"_AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBER__IKAN__ SEPESERPUN UANG BABA DAN APPAKU__ KEPADA WANITA JAHAT SEPERTIMU__!" teriak Haowen berang._

"_HEH! BERANINYA KAU!" wanita tua itu juga berteriak berang dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ditulang pipi sebelah kanan Haowen._

"_KAU NENEK SIHIR JAHAT!__AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU KEPADA POLISI!__" umpat Haowen dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat sialan itu. _

_Haowen tidak menghiraukan umpatan dan teriakkan wanita itu yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Haowen terus berlari da__n berlari sejauh mungkin agar si nenek sihir tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya. Haowen berhenti saat napasnya mulai habis dan kaki kecilnya kelelahan. Ia menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya ditembok sebuah ruko dan duduk merosot disana. Pipinya yang habis terkena pukulan berdenyut sakit. Dan Haowen menangis._

.

.

Keesokan harinya. . .

Luhan dan Sehun baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi. Sesuai janji Sehun semalam, pagi ini Luhan dan Sehun menuju kantor polisi untuk melaporkan hilangnya Haowen.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah memberi penjelasan yang cukup panjang kepada polisi yang bertugas dalam pencarian anak hilang.

Setelah dari kantor polisi. Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk mencari Haowen ketempat yang sering mereka kunjungi sebelum terdengar suara tabrakan yang sangat kencang dan teriakkan panik dari orang-orang disekitar jalan raya . Sehun dan Luhan berhenti sesaat untuk memperhatikan.

"Hun,sepertinya ada yang tertabrak disana.."

"Sudahlah Lu,jangan dipikirkan.. Nanti pasti ada yang menyelamatkannya. Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil meraih jemari Luhan.

"Tunggu Hun.." ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"A-aku ingin melihatnya." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil menarik Sehun menuju tempat yang ramai dikerumuni pejalan kaki itu. Entah kenapa hatinya tertarik untuk pergi kesana.

.

.

.

Haowen berjalan terseok-seok melewati jalanan kota Seoul yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat padat. Nasibnya sungguh malang setelah keluar dari rumah appa dan babanya.

Kemarin malam ia mendapatkan pukulan telak di tulang pipi bagian kanannya, lalu berlari menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang semalam terasa dingin—ditambah Haowen lupa membawa _coat_nya—, setelah capek berlari, Haowen merasa mengantuk dan tidak tahu harus tidur dimana, alhasil Haowen tidur didepan sebuah ruko yang sudah tutup bersama para gelandangan lainnya. Haowen tidur hanya beralaskan beberapa lembar koran, menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal dan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Malam itu Haowen juga bermimpi tentang keluarganya. Di mimpi itu Baba Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat sambil menggandeng Sehun appa disebelahnya,adiknya Ziyu digendong oleh Sehun appa. Di mimpi itu,Haowen begitu bahagia.

Paginya, Haowen bangun dengan sebuah pukulan yang bersarang dipunggungnya. Haowen meringis sakit. Saat Haowen membuka mata, ia menemukan sang pemilik ruko sedang memegang sapu yang tadi menghantam tubuh kecil Haowen sambil memarahinya karena sudah berani tidur di depan ruko milik orang tersebut. Haowen cepat-cepat bangun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan pemilik ruko yang terus teriak menyumpahinya.

.

Pikiran Haowen melayang kemana-mana saat ia sedang berjalan. Anak berumur 8 tahun ini, sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Perut Haowen bersuara,menandakan ia lapar. Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini Baba Luhan akan membuatkan sereal untuknya,atau Spesial untuk hari minggu baba Luhan akan membuatkan pancake sirup maple kesukaannya dan Ziyu.

Wajah Haowen yang tertekuk mendadak cerah ketika melihat kantor polisi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari kesana. Ia harus melaporkan kelakuan nenek Sihir itu terhadapnya.  
Langkah Haowen terhenti saat ia melihat Baba Luhan dan Sehun appa baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi yang ia tuju dan berjalan kearahnya. Dengan panik Haowen berlari menjauh,ia berpikir untuk menyeberangi jalan menjauhi ayah-ayahnya.

Haowen berdiri dipinggir jalan dengan gelisah saat warna lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang hampir berubah merah.

Saat ia menoleh,ayah-ayahnya semakin mendekat,Ketika lampu penyeberang jalan sudah merah, Haowen malah berlari untuk menyeberang. Sesaat, Haowen mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak-teriak kearahnya menyuruhnya untuk cepat menghindar. Suara klakson yang memekakan telinga terus terdengar. Sampai Haowen melihat ke sebelah kananya,terdapat sebuah minibus yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Haowen tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, Haowen hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tabrakan pagi itu sudah tidak dapat terelakan. Walaupun minibus itu sempat berhenti tapi bagian depan dari mobil itu masih menghantam tubuh kecil didepannya. Haowen terhempas dan berguling dijalan. Para pejalan kaki berteriak dan langsung mengerumuni tubuh Haowen dan minibus yang menabrak tubuh kecilnya itu. Pengendara minibus itu langsung dipaksa keluar oleh pejalan kaki lainnya dan dimintai pertanggung jawabannya.

Tubuh Haowen sudah tidak bergerak, pemilik mini bus itu langsung panik dan segera menghubungi 911.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapati tubuh Haowen tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Tubuh Luhan langsung merosot jatuh beserta buliran air matanya. Sehun yang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung meraih tubuh Haowen dalam gendongannya.

"Oh tidak. Tidak tidak tidak.." Gumam Sehun panik sambil mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh sang anak, "Ha-Haowen,sayang. Bangun.."

"Haowen!" tangisan Luhan pecah. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Haowen yang terkulai lemas,mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI 911?" teriak Sehun kalap. Semua orang disana menjawab sudah dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara ambulans.

"Lu! Ambulans sudah datang. Ini kunci mobil. Kau bawa mobil dan jemput Ziyu dirumah. Aku yang akan menjaga Haowen. CEPAT!" perintah Sehun yang langsung dituruti oleh Luhan.

Luhan berlari kearah mobilnya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sesekali dia menabrak pejalan kaki,tidak memperdulikan umpatan dari mereka karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya Haowen,sang anak .

.

.

Setelah menjemput Ziyu, Luhan langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit yang diberitahu Sehun lewat telepon tadi. Luhan lari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggenggam tangan Ziyu.

Ziyu yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti kemana baba membawanya pergi.

Saat sampai dihadapan Sehun, Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dan tangisannya kembali pecah. Ziyu hanya memandang bingung kearah babanya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Lu. Minseok sudah menangani Haowen. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Appa, ada apa ini?" tanya Ziyu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sehun melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan dan menggendong Ziyu ditangannya.

"Haowen hyung terluka dan sedang dirawat dokter di dalam. Ziyu berdoa ya supaya Haowen hyung cepat keluar dan sembuh." ucap Sehun menenangkan Ziyu. Tiga anggota keluarga itu duduk dan saling berpelukkan.

Ziyu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun dan menangis terisak. Ziyu tidak ingin Haowen terluka. Ziyu ingin Haowen cepat sembuh dan kembali bermain dengannya.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Minseok,dokter yang menangani Haowen keluar juga. Luhan langsung memberondongi Minseok dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tapi, Minseok tidak kunjung menjawab. Ia malah memberikkan senyum pada Luhan. Luhan yang muak akan tingkah sang sahabat hanya berbalik untuk duduk sambil memeluk Ziyu dan menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haowen?" tanya Sehun tenang. Walaupun tidak dapat dihiraukan bahwa ekspresi dan nada bicaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Haowen baik-baik saja." Ucap Minseok, "Hanya saja ia mengalami retak tulang dibagian tangan dan kakinya, ada juga luka lebam dipahanya karena terhantam mobil dengan keras. Dan untungnya darah dikepalanya keluar, jadi tidak ada penggumpalan di dalam otaknya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang terlalu dikhawatirkan. Pastikan tiap minggu dia mengikuti terapi agar proses penyembuahannya berjalan lancar."

Sehun menghela napas. Setidaknya sang anak sulung masih bisa selamat walaupun tidak dengan kaki dan tangannya. Well,itu bisa sembuh seiring berjalan waktu dan bantuan terapi.

"Tapi ada luka lebam dipipinya.." Bisik Minseok, "Aku tidak ingin Luhan mendengar ini karena kemungkinan besar Luka itu diakibatkan oleh pukulan seseorang."

Sehun mengernyit. Lebam bekas pukulan seseorang?

Coba ulangi lagi.

LEBAM BEKAS PUKULAN SESEORANG?!

—_FUCK!_

Batin Sehun.

Siapa yang berani melukai anaknya?!

"Sehun aku tahu kau emosi tapi lebih baik kau simpan dulu amarahmu itu dan segera bawa Luhan dan Ziyu untuk menemui Haowen dikamar Ok?" usul Minseok buru-buru saat ia melihat amarah sudah bergejolak merebus wajah Sehun. Oh Kalian tidak akan suka melihat seorang Oh Sehun marah.

Sehun menghela napas,mengontrol emosinya. Ia harus tenang agar Luhan tidak curiga. Luhan tidak boleh tahu masalah ini kalau ia tahu bisa-bisa rumah sakit ini akan hancur. Bahkan Oh Sehun yang menyeramkan—kalau sedang marah— akan bertekuk lutut jika Luhan sudah marah.

"Baiklah Minseok, thanks..." ucap Sehun tulus.

"Sayang, ayo kita masuk ke kamar Haowen. Minseok bilang ia baik-baik saja."

Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah. Ziyu pun mempunyai kondisi yang sama. Jika tidak sedang dirundung kesedihan seperti ini,mungkin Sehun sudah mencubit pipi kedua orang tercintanya itu gemas.

Sehun langsung menuntun Luhan ke kamar Haowen yang sudah Minseok beritahu tempatnya. Saat mereka masuk Haowen masih tertidur ditempat tidurnya. Haowen begitu kecil,dengan perban yang menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya.

"Haowen..." Lirih Luhan sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Haowen.

Ziyu yang berada digendongan Sehun tidak tega lagi melihat kondisi kakaknya, ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun sambil menangis.

Haowen membuka mata pelan. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Baba Luhan yang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan Sehun appa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Baba..."

Luhan mendongak saat mendengar suara kecil Haowen memanggilnya.

"Kau!" pekik Luhan yang membuat Sehun,Ziyu,dan Haowen terkejut.

"Kau! Jangan pernah dan tidak diijinkan pergi dariku! Jangan pernah lagi meninggalkan Baba seperti ini Mengerti?!" Luhan langsung merengkuh tubuh Haowen dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa Haowen tidak tahu seberapa khawatir baba saat melihat Haowen tidak ada dikamar!"

Haowen meringis dan ikut menangis. Tangannya yang tidak terluka langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Mianhae Baba, Haowen pasti sudah membuat Baba dan Appa kecewa. "

"Tidak Haowen tidak pernah membuat Baba dan Appa kecewa. Haowen anak yang baik. Baba bersyukur mempunyai anak seperti Haowen..." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap wajah Haowen dengan sayang.

"Baba dan Appa masih menyayangi Haowen Kan?" Tanya Haowen. Pertanyaan yang sederhana namun begitu penting untuk Haowen. Satu yang ditakuti Haowen, yaitu Baba dan Appa berhenti menyayanginya.

"Tentu saja baby. Kami akan selalu menyayangi Haowen.." Ucap Sehun sambil ikut duduk ditepi ranjang. Ziyu turun dari gendongan Sehun dan langsung menghambur memeluk kakaknya.

"Aww!" ringis Haowen karena dengan tidak sengaja Ziyu menyentuh tangannya yang retak.

"Ziyu! Hyung sedang terluka!" omel Luhan sambil menarik Ziyu menjauh. Ziyu merengek dan merentangkan tangannya pada Haowen.

"Peluk! Ziyu ingin memeluk Hyung!"

Haowen tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baba. Sini Ziyu peluk Hyung!"

Luhan ragu tapi akhirnya membiarkan Ziyu memeluk kakaknya.

"Pelan-pelan Ziyu! Hyung masih sakit!"

Ziyu menurut ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Haowen dan dengan sangat pelan melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang kakak. Sehun tertawa melihat aksi 'Slow motion' anak bungsunya.

"Hyunngg! Janga tinggalkan Ziyu lagi ya! Ziyu sedih kalau Hyung tidak ada!" Ucap Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat Haowen meninggalkan dia untuk sekolah saja Ziyu sedih apalagi ditinggal kabur seperti kemarin? Kasihan boneka rusanya harus menjadi pelampiasan rasa sedih Ziyu –menjadi alas tempat Ziyu meredam isakkannya-

Haowen hanya mengangguk. Sambil mengusap rambut halus adiknya. Luhan sedang menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"ADA APA DENGAN PIPIMU HAOWEN?!"

Sehun meneguk salivanya susah payah.

—_Ough! Kiamat akan datang dikamar ini._ Batin Sehun sarkastik.

Siap-siap saja sebentar lagi tanduk iblis Luhan akan muncul.

Melihat mata babanya yang berapi-api Haowen akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya. Haowen tidak akan berani berbohong kepada sang ayah yang sedang dalam mode galaknya. Haowen berceritasangat detail—sampai kejadian terpaksa pipis dipinggir jalanpun Haowen ceritakan .

"Maafkan Haowen Baba.." ucapnya sambil menunduk "Haowen melakukan itu Semua karena Haowen tidak ingin ibu Haowen melaporkan Baba dan Appa ke kantor polisi. Haowen tidak mau kalian berdua dipenjara."

"Wanita sialan.." geram Luhan. Ia tidak peduli jika wanita sialan itu mengambil seluruh uangnya.

Tapi Fuck! Wanita itu berani-beraninya memukul anak tercintanya.

Sehun sebenarnya juga kesal mendengar penjelasan Haowen tapi ia berpikir lebih rasional ketimbang suaminya yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Babe, tenang. Sebaiknya kita lapor-"

"Aku bersumpah akan kubunuh wanita itu."

"Babe, berpikir lebih jernih. Kau tak serius ka-"

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH WANITA ITU!"

Luhan keluar dari kamar Haowen meninggalkan Suami dan kedua anaknya yang tercengang.

"Appa, bukankah sebaiknya kau mengejar Baba?" usul Haowen.

"Iya appa. Ziyu takut Baba akan membuat orang-orang ketakutan.." ucap Ziyu sambil merengkuh erat lengan kakanya yang tidak terluka.

Dan Sehun mengejar suaminya yang sedang mengamuk.

"Babe!" panggilnya pada Luhan yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil.

"Tunggu Babe kau mau kemana?!"

Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengejar Luhan dan menarik lengan Luhan.

"Aku akan menemui wanita sialan itu." Ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah. Wajah cantiknya menekuk dan memerah. Luhan. Sangat. Marah.

"Tapi Babe, kau tidak tahu dimana wanita itu tinggal."

Bagai alarm yang berdering dikepalanya, perkataan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan pada satu hal.

Ia tidak tahu dimana rumah ibu Haowen. —_Ha!__Ibu?__Cih!._

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari dimana alamatnya Sehun!"

"Lu tenanglah. Lebih baik kita laporkan dia kepada polisi ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"Tapi aku ingin menghajar wanita itu! Enak saja dia sudah memukul wajah Haowen yang tampan!" ucap Luhan berapi-api sambil mendengus.

Sehun tersenyum melihat suaminya yang sedang cemberut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu!" gerutuan Luhan masih berlanjut membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?! Apanya yang Lucu?!" Omel Luhan sambil memelototi Sehun.

"Kau Lucu kalau sedang marah." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping.

"Tenanglah sayang. Lebih baik kita serahkan semuanya ke tangan polisi hmm?" Luhan membuang muka. Ia masih kesal bukan main.

"Akan kucari wanita itu kemanapun ia pergi! Sampai ujung dunia sekalipun." Gerutu Luhan sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Luhanku betul-betul kejam ya. Tidak heran Kami selalu menurut padamu dirumah.."

Luhan langsung memelototi Sehun.

"Sehun ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda ok!"

"Oke maaf.." ucap Sehun menyerah. Ia harus hati-hati agar tanduk Luhan tidak muncul lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit rileks baby.." ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya dibahu Luhan sambil menciumi pipi Luhan.

"Kalau kau menghajar wanita itu bukankah kau sama saja dengan dia?" Tanya Sehun, "Kau juga tidak mau kan menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk Haowen dan Ziyu?"

Luhan menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia membalas pelukkan Sehun,melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang suami.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." ucap Luhan sambil menghirup wangi parfum Sehun didadanya , "Tapi sebaiknya kita melaporkan wanita bajingan itu sekarang juga!"

"Tapi babe-"

"Sekarang."

"Haowen belum semb-"

"Sehun. Sekarang."

Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab 'Ya ya kita akan melaporkannya sekarang.' Membuat Luhan tersenyum puas.

Akhirnya Sehun melaporkan wanita itu ke polisi. Mereka datang ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan keterangan dari Haowen. Haowen, dengan detail menceritakan semuanya. Dari ancaman sang Ibu sampai kekerasan yang ia dapatkan. Haowen juga menambahkan bahwa sang (mantan) ibu tidak pernah membayar tagihan Koran, yang menurut Haowen itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Berdasarkan keterangan dan bukti yang mereka dapat akhirnya Polisi menangkap Ibu Haowen danmencebloskan wanita tua itu kedalam penjara esok hari. Wanita itu sempat membela diri dengan mengatakan Luhan juga bersalah karena dengan tanpa izin membawa anaknya, tapi pembelaan wanita itu dipatahkan dengan bukti tanda kepengasuhan sah milik Luhan dan surat yang wanita itu tulis saat ia meninggalkan Haowen.

Haowen akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia digendong oleh Sehun menuju rumah dan Haowen senang bukan main. Ia juga mengembalikkan uang yang ia ambil dari lemari milik orangtuanya. Mereka kembali berkumpul bersama diruang TV. Sehun dan Luhan sengaja memilih cuti untuk menemani anak-anaknya. Hari itu, Haowen dan Ziyu berjanji akan selalu terbuka kepada baba dan appanya. Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara keluarga bahagia mereka.

.

.

.

_**EPILOG**_

_**Setelah menyikat gigi,Haowen dengan riang berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Kaki dan tangannya sudah sembuh sehingga pergerakkannya tidak terbatas lagi. Haowen berlutut didepan kasurnya lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Sebelum memulai doanya tiba-tiba ia merasakkan seseorang berada disamping kanannya. Saat ia membuka mata ia melihat Baba Luhan berlutut dan disampingnya ada Sehun appa yang juga sedang berlutut. Ziyu adiknya langsung berlari dan ikut berlutut disamping kirinya.**_

"_**Mulai sekarang,kita berdoa bersama-sama ya?" ucap Luhan lembut.**_

"_**Ayo!Haowen yang memimpin doa." perintah Sehun.**_

_**Haowen mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata,**_

"_**Tuhan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan Haowen keluarga yang baik. Berikanlah kebahagiaan untuk kami. Jangan Biarkan keluarga kami berpisah. Selamanya. "**_

**END**

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat dan terdapat banyak typo.

Maaf kalau ff ini kurang sempurna hehe.

—**S-M-M**

**Gimana? Bagus kan cerita yang ditulis author shinminmi?**

**Readers yang belum baca ff2 karya author shinminmi ayo cari akunnya sekarang dan baca ff2 serunya :D**


	14. Extra story: Our New neighbour

**Our new neighbour**

**By dikitlagisampe**

"Appa! Baba! Appa! Baba! Ayo kita ke sebelah!"

Adalah teriakan cempreng Ziyu yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menggeram kesal. Anak itu kelihatannya terobsesi sekali dengan tetangga baru misterius yang kemarin baru saja pindah tepat di sebelah rumah mereka. _Misterius_, yang benar saja. Sehun benci membuat julukan itu namun entah mengapa benar adanya.

Adat istiadat membesarkannya untuk 'bersosialisasi' dengan tetangga begitu mereka pindah ke rumah baru. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi _orang baru _itu. Terhitung dua puluh tiga jam lima menit sejak _keluarga misterius _itu pindah, namun mereka sama sekali belum menerima undangan untuk jamuan makan malam atau lainnya. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu nama mereka. Ia mulai berpikiran parno.

Jangan-jangan mereka imigran gelap?

Namun Luhan, dengan segala kepolosan dan hati lugunya mengajak sang suami bersama Ziyu dan Haowen untuk berkenalan dengan sang tetangga misterius, sekaligus menawari mereka untuk makan siang bersama ; mencicipi hidangan lezat yang dibuat oleh Luhan si koki amatiran.

"Aku sudah siap!" Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan rapi. Rambut cokelat madunya tertata sementara kemeja biru langit yang ia kenakan entah mengapa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih menarik dan mempesona. Sehun, dengan segala kerendahan hati, mengakui bahwa Luhan adalah orang paling manis yang pernah dilihat oleh dua bola matanya.

Melihat Luhan yang nyaris sama antusiasnya seperti Ziyu membuat wajah Haowen semakin tertekuk. Sejak awal ia tidak menyukai gagasan yang diutarakan oleh ayahnya. "Baba, tugasku masih banyak! Kita bertamu kapan-kapan saja."

"Setidaknya kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka, Haowen," Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, lima menit saja. Berkenalan lalu kau bisa pulang ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugasmu." Ekor matanya melirik Sehun yang masih duduk dengan malasnya. "Hun-ah, kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Kenapa harus ganti baju?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencela. "Setidaknya gunakan pakaian yang lebih layak."

"Apa yang salah?" Sehun tidak terima. Kaus putihnya memang sudah agak kumal tapi amat berharga. Terlebih ini adalah pakaian favorit Sehun. "Ini sudah cukup bagus untukku. Tidak perlu ganti baju."

Tahu benar watak Sehun yang keras kepala membuat Luhan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali membiarkan lelaki itu memakai kaus kebanggaannya ke 'jamuan agung' yang sebentar lagi mereka hadiri. Ia akhirnya merangkul Haowen, yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok secara menyedihkan seolah tenaganya habis karena suatu hal.

"Baba harus janji hanya lima menit!" rengek Haowen malas. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak dalam keadaan terbaiknya untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan orang lain.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Haowen pelan. Anak itu sudah berusia sepuluh tahun tapi kadang kelakuannya jauh lebih manja dibandingkan dengan Ziyu yang berusia lima tahun. "Tentu saja, Baba janji. Nah, sekarang senyum. Kau kelihatan lebih tampan ketika tersenyum, sayang."

Mau tidak mau Haowen menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, menciptakan sebuah senyuman jelek kurang enak di pandang yang hadir disana. Luhan hanya tertawa, dan tawanya semakin nyaring mendengar Ziyu yang riuhnya luar biasa ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pagar rumah 'tetangga baru'.

"Appa! Tekan belnya!" teriak Ziyu histeris. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kekar Sehun yang bertautan dengan jemari kecilnya. "Tetangga baru kita tidak tahu kita datang. Ayo tekan belnya!"

Sehun tersenyum, mengangkat tubuh Ziyu sehingga anak manis itu bisa meraih bel yang memang tergantung amat tinggi. "Ayo Ziyu tekan belnya."

Ziyu terkikik pelan, menekan bel sebanyak empat kali secara beruntun—barangkali agak terlalu bersemangat—sebelum meminta Sehun untuk menurunkannya sembari mengeluh bahwa pinggangnya terlalu geli. Tidak lama kemudian terdengan sahutan suara lelaki dewasa dari dalam rumah. Pintu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan profil wajah tetangga baru mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh!" Tetangga baru tersebut kelihatan terkejut, sebelum mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dan memasang sebuah senyuman lebar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kami tetanggamu, rumah nomor seratus empat. Kau belum muncul sejak kemarin jadi kami memutuskan untuk berkunjung kesini. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Tetangga itu bertepuk tangan dua kali, wajahnya lebih antusias dibandingkan dengan tadi. "Kalian perhatian sekali. Aku sangat sibuk membereskan rumah, jadi belum sempat keluar rumah." Pintu terbuka lebar-lebar. "Ayo silahkan masuk, agak sedikit berantakan tapi sudah tidak terlalu berdebu."

Mereka masuk, disuguhi pemandangan ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu luas namun entah mengapa terkesan kosong. Barangkali karena tidak adanya pajangan—lukisan atau foto—di dinding. Ziyu sibuk berbisik akan suatu hal, entah pada siapa. Barangkali pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Haowen tetap mempertahankan rengekan pelannya tentang betapa banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan untuk besok.

"Aku Huang Zitao." Tetangga baru itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri, memilih untuk dipanggil 'Tao' sebagai panggilan kesayangan. Dengan ramah Tao menceritakan segala hal, mulai dari urusan tetek bengek tentang kepindahannya, suaminya yang masih berada di Kanada, lalu—hal ini membuat Haowen agak bersemangat—ia dan suaminya mengadopsi seorang anak bernama Lauren yang sekarang ini berusia lima tahun,seusia dengan Ziyu.

Haowen yang agaknya terlalu penasaran sulit menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Dimana Lauren?"

Ziyu mengerutkan alis.

"Ada di kamarnya, sayang." Jawab Tao antusias, bangkit dari duduk nyamannya di sofa. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan."

Melihat tingkah Haowen yang kelihatan bersemangat membuat Ziyu merasa _aneh_. Oh, terlalu janggal. Apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan? Meninggalkannya, begitu? Ziyu tidak pernah terbiasa untuk melakukan sesuatu _sendirian_. Tiba-tiba mendapati gagasan bahwa Haowen mendapatkan seorang teman baru—ditambah fakta bahwa Lauren adalah seorang gadis—membuatnya merasa asing.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tao datang dengan Lauren yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengenakan bandana merah muda, sama dengan warna pakaiannya. Sedetik kemudian Haowen berdiri, menatap Lauren dengan senyum lebar penuh kekaguman.

"Halo, namaku Haowen. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Alis Ziyu semakin berkerut penuh ketidaksukaan.

**-oOo-**

Yang tak disangka oleh kedua kakak beradik itu adalah ternyata Lauren memiliki banyak mainan. Ia memiliki berbagai macam koleksi lego—meskipun Lauren mengaku bahwa ia tidak pernah mencobanya—_puzzle_, dan yang lebih aneh, mobil-mobilan. Namun seperti gadis kecil kebanyakan, yang menjadi favoritnya adalah barbie dan juga boneka _Winnie The Pooh_ yang menggemaskan.

Meskipun sebal, Ziyu tetap senang karena ada berbagai potongan _puzzle_ disana. Baba dan Appa menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengikuti Haowen dan Lauren—tentu saja ia menurut. Bisa jadi Ziyu mati bosan kalau harus mendengarkan percakapan _tua _antara Tao dan juga Appa - Babanya. Ia nyaris berteriak bahagia karena Lauren memiliki Puzzle dengan gambar Sailor Moon.

_Nyaris._

Karena suara teriakannya mendadak teredam secara tragis ketika melihat Haowen yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Lauren. Apa yang salah dengan puzzle? Apakah bermain puzzle tidak lagi menyenangkan sampai-sampai Haowen meninggalkan Ziyu—beserta puzzlenya—dan justru memutuskan untuk bermain boneka _Snoopy_ dan _Barbie_?

Pikiran polos Ziyu mengatakan bahwa barangkali Haowen belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu ; duduk di sudut ruangan bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menunggu, tapi _sudut _selalu menjadi tempat favorit Ziyu.

Lima, sepuluh menit. Haowen masih sibuk dengan Lauren dan bonekanya.

"Gege!" Mata Ziyu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ziyu...Ziyu dapat puzzle Sailor Moon!"

Di tengah ruangan, Haowen yang kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam boneka—barbie di kanan, snoopy di kiri—hanya menoleh sesaat. "Itu bagus. Coba bongkar lalu pasang lagi."

Setelah itu Haowen kembali bermain dengan Lauren, terkikik geli penuh kebahagiaan dan membahas berbagai topik yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Haowen selalu membahas Sailor Moon dan koboi sepanjang waktu. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya membicarakan hal lain? Dan bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengabaikan eksistensi Ziyu?

Anak lima tahun itu menatap puzzle Sailor Moon yang masih terbungkus plastik. Ia benar-benar menyukai puzzle, dan Ziyu lebih dari yakin Haowen juga menyukai puzzle ini. Sailor Moon dengan latar belakang warna biru selalu menjadi kesukaan mereka berdua. Ini aneh sekali.

Ziyu menatap Sailor Moon-_nya_ dengan pandangan sedih.

"Haowen gege jahat."

**-oOo-**

"Mungkin minggu depan ia akan kembali dari Kanada."

Tao bercerita cukup antusias dan berlebihan. Agak kedengaran berlebihan dalam membanggakan suaminya—yang kata Tao sendiri tampan, tinggi, putih, berambut pirang, keturunan Kanada- Cina, dan hal lainnya yang tidak bisa Luhan ingat secara jelas karena terlalu banyak kalimat _kebanggaan_ yang dilontarkan.

Luhan sendiri menyadari bahwa Tao adalah tetangga yang baik—ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Meskipun agak sedikit berlebihan, lelaki itu cukup _memiliki jiwa lelaki_ dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Ia juga amat bersyukur ketika Tao mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu lahir di Qingdao. Barangkali Luhan bisa mempraktekkan kembali kemampuan Bahasa Cina yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya.

"Luhan, kau punya vas bunga? Aku membutuhkannya untuk meletakkan bungaku disana. Lauren tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayanganku kemarin."

"Aku punya," Luhan mengangguk. "Lagipula aku tidak suka bunga. Kau bisa memilikinya."

"Wah!" Tao kegirangan. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku senang sekali punya tetangga baik seperti kalian. Dan, oh, bisa bantu aku menggeser sofa ini? Kupikir sudutnya agak salah, kelihatan aneh sekali."

"Biar Sehun yang membantumu, aku akan mengambilkan vasnya. Hun-ah, bantu Tao, ya?"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Luhan. Sejujurnya menolong Tao bukanlah gagasan yang bagus—bukan berarti Sehun tidak suka menolong orang lain, tentu saja ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Tapi Luhan bisa menjadi orang paling cemburu ketika berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun yang penolong.

Bahkan Luhan pernah mengabaikannya selama tiga hari—itu artinya adik kecilnya _kesepian _selama _tiga hari_—ketika Sehun menolong seorang wanita karir muda (lumayan seksi) yang barang belanjaannya terjatuh di tepi jalan Apgujeong. Yang ia lakukan hanya membantu, astaga. Wanita itu memang agak terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu semua bukan salah Sehun, 'kan?

Melihat tatapan mendesak yang dilontarkan oleh Tao membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik. Ia bangkit, lalu mendengar instruksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda berkantung mata hitam itu dengan setengah hati. Mereka mendorong sofa panjang dan empuk itu dengan aba-aba 'satu dua tiga' keras dari Tao. Cukup sukses—setidaknya sesuai dengan harapan sang pemilik.

Sofa kedua lebih kecil—kapasitas dua orang—jadi Tao meminta Sehun untuk mengangkat alih-alih mendorong sofa tersebut. Lagipula suaranya terlalu gaduh dan tidak enak didengar. Dengan aba-aba 'satu dua tiga', sofa tersebut terangkat.

Lalu selanjutnya gaduh.

Tao memekik, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada sofa secara mendadak, membuat Sehun ikut melepaskan pegangannya pada sofa tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara 'brak' yang cukup nyaring terdengar. Ia menatap Tao. Alih-alih membalas, lelaki itu menatap jari telunjuknya sendiri yang berdarah cukup banyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Reflek membuat Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Tao, menarik jari telunjuk panjang yang sekarang sudah terlumuri oleh darah dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya ada paku di sana. Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Nada suara Tao setengah menangis. "Aduh, ini perih sekali."

Sehun menatap darah merah segar itu secara seksama. "Sepertinya kulitmu tergores cukup dalam. Mungkin kita harus membersihkan luka ini dengan air. Atau kau punya alkohol? Barangkali itu lebih bagus. Coba—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya mendadak ogah keluar dari tenggorokan Sehun. Di depan pintu, ia melihat Luhan yang wajahnya memerah penuh gejolak. Lelaki itu tidak marah meledak-ledak, dan justru menurut Sehun _itu amat berbahaya_. Luhan yang pendiam jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang marah secara terbuka.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"

Barangkali Tao terlalu panik untuk sekedar menyadari perubahan nada dalam suara Luhan. Ia menjawab seadanya, diiringi dengan rengekan pada Sehun untuk segera membantunya membersihkan luka karena lelaki itu tidak suka melihat darah.

Luhan meletakkan vas bunganya dengan gusar—menimbulkan suara nyaring yang cukup menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh telinga. "Maaf sekali Tao, aku baru menyadari ternyata rumahku ada sedikit masalah. Aku harus segera kembali. Biar _dia _membantumu."

Luhan pergi ; membawa pergi perasaan mencekam yang sedari tadi nyaris mencekik Sehun.

_Astaga, ini benar-benar gawat._

**-oOo-**

Suasana benar-benar buruk ketika mereka kembali dari rumah Tao. Sehun menggendong Ziyu, yang entah sejak kapan menangis terisak-isak. Rasa bahagia Haowen yang muncul sejak ia bermain bersama Lauren langsung surut ketika melihat adik kesayangannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Anak itu bahkan tidak mau diajak bicara oleh siapapun.

"Ziyu lapar?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, menggumamkan satu dua kata yang tidak dapat diterima oleh kedua telinga Sehun dengan baik. Bocah lima tahun itu memeluk puzzle Sailor Moon-nya (Tao memberi Ziyu puzzle tersebut dengan harapan semoga ia tidak menangis lagi), sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ziyu mau Appa buatkan susu cokelat?"

Kedua kalinya, Ziyu menggeleng.

"Kue tiramisu? Permen lolipop?"

Mendapati respon Ziyu masih sama seperti sebelumnya membuat Sehun menghela napas panjang. Nasib baik sepertinya ogah berpihak pada Sehun. Ada satu orang lagi yang perlu ia urus, dan masalahnya _jauh lebih runyam_ dibandingkan dengan ini. Ia lebih tahu saat ini Luhan sedang mengurung diri di kamar dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

Membayangkan Luhan cemburu membuat Sehun sulit menahan senyum.

Ia menatap Ziyu, membelai rambut hitam halusnya lalu mencium puncak kepala anak itu. "Appa harus ke kamar. Baba sakit, jadi jangan mendekat dulu, oke?"

Mata Ziyu membelalak. "Baba—" suaranya tercekat. "—sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Mm, tadi Baba merasa agak kurang baikan. Ziyu bermain bersama Haowen gege dulu, ya?"

Sang ayah beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dua kakak beradik sendirian di kamar. Haowen mendekati Ziyu, yang mana sekarang sedang membelai puzzle Sailor Moon-nya penuh kasih sayang. Sudah pasti adiknya sedang merajuk, _tapi kenapa_? Bahkan tadi mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Haowen baru menyadari tangisan Ziyu ketika mereka bergegas pulang.

_Ia tidak bersalah...kan?_

"Ziyu," Haowen berjongkok, merasakan lantai marmer di kamar mereka yang cukup dingin. "Jangan duduk disini, nanti Ziyu kedinginan. Ayo ke kasur gege. Ziyu belum tidur siang, 'kan?"

Adik lima tahun itu hanya menatap Haowen sesaat—dengan pandangan kosong, sebelum ia kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada puzzle Sailor Moon terkasihnya. Hal ini membuat Haowen menghela napas ; ia duduk bersila di hadapan Ziyu dengan wajah penuh rona penyesalan.

"Kenapa Ziyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan gege?" Tangan Haowen bersedekap di depan dada. "Baba mengajari kita untuk tidak mengabaikan orang lain."

"Baba mengajari Ziyu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing."

Dua alis Haowen bertaut bingung. "Tapi Ziyu tidak berbicara dengan orang asing." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lihat? Ziyu sedang berbicara dengan Haowen ge. Haowen gege bukan orang asing."

Ziyu mengkerut sedih, suaranya pelan sekali sampai-sampai Haowen nyaris tak mendengar perkataannya. "Ziyu hanya punya Sailor Moon jiejie."

"Ziyu punya Haowen gege juga!"

"Haowen gege tidak mau menemani Ziyu!" Sang adik suaranya tersendat-sendat, nyaris pecah oleh tangisan yang sebentar lagi meledak. "Sailor Moon jiejie yang menemani Ziyu."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Haowen terpaku. _Apa katanya_? Jadi—uh, Ziyu berpikir Haowen mengabaikannya? Mungkin memang benar, setelah berkaca dari apa yang telah ia lakukan di rumah Lauren tadi, tapi tentu saja semua itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Haowen sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Ziyu. Astaga, kakak mana yang sengaja mengabaikan adik paling menggemaskan sedunia?

Yang ia lakukan bersama Lauren hanya bermain bersama—itupun berakhir secara agak membosankan karena bagaimanapun Haowen adalah seorang _anak laki-laki_. Anak laki-laki tidak pantas dicekoki permainan yang terlalu bersifat _kewanitaan _seperti boneka barbie atau masak-masakan.

"Haowen gege minta maaf," ia memberi isyarat bagi Ziyu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Anak itu sejenak ragu sebelum akhirnya menuruti keinginan kakaknya akan hal tersebut. "Dengar, Haowen gege tidak akan mengabaikan Ziyu lagi."

"Tapi tadi Lauren jiejie—"

"Permainan itu membosankan." Haowen mengubah posisi duduk adiknya agak menyamping supaya mereka dapat bertemu pandang secara langsung. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul yang ada di hadapannya. "Ziyu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan mainan milik Lauren. Bahkan Ziyu lebih menggemaskan daripada Lauren."

Mata Ziyu berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "Benarkah?"

Haowen tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Baba mengajari kita untuk jangan pernah berbohong. Lagipula, mana mungkin gege bohong?"

Ziyu terkikik geli ketika Haowen mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi gembul bagian kanannya sementara pipi kirinya dicubit pelan. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mendengar penuturan yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh kakak tersayangnya. Ia memang merasa sulit sekali mengabaikan Haowen dalam jangka waktu lama. Kakaknya ini seperti memiliki satu feromon 'ayo-dekat-denganku' yang membuat Ziyu kesulitan untuk menjauhinya.

"Gege," Ziyu menjauhkan wajahnya—atau pipinya—yang masih dicubiti oleh Haowen. "Tunggu sebentar."

Selanjutnya Ziyu mengecup bibir Haowen ; singkat, lembut, polos.

"Baba bilang, itu untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kita pada seseorang."

Haowen terpaku.

"Tapi Ziyu harap gege tidak melakukan itu pada Lauren."

**-oOo-**

Luhan yang sedang marah adalah hal paling buruk kedua setelah Luhan dalam kondisi mengigau. Lelaki itu terlalu membabi buta ketika sedang mengigau ; kadang bahkan mencekik Sehun secara kurang berperikemanusiaan. Baru dua hari yang lalu Luhan mengigau dengan menendang—ehm—selangkangan Sehun dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi kemarahan (atau kecemburuan)nya.

"Kau tidur di sofa."

Suara itu langsung menyapa Sehun ketika ia memasuki kamar tidur mereka berdua. Luhan sedang berbaring tengkurap dengan kepala yang terbenam dibawah bantal. Ia terdengar seperti sedang mengucapkan beberapa patah kata namun tidak dapat Sehun pahami dengan jelas karena teredam oleh bantal.

Mungkin sedang merutuki Sehun.

Ia mendekat, memasang wajah sepolos yang pernah dimungkinkan sebelum membelai dua gunduk pantat kenyal Luhan. Astaga, bagian tubuh itu terlalu mencolok dan menggoda untuk sekedar diabaikan atau dilihat. Melihat lelaki itu yang masih diam tak bergeming membuat Sehun semakin _berani_. Dengan pelan ia menarik celana pendek yang sekarang ini sedang dikenakan oleh Luhan, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap dan berbalik.

"Mesum!"

Sehun mengaduh ketika mendapati sebuah bantal mendarat secara tragis di wajahnya. Ia menatap Luhan, yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan seolah-olah lelaki itu memiliki tatapan bersuhu seribu derajat celcius. Pandangannya beralih kearah pundak Luhan yang agak terekspos karena kaus putihnya tersingkap. _Uh_, Sehun amat sangat menyukai_nya_. Melihat hasil karya merah-keunguannya yang masih bertahan disana meskipun sudah tiga hari berlalu membuatnya amat bangga.

Ia mulai menganggap kemampuannya ini prestasius.

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu tiga hari lalu dan justru kau menyambutku."

Wajah Luhan mulai diwarnai oleh semburat merah yang menggemaskan. "Itu...berbeda."

Sehun mengangkat alis penuh ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Berbeda bagaimana? Tanganku masih _panjang _seperti tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku yakin sentuhanku pun masih sama _berkualitasnya_."

"Yang benar saja," ujar Luhan dengan nada jijik. "Urusi saja tetangga baru_mu _itu."

"Kau cuma cemburu, Hannie sayang."

"Ya, memang. Kau mau apa?"

Sehun berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, sebisa mungkin agar tidak kelihatan terlalu terkejut karena ungkapan penuh kejujuran yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Luhan. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu frontal akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rasa cemburu. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang dikatakan dalam satu kalimat penuh penekanan dan spesifikasi yang jelas.

"Oh," Sehun berusaha mencari kalimat apapun yang bisa terlontar. "_Jangan cemburu_."

Luhan mendengus keras-keras, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang penuh benci kearah Sehun. Sehun seharusnya cukup tahu Luhan memiliki pikiran parno dan bisa jadi menjalar kemana-mana ; barangkali Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada Tao, atau justru Tao yang melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun. Mungkin mereka berdua sama—

"Hentikan pikiran negatifmu itu, Lu." Tangan Sehun menjalar, dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya membantu Tao memindahkan kursi. Tangannya tergores."

"Tapi dia memintamu membantunya!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, senang dengan rasa posesif yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan. "Aku hanya membantu mengobati dan memberi perban. Apakah itu salah?"

Mata Luhan memicing penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Oh, apakah perlu kusebutkan fakta bahwa kau orang yang suka mencuri kesempatan? Bisa jadi kalian berciuman, atau—" Luhan ogah sekali mengatakannya. Bahkan hanya memikirkan hal tersebut sudah membuat otaknya mendidih. "—atau melakukan hal-hal yang lebih _ekstrim_."

"Menurutmu aku melakukan ini?" Sehun mendekat, meraup penuh bibir merah muda Luhan yang menggoda sebelum melepaskannya pada detik kelima. Ia mendorong Luhan agar jatuh terlentang lalu menindihinya dengan kedua tangan yang mencekal kedua lengan lelaki tersebut.

"Atau seperti ini?"

Pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak, perlahan namun penuh dengan godaan karena kedua kejantanan mereka menghimpit satu sama lain. Luhan merasa alat kebanggan Sehun mulai berdiri dengan keras, membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut merasa _tegang. _

Napas mereka saling bersahutan, sementara mulut kotor Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan pelan yang justru membuat Sehun semakin bergairah untuk melecehkan tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. Astaga, siapa yang tahan? Luhan terlalu seksi dan menggoda—bahkan dengan cara-cara tertentu yang tidak pernah disadari oleh lelaki itu sendiri. Rasanya memabukkan sekali, mendapati 'pedangnya' yang masuk ke tempat yang cocok, ketat, dan sempit seperti lubang milik Luhan.

"Mungkin saja—uh—kalian melakukannya." Luhan tetap bersikeras mempertahankan egonya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Kau mencoba menggodaku? Supaya aku menyetubuhimu, begitu?"

"Ti-dak, engh." Sebuah desahan lolos ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk memberi lebih banyak tanda merah keunguan kebanggaannya. _Semakin banyak semakin baik_, batin Sehun. Atau barangkali lebih tepatnya ; semakin nampak semakin baik. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergejolak senang melihat bekas merah-ungu tersebut yang terlihat oleh pandangan mata orang lain. Barangkali sebagai bukti sah bahwa Luhan miliknya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Tao mendekatiku lagi, akan kulakukan." Sehun melepas cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Luhan, memutuskan untuk mulai bergerilya menjamahi tubuh berkulit putih susu di hadapannya. "Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Butuh d_esahanmu_, lebih tepatnya."

Hari bahkan belum beranjak malam, namun Sehun memutuskan tidak peduli akan waktu. Ia berolahraga dan melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukannya di malam hari ; mengecupi, memanjakan, meremas, menggoda, dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai _penggenjot _secara baik dan profesional. Dan yang lebih penting, Sehun puas. Lelaki di hadapannya mendesah tak karuan, keras—bahkan mungkin amat keras, sampai membuat Sehun cukup yakin barangkali saja Tao mendengarnya.

"AHH SEHUN! Jangan goda lubangku dengan jari panjangmu itu!"

Uh, Tao pasti mendengarnya.

**The**

**End**

Kak seluminati, maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan~

Muah muah :*

Note: Wah! Thank you udh ngebuat cerita ini author dikitlagisampe (sampe kemana?hihihi) :D  
ceritanya bagus kan readers? Yang belum baca (tp pasti kebanyakan udh baca) FF2 dari author dikitlagisampe ayo kunjungin page ffn nya! Ceritanya keren2 loh! :D


	15. Extra Story: Haowen forbidden Love

**NOTICE: BACA SUMMARY BAIK2 **

**FF BARU YANG DI POST ****** (08/02/15) **ADA DI CHAPTER 14 (SATU CHAPTER SEBELUM CERITA INI)**

* * *

**Cerita ini ditulis oleh author ohmydeer!**

**Thanks for the story author-nim! (i like your pen name btw :p)**

**Btw disini Haowen dan Ziyu masing-masing sudah berumur 13 dan 11 tahun :3**

Author: Roong (ohmydeer)

Extra Story : is it a love or a sin?

. .

. .

Ini adalah kebiasaan nya akhir-akhir ini, menunggu adik nya keluar dari sekolah nya. Baba Luhan tidak bisa menjemput Ziyu hari ini karna baba nya itu sedang menuju Busan dimana kafe barunya dibuka, sedang kan appa Sehun juga sibuk dikantornya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Haowen dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjemput sang adik kesayangannya. Daripada baba Luhan harus meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun samchon untuk menjemput Ziyu, lebih baik Haowen saja yang menjemputnya.

Haowen bersandar di salah satu tiang lampu yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Ziyu, dengan setelan baju kaos biru langit dan celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, Haowen dengan santai nya berdiri disana.

Dia melirik jam bergambar klub bola_ manchester united_ di tangan kiri nya, lima menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam sekolah akan segera berakhir untuk hari ini, Haowen pun tersenyum, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini dia memang suka sekali dekat dengan Ziyu, bermain dan menggoda Ziyu terasa lebih menyenangkan untuknya sekarang. Apalagi baba dan appa nya juga sering membantu nya menggoda Ziyu, itu lebih menyenangkan.

Tapi Haowen memang suka menggoda adiknya dari dulu.

Seperti saat masih kecil dulu, saat Ziyu dan Haowen saling menyalahkan satu sama lain akibat insiden pecah nya salah satu vas bunga kesayangan Luhan. Luhan sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan vas bunga itu,ia tahu Ziyu yang memecahkannya tapi ia ingin Ziyu belajar bertanggung jawab. Haowen juga tahu Luhan tidak akan menghukum Ziyu dengan berat, Luhan paling hanya menyuruh Ziyu untuk membereskan mainannya yang menumpuk. Tapi Haowen ingin sekali menggoda Ziyu, membuat adiknya itu merengek panik jadi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit 'bersenang-senang' kala itu.

"Haowen Hyung! Haowen hyung yang mendorong Ziyu sampai menyenggol vas nya", bela Ziyu karna takut dimarahi baba dan appa nya.

"Tidak,Hyung tidak mendorong Ziyu kok. Ziyu saja yang ceroboh! Berlari-larian didalam rumah!"

"Tidak! Ziyu tidak ceroboh!" bela Ziyu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Iya! Ziyu Ceroboh! Bahkan Superman tidak akan menjadikan Ziyu partnernya karena Ziyu ceroboh! Bisa-bisa Ziyu salah menangkap penjahat!"

"Hyung bohong! Superman suka dengan Ziyu Kok! Superman tidak suka anak yang berbohong seperti hyung!"

"Heyy bisakah kalian tidak saling berteriak?"—seru Luhan pelan sambil memijit keningnya.

Anak kecil memang selalu melempari masalah nya pada orang lain di sekitar nya bukan? dan itulah yang dilakukan Ziyu, Luhan tahu kalau Haowen hanya sedang menggoda nya. Haowen itu (sedikit) senang melihat wajah menangis adik nya, saat menangis Ziyu berlipat ganda lebih menggemas kan.

**Tringggg**

Bel sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Haowen seketika.

Haowen menoleh kesana kemari demi menemukan sosok pendek yang memakai tas bergambar rusa—rekomendasi baba nya—yang tas nya kebesaran itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya yang di tunggu pun terlihat, seorang anak kecil pendek berambut mangkok yang warna nya serupa dengan milik baba mereka sedang berjalan kearah nya sambil tersenyum imut dan sambil memegang kedua sisi pegangan tas nya.

"Halo Hyung"—sapanya tersenyum

Haowen tersenyum, "Ayo pulang sebelum appa dan baba pulang lebih dulu."

"Bekerja?"

"Yap."

"Kalau begitu,Ayoo hyung!"

Baru saja Haowen merangkul adik nya yang lebih pendek beberapa centi itu, dan mereka berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ada suara anak perempuan yang menginstrupsi laju jalan mereka.

"Ziyuuuu, Haowen Oppa!"

Mereka berdua menolah kearah si pemanggil. Ah, ternyata itu Lauren, anak tetangga mereka.

"Ya? ada apa Lauren?", tanya Ziyu sambil tersenyum.

Lauren juga tersenyum, rambutnya agak berantakan karna barusan dia berlari sedikit untuk mencapai pijakan Haowen dan Ziyu, "Bolehkah kita pulang bersama? Orangtuaku tidak bisa menjemput hari ini?"

"Tao ahjussi bekerja?"—tanya Haowen

Lauren mengangguk, "Iya, Tao baba bekerja dan katanya tidak bisa di tunda."

Haowen tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah, lebih banyak lebih seru! Ayo pulang!"

Dan mereka pun pulang bersama bertiga. di selingi beberapa obrolan penuh tawa dari mulut kecil mereka.

. .

. .

. .

"Baba dengar kau dan Lauren sudah mulai akrab ya", tanya Luhan pada Ziyu yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah di ruang tamu di temani oleh kakak, baba, dan appa nya.

Ziyu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya pada buku dan tugas tugas nya, "Kami memang akrab semenjak mereka jadi tetangga baru kita, Baba"

Luhan terkekeh dan mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'baiklah'

"Memang nya kenapa kalau mereka akrab, bukankah itu bagus?", tanya Sehun yang sedang menonton acara_ favorite_ nya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu. kita bisa menjodohkan mereka bukan?"—gumam Luhan yang hanya Sehun saja yang dengar. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng, dasar, padahal Ziyu masih di sekolah dasar. Sudah mau di jodohkan segala.

Tanpa mereka sadari, anak tertua di keluarga mereka mendengar pembicaraan Baba dan Appa nya barusan. Menjodohkan? Dia—Haowen—menatap Ziyu yang masih sibuk dengan tugas nya. memandang nya sendu. Jujur, hati kecil nya terasa terjepit saat mendengar kata kata baba nya barusan. Jika Ziyu di jodohkan berarti—

Ughh, Haowen, sadarlah. sudah untung kau diterima di keluarga ini. masih saja meminta permintaan yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Ingat lah, Ziyu itu adik mu! kau tidak bisa meminta lebih—suara di kepala Haowen menggumamkan kata kata itu.

Tapi, Haowen tidak bisa mengkhianati perasaan ini. sebuah perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya yang mendengar usulan Baba nya untuk menjodohkan Ziyu dengan Lauren.

Walaupun terdengar kekanak-kanakan,tapi Ziyu adalah miliknya tidak boleh ada yang merebut Ziyu dari dirinya.

. .

. .

. .

Ziyu berlari menuju kamar nya—kamar dia dan Haowen—lalu mengguncangkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas kasur itu. sambil menggodanya sejenak.

"Hyuuung! Kapan kau akan bangun, jangan bilang kau ingin melupakan janji mu heyy!", Ziyu bersikeras untuk membangunkan kakak nya yang satu itu.

Mereka sudah membuat janji. Haowen telah berjanji mau menemani Ziyu berlatih ekskul bola hari ini, padahal Ziyu juga malas, namun sang Baba yang terkenal sangat menyukai bola akhirnya mengusulkan anak anaknya untuk mengikuti ekskul ini. berhubungan Haowen mempunyai jadwal latihan hari kamis dari sekolahnya, sedangkan Ziyu berlatih hari selasa, maka ini artinya Haowen yang menemani Ziyu latihan hari ini.

Terdengar suara erangan kecil. Ziyu langsung duduk dengan santai nya diatas ranjang Haowen, menunggu anak yang lebih tua membuka matanya. Haowen membuka matanya, masih dengan posisi kepala yang menempel indah dengan bantal bergambar tokoh kartun cars itu.

"Ada apa?"—tanya Haowen dengan polos dan malas nya, Ziyu menggembungkan dan mengeructkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau lupa lagi hyung?"

Haowen bangun dari posisi nya, duduk bersila di depan Ziyu lalu menggaruk kepala nya, "Ah, latihan bola?"

Ziyu mengangguk,

"Tidakkah kita dirumah saja? lagipula Baba dan Appa sedang keluar untuk beberapa jam. Bilang saja kau sudah pulang latihan", jawab Haowen sambil sesekali menguap, matanya sayu, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang sangat lelah dan ingin tidur seharian dirumah.

Ziyu memandang penampilannya sendiri. Dia sudah rapih, sudah memakai seragam pemain bola dari sekolah nya, sudah memakai kaos kaki dan sudah menyiapkan sepatunya yang ada diruang tamu. lalu dengan seenak jidatnya si anak tertua mengurungkan niat untuk berlatih? Ziyu sudah membuka mulut kecil nya untuk mengomel, namun anak tertua sudah mendekap nya duluan.

Menjatuhkan diri mereka berdua di ranjang empuk Haowen. Dengan posisi Haowen yang memeluk kepala Ziyu, dan Ziyu yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada kakak nya.

"Hanya hari ini"—gumam Haowen parau.

Katakan lah Haowen egois. Namun memang itulah kenyataan nya. Dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Ziyu mulai hari ini. karna semakin lama Ziyu akan semakin tumbuh dewasa, dan pada saat itulah Haowen harus sadar kalau Ziyu hanya adik nya saja. mengingat bagaimana senang nya sang Baba yang berniat akan menjodohkan Haowen dengan anak Tao ahjussi—tetangga mereka—maka Haowen tidak akan bisa membantahnya. Baba Luhan sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya, kemauan Baba Luhan untuk mengangkat nya menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga ini saja sudah membuat Haowen senang.

Haowen tidak akan mengkhianati Babanya.

Dan selamanya, Ziyu hanya akan menjadi adik kesayangannya (dan adik yang ia cintai).

. .

. .

. .

"Ayo cepatlah Hyung!", Ziyu masih terus mencoba menarik lengan kakak nya untuk terus mengikuti nya,

"Bagaimana kalau Baba dan Appa menemukan kita tidak ada di dalam kamar? mereka akan marah, Ziyu", balas Haowen agak kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sehun dan Luhan yang mengalir dalam darah Ziyu.

Ziyu berbalik menatap kakaknya, masih dengan tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan, "Maka dari itu kita harus berjalan secepat mungkin. Ziyu hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk Hyung"

Akhirnya Haowen pun ikut berlari bersama Ziyu, ke suatu tempat tujuan Ziyu sedari tadi. Sebuah taman bermain dekat rumah mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Ziyu ingin kemari, Haowen juga tidak tahu. Untung saja tidak ada satpam yang sedang patroli keliling di kawasan rumah mereka, jadi mereka bisa lolos dengan mudah nya. Ziyu juga sempat kewalahan saat mencoba keluar dari gerbang rumah/ Ziyu bukan lah bocah yang ahli dalam melarikan diri, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Nah, lihat itu Hyung",

Mereka sudah sampai di taman. Ziyu menunjuk kearah langit, diikuti dengan Haowen yang dengan takjub nya menatap langit juga. berjutaan bintang menghiasi seluruh langit. Jarang sekali pemandangan ini bisa dilihat.

"Kau tahu dari mana jika kita bisa lihat pemandangan sehebat ini dari taman?", tanya Haowen yang belum mengalihkan pandangan nya dari bintang bintang.

Ziyu yang merasa senang karna kakak nya terlihat takjub, dengan senyuman menjawab, "Lauren. Kemarin ia dan Tao ahjussi kemari. lalu langsung menceritakan pada Ziyu di sekolah. makanya Ziyu ingin mengajak Hyung, Lauren juga bilang kalau sesekali ada bintang jatuh. tapi Ziyu tidak menemukan nya"

Haowen menatap Ziyu dan merangkul adiknya itu, "Kita tunggu sampai ada yang jatuh."

"Bagaimana kalau Baba dan Appa mencari kita?", Ziyu ini memang bocah labil. Padahal tadi ia yang mengajak dan bilang baik-baik saja

Haowen membawa Ziyu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada ditaman itu. "Biar hyung yang tanggung jawab"

Ziyu hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka pun diam disana sambil sesekali Ziyu berceloteh tentang sekolah nya. mengabaikan udara dingin yang semakin menusuk kulit sensitif mereka.

"Hyung, apakah itu bintang jatuh?", ucap Ziyu semangat. Haowen melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh Ziyu dan mengangguk.

"Buat permohonan", ucap Haowen sambil mengaitkan kedua telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya, memejamkan mata, namun—

"ZIYU INGIN MENJADI PENDAMPING HAOWEN HYUNG!", teriak Ziyu dengan suara nyaring nya. Haowen yang tadinya sudah memejamkan mata terpaksan membukanya lagi,

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan nya dalam hati?"—tanya Haowen dengan wajah sedikit merona nya, ucapan polos Ziyu barusan membuat nya sweatdrop seketika.

Ziyu memandang kakak nya dengan wajah tidak mengerti, "Memangnya harus dalam hati?"

Haowen menggaruk tengkuknya, ternyata adik nya yang polos ini tidak mengerti cara meminta permintaan pada bintang.

"Hyung, Baba itu dalam keluarga kita siapa nya Appa?", tanya Ziyu dengan rancu

Haowen mencari kata yang sesuai, "Hmm—Suami?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permintaan Ziyu yang barusan berarti Ziyu ingin menjadi istri Haowen Hyung hehe, kata Lauren pendamping itu adalah seseorang yang menemani kita selama nya, jadi Ziyu ingin jadi suami Haowen hyung", ucap Ziyu kelewat senang, Haowen hanya menghela nafas senang. Haowen tersenyum.

Lalu memandang langit dan berteriak nyaring, "HAOWEN HYUNG JUGA BERSEDIA JADI SUAMI ZIYU!"

Lalu Haowen memandang Ziyu yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah nya.

"Janji ya tidak akan meninggalkan Ziyu. yang Ziyu punya hanya Baba, Appa dan kakak satu-satunya seperti Haowen hyung", Ziyu mengarahkan jari kelingking kanan nya kedepan wajah Haowen,

Haowen tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingking kanan nya bersamaan dengan jari kelingking Ziyu. janji kelingking ala anak kecil.

"Haowen hyung berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Ziyu", Haowen tersenyum—sangat tulus.

Haowen semakin sadar.

Haowen jatuh cinta kepada adik nya—Ziyu.

Kalau sudah begini, bisakah bintang mengabulkan permintaan dua anak kecil ini? bisakah di masa depan mereka bersama? Tanpa menyakiti pihak lain. tanpa menyakiti perasaan Baba dan Appa nya yang pasti akan sangat kaget dengan perasaan yang Haowen rasakan.

"Ziyu", panggil Haowen dengan lembut, kelingking mereka masih berkaitan.

Ziyu yang tadi nya langsung menatap langit kini mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap kakak nya. "Ya?"

"Haowen hyung sangat mencintai Ziyu", ucapnya tulus dan jujur

Ziyu tersenyum, dan memeluk kakak nya, "Ziyu juga mencintai kakak Ziyu yang menyebalkan ini—", Haowen menggeleng pelan. bukan, bukan sebagai kakak.

"Ziyu mencintai Haowen Hyung"

Tapi Haowen tetap membalas pelukan Ziyu walaupun rasa kecewa terasa dihatinya.

Selamanya Ziyu akan tetap menjadi adiknya.

Cinta mereka hanya sebagai Kakak dan adik, tidak lebih.

Haowen memandang langit dan pertama kalinya ia berharap bintang jatuh benar-benar mengabulkan permohonannya dan Ziyu.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

( a/n : terimakasih kak SeLuminati buat semuanya ^^ engga pede sih buat kasih file fanfic ini ke kamu kak, ini engga oke banget-_- akhirnya masih ngegantung. Bingung. biasanya emang kejadian incest gitu akhirnya bakal ga jelas, kecuali kalo kedua orang tua mereka udah engga ada, mungkin cerita nya ngga serumit kayak yang diatas. Tapi berhubungan luhan dan sehun masih ambil bagian dalam cerita ini, jadi aku buat nya begini. Sebenernya itu Cuma alesan wkwk emang dari awal aku kepikiran nya begini masa. Maaf ya kak kalau kurang memuaskan ^^ )

**Hi Roong! terima kasih kembali karena udah nulis fic ini! Gpp kok aku udah puas dengan ceritanya! Aku edit ga begitu banyak karena aku masih pengen pertahanin cerita yang kamu tulis! Anyway this is a good work! thanks! readers yang lain jangan lupa baca ff author ohmydeer ya!**


	16. Valentine Special: Cheating test?

**A Cheating test?**

Satu yang harus kalian tahu dari Luhan.

Luhan adalah lelaki yang sensitif.

Sangat sensitif.

Ketika ia melihat anak kucing yang terlantar di depan kafenya ia akan membawa kucing itu pulang ke rumah dan menangis didepan Sehun sambil merengek, "Bagaimana kalau Haowen yang ditelantarkan seperti itu Sehun? Kedinginan, kelaparan."

Seperti ada saja orang yang berani menelantarkan Haowen. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu ayah Haowen adalah Lu Han.

Sensitif.

Contoh lain, seperti sekarang. Di hari _valentine_, tentu saja ia berharap sang suami memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Luhan. Tapi si bodoh,tidak peka, Oh Sehun hanya menciumnya di pipi sambil berkata, "Hari _valentine_ seperti hari-hari biasa untukku. Kau tidak perlu menunggu hari _valentine _untuk menerima cinta dariku bukan?"

Sialan.

Memang benar, Setiap harinya Sehun selalu menyatakan atau mengekspresikan cintanya untuk Luhan tanpa menunggu hari _valentine_. Jadi Luhan tidak bisa berdebat lagi.

Tapi setidaknya satu batang coklatpun sudah cukup untuk Luhan. Ia ingin meng_upload_ coklat itu ke _instagram_ dan memamerkan keseluruh _followers_nya (420 _followers_nya) bahwa ia juga menerima hadiah _valentine _dari sang suami.

Ugh, Dasar suami yang tidak peka!

Luhan cemberut seharian. Di kafe yang penuh dengan tema _valentine_, warna merah muda dimana-mana, lambang cinta tergantung disetiap sudut kafe dan pasangan-pasangan muda yang datang tidak membuat Luhan menarik bibirnya. Ia tetap cemberut dan kesal.

Ia ingin hadiah _valentine_!

"Permisi!" sebuah suara wanita meleburkan lamunannya, "Bisakah aku memesan sebuah minuman? Apapun yang bisa merubah hatiku yang pahit ini menjadi manis."

Luhan ternganga.

Wanita itu menangis sambil mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menulis pesananku tuan? Apakah aku juga tidak pantas untuk berada disini seperti aku berada disisi mantan kekasihku?!" tanya wanita itu menekan kata mantan dengan emosi yang membara.

Dengan canggung Luhan mengusulkan Cokelat panas untuk wanita itu dan wanita itu setuju. Ia memerintahkan Jongdae untuk membuat cokelat panas itu dan kembali ke konter sambil tersenyum.

Dan wanita _desperate_ itu masih disana.

"Kau tahu kenapa hatiku terasa pahit?"

"Pacarku selingkuh! Di hari _valentine_!" lanjut wanita itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

"Uh aku turut sedih dengan ceritamu nona. Tapi uhm bisakah anda keluar dari antrian?"

"Apa kau juga mengusirku seperti mantan kekasihku yang baru saja mengusirku dari apartemennya?"

"Tidak!" Luhan menghela nafas, "Hanya saja kau menghalangi antrian nona."

"Oh," gumam wanita itu setelah melihat antrian dibelakangnya. Wanita itu pun bergeser kesamping masih sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Nona ini pesananmu." Ucap Luhan pada wanita _desperate_ itu, "Jangan bersedih lagi oke? Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari mantanmu itu."

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan, "Oh dan aku juga memberimu kue gratis. Jangan bilang-bilang ke pelangganku yang lain ya? _Happy valentine_!"

Wanita itu menatap bungkus kue digenggamannya dengan takjub, "Kau sangat baik tuan. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Luhan tertawa geli, "Oh maaf aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai 3 anak kecil dirumah."

_2 anak kecil yang sebenarnya dan 1 suami yang childish_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh selamat tuan. Semoga kau bahagia," ucap wanita itu. Ia hendak pergi sebelum berbalik lagi menghadap Luhan.

"Tapi kalau istrimu tidak memberikan hadiah, kau bisa menemuiku di toko jajjangmyeon diseberang 14 april nanti. Jika ia tidak memberi hadiah tidak ada harapan untuk hubunganmu."

**-DEG- **

Darah Luhan berdesir. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Apa?

Apa yang tadi wanita desperate itu bilang?

_Jika ia tidak memberi hadiah tidak ada harapan untuk hubunganmu. _

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Apa jangan-jangan Sehun memang tidak mau melanjutkan rumah tangga mereka? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun selingkuh?!

Luhan meminta salah satu staffnya untuk menggantikannya di meja kasir.

Ia butuh sebuah saran sekarang! Maka dari itu ia menelepon Baekhyun.

"Halo hyung?"

"Baekhyun!" rengeknya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Sehun tidak mencintaiku lagi! Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik.

"Halo Baekhyun apa kau disana?"

"Apa dia masih memberikan ritual _morning kiss_ kalian?"

"Iya."

"Apa dia masih tersenyum bodoh setelah melakukannya."

Luhan mengingat-ingat sebentar. Tadi pagi setelah mencium pipinya Sehun tersenyum. Ah ya senyum bodoh itu masih ada.

"Ya ia tersenyum bodoh."

"Apakah ia terlambat pergi bekerja lagi?"

Luhan mengingat-ingat lagi. Memang benar tadi pagi Sehun terlambat bekerja 2 jam karena perdebatan hadiah valentine dan karena ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan berhenti menciumi Luhan.

"Ya, ia terlambat." Jawab Luhan, "2 jam lebih tepatnya."

"Yeah aku tahu itu bakal terjadi. Ia pasti tidak mau melepaskanmu lagi ya kan?"

Uh Baekhyun benar. Sehun terlambat karena ia mengeluh masih mengantuk dan memeluk tubuh Luhan seperti Koala. Tidak lupa juga bibirnya yang merah menciumi setiap inci wajah dan leher Luhan. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka, tapi kalau Sehun terlambat terus apa yang akan dikatakan karyawannya nanti?

Lagipula, kenapa Baekhyun tahu semua kegiatan Dirinya dan Sehun?

"Kalau begitu ia masih mencintaimu hyung."

Luhan cemberut, "Tapi ia tidak memberikan hadiah valentine untukku! Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tes kesetiaan Sehun saja sih?"

Seakan tertarik dengan ide Baekhyun ,ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi lebih cerah, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Duh, apa kau tidak bisa berpikir sendiri ? Kupikir kau lebih berpengalaman dariku!"

"Baekhyun aku sedang galau sekaran oke? Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir hal lainnya!"

"Ugh _Fine_," ujar Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat mengatakan kalau kau kabur. Lihat reaksinya kalau dia senang berarti ia selingkuh, kalau ia menangis sambil berlutut berarti ia mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengusulkan ini semua walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak Sehun akan melakukan hal terakhir, menangis sambil berlutut (atau lebih dramatisnya menangis dibawah guyuran _shower_).

"Hey itu ide yang bagus! Aku akan melakukannya dirumah! _Thanks_ baek!"

"Yeah sama-sama hyung! Ah dan selamat hari _valentine_! Cek akun instagramku setelah ini ok?"

Setelah Baekhyun memutus teleponnya, sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun, Luhan membuka akun instagram Baekhyun.

Disana Baekhyun mengupload foto ia memeluk teddy bear besar dengan caption;

'_**Thanks My baby Giant, You'll always be my valentine! real_pcy #valentine #withyou #love #gift' **_

Luhan merengut.

_Sialan. _

* * *

Luhan duduk di meja kerjanya dirumah, kertas dan pulpen sudah terletak rapi didepannya.

Ia sudah siap menjalankan misinya mengetes kesetiaan sang suami.

Dengan mantap ia menulis isi dari surat tersebut.

**Dear Sehun, **

**Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi denganmu . **

**Aku tidak mau hidup dengan lelaki yang tidak merayakan hari valentine dan tidak memberikanku hadiah. **

**Bahkan sepupumu saja memberikan hadiah kepada pasangannya! **

**Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja Instagram Baekhyun. **

**Anak itu sengaja ingin membuatku kesal. Kurang ajar. **

**Oh iya dan satu hal lagi! Aku pergi dari rumah! **

**Jangan mencariku! **

**Atau menanyakan keberadaanku kepada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. **

**Aku tidak akan pergi bersama mereka karena, **

**MEREKA ADA KENCAN DENGAN PASANGAN MEREKA. **

**DI HARI VALENTINE! **

**Kau benar-benar luar biasa Oh Sehun! **

**Sekarang kau bisa selingkuh sesuka hatimu! **

**Dengan Tao atau dengan tetangga kita lainnya! **

**Dari suamimu yang tidak mendapat hadiah valentine, **

**Lu Han. **

Merasa puas dengan surat yang ia tulis. Luhan segera ke kamarnya dan menaruh surat itu dibantal Sehun. Setelah ini, ia berencana untuk sembunyi dikolong tempat tidur untuk melihat reaksi Sehun.

Yep rencana yang sempurna.

"Baba," panggil Ziyu, "Uh kau tidak akan kemana mana kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak! Memangnya kenapa?"

Ziyu bersorak yes sambil berjingkak kegirangan, "Tidak! Hanya saja Ziyu ingin kita bersama di hari _valentine_."

"Awww.." Luhan berlutut dan memeluk Ziyu.

Oh ia sangat tersentuh dengan kepolosan anaknya.

Untung sifat tidak peka Sehun tidak menurun ke Ziyu.

"Ah Ziyu, maukah kau menolong baba?"

Ziyu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Menolong apa?"

"Kalau appa sudah pulang ziyu harus berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dari bawah 'Wah Appa sudah pulang!' ok?"

"Kenapa Ziyu harus melakukan itu semua baba?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu membelai pipi anaknya dengan sayang, "Agar baba tahu ayahmu sudah pulang. Kami sedang bermain petak umpet."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ziyu riang, "Boleh Ziyu ikut bermain?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan, "Yang perlu Ziyu lakukan adalah berteriak seperti tadi dan mengatakan kalau baba tidak ada dirumah dengan muka yang sangat sedih, arra? Kita satu tim!"

Ziyu mengangguk dengan antusias.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati.

Rencananya menjadi lebih sempurna.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, saat Luhan sedang memakai maskernya ia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Ziyu dengan lantang berteriak "Wah! Appa sudah pulang!"

Dengan panik ia berdiri dari kursi dan masuk kekolong tempat tidur.

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan ditutup dengan pelan. Luhan membuka sedikit _bed cover _yang menutupi kolong tempat tidur untuk mengintip. Ia melihat kaki suaminya yang masih memakai kaos kaki dan _slippers _rumahan.

Ia mendengar suara sebuah kertas dibuka dan kaki Sehun melangkah menjauh dan duduk disofa diujung kamar. Luhan bisa melihat jelas Sehun dengan alisnya yang mengkerut membaca surat yang ia tulis dengan seksama.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

_Huh? Kenapa Sehun belum menangis? _

Bukannya menangis sambil berguling-guling dilantai. Dengan santai Sehun mengambil pulpen disaku jasnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah selesai ia menaruhnya di nakas samping sofa dan pergi ke ruang lemari pakaian sambil bersiul.

Luhan merasa kesal dengan sikap cuek Sehun.

Jangan-jangan Oh Sehun benar-benar selingkuh?!

Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan pakaian santai. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya di tas kerja dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Tao? Ya ini aku. Suamiku pergi. Hmm ya kita bisa pergi malam ini. Aku jemput kau dirumah ok? _See you soon._"

Setelah perbincangannya selesai Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan dengan segera keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah kesal bukan main.

Pria brengsek! Jadi ia akan pergi berduaan bersama tao?! Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Kalau Haowen dan Ziyu ditinggalkan sendiri mereka akan menonton kartun hingga larut malam!

Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Luhan, Fokus, bukan itu yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang.

Dengan kesal ia mengambil suratnya yang terletak dinakas dan membaca pesan yang ditulis Sehun tadi.

**Bodoh, Aku melihatmu mengintip dari kolong tempat tidur. **

**Keluarlah aku membelikan kue red velvet kesukaanmu. **

**Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk anak-anak. **

Dan bisa dibilang pada saat itu Luhan adalah suami yang tidak tahu malu.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati kue _red velvet_ bertuliskan "_Happy valentine,Love." _di meja makan dan menguploadnya di instagram, sebelum memakan setengah loyang dari kue tersebut.

_'**7_Luhan_m posted: Red velvet cake from my husband 3 I love you baby #Cake #valentine #gift' **_

_Ta_**_g: Baekhyunee , hzttao ._ **

* * *

**EPILOG (Apa yang terjadi setelah tes kesetiaan dari Luhan?) **

"Ahhh," Luhan melenguh, merasakan dingin di _nipplenya_. Sehun menyeringai dan menyemprotkan lagi _whipped cream_ di _nipple_ Luhan yang satunya.

"Kau terlihat sangat nikmat sayang. Aku tidak sabar ingin memakanmu." Sehun menjilat _whipped cream_ itu membuat Luhan mendesah.

"Sehunnhh stop! Ku-kumohon."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ayo kita lakukan saja sekarang!" rengek Luhan.

"_No Baby," _ucap Sehun sambil mengocok kaleng whipped cream ditangannya dan menyemprotkannya di pusar Luhan, "Kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah _valentine_mu. Dan sekarang giliran aku mendapatkan hadiah _valentine_ku."

Luhan kembali melenguh merasakan lidah Sehun yang berdansa diperutnya.

"Kau sangat nikmat dan manis," ucap Sehun, "Kau lebih enak dari kue manapun Lu."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, "Apa kau menyamakanku dengan kue red velvet yang kau beli?"

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Dan aku akan terus mengatakannya setiap malam sebelum kau tidur, dan setiap pagi setelah kau bangun. Aku tidak akan menunggu hari valentine untuk mengucapkannya. Karena satu hari tidak cukup untukku mengekspresikan rasa cintaku padamu."

Luhan tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Ia lalu mencium bibir Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi? Uhm kau masih lapar?" tanya Luhan seduktif.

"Oh Aku sangat lapar Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil menyemprotkan whipped cream dipenis Luhan yang menegak, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kenyang sebelum menghabiskanmu hingga lima ronde? Ah dan besok adalah _weekend_. Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan?"

Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

Ia akan habis tidak tersisa dimakan oleh Oh Sehun hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE! /Tabur confetti bentuk hati/

FF singkat untuk merayakan hari valentine! Hihihihi

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Sekali lagi happy valentine!

Lots of love dari Keluarga Luhan dan Sehun :D

Love,

**SeLuminati.**


	17. Extra Story: The Reunion

Ditulis oleh teman seperjuangan (hiks) **Author Park Haneul.**

Terima kasih untuk ceritanya yang keren ini dan terima kasih sudah menjadi teman curhat dan teman seperjuangan (**PJTS**), menjadi _shippers_ dari duo nista SeLu.

_xoxo_

P.S: Mari bertemu dan menggalau bersama sampe SeLu balikkan lagi (?) hihihi.

**The Reunion and the Revealed truth**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sehun, Ia mendapatkan pesan bahwa teman-temannya semasa SMA akan mengadakan reuni, tetapi bukan berarti reuni besar-besaran satu angkatan melainkan hanya reuni kelas Sehun saja.

Berhubung Sehun baru saja pindah ke rumahnya yang baru, ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadikan rumah barunya sebagai tempat untuk mengadakan reuni tersebut. Keputusan Sehun disambut dengan sangat baik oleh sang kordinator Kang Jaeun, Jaeun merupakan ketua kelas Sehun semasa itu.

Luhan, Ziyu dan Haowen juga menyambut dengan gembira keputusan Sehun, mereka berencana untuk memperkenalkan keluarga kecil mereka kepada teman-teman Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya iri karena ia pun ingin bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman semasa SMA nya dulu, tetapi apa daya mereka sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Mungkin beberapa sudah ada yang pindah ke kota lain atau mungkin sampai ke luar negeri.

Sehun dan Luhan memang berasal dari SMA yang sama namun berbeda kelas karena Luhan berstatus sebagai senior, ia berada dua tingkat diatas Sehun. Walaupun Luhan termasuk senior bukan berarti Luhan mengenal semua teman-teman Sehun, terkadang ia merasa canggung untuk mendekati Sehun jika Sehun sedang bersama teman-temannya. Alhasil saat sekolah dulu, ia selalu bersembunyi di balik tembok lalu memperhatikan apakah percakapan mereka sudah selesai atau belum. Jika sudah selesai, maka Luhan akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan ketika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV sementara Luhan duduk di karpet ruang keluarga dengan posisi tubuhnya menyandar di kaki Sehun. Ziyu dan Haowen sibuk dengan permainan mereka, sekali-sekali suara tawa meluncur dari bibir mereka.

"Hm? Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun lalu menundukkan kepala sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

"Kira-kira apa saja yang harus kita siapkan untuk pesta reuni nanti? Apakah harus ada balon-balon dan juga sesi permainan seperti pesta ulang tahun?" pertanyaan polos Luhan mau tak mau membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa puas sekali huh? Apa pertanyaanku terdengar begitu bodoh? Aku mengerti, memang aku bodoh. Luhan bodoh.. Luhan bodoh!" ujar Luhan lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya frustasi.

"Hei hei hei… jangan memukul kepalamu seperti itu sayang, itu tidak baik. Dan rasanya pasti sakit kan?" Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu memberikannya kecupan manis di bibir.

"Habisnya kau menertawakanku seperti itu, aku merasa seperti seorang idiot tahu," protes Luhan dengan bibir yang masih di_pout_kan.

"Aku bukan menertawakanmu karena menganggap pertanyaanmu bodoh, tetapi aku tertawa karena kau begitu polos Luhannie. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan," jelas Sehun lalu mengusap pelan helai rambut Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita persiapkan untuk pesta nanti Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Sepertinya tidak usah berlebihan Lu, cukup makanan dan minuman saja. Karena biasanya reuni akan dihabiskan untuk berbagi cerita dan mengenang masa lalu" ujar Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika makanan dan minumannya adalah buatan baba! Benar kan Ziyu?" timpal Haowen yang dihadiahi anggukan antusias oleh Ziyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Bagaimana jika besok kita berbelanja untuk kebutuhan pesta? Apa semuanya setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

Siang begitu terik dan keluarga kecil Oh baru saja pulang dari acara berbelanja mereka. Ziyu tertidur dipangkuan Sehun sementara Haowen berjalan dengan lemas mengikuti langkah appa'nya menuju kamar. Haowen tertidur dikasurnya dan Sehun sudah merebahkan Ziyu di kasurnya sendiri. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman untuk membawakan barang belanjaan ke dapur dimana Luhan sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak.

Setelah semua bahan disiapkan, tangan lihai Luhan mulai bekerja. Luhan mulai membuat makanan-makanan andalannya yang membuat siapa saja akan langsung tergiur bahkan saat baru melihat tampilannya saja.

Sehun yang memperhatikan punggung mungil Luhan sejak tadi mulai mendekat. Ia bawa kedua lengannya untuk memeluk erat sang suami dari belakang dan ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar alami dari tubuh Luhan.

"Sehunnie lepaskan. Aku sedang memasak," ujar Luhan yang kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Tidak mau!" rajuk Sehun sambil menhentakkan kakinya layaknya Ziyu saat sedang merajuk.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menghela nafas, "Sehunnie."

"Sebentar saja sayang, aku mengantuk dan sebelum aku tidur aku ingin menghirup wangimu ." jelas Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"Tetapi setelah itu kau harus tidur, mengerti? Kau pasti lelah setelah berkeliling untuk berbelanja dan mengangkat semua barang belanjaan tadi," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mencium pipi Sehun dan membawa tangannya ke pipi Sehun, mengusapnya lembut.

"Nanti akan ku bangunkan semuanya, termasuk Ziyu dan Haowen lalu kalian harus mandi dan bersiap untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita nanti," tambah Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan. Matanya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan langkah satu-satu, Sehun pergi menuju kamarnya dan Luhan lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Menunggu Luhan membangunkannya saat waktunya sudah tiba.

Luhan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda akibat sifat manja Sehun yang mendadak kambuh. Tetapi setelah hampir menyelesaikan semua masakannya tiba-tiba Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, ia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk meminum aspirin dari kotak obat lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di meja makan mencoba untuk memijit kepalanya pelan.

Dirasa sudah cukup baik, Luhan mulai menyelesaikan masakannya. Dan menjelang sore hari seluruh hidangan sudah siap dan ditata dengan sangat cantik diatas meja. Luhan melepaskan apronnya dan dengan perlahan masuk ke kamar Ziyu dan Haowen untuk menyiapkan baju, setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan Sehun lalu menyiapkan baju yang cocok digunakan untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun saat pesta nanti.

Persiapan baju sudah selesai, waktunya untuk membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah bangun, sudah sore waktunya mandi dan bersiap-siap." Luhan menggoyangkan bahu suaminya yang masih tertidur itu.

Dengan malas dan mata setengah terpejam, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Luhan berinisiatif untuk mencium Sehun agar Sehun terbangun sepenuhnya, dan memang hasilnya tidak sia-sia.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku akan membangunkan anak-anak dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap-siap," ujar Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menciumku sekali lagi Luhannie? Agar kesadaranku cepat terkumpul," ucap Sehun masih belum bergerak dari kasurnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mencubit hidungnya keras-keras membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan.

"Dasar manja."

Pukul 8 malam teman-teman Sehun mulai berdatangan, sebagian besar langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ziyu dan Haowen karena menurut mereka Ziyu dan Haowen sangatlah manis. Tak lupa mereka menyapa Luhan, mereka tidak terkejut bahwa Sehun menikah dengan Luhan karena sejak SMA Sehun dan Luhan sudah berpacaran. Hanya saja mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan dulu pernah diterpa masalah.

Bahkan Kim Jongin atau yang sering kita kenal dengan Kai pun datang ke acara tersebut. Semua terlihat gembira dan saling menyapa satu sama lain, dan benar saja kenangan-kenangan masa lalu pun tak luput untuk menjadi buah bibir diacara reuni ini.

Luhan sibuk menyiapkan stok makanan mengingat teman-teman Sehun yang datang cukup banyak, membuat makanan yang sudah dihidangkan pun lebih cepat habis.

Sedangkan Ziyu dan Haowen sedang berada di pangkuan teman-teman perempuan Sehun, mereka begitu gemas dengan Ziyu dan Haowen sehingga sulit untuk tidak mencubit pipi atau memberikan permen kepada Ziyu dan Haowen. Untung saja Ziyu dan Haowen bukanlah tipe anak yang sulit untuk didekati, malah mereka dengan senang hati melakukan aegyo (kecuali Haowen yang ekspresinya tetap sama walupun sedang melakukan aegyo,sama seperti Sehun) dan membuat pekikan para gadis itu semakin nyaring.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Sehun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Kai. Lelaki itu termasuk kedalam kategori lelaki manis dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia bernama Lee Hyunwoo salah satu teman sekelas Sehun juga.

"Hei Sehun!" panggilnya dengan ceria.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, berbalik dan matanya membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hyunwoo-ya? Astaga sudah lama sekali" Sehun segera membawa Hyunwoo kepelukannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya itu. Tanpa Sehun sadari wajah Hyunwoo bersemu merah.

"Oh apakah acara reuni ini termasuk reuni mantan juga? Hahahaha." Kai tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya terlampau keras dan membuat seisi ruangan terkejut.

Tentu saja mereka terkejut

Apakah mereka tadi mendengar kata "mantan"?

Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah

SEJAK KAPAN SEORANG OH SEHUN DAN LEE HYUNWOO BERPACARAN?

"APAAAA?" teriak mereka serempak kecuali Luhan, Ziyu dan Haowen. Luhan begitu terkejut (tetapi tidak sampai berteriak histeris seperti teman-teman Sehun) dan menghentikan pekerjaannya menaruh kue-kue di piring yang kosong.

Kai hanya terdiam begitu menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Hubungan Sehun dan Hyunwoo memang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun kecuali Kai dan mereka benar-benar menyembunyikan masa lalu hubungan mereka dengan sangat rapi bahkan sampai hari ini!

"Hyunwoo apakah itu benar?! Kau dan Sehun?!" tanya Mijoo heboh.

Hyunwoo –yang saat ini sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sehun- terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menggigit bibirnya gusar, matanya menerawang ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hyunwoo jawablah, Mijoo bertanya padamu." Bahkan sang ketua kelas, Jaeun pun penasaran dengan hal yang satu ini.

Hyunwoo mencoba memberanikan diri lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menjawab pandangan penuh tanya dari teman-teman semasa SMA nya itu.

"Ti-tidak" jawabnya pelan.

Hening

"HIK"

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang seketika mampu memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari Hyunwoo yang kini berusaha menahan cegukannya yang semakin keras terdengar.

"Ya ampun ternyata sindrom _Pinocchio__*_mu belum sembuh juga Hyunwoo-ya? Dan ternyata benar kau pernah berpacaran dengan Sehun! Kalian hebat sekali dalam menyembunyikan hubungan kalian, bahkan aku mengira jika Luhan sunbae lah pacar pertama Sehun," ujar Mijoo panjang lebar. Ia bahkan sampai tidak merasakan cubitan Sujong di pinggangnya, memberikan sinyal bahwa Luhan masih berada disana.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sehun! Benar kan Sehun? Hik! Oh astaga." Hyunwoo bersusah payah menahan cegukannya lalu menyambar minuman Kai yang menganggur. Sementara Sehun, ekspresinya begitu _shock. _Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan dan hanya menemukan tatapan sendu milik suami cantiknya.

"Ehm sudah sudah.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pestanya bagaimana?" ujar Jaeun yang berhasil membaca situasi dan sepertinya semuanya setuju. Lebih baik mereka melanjutkan pesta daripada membuat suasana semakin keruh.

Hyunwoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'Aku minta maaf' tetapi Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan "Tidak apa-apa" lalu tersenyum.

_Pinocchio _adalah suatu sindrom dimana para penderita tidak bisa berkata bohong. Jika sang penderita berbohong maka mereka akan cegukan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan itu termasuk hal yang merugikan menurut mereka.

Apalagi jika dalam situasi seperti ini

Terlihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Hyunwoo. Sehun menegang, ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Hyunwoo. Sementara Kai menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak sadar akan situasi dan dengan seenaknya berbicara.

Luhan kini sedang berhadapan dengan Hyunwoo, ia memperhatikan penampilan Hyunwoo dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Hyunwoo hanya berdoa agar lantai yang saat ini dipijaknya dapat retak lalu membuatnya terjatuh dan menghilang dengan segera dari tempat ini.

Dengan Senyum dibibirnya Luhan memberikan segelas air putih untuk Hyunwoo, dan dengan ragu Hyunwoo mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Hai Hyunwoo-ssi, apakah kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Te-tentu saja Luhan sunbae, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu Luhan sunbae yang sangat manis ini," jawab Hyunwoo dengan senyum dipaksakan (karena sesungguhnya saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan).

"Tidak, kau lebih manis Hyunwoo. Tidak heran mengapa Sehun memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasih pertamanya," ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun yang berada disana hanya bisa mematung dan menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti karang.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Sehun ya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ti-tidak sunbae! Hik!" Hyunwoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Merutuki penyakitnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan di saat-saat tertentu.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Hyunwoo lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku hubungan kalian harus berakhir. Mungkin jika aku tidak pernah masuk ke kehidupan Sehun, kau dan Sehun saat ini sudah bersama dan bahagia," lirih Luhan.

Sehun merasa hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Luhan salah paham. Kenyataannya hubungan Sehun dan Hyunwoo tidak seperti apa yang Luhan pikirkan saat ini. Ini semua bukan salah Luhan maupun Hyunwoo,melainkan dirinya. Dirinya yang tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya itu kepada Luhan.

"Sunbae jangan meminta maaf, ini semua sudah takdir dan bukan salah siapapun. Jika memang aku tidak bisa bersama Sehun saat ini, itu berarti Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untukku" jelas Hyunwoo lalu memeluk Luhan erat.

"Lagipula aku senang, karena keluarga kalian benar-benar sangat manis sunbae! Apalagi dengan Ziyu dan Haowen sebagai pelengkapnya." Hyunwoo tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus.

"Terima kasih Hyunwoo-ah. Kau benar-benar baik, siapapun yang mendapatkanmu nanti pasti akan sangat beruntung," ucap Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh Hyunwoo.

Sementara Sehun hanya tertegun melihat adegan di hadapannya ini

Pesta berakhir tepat pukul 11 malam. Seluruh teman-teman Sehun sudah pulang,dengan Kai yang terlalu mabuk hingga harus dijemput oleh Kyungsoo yang terus mengomel. Ziyu juga Haowen sudah memasuki kamar mereka lalu tertidur karena mereka benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk (setelah menjadi bintang untuk semua teman wanita Sehun).

Kini hanya tersisa Sehun yang sedang membereskan ruangan serta Luhan yang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Keadaan benar-benar hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, membuat pipi keduanya bersentuhan.

"Maafkan aku Lu," bisik Sehun.

"….."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadamu sebelumnya," ujar Sehun lagi.

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun, ia menyimpan piring terakhir di rak penyimpanan lalu melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan Sehun. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamar mereka.

"LU KENAPA KAU BEGITU MEMPERMASALAHKAN HAL INI HAH?! ITU HANYA BAGIAN DARI MASA LALUKU!" teriakan Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Mengapa aku mempermasalahkan hal ini katamu? Apa kau tidak berpikir Oh Sehun? Kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku selama belasan tahun! Dan dengan mudahnya juga kau selalu berkata jika aku adalah yang pertama untukmu, apakah itu adalah lelucon yang begitu lucu bagimu?" Luhan berbalik dan Sehun begitu menyesal karena telah berteriak dengan bodohnya tadi.

Kini ia ini harus dihadapkan dengan Luhan yang sedang menangis, dan ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal itu

"Dan kemungkinan bahwa kedatanganku di hidupmu itu merusak hubunganmu dengan Hyunwoo adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatku merasa berdosa Oh Sehun!" isak Luhan.

"Tapi saat itu aku dan Hyunwoo sudah pu-"

"Simpan penjelasanmu itu, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" Luhan berlalu dan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala penjelasannya yang tertahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku Lu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu," lirih Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk memberikan Luhan waktu sendiri. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan tangan tangan mungil mencubit kecil pipinya. Dengan malas ia membuka mata dan pemandangan pertama yang masuk ke retina matanya adalah Ziyu dan Haowen yang saat ini duduk diatas perutnya.

"Appa, Ziyu lapar! Kenapa Baba belum bangun juga? Padahal Ziyu sudah mencubit-cubit pipi Baba seperti Ziyu mencubit Appa tadi" protes Ziyu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menurunkan kedua anaknya itu dari atas perutnya.

"Mungkin Baba masih mengantuk. Ayo duduk dulu, biar Appa buatkan sarapan" ujar Sehun setelah mereka bertiga sampai di meja makan.

Sehun menggendong Ziyu lalu mendudukkannya di kursi sedangkan Haowen duduk tepat di sebelah Ziyu.

Hanya sarapan sederhana, sandwich dan juga segelas susu namun cukup membuat kedua anaknya itu makan dengan lahap.

Sehun merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Luhan belum bangun. Biasanya Luhan selalu bangun pagi dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun, Ziyu dan juga Haowen.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian, Appa akan ke kamar dulu membangunkan Baba mengerti?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Ziyu dan Haowen.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Luhan. Menemukan suaminya itu masih tidur dengan posisi memunggungi dirinya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan.

"Lu bangunlah, ini sudah siang"

Tidak ada respon

"Lu?" Sehun yang merasa aneh mencoba membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

**DEG**

Wajah Luhan begitu pucat, bibirnya pun tak kalah pucat dari wajahnya.

"Lu bangun! Luhan apakah kau mendengarku?! Luhan!" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan dengan panik. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan keluar membuat Ziyu dan Haowen bingung.

"Haowen, Appa titip Ziyu. Kau harus jaga Ziyu baik-baik, Appa akan pergi dulu sebentar" ujar Sehun.

Haowen ingin bertanya apalagi melihat kondisi Babanya yang berada di gendongan Appanya, Haowen merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena sang Appa terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Baik Appa" setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Haowen, Sehun segera melesat menuju mobilnya lalu mendudukkan Luhan dengan hati-hati di kursi depan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menancap gas mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Suami anda kelelahan Tuan Oh. Anda tahu kan bahwa suami anda pernah mengalami gagal ginjal dan saat ini ginjalnya hanya satu? Seharusnya anda benar-benar menjaga kondisinya, jangan sampai ia kelelahan atau resikonya akan sangat fatal. Dan anda sendiri pun tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan Tuan Oh, karena kondisi anda juga sama. Hanya mempunyai satu ginjal" jelas dokter Kim, dokter yang menangani operasi Luhan dan Sehun dulu.

"Saat ini kondisinya sudah cukup stabil, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan Oh" dokter Kim pamit, meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Luhan.

Ia membuka pintu ruang rawat dan menemukan Luhan yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus yang menghiasi tangan mungilnya.

Sehun menarik kursi dan memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping ranjang Luhan. Ia bawa tangan mungil Luhan kedalam genggamannya lalu menciumnya terus menerus sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, bahkan tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya ikut menetes dan membasahi tangan mungil itu.

"Eung…" Luhan melenguh. Perlahan mata rusanya terbuka.

**GREP**

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya sedetikpun.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Maafkan kebodohanku.. maaf" lirih Sehun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena telah bersikap buruk kepadamu tadi malam Sehunnie. Aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini semua. Kau benar, semua hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu dan seharusnya aku tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh" ujar Luhan. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut punggung Sehun, menenangkannya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan sehingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Sehun menatap dalam sepasang mata yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Kau 'mungkin' bukan yang pertama bagiku bahkan Hyemi pun pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita dan membuat semuanya berubah. Aku akui jika itu salahku, salahku meninggalkanmu dan memilih bersama Hyemi, salahku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang semua yang terjadi di masa laluku, tentang Hyunwoo. Tetapi sesulit apapun hal yang kita lalui di masa lampau, takdir tetap membawaku kembali padamu Lu. Itu artinya kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau ditakdirkan untukku begitu juga sebaliknya" jelas Sehun. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat mata favoritnya itu tertutup kembali, meresapi setiap kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau mungkin bukan yang pertama tetapi kau pasti yang terakhir untukku Oh Luhan. Ingatlah jika menjadi yang terakhir itu sama artinya dengan menjadi pengatur masa depan. Pengatur hal-hal apa saja yang akan kita capai di kemudian hari atau bagaimana jalan cerita dan sisa hidup ini akan dihabiskan nantinya. Dan aku sangat-sangat bahagia karena kau lah akhir dari perjalanan panjangku selama ini" tambah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum karena semua perkataan Sehun begitu menyentuh hatinya dan perkataan Sehun memang benar adanya.

**Menjadi yang terakhir sama artinya dengan menjadi pengatur masa depan**

Dan Luhan pun bahagia karena Sehun lah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya, Sehun lah yang akan menjadi pengatur masa depannya.

Setelah itu Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan lalu menariknya. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan dan menyatukannya dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh makna.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Luhan. Aku yang paling mencintaimu," ujar Sehun posesif.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menangkup pipi Sehun dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Ya hanya kau yang paling mencintaiku."

**Flashback**

"_Jadi kau belum yakin bahwa dirimu ini adalah seorang gay?" tanya Kai pada Sehun. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin karena bel tanda istirahat sudah berdering sejak 5 menit yang lalu._

"_Aku yakin aku masih straight, tetapi entahlah aku bingung" jawab Sehun lalu memasukkan satu potongan sushi ke mulutnya._

"_Kau tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila saat melihat Luhan sunbae, tiada hari tanpa membicarakannya dan membuat telingaku benar-benar panas. Apakah itu yang disebut straight huh?" ujar Kai malas. Ia benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Sudah jelas ia menyukai Luhan yang berstatus sunbae mereka tetapi tetap saja masih menyangkalnya dengan alasan dirinya masih straight._

_Menggelikan_

"_Aku tidak pernah seperti itu Kim Jongin!" bantah Sehun._

"_Terserahmu sajalah. Kalau kau belum yakin kenapa tidak mencoba saja berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki? Persiapan sebelum kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Luhan sunbae"_

_**BLUSH**_

_Rona merah menghiasi pipi Sehun. Membayangkan dirinya berpacaran dengan Luhan lalu berkencan dan bergandengan tangan membuat dirinya malu sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

"_Cih, aku benar-benar kasihan padamu. Kau pasti membayangkan dirimu berkencan dan bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan sunbae kan? Sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah seperti tomat busuk" ucap Jongin malas._

"_Kenapa kau bisa ta-" _

"_Sudahlah jangan hanya menghayal, kau harus mewujudkannya! Setidaknya jika kau masih ragu cobalah saranku, cari laki-laki yang bisa kau pacari dan berlatih sebelum mewujudkannya bersama Luhan sunbae" jelas Jongin lagi._

"_Tapi siapa?!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar blank saat ini._

"_Apakah aku boleh duduk disini? Semua meja penuh, hanya meja ini yang masih tersisa satu tempat" suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan berpikir Sehun dan Kai. Mereka mendongak dan mendapati teman sekelas mereka, Lee Hyunwoo sedang membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya._

"_Oh kau Hyunwoo-ya, silahkan saja toh daripada dibiarkan menganggur" Kai mempersilahkan Hyunwoo untuk duduk disebelahnya, tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun._

"_Terima Kasih!" ujar Hyunwoo senang lalu mulai memakan makanan siangnya._

_Sehun masih terus berpikir hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Ia menatap Hyunwoo dalam. Ia tahu, Hyunwoo adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati dan pasti ia mau membantu Sehun._

"_Hyunwoo-ya" panggil Sehun._

"_Hmm?" Hyunwoo membalas sekena nya karena mulutnya saat ini terisi penuh dengan makanan._

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" _

_UHUK_

_BYUUURRR_

_Hyunwoo tersedak hamburger miliknya sementara Kai menyemburkan colanya ke wajah Sehun._

"_YA! APA-APAAN KAU KAI?!" bentak Sehun. Ia mengambil tisu lalu mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan cola milik Kai._

_Hyunwoo masih memukul-mukul pelan dadanya berharap makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya dapat turun ke lambung dengan aman._

"_Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memilih Hyunwoo" ujar Kai sambil geleng-geleng kepala._

_Hyunwoo merona. Ia bahagia karena sebenarnya sudah lama dirinya mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Sehun dan hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuknya. Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya!_

"_Aku ma-" belum sempat Hyunwoo menjawab, perkataannya sudah terpotong oleh Sehun._

"_Sebenarnya aku yakin diriku ini masih straight tetapi entah kenapa jika melihat Luhan sunbae aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku agar aku tahu rasanya berpacaran dengan sesama…. Errr… lelaki? Jadi bisakah kau membantuku Hyunwoo? Pleaseee~" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan mata yang berbinar penuh harap._

_Hyunwoo tersenyum getir. 'Ternyata hanya membantu saja ya? Bodoh, sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaimu Lee Hyunwoo!' batinnya._

_Sesungguhnya Hyunwoo ingin menolak karena ia tahu pasti ini akan menyakitkan, tetapi jika dipikir kembali itu artinya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sehun kan?_

_Walaupun nantinya hanya akan berpacaran tanpa perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di samping orang yang ia cintai sejak lama._

_Dan akhirnya ia pun mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang benar-benar sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang._

"_Baiklah aku akan membantumu Sehun-ah!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jadi sekarang kalian semua tahu kan siapa sebenarnya cinta pertama Sehun yang sesungguhnya?

Luhan memang bukan kekasih pertama Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tetap menjadi Cinta yang pertama untuk Sehun.

**THE END**

* Sindrom ini hanya fiktif yang terinspirasi dari drama _pinocchio. _

**OKE SIP INI APAAAA? /terjun/**

**Ya ampun aku malu banget sebenernya, ff ini ancur banget TvT**

**Tapi karena aku udah setuju mau ikut projectnya author Seluminati jadilah jeng jeng jeng ff nista ini dibuat**

**Makasih buat author kesayangan aku alias tempat curhat aku juga hahahaha sudah membiarkan author abal ini ikut dalam projectmu kak :")**

**Oh iya kalian ga bakal nemu aku di ffn karena aku ga punya akun ffn, aku aktif di blog pribadiku (atau mungkin ada yang pernah denger nama penaku atau baca ff aku sebelumnya?) #ketauanpromosi**

**Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, semoga kak seluminati ga kecewa ya sama ff buatan aku ini dan jangan kapok buat ngajakin aku ikut project HAHAHAHA *menghilang bareng anginnya Sehun***

Seluminati's Note: Yang mau baca ff author park haneul minta aja linknya ke aku ya ;p


	18. Extra Chapter: Little Sunshine

Chapter ini sudah aku simpan promptnya dari dulu dan baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang HAHAHAHA

Anyway, Chap ini diisi dengan Humor dan a sprinkle angst in the end :p

Kenapa ada angst? Karena aku sdh lama gak nulis angst

AND I WANT ANGST.

HEHE Happy reading!

xoxo

* * *

**Little Sunshine**

"Lu,Aku ingin anak perempuan.."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Luhan meresap kata-kata Sehun. Jangan salahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena 'Bermain-main' semalaman dengan Sehun hingga ia terlalu letih bahkan hanya untuk berpikir.

Luhan membuka matanya pelan, lalu menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya lekat.

Luhan berkedip, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mempunyai anak perempuan."

Luhan berkedip sekali lagi.

"Aku punya nomor telepon Dr. Kim. Kita bisa memulai program kehamilan lagi jika kau mau. Ya?"

Luhan berkedip untuk kedua kalinya.

Lalu tiga kali. Empat kali.

"Sehun," ucap Luhan akhirnya, "Kau tahu benar kan kalau kehamilan itu betul-betul menyusahkan?"

* * *

Butuh waktu yang lama, tenaga yang keras, serta kesabaran penuh untuk membujuk Luhan agar mau mempunyai anak lagi.

Luhan bilang, tidak apa-apa jika mereka mempunyai anak lagi jika Sehun memang ingin. Mereka bisa mengadopsi anak di sebuah panti. Tapi Sehun bersikeras ingin mempunyai anak dari kehamilan Luhan.

Hal ini tentu saja ditolak oleh Luhan. Bukan ia tidak ingin mempunyai anak, tapi ia tidak ingin melewati masa-masa sulit kehamilan seperti dulu. Membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Dulu Memang hidup kita tidak sebaik sekarang hingga kau kekurangan gizi dikehamilanmu," ucap Sehun, "Tapi sekarang aku bisa menjagamu. Memberikan makanan yang Sehat dan bergizi untukmu dan anak kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Luhan, Aku ingin membayar waktu yang kubuang karena aku meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin mengurus bayi kita dan menjaganya bersamamu. Jadi,berikanlah aku kesempatan itu, ya?"

Dengan ini, Hati Luhan luluh dan ia setuju untuk mempunyai anak lagi dan hamil untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun terbang ke thailand untuk menemui dan menjalankan prosedur kehamilannya. Haowen dan Ziyu tinggal bersama pasangan -yang sebentar lagi akan menikah- Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua dengan senang hati melepas Baba dan Appanya pergi sambil berseru, "Semoga berhasil! Bawa adik untuk kami ya Baba appa!" ditengah-tengah bandara membuat Luhan menunduk malu dan Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit bersalin tempat dokter Kim bekerja, Luhan menganga takjub melihat fotonya yang diambil semasa hamil Ziyu dulu terpajang dilorong menuju ruang praktek .

"Wow ternyata kau cukup populer juga tuan," Bisik Sehun jahil.

Luhan mendengus, "Diam! Aku benar-benar malu! Kau lihat fotoku yang barusan? Aku telanjang dengan perut dan pipi yang besar. Astaga! Aku terlihat seperti beruang kutub!"

"Kau memang beruang kutub."

Sehun mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa sementara Luhan menatap Sehun dengan galak.

Mereka menemui Dr. Kim untuk membicarakan proses yang akan Luhan lalui. Luhan terlihat gugup mendengarkan semua penjelasan walaupun ia pernah menjalaninya. Melihat suaminya yang gugup, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. Sehun meremas tangan Luhan,menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

Setelah proses kehamilan yang Luhan lalui, Penanaman hormon,pembuahan (dibantu oleh Oh Sehun, Dikamar hotel berbintang lima), dan prosedur kehamilan lainnya, Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya pulang ke Korea.

Belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan Luhan sejak saat itu namun Sehun tetap bersabar.

Tidak sampai Baekhyun datang membawa makanan yang dibuatnya pada sabtu malam.

Luhan mengeluh mual setelah makan dan memuntahkan makanannya. Sehun pikir Luhan keracunan makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun (dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan sosok Baekhyun yang pergi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal) namun setelah mengingat Luhan pernah mengalami gejala seperti itu sebelumnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli _pregnancy kit._Sehun senang bukan main ketika alat tes kehamilan itu menunjukkan kalau Luhan positif hamil.

.

.

Sehun, sebagai suami yang pengertian serta ayah yang penyayang, memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah jurnal yang ia tulis di buku diari berwarna putih mutiara –yang Sehun titip kepada Ziyu di toko buku sebelah sekolah Ziyu- dan memberikan judul 'Jurnal kehamilan My baby,Luhan' dengan gambar hati disebelahnya.

Jadi, Seperti inilah isi dari diary yang ditulis Sehun selama Luhan hamil.

* * *

**Bulan pertama,**

**Bulan yang berat.**

**Siapapun... TOLONG AKU!**

**Oh uhm ini tulisan pertama yang kubuat setelah aku tahu Luhan akhirnya mengandung (YEHET!) . Dan aku sungguh menyesal karena pertama kali mengisi buku ini aku harus mengisinya dengan cerita penderitaanku:(**

**Aku mempunyai kabar baik dan kabar buruk.**

**Kabar baiknya, Luhanku Hamil! Ohorat!**

**Kabar buruknya, Luhan hamil.**

**Dan Luhan yang hamil adalah Luhan yang tidak menyenangkan.**

**Aku harusnya sudah tahu, trisemester pertama kehamilan tidak akan pernah menyenangkan untukku maupun untuk Luhan.**

**1\. Nafsu makan yang menurun.**

**Luhan kehilangan nafsu makannya (yang bisa dibilang itu adalah hal yang paling aneh) bahkan ia tidak memakan kue red velvet favoritnya.**

**Aku ulang (dengan tulisan yang lebih besar) KUE RED VELVET.**

**Wow.**

**2\. _Morning sick._**

**Dari minggu pertama ia hamil, setiap pagi aku bangun dengan tidak melihat Luhan disebelahku. Ia pasti sudah berada di kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya (bahkan ketika malamnya ia tidak makan, membuat Luhanku bertambah kurus :( **** ). Aku tidak keberatan jika harus selalu memijati punggungnya,selama itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Melihat ia bertambah pucat,kurus dan kantung matanya besar membuatku sedih. **

**Kalau saja aku bisa menggantikan semua rasa sakit yang ia alami. **

_**3\. Mood Swing. **_

**Ya, ini adalah hal yang paling buruk. PERUBAHAN MOOD LUHAN YANG SANGAT PARAH (dan Cepat). Seperti pagi tadi, Ia masih bahagia seperti biasanya, membuatkan sarapan untukku dan anak-anak. Memberikan _morning kiss_ (oh ini hal favoritku) sebelum aku pergi bekerja. Dan disinilah cerita serunya. Saat aku pulang, aku menemukan Luhan berdiri dibalik pintu. Tangannya terlipat di dada (oh asal kau tahu, jika ia sudah melipat tangan didada hal tidak akan berjalan dengan baik) dengan pipi yang mengembung.**

**Ia marah, demi tuhan ia marah. Bukan marah seperti mengomel dan melotot,tidak, lebih parah daripada itu. Ia Marah padaku, melemparkan semua barang dikamar kepadaku (Yap benjolan biru dikepalaku adalah karya Luhan) hanya karena aku terlambat pulang,7 menit 48 detik (ia yang menghitung).**

**Dan ketika aku bilang ia bersikap berlebihan, ia menangis. TUHAN KENAPA IA HARUS MENANGIS?! **

**Tapi akhirnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa kesal dengan semua _mood swing_ yang sedang ia alami. Pada akhirnya aku akan memeluk Luhan, dan mengatakan aku mencintai ia berkali-kali hingga ia kembali kesal mendengarnya (he he..)**

* * *

**Bulan ke 5,**

_**Bye bye awful Presemester months! **_

**_And Hi for My baby girl :D_  
**

_**YeS! My Baby is a girl!**_

**Yeah, Kami baru saja pergi mengecek kondisi kehamilan Luhan ke dokter. Luhan melakukan USG 4 Dimensi, oh terimakasih untuk siapapun yang mengembangkan teknologi hingga bisa secanggih ini, Aku bisa melihat putri kecilku! Putri kecilku yang sangat manis (ya, bahkan aku sudah bisa menebak secantik apa ia kelak, tolon jangan protes) ,mata berkilaunya yang tertutup, bibirnya yang kecil dan merah,hidungnya yang mancung (fine aku memang berlebihan, tidak sejelas itu terlihat, tapi aku sudah bisa menebaknya!). **

**Appa sudah tidak sabar menunggumu untuk lahir! ****bahkan Kakak-kakakmu Haowen dan Ziyu dengan antusias sudah mulai merancang kamarmu kelak baby. **

* * *

**Bulan ke 6 atau bisa dibilang bulan '69' **

**Karena , _God! he's so horny._**

**Bulan ke 6 nafsu makan Luhan membaik, bahkan ia lebih rakus dari ia ketika belum hamil (ia bilang pengaruh hormon, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya rakus). Aku tidak bisa lebih senang daripada melihat Luhan makan dengan lahap bahkan aku rela porsi makanku dimakan olehnya ketika kami ber4 makan direstoran favoritnya (Bahkan ia makan sisa makanan Haowen dan Ziyu ckckck).**

**Bulan ke 6 adalah bulan favoritku! OH YES!**

**Karena selain Luhan kembali Sehat dan berisi, ia juga semakin... _Horny?_ HAHAHAHA YEHET!**

**Libidonya mungkin meningkat hingga 1000% LUAR BIASA!**

**Tidak jarang-jarang ia menuntut '_kinky' sex_. Dari _roleplay_ hingga _fetish_ aneh (seperti saat ia meminta aku memasukan jempol kakiku saat _foreplay_). Aku tidak keberatan, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK KEBERATAN. Apalagi ketika aku bangun dan hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah malaikatku sedang membungkus kejantananku dengan bibirnya yang merah .**

**_Oh Shit_ tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan itu, DIARY INI HARUSNYA AMAN UNTUK ANAK KECIL. Sekarang aku harus menggolongkannya menjadi PG-15 ! _Shit._**

* * *

**Bulan ke 8,**

**Tinggal menghitung hari hingga keluargaku akan menyambut anggota baru!**

**Tidak terasa, 1 bulan lagi bayi mungilku akan lahir.**

**Aku dan semuanya sangat bahagia, mengantisipasi bayi kecil kami yang akan lahir. Bahkan Haowen dan Ziyu sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya (setelah berdebat hingga seminggu penuh). Mereka bilang nama yang mereka siapkan adalah rahasia, mereka akan mengatakan siapa nama untuk adik mereka ketika ia sudah lahir (padahal sebenarnya aku sudah tahu mereka akan menamakan adiknya dengan nama Ahra).**

**Luhan,bagaimanapun juga perlu istirahat yang cukup. Ia tidak boleh kelelahan. Tapi memang dasar keras kepala, ia selalu membantah dan masih saja bekerja. Aku sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak mendengar. Bahkan ketika aku mengatakannya dengan lebih tegas ia malah sengaja membantah perkataanku.**

**Tuhan, Apakah keras kepala ini disebabkan karena ia hamil? Hormon apa yang membuatnya keras kepala seperti ini?!**

**Aku mencintaimu Luhan, tapi bisakah kau menurut sedikit saja padaku?**

**Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga sayang.**

**_Oh Shit,_ aku hampir menangis. Ini pasti pengaruh kehamilan. **

Sehun menutup buku diarinya sambil menghela nafas. Ia berada diruang kerjanya sekarang, setelah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau bertengkar, ia hanya ingin menegaskan pada Luhan kalau kondisinya tidak memungkinkan Luhan untuk bekerja dan pergi ke Daegu. Ia sedang hamil besar dan cuaca disana buruk. Salju lebat masih menutupi hampir seluruh wilayah Korea Selatan,termasuk Daegu. Tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk berangkat dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi suaminya yang keras kepala itu. Maka dari itu ia menyentak Luhan dan membuat suaminya itu semakin marah dan mengurung diri dikamar.

"Appa.." Suara kecil Ziyu membuat Sehun menoleh ke pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hai sayang, kemari."

Ziyu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan lemas, "Baba belum keluar kamar juga?"

Sehun mengangkat Ziyu keatas pahanya, "Belum. Baba juga belum makan malam."

Ziyu cemberut, ia lalu menyender didada Sehun dan memeluk Appanya itu. Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium dan mengelus kepala Ziyu. Jika sedang bermanja-manja seperti itu Ziyu mirip sekali dengan Luhan.

"Bagaimana ini?Baba biasanya menghabiskan 3 piring makan malam sekaligus, bagaimana kalau ia lapar dan memakan bantal Appa?"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa mendengar kekhawatiran Ziyu, tapi saat anaknya menatap Sehun dengan polos dan mengatakan, "Bagaimana jika adik bayi lapar? Appa tolong bujuk baba untuk makan." Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah (lagi) dan membujuk Luhan untuk makan.

.

.

"Sayang?" Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar dengan lembut, "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Buka pintunya_ please_?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Luhan dan hal itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas, "Sayang, dengar, Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku telah memarahimu tapi kau harus tahu aku melakukannya karena aku begitu menyayangimu dan _little sunshine_."

Sehun mendengar suara isakkan kecil. Sehun tahu benar Luhan 'lemah' dengan panggilan _little sunshine_ untuk bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Sayang, kau harus makan ok? Aku,Haowen dan Ziyu khawatir. Kau juga harus memberi _Little sunshine_ makan."

Akhirnya pintu dibuka, dan munculah Luhan, dengan perut yang membesar,pipi yang mengembung dan basah karena air mata serta mata yang sembab.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Lihat aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!"

.

.

Luhan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sudah berjam-jam ia tidak makan membuatnya kelaparan.

Luhan mendongak ketika ia rasa sepasang mata Sehun sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengelap makanan di sudut bibir Luhan, "Kau terlihat sangat mempesona aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu."

Luhan mendesis, "Jangan bohong! Berat badanku naik hingga 20kilogram dan aku terlihat jelek."

Sehun tertawa, "Sayang, Aku tidak peduli, kau tetap indah untukku."

Luhan tersipu malu, dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Hey," panggil Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan, "Kau berjanji kan akan selalu berhati-hati dan menjaga kondisimu dan kondisi bayi kita?"

Luhan memejamkan mata,menikmati usapan lembut tangan Sehun dipipinya, "Ya aku berjanji."

* * *

Pagi itu sebelum berangkat kerja,Sehun menatap Luhan yang dengan serius sedang memakaikan dasinya.

"Sehun, Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menatap suamiku sendiri hmm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya? Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo agar terus memperhatikanmu selama perjalanan dan kegiatan kalian di Daegu dan juga-"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti ketika bibir Luhan membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman yang lembut, "Ya aku mengerti tuan Oh. Jangan khawatir. Kau harus berangkat sekarang,kau hampir terlambat."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengusap perut Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman sebelum ia berangkat menuju kantor.

.

.

Entah kenapa, hari itu konsentrasi Sehun selalu buyar. Perhatiannya selalu teralihkan. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghubungi Luhan atau Kyungsoo terus menerus.

"Demi tuhan Sehun berhenti memperhatikan ponselmu kita sedang rapat dengan klien besar!" bisik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Dan dengan terpaksa mematikan ponselnya.

Setelah rapat yang memakan waktu dua jam, Sehun dengan segera mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas ketika ia menerima pesan dari kyungsoo bahwa mereka sampai di daegu dengan selamat satu jam yang lalu.

Sehun hendak mengajak Chanyeol pergi membeli kopi ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Sehun! Astaga! Sehun kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif hah?! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menghubungimu!"

Suara panik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan dan berdiri kaku.

"A-ada apa kyung?"

"Luhan! Lu-luhan terpeleset dan-"

Entah apalagi yang Kyungsoo katakan tapi Sehun tidak lagi memperdulikannya ketika ia dengan cepat berlari menuju basement dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju daegu dengan cepat.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun tidak menjemputnya, dan Luhan mengerti kenapa. Kyungsoo, yang selama ini merawatnya mengantar Luhan ke rumah. Diperjalanan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sangat hening didalam mobil Kyungsoo. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini,pikir Luhan, daripada Kyungsoo beerbicara dan membuat pertahanan Luhan runtuh.

Kyungsoo mengantarnya hingga pintu masuk dan memeluk Luhan erat sebelum berpamitan. Luhan masuk ke rumah dan kedua anaknya langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baba! Baba gwenchana?" tanya Haowen, "Kenapa baba tidak bilang baba akan pulang?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah sambil mengelus rambut anaknya, "Baba sudah baik-baik saja."

Ziyu disatu sisi, mengelus-elus perut Luhan sambil menangis terisak.

_"Little Sunshine,_" lirihnya.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, ia harus segera menemui Sehun, menemui satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindunginya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sayang, Baba harus menemui Appa dulu ya? Kalian kembali ke kamar dan belajar ok? Jangan khawatir baba baik-baik saja."

Luhan memeluk kedua anaknya sebelum ia naik keatas, dibantu oleh Haowen dan Ziyu.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Disana ada Sehun yang sedang berbaring dikasur, dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan perlahan, lalu duduk disisi Sehun.

"Kenapa?" suara serak Sehun mengejutkan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Luhan? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya?!"

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku."

Sehun beranjak duduk, menatap tajam Luhan dengan matanya yang sembab dan berkantung, "Maaf?! Semudah itu kau meminta maaf setelah kau- Setelah kau membuat anak kita meninggal karena keteledoranmu!"

Luhan menangis ,perkataan Sehun membuat hatinya sakit. Ia terpeleset di jalanan yang licin karena Es bukan karena kesengajaan. Bukan kemauannya terjatuh dengan keras hingga membuat ia keguguran.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku Luhan?! Kalau saja kau mendengarkanku,hal ini tidak akan terjadi.."

Sehun menangis terisak, hatinya hancur bukan main ketika dokter mengatakan ia kehilangan calon bayinya. _Little Sunshine_. Putri kecil yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sehun aku-"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak akan mendengarnya, seperti kau yang tidak pernah mendengarkan aku."

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dikamar sendiri. Meringkuk sambil menangis dengan keras.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu, bukan hanya ia yang merasa kehilangan.

.

.

Sehun berbaring dikasur Ziyu, memeluk anaknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan isak tangisnya dipunggung Ziyu.

Ziyu hanya diam sambil menatap Haowen yang juga menatapnya dari seberang. Sehun tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal ini, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Ziyu. Biasanya jika Sehun melakukan itu berarti Sehun sedang merasa sangat marah ataupun sangat sedih.

"Appa, jangan bersedih. Haowen,Ziyu dan _Little Sunshine_ tidak ingin melihat appa menangis."

Sehun, mendengar Little Sunshine disebut merasakan hatinya terasa lebih sakit.

"Appa," Haowen akhirnya melangkah mendekat dan duduk disebelah Ziyu, "Appa pernah bilang, kalau berbagai masalah datang dengan suatu alasan,dengan maksud membuat kita bertambah baik dan bertambah kuat."

"Aku tahu Appa Kuat, dan Appa akan lebih Kuat jika Appa menghadapi masalah ini bersama-sama dengan kami. Bukan hanya Appa yang merasa kehilangan _Little Sunshine_. Aku dan Ziyu juga merasa kehilangan adik kecil kami. Tapi kami tahu _Little sunshine_ tidak akan suka melihat kita semua bersedih. L_ittle sunshine_ mungkin sedang bersedih disurga sana melihat Appa bersedih seperti ini,padahal ia pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik daripada disini."

Sehun menatap Haowen yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu beranjak duduk untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu dengan erat.

"Oh Sayang. Terima kasih. Appa akan mencoba kuat untuk kalian."

Haowen dan Ziyu memeluk Sehun erat membuat hati Sehun terenyuh.

"Appa, bukankah terasa ada yang kurang?" tanya Ziyu, "Biasanya aku dan Haowen hyung terhimpit oleh tubuhmu dan tubuh Baba ketika kita berpelukkan!"

Sehun terdiam menatap Ziyu dan Haowen.

Haowen tersenyum,"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kita akan lebih kuat jika kita bersama?"

* * *

_"Baba,"_

Luhan menoleh, melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan gaun putih berdiri didepannya.

"Little sunshine? Oh astaga little sunshine kau selam-"

"Baba tidak menginginkanku!" teriak anak itu sambil menangis, "Baba membunuhku karena baba tidak menginginkanku!"

Anak kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Luhan mengejarnya.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! A-aku menginginkanmu! Kembalilah!"

Luhan tersandung dan terjatuh. Dan ketika ia mendongak ia sudah melihat Sehun berada didepannya.

"Sehun.." lirihnya lemah.

"Kau membunuh anakku! Pembunuh!"

Sehun terlihat sangat marah sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan sambl terisak. Namun Sehun tidak berpaling dan terus pergi menjauh.

_Maafkan aku Sehun._

_Maafkan Baba Little sunshine._

_._

_._

"Luhan?"

Luhan membuka matanya pelan , tidak terasa ia tertidur kelelahan karena menangis.

"Sehun?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sehun berada dihadapannya.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun, "A-aku membunuh anak kita. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kumohon Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Bahu Luhan berguncang dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia menangis.

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu sayang. Maafkan aku karena telah menyalahkanmu. Ini bukan salahmu Luhan."

"Ini salahku," isak Luhan, "Salahku._ Little sunshine_.."

"Ssstt.. Ini bukan salahmu," ucap Sehun mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Luhan, "Maafkan perkataanku. Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Maafkan aku."

Sehun kembali menangis,menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Luhan.

Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Luhan.

Harusnya ia bersyukur, walaupun ia harus kehilangan _Little sunshine_, tapi ia tetap memiliki Luhan, Haowen dan Ziyu.

.

.

Luhan tertidur dipaha Sehun setelah ia menangis hingga kelelahan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

Ia lalu mengambil buku diary yang terletak dinakas lalu mulai menulis.

**Little sunshine,**

**Kami memang tidak sempat merasakan kehadiranmu disini.**

**Bahkan kau belum sempat menerima kehidupan bersama kami.**

**Kau terlihat cantik, seperti yang telah kutebak.**

**Kau mempunyai bibir dan mata yang sama dengan babamu.**

**Walau kau tak sempat membukanya.**

**Anakku sayang,**

**Mungkin tuhan mengambilmu karena ia tahu, dunia tidak lebih baik untukmu daripada tempat disurga sana.**

**Terima kasih karena kau telah mengajarkan nilai-nilai tentang keluarga yang belum Appa ketahui sebelumnya.**

**Aku mengerti, adakalanya keluarga kita menemukan rintangan didalam kehidupan. Dan ketika kami disana, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membantu Baba dan kakak-kakakmu untuk melangkah melewatinya.**

**Keluarga bukan untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain, tapi membimbingnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama-sama.**

**Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat Appamu ini lebih kuat.**

**Little Sunshine, Appa tahu kau pasti sedang melihat kita dari atas sana.**

**Appa akan berusaha hidup dengan bahagia bersama Baba dan Kakak-kakakmu agar kau bahagia juga ketika melihatnya.**

**Kami menyayangimu.**

**My Little Sunshine.**

**End**

* * *

WOOHH!

Gimana gimana?

xP

Jangan Lupa like FB page aku: **SeLuminati**

Follow tumblr: **poemforselu**


End file.
